Between the worlds : the old magic
by Shadows of Samhain
Summary: On dit que le destin prend des chemins étranges. Que ce que l'on croit n'est pas toujours la vérité. Harry découvre alors plusieurs choses qui le concerne lorsqu'il se réveille en plein milieu d'une forêt. Comment survivra-t-il à cela ? Lui qui côtoie la mort depuis sa naissance. Et merlin? qu'est ce que la conjecture des sphères ? (déjà 23.000 vue)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous, Voici une idée qui trainait depuis bien trop longtemps dans mon esprit. Franchement, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je suis allée pour chercher cela mais, la voilà, ficelée, corrigée et postée.**_

 _ **Je pense que vous avez compris en voyant où je vais envoyer notre survivant national. Mais bon, Je pose quand même le schéma chronologique pour aider. Nous sommes en début de cinquième année. Juste assez avancé dans l'année pour qu'Ombrage devienne la bête noire de notre survivant. Harry aura plus de trait Serpentard tout en restant un griffondor. Comme dirait Hermione, son coté sauveur ramène sa fraise ^^ . Dumby sera un manipulateur car, le remake de "pour le bien de tous" ... Bref. De toute façon vous verrez en lisant l'histoire.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le monde du Witcher, Nous allons suivre les pérégrinations d'un sorceleur, Géralt de Rivia, chasseur de monstre. Nous sommes alors, pour ceux qui connaissent, au début de King Slayer, Witcher 2.**_

 _ **J'espère que l'histoire vous intéressera et laissez moi vos commentaires.**_

 _ **JK Rowling est l'auteur de Harry Potter. Et the witcher nous vient des romans de Andrzej Spkowski ( a répéter dix fois sans crocher). bien que je me base sur les scénarios des jeux développés par CD projekt.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et que l'univers de la magie soit avec toi ( ... Devrais arrêter de regarder star wars)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le ciel, se retrouvant dans une forêt. Au-dessus de sa tête, d'immense arbre et les racines aussi grandes que le saule cogneur. Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer les cheveux. Il leva les yeux et vit Hedwige. Celle-ci hulula, contente de le voir se réveiller. Mais il était où la ? la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était de sortir d'une des colles avec Dolores Ombrage. Qu'il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à Remus. Qu'il était descendu à la volière pour voir Hedwige puis, il se réveille dans cette forêt étrange.

\- Par merlin … mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? et ça n'a pas l'air d'être la forêt interdite.

Il constata que son uniforme avait vu de meilleur jour. Et autours de lui se trouvait plusieurs branches cassées. Il sentit une douleur dans son dos lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- J'ai dû faire une chute et une sacrée. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir suivie de lapin blanc.

Sa chouette gonfla ses plumes, lui faisant comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la blague. Il soupira avant de vérifier s'il avait toujours sa baguette. Heureusement, elle était intacte dans son étui, accroché à son bras. Il vit du coin de l'œil son sac sans fond. Un cadeau de Remus pour cacher sa cape d'invisibilité et autres objets illicites, comme la carte du maraudeur. Sac qu'il utilisait de plus en plus avec Ombrage à l'école.

\- Bon, se souvenir des cours du professeur Mcgonagall. C'était quoi déjà le mouvement ?

Il agita sa baguette sur sa tenue. Au bout du second essais, il réussit à avoir une tenue plus correcte que les morceaux qui lui restait de son uniforme. Hedwige vola au-dessus de lui, attendant avant de prendre une direction. Elle se posa sur une branche pour fixer le survivant. Celui-ci secoua la main. Son corps était encore douloureux. Il avait vraiment dû faire une chute. Il leva la tête pour voir dans les arbres et les feuillages, un trou.

\- Je viens ma fille.

Il sentit sa tête tourner. Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux en espérant soulager la douleur. Cependant, il sentit une chose étrange. Il descendit alors au niveau de ses oreilles et eu un moment de blanc. Au lieu d'oreilles rondes, normales. Elles étaient pointues. Pointues comme celles des elfes. Il remarqua alors l'absence de ses lunettes alors qu'il voyait parfaitement voire même mieux qu'avant, tel un aigle.

\- … Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

Il essaya de se souvenir, mais la douleur l'empêchait de penser consciemment. Hedwige lui hulula à nouveau après, l'intimant à la suivre. Il avança, se tenant contre les branches et racines de la forêt. Il vit alors, en levant la tête, de la fumée au loin. S'il y avait de la fumée, il y avait des habitations.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir de la forêt, Hedwige tourna autour de lui comme pour l'arrêter. Si elle réagissait comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Harry regarda alors la porte gardé d'une ville portuaire fortifiée. Il y avait des gardes en armure devant. Des gardes avec des emblèmes qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant. Il se posa alors une nouvelle question.

\- Ce n'est plus à savoir où, mais quand en plus. Merci de m'avoir prévenu ma belle.

Il enfonça la main dans son sac et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il espérait au moins trouver un sorcier qui pourrait l'aider. Il profita d'un instant pour se faufiler entre les gardes. Mais son dos et sa tête le faisaient souffrir. C'était comme avoir fait un rodéo avec le saule cogneur.

Il entra dans la ville et entendit les cris de la foule. Il se dirigea vers et fut effrayé, et en même temps dégouté, de voir une exécution publique. Quatre personnes se trouvaient sur l'échafaud. Une femme elfe très peu habillée, un homme elfe, un nain et un homme habillé en barde. La foule était en liesse. Les gardes autours de l'échafaud empêchait quiconque d'approcher. Le survivant détestait les lynchages pour une histoire de Race. Ça lui rappelait trop les sangs purs et les enfants de moldus. Pourquoi être ainsi ? Pourquoi les hommes détesteront toujours ce qui leur est différent ? Il pourrait peut-être les aider. Non. Il ne devait pas. Cependant, il vit Hedwige s'installer sur la poutre et taper les cordes comme pour lui faire passer un message. Il comprit.

Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'échafaud le plus possible sans pour autant toucher quelqu'un. Étant sous sa cape, se serait étrange de sentir quelque chose alors que l'on ne voit rien. Il était assez proche mais il entendit une voix s'élever dans la foule.

\- Pourquoi les pendre ? ils n'ont pas l'air bien dangereux.

Il vit un homme aux cheveux blancs. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si vieux. Néanmoins, son regard était étrange. Des yeux de chats remplit d'expérience. L'homme était plus vieux qu'il en avait l'air. Le soldat lui répondit rapidement.

\- Ils ont conspiré avec les Scoia'tael.

Qu'est-ce qu'était les Scoia'tael ? il devait vraiment trouver un endroit pour s'informer. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas là pour l'aider sur le coup. Mais bon, il y avait du bon à faire ces propres recherches sans avoir Hermione qui étalait sa science. Même s'il aimait bien l'écouter, il aimait tout autant découvrir par lui-même. Mais l'homme aux cheveux blanc continua sans se défaire de son expression.

\- Jaskier ? Un espion elfe ?

\- Le barde, on le pend pour débauche.

Si la situation n'était pas si sombre, il aurait bien ri à l'excuse. Ce serait comme dire à Rogue qu'on le pendait pour atteinte à la propreté du cuir chevelu. L'homme s'étonna lui aussi de la sentence. Le soldat continua.

\- La sentence est tombée : il est condamné pour débauche.

\- Et on ne se moque pas d'une sentence. Ajouta un riche comptable à côté.

Noble. Harry détestait bien une chose : les nobles et bourgeois. Et l'homme avait tout du bourgeois fier, cupide, satisfait de sa situation. Mais l'homme aux yeux de chats commença alors d'un ton moqueur.

\- Sérieusement ? écoutez, vous autres. La débauche est-elle devenue un crime répréhensible dans le royaume libre de Téméria ? on se croierait à Nilfgaard !

\- La ferme, le monstre, ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Tu gâches la fête.

Harry sentit que le mot monstre touchait légèrement l'homme. Mais plutôt par l'habitude de l'entendre. Étrange. Peut-être ses yeux de chats ? Mais sinon, il en avait appris plus qu'il n'espérait en restant sur la place. Il se trouvait dans un lieu qui s'appelait Téméria. Il y avait un second Royaume, le Nilfgaard. S'il avait une carte, se serait intéressant. Mais le discours du _monstre_ avait eu son effet sur la foule. Un homme lança alors.

\- C'est peut-être un monstre, mais il a raison. La débauche est mon passe-temps préféré et je n'aimerais pas que l'on me passe la corde au cou à cause de ça !

\- Le petit soldat est passé une fois ou deux mais il n'a pas eu l'air de s'amuser. Continua une femme portant une robe Rouge.

Le soldat vit rouge de honte en fixant la femme qui venait de se moquer de lui ouvertement. Elle devait surement être une femme d'un bordel.

\- Fiche le camps Margot. Retourne dans ton bordel. Ulcéra-t-il.

Harry avait raison pour le bordel. Mais la femme ne le prit pas de bon ombrage. Elle bomba la poitrine, fixant l'homme avec dédain.

\- Que j'fiche le camp ? Bien. Mais avant, écoutez ça. Il a beau s'en vanter, sa verge n'est pas des plus vaillante.

Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire. La femme avait un de ces culots. Et l'homme blêmit à vue d'œil. Plusieurs femmes de la foule rire en fixant le soldat. Mais pour le survivant, il fallait encore enfoncer le clou dans la plaie chez ce soldat. Toutefois, il nota que c'était ce que recherchait l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Il voulait retourner la foule contre les bourreaux pour sauver au moins le barde mais peut être aussi, les autres prisonniers. Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette et pointer l'une des cordes. Celle-ci prit le sortilège mais l'illusion était parfaite. Lorsque la trappe s'ouvrira, la corde casserait directement comme du verre.

Il entendit alors un hurlement puis des bruits de combat. Il tourna la tête et vit ce qui avait été appelé un Sorceleur frapper le soldat d'un uppercut, l'envoyant au sol. Le soldat avait tenté de frapper la femme dénommé Margot.

Le bourreau, à cet instant, actionna la trappe pour la femme elfe. Celle-ci eut un regard d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit la trappe s'ouvrir. Mais elle se retrouva le cul au sol. Elle sentit une personne lui défaire les liens mais elle ne vit pas âme qui vive. Les soldats trop surprit, ne l'arrêtèrent même pas lorsqu'elle partit en courant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? grogna le bourreau.

Il ne put chercher à comprendre plus, le Sorceleur était monté sur l'échafaud et le mit au sol d'un coup dans la tête sous les ovations des citoyens. En quelque mots, il avait réussi à faire changer la soif de sang de la population en volonté de sauver des prisonniers injustement accusés. Harry vit alors de nouveaux soldats arriver accompagnant un homme chauve. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant l'homme dégoulinant de sueur, fut, porc. Puis, le terme cafard et rat s'y associèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le mélange entre un homme corrompu et violent. Celui-ci gueula.

\- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il continua avec plus de colère.

\- J'ai demandé ce qui se passait ici, bon sang !

Un soldat tenta de répondre mais l'homme l'envoya vulgairement plus loin. Il se tourna par la suite vers le Sorceleur toujours sur l'échafaud.

\- Et vous, on se calme ! lâchez votre épée.

Harry se déplaça à nouveau, mais il sentit sa tête tournée. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux avant de sentir un liquide. Il était blessé et il ne s'en était même pas aperçut. Malgré ça, il avait fini de saboter les cordes, les transformant en morceau de réglisse. Il commença à tituber jusqu'à arriver contre le mur d'une maison. Il posa la main dessus pour s'équilibrer. Mais rien à faire, il avait besoin de s'assoir. Il sentait son esprit perdre conscience jusqu'à entendre une voix à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est ce … ? il y a quelqu'un ?

Il tourna la tête et vit une femme aux cheveux de feu. Roux comme un couché de soleil. Celle-ci fixait le mur et il vit la marque qu'il avait laissé avec son sang. Elle fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main, surprenant le survivant qui poussa un soupir. La femme approcha la main et sentit le tissu de la cape. Elle tira légèrement dessus. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. C'était un jeune garçon elfe. Des cheveux sombres virant sur le cuivrer. Des yeux d'un vert profond comme deux émeraudes. Harry ne put rester plus longtemps conscient.

Triss vit alors l'elfe tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais elle remarqua alors les blessures et le sang. Elle fixa par la suite l'objet qui cachait le garçon. C'était une simple cape de tissu. Mais elle pouvait sentir la magie autours. Cet objet le rendait invisible. Elle remit la cape sur lui avant d'aller chercher Roche. Celui-ci arriva et se demanda ce qu'inventait la magicienne. Lorsque celle-ci souleva la cape, l'homme eut un sursaut de surprise.

\- Bordel de merde ! c'est quoi ça ?

\- En adolescent elfe blessé. C'est lui qui a saboté les cordes de l'échafaud avec sa magie et sauvé ainsi nos amis et des innocents.

l'homme respira un coup pour se calmer de sa surprise et retourna son attention vers la sorcière.

\- … et qu'est-ce que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Géralt est occupé, tu le portes jusqu'à l'auberge.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que lorsque j'ai découvert ce gosse de sa cape, j'ai croisé son regard. Il allait devenir inconscient mais j'ai pu croiser ces yeux. Des yeux qui étaient de ceux qui ont survécu à trop de chose dans une courte vie. Et c'est grâce à lui que les prisonniers n'ont pas été tués.

Le soldat grogna mais empoigna l'adolescent. Il eut alors une surprise morbide. Le gosse ne pesait pas bien lourd. Il était trop léger. Trop léger pour ne pas savoir qu'il avait été affamé durant sa vie. Ils l'emmenèrent jusque dans l'auberge et l'installèrent dans un des lits. Le commandant des stries bleues fixa alors les bras. Bien que musclé, ils étaient maigres et couvert de cicatrice. Surtout celle-ci, _je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_. Ça avait été inscrit au couteau dans la chair du gamin. Il avait beau être soldat. Qu'on l'insulte de tueur sans cœur. Mais, lui aussi avait vécu pareil traitement. Triss revint, le fixant statufier au pied du lit.

\- Géralt t'attend. Je vais me charger de le soigner. C'est comme s'il était tombé d'un arbre.

Le soldat ne bougea pas tout de suite, comme si il n'avait pas entendu la magicienne. Celle-ci crut qu'il pensait à éliminer l'elfe vu qu'il était un chasseur de non humain. Mais Roche continua de fixer les plaies du gamin et Triss put remarque l'expression : la reconnaissance d'une personne qui avait vécu les mêmes choses. Elle n'allait pas demander la vie à Roche, celui-ci ne dirait rien. il leva la tête vers elle avant de sortir. Mais il s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose sur le gamin. J'ai hâte d'aller voir ses _parents_.

Triss esquissa un sourire amusé. Le commandant des Stries bleues avait donc un cœur ? intéressant. La magicienne regarda alors l'adolescent. Elle sentit comme une sorte de chose qui ne collait pas. Surtout au niveau de la cicatrice sur son front. Elle sentait comme s'il y avait une chose sombre dedans. Elle passa sa magie dessus avant de sentir l'ancre d'une âme. Elle ragea.

\- Qui ose utiliser pareil sort ? et sur un gosse en plus ? si je mets la main sur le fils de … je le vaporise très lentement pour entendre ses hurlements.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi Triss.

\- Géralt !

Elle se retourna pour voir le Sorceleur. Celui-ci était à l'entrée de la pièce et fixa l'adolescent dans le lit. Il tenait sur son épaule une chouette qui vola et atterrit au-dessus de la tête du survivant et hulula à nouveau. Triss fixa l'oiseau avant de comprendre. Il devait surement appartenir à l'adolescent. Le Sorceleur s'approcha et fixa à son tour la cicatrice, constatant que son médaillon vibrait à sa proximité.

\- Hn. Il est maudit.

\- Oui. Et je sais par quoi. Je vais profiter qu'il est inconscient pour lui retirer ce … _ver de vase_ du corps. Si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Pas de souci. Je vais voir ce que me veut ce Loredo avec Roche. Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.

Le Sorceleur repartit, laissant Triss commencer à dessiner sur la peau de l'elfe. Elle découvrit les cicatrices sur le corps de l'adolescent. Comment avait-il survécu à ça ? déjà avec la sangsue dans son esprit. Elle vit alors le commandant revenir avec un papier et un tas de vêtement qu'il posa sur le lit.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur notre inconnu ?

\- Qu'il ait survécu, c'est déjà ça. Torturé surement et depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il possède une chouette comme tu peux voir. Et quelqu'un s'est amusé à lui mettre un morceau d'âme dans le corps. Un morceau qui le bouffe petit à petit.

\- Explique ? grogna Roche.

Triss pointa alors l'elfe dans le lit avec un regard rageur.

\- Si on ne retire pas ça, le pauvre gosse n'aura plus d'âme car la sienne aura été bouffé de l'intérieur. Comme une maladie. Un vol de corps.

\- Un mage peu utiliser ça ?

\- Un nécromancien en quête de l'immortalité. Les elfes ont cet avantage pour certain. Celui-ci est rempli de magie. C'est une source. Cela doit être pour cela qu'il a été choisi.

\- Comme je te l'ai précisé tout à l'heure. Préviens-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera. J'aurais des questions à lui poser.

Elle secoua la main, l'envoyant paitre, se concentrant plus sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ressortit seulement pour aller chercher des ingrédients chez l'herboristerie. En fin de journée, elle se trouvait prête. La chouette se posa sur son épaule. La rousse crut qu'elle allait se faire mordre mais la chouette blanche se frotta contre elle, comme pour la remercier du mal qu'elle se donnait.

\- Bien ma belle. Je vais m'occuper de ton ami. Sage et tu ne rentres pas dans le cercle.

Hedwige hulula et s'installa sur le montant de la porte. Triss se concentra alors. Elle avait déjà pratiqué la cérémonie. Mais elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir. Elle ouvrit le phylactère en face d'elle et commença la cérémonie. Elle entendit alors comme un cri. Comme si un spectre hurlait dans un soupir effrayant. Elle vit la chose sortir de la cicatrice mais aussi elle vit l'adolescent ouvrir les yeux et hurler de douleurs. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait attaché. Elle continua sa cérémonie jusqu'à enfermer la chose dans le phylactère.

La chouette se posa sur le torse de l'elfe comme pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Elle commença à tirer les cheveux. Elle vit alors le corps se détendre et un œil s'entrouvrir. Elle s'approcha et entendit pour la première fois la voix du gamin.

\- Maman ?

Il se rendormit directement. Mais ce qu'il avait dit avait causé la surprise à Triss. Hallucination surement. La cérémonie avait dû éprouver le corps et l'esprit de l'elfe. Elle espérait seulement qu'il se réveille rapidement. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle vit Géralt lui faire signe de venir. Il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il avait besoin de son aide.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois monter sur la barge pénitentiaire pour interroger quelqu'un sur le tueur de roi et Iorveth.

\- Le second de Iorveth, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- J'arrive. Le garçon dort profondément et sa chouette veille au grain. Par contre … pourrais-tu avant t'occuper de ce spectre de nécromancien ?

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais demander. Dit sombrement le sorceleur.

* * *

 ** _Bon, voilà pour un premier coup ... Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_**

 ** _Sinon, j'ai légèrement changé le caractère de Harry comme je l'ai dis. Car, la brebis sacrificielle, vous me direz ... Enfin, la suite au prochain chapitre._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut salut la compagnie ... Bon ... Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela lorsque j'ai posté mon premier chapitre. Je l'avoue, j'étais déçu en bien. ( -**_ _ **elle a fait une danse de la victoire.**_ _ **) La ferme Shéo. C'est pas ton monde ici. bref, on va retourner voir Notre petit survivant des mondes. Mais avant, je vais remercier Lala et Sanguinius pour leur Reviews. J'admets que moi aussi, je trouvais dommage de ne pas trouver de bonnes histoires sur les deux mondes mélangés.**_

 _ **Donc, retournons à la suite en rappelant qu'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et Witcher à Andrzej Spkowski. (j'arrive toujours pas à le prononcer sans faire d'erreur moi, et vous ? )**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_**

La première chose qu'il remarqua en se réveillant, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans un lit et on lui avait mis un bandage sur sa tête. Il s'assit avec difficulté, sentant comme si son cœur battait du tambour dans son crâne. Il avait été mis seulement en pantalon.

Quelqu'un avait donc réussi à le trouver sous sa cape ? Il se rappela alors de la femme rousse. C'était une sorcière ? Elle ne pouvait que l'être vu la boule de feu qu'elle avait fait apparaitre. Mais elle avait pratiqué la magie devant tout le monde … la magie n'est pas chassée ? ou est-ce que la femme était crainte ?

Hedwige se posa alors devant lui. Le survivant caressa les douces plumes. Au moins, il n'était pas dans une prison. Il remarqua alors un tas de vêtement sur la chaise à côté. Ce n'était pourtant pas ses affaires.

Il constata alors l'absence de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il commença à paniquer mais aussi à être en colère. On lui avait volé. Il remarqua aussi qu'il lui manquait sa baguette. Là, il était sans défense, dans la merde quoi. Comme aurait dit Hermione, le pire attire merde du Monde sorcier ...

Il attrapa la tunique et remarqua une seconde tenue en dessous avec une capuche. S'il se souvenait bien, il fallait mettre la blanche d'abord puis la sombre ensuite. Petit, comme Dudley à une époque, il aimait bien regarder des films sur les chevaliers. Il enfila les deux et mit ensuite la ceinture. On lui avait donné une paire de gant en cuir robuste ainsi qu'une protection de bras remontant sur l'avant-bras. Il présenta son bras à Hedwige qui s'y installa.

Il passa la porte, entendant des discussions entre plusieurs personnes. Il se trouvait dans l'auberge ? il mit la capuche sur son crâne, cachant ses oreilles et descendit les marches. À cet instant, il remarqua la femme rousse assise sur une table avec un homme habillé de bleu et l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Les trois discutaient mais il était trop loin pour entendre et il y avait trop de bruit. Il remarqua des similitudes entre sa tenue et celle de l'homme en bleu. Cependant, on lui avait retiré de sa tenue les emblèmes. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra les objets sur la table : son sac, sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa robe de sorcier. Il vit aussi que la femme entrait et sortait du sac des objets tels que ses livres ou son balai.

Il se concentra vers sa baguette. Avec de la concentration et prononçant à voix basse le sort, il pourrait réussir à faire de la magie sans baguette et attirer la sienne dans sa main. Toutefois, une main se posa fortement sur son épaule, coupant sa concentration. Il se retourna pour voir une femme blonde aux cheveux court le fixant avec gravité. S'il n'était pas habitué aux regards sombres de Rogue, il aurait pu être intimidé par un tel regard. La femme le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la table.

\- Commandant. L _'elfe_ s'est réveillé.

Elle avait craché le mot comme du poison. Elle n'aimait surement pas les elfes elle.

\- Si ça vous gêne tellement de me toucher. Évitez de me secouer. Je ne suis pas une poupée. Grogna le survivant.

La femme grogna mais Hedwige gonfla les plumes et battit des ailes, menaçante. La femme lâcha l'épaule de Harry, surprise, ne voulant pas être griffée par la chouette. Harry évita de rire mais se concentra sur les trois personnes qui l'observaient. Il remarqua que la rousse se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de rire. L'homme en bleu fusillait du regard la blonde et lui fit signe de partir. Il tourna son attention ensuite vers l'adolescent.

\- Ton nom, gamin. Et explique ta présence à Flotsam.

\- …

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. Cependant, Hedwige s'envola, se posant sur l'épaule de l'homme en bleu. Elle commença à jouer avec le chapeau de l'homme et celui-ci semblait habitué. Il fixa sa chouette avant de se résigner.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici.

\- Étrange nom pour un elfe.

\- Parce que je n'en étais pas un … enfin …

La femme lui présenta alors un verre qu'il fixa avec suspicion. Elle soupira avant d'en boire une gorgée et lui tendre à nouveau le verre. Il accepta alors, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une infusion de tilleul.

\- Assis toi. Je pense que ce sera plus agréable pour raconter ton histoire. Mais je veux savoir le nom du nécromancien qui t'a mis un tesson d'âme dans le corps.

\- Pardon ? demanda bêtement Harry.

\- Tu avais un morceau d'âme dans la cicatrice de ton front. Je l'ai retiré et … tu vas bien ?

Harry regardait dans le vide. On lui avait comme enfoncé une dague dans le corps. Ses jambes le lâchèrent à l'information et il tomba au sol. Les trois adultes se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets. Il commença à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Comme si un étau l'enfermait petit à petit. L'homme en bleu le secoua.

\- Respire Gamin ! … Putain de merde mais Respire. MERIGOLD !

\- Il fait une attaque de panique. Il ne devait même pas être au courant pour le tesson d'âme.

\- Calme-toi ! continua l'homme.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc soupira et agita ces doigts. Harry eut comme l'impression qu'on rentrait dans sa tête. Comme l'un des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue. Mais la présence était primitive, c'était plutôt comme une demande, un moyen de pousser à faire quelque chose. C'était l'impérium mais plus primitif.

\- Calme-toi.

Instantanément, il se retrouva à se calmer. Il monta son regard vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs, le fusillant du regard. Mais sa colère se porta sur une autre personne. Un certain directeur d'une école de sorcier. Il devait savoir. Son cerveau s'agita jusqu'à comprendre les grandes lignes. Il avait un putain de morceau de Voldemort dans son crâne. Et la population sorcière trouvait ça normale. Il était quoi ? un morceau de viande à abattre pour le triomphe d'une société d'imbécile pompeux. C'est dans ce genre de chose qu'il regrettait de ne pas être à Serpentard.

\- Gamin. Ne refait plus jamais ça. Grogna l'homme en bleu.

\- Allons Roche. Je crois qu'il n'était même pas au courant. Mais il n'a plus à s'inquiéter, je l'ai retiré et vaporisé avec Géralt. Au fait, je suis Triss. Triss Merigold. Ancienne conseillère du roi Foltest. Le Sorceleur, c'est Géralt de Riv.

\- Et je suis Vernon Roche. Commandant des stries bleues.

Harry eut une drôle de réaction en fixant Roche. Il le fixa très étrangement avant de secouer la tête. Comme pour chasser une pensée de son esprit. La femme se tourna vers Roche.

\- Maintenant, il va avoir peur.

\- … qu'est-ce que sont les stries bleues ? … et qui c'est, le roi Foltest ? … Mais je suis où moi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui mais vu son regard sérieux. Triss l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir. Il n'y avait personne dans l'auberge à part eux.

\- Je pense que tu as une sacrée histoire à raconter toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Grogna Harry.

Roche attrapa alors les trois objets qui se trouvaient sur la table et fixa Harry.

\- On passe un accord. En échange qu'on te rende tes affaires et que l'on te protège dans cette ville, tu nous donnes ton histoire sans rien omettre. Triss n'a jamais vu pareille magie. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment un sac a été capable de faire disparaitre des objets tel que mon épée. Soit dit en passant, j'aimerais la récupérer.

Harry eut alors un duel de regard avec l'homme avant d'abandonner au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

\- D'abord, je dois savoir. Si je vous dis Angleterre, Europe, ou Londres et Rome. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Les trois adultes le dévisagèrent, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Harry soupira alors. Oui, il avait un sacré problème.

\- Vous auriez une carte ?

Roche sortit alors d'un des pans de son armures un parchemin. Harry fixa celui-ci, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une carte. Mais il ne reconnut rien.

\- Je pense certifier que je ne viens pas de ce monde.

\- Tu es venu par un portail ? Comme à la conjecture des sphères ?

\- La quoi … ?

\- On va t'expliquer. Je pense que tu vas être bien perdu. Dit alors Triss.

Harry fixa Hedwige et raconta son histoire. Omettant plusieurs détails mais Roche semblait savoir poser les bonnes questions. Un serpentard s'il avait été répartit à l'école. Le survivant fut interrogé par un professionnel du renseignement. Cependant, en cours de l'interrogation, Roche lui envoya sa cape d'invisibilité comme pour respecter son accord. Mais une des questions perturba le survivant.

\- Tu as été battu ? ou torturer ?

\- Comment … ?

Roche se contenta de soulever sa manche et retirer son gant. Harry put voir les cicatrices et les reconnaitre. Il avait les mêmes. Mais plutôt comme si on lui avait fouetté les bras avec un fouet.

\- Oui. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué. À l'heure actuelle, une femme se trouve dans notre école et refuse de voir la vérité. Elle fait des … punitions.

\- Et pour les autres marques ? elles sont plus anciennes. Continua l'homme.

\- … Mon oncle ne … m'aimait pas vraiment avec ma … différence. Et mon cousin et son groupe considérait que me taper était un bon jeu.

\- Hn. Et tu veux rentrer ? parla pour la première fois Géralt.

\- … j'aimerais. Mais, maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un elfe. Et je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé. Alors, pour repartir ...

\- Le gamin n'a pas tort. Et le laisser seul dans un monde dont il n'a aucune connaissance, se serait comme l'envoyer à l'échafaud.

\- Et tu as une solution Roche ? on poursuit un tueur de roi. On ne va pas …

\- CYN !

La blonde arriva alors, attendant les ordres. Roche pointa alors Harry du pouce.

\- Voici Harry. Il restera avec l'unité jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ce qu'il faut.

\- Roche. Un elfe dans l'unité des stries Bleus ?

\- Tu as une meilleur solution Merigold ?

\- Géralt ?

Le Sorceleur fixa Harry avant de soupirer.

\- Je vais lui apprendre à se défendre. Roche, Triss n'a pas tort mais on n'a pas le choix pour l'instant. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle voudra le prendre en apprenti. Elle a senti sa magie. Mais ça va dépendre des choix du gamin.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui sentit comme si on lui demandait de choisir sa vie, là, à l'instant. Comme si son choix allait écrire sa vie pour le reste de son existence. Il fixa Hedwige avant de réfléchir. Il releva les yeux.

\- Je ne sais rien de ce monde et si j'ai bien compris. Il est dangereux. J'ai donc besoin d'apprendre à me défendre. Mais étant un elfe … je ne me ferais jamais à ça … Je ne suis pas très … aimé ? … J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

\- On comprend. De toute façon, on ne va pas partir du jour au lendemain. Il y a un monstre qui empêche le départ des bateaux. Des terroristes dans la forêt. Des monstres un peu partout. Et pour trouver le tueur de roi, il faut rencontrer Iorveth.

Harry constata que les trois reprirent leurs discussions en l'ignorant. Il reçut un bol avec des fruits qu'il partagea avec sa chouette. Il était plutôt content de retrouver sa baguette. Il devait néanmoins vérifier une chose. Il la mit sur sa main et dit alors.

\- Point moi Poudlard.

La baguette tourna sans s'arrêter. Il était vraiment dans un autre monde. Et la remarque sur la conjoncture des sphères pouvait expliquer sa présence. Il avait lu une fois que des sorciers disparaissaient sans explications. C'était surement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais avait-il été le seul ? surement. Il était le seul collé à cette heure-ci.

Le sorceleur se leva et lui fit signe de venir. Le survivant se demanda pour le coup à quoi il allait avoir le droit. Il suivit l'homme, constatant que Roche suivait aussi. Il n'avait pas dû entendre ce qu'il l'attendait. Géralt l'amena alors dans une petite cour derrière l'auberge et prit un morceau de bois qu'il lui lança. Harry rattrapa l'objet. Il fixa le bout de bois, se demandant ce qu'il allait suivre.

\- Mets-toi en garde.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'une des premières choses que l'on va t'apprendre, c'est te battre à l'épée.

\- Okay ?

Harry se mit en position et Géralt lui montra le mouvement. Harry imita et entendit Roche commenter sur sa position. Il se prit alors le coup sur le crâne par l'attaque de Géralt. Il se frotta la bosse avant de se relever. Ça allait être une longue journée.

* * *

Triss fixa les deux hommes revenir avec Harry sur le dos de Roche. Celui-ci dormait et avait plusieurs bleus. Elle fusilla les hommes en commentant.

\- Vous auriez pu y aller en douceur.

\- Il est doué. Il a appris plus vite qu'on aurait cru.

\- Et il est épuisé et encore blessé. … Roche, est-ce un bleu que je vois sur votre joue ?

\- Comme on te l'a dit, Triss, le gamin est naturel avec une arme. Ou, il a surement dû déjà en utiliser une.

\- Vous semblez l'apprécier.

Le commandant repartit en laissant Harry dormant sur son lit. Mais Triss savait. Elle était même amusée. Elle se tourna vers Géralt qui fixait les contrats du lieu.

\- J'ai mal pour l'elfe sur la barge pénitentiaire.

\- Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? rien. On ne peut rien faire. Loredo les veut morts et fera tout pour. Dès qu'il aura Iorveth, il sera en extase.

\- Je déteste l'homme. Et sinon, pour Harry ?

Géralt fixa l'adolescent dormant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Il est comme Ciri. Sans être trop tête brulée. Il est plus … réfléchit.

\- Je comprends. Demain, je discuterais avec lui avant que vous le martyrisiez. J'ai peut-être une ou deux choses à lui faire faire. Et j'aimerais comprendre sa magie ainsi que de l'aider à utiliser la mienne.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire de lui ton apprenti ?

\- … Oui. Hedwige m'a convaincu.

\- La … chouette t'a convaincu ?

La magicienne esquissa un sourire amusé alors que l'oiseau gonfla ces plumes en direction du sorceleur. Celui-ci la fixa sans réellement comprendre mais avait bien l'impression que l'animal était bien plus intelligent que la normale. Tant que ce n'était pas Philippa.

* * *

Harry fixa le marché. C'était plutôt bien de ne pas avoir peur ou d'être le célèbre Harry Potter. Quoique avec sa nouvelle apparence, s'appeler Harry faisait tache comme disait Triss. Celle-ci récupéra de nouveau ingrédients et livres qu'elle lui donna.

\- … Donc, tu as besoin d'un focal pour pratiquer ta magie ?

\- Pas toujours. En fait, parfois, j'arrive à utiliser la magie sans ma baguette. Mais ça me demande de la concentration et un contrôle total.

\- Sachant qu'avec la sangsue que tu avais dans la tête, ça ne devait pas être simple.

\- Je pense que ça devait être ça mon problème.

\- Mais tu te reposes trop sur ton focal. Ça baisse ta magie qui est pourtant puissante. Il aurait dû seulement t'aider pour trouver ta magie intérieure et la sentir. Mais, j'admets qu'elle te permet de faire des sorts bien plus rapidement et puissant dans un temps très court.

Harry vit alors passer plusieurs soldats, poussant les non-humains de leur passage en les insultant. Il grogna, se souvenant du traitement de Dobby. Il remarqua alors l'expression de Triss en passant non loin de la barge pénitentiaire.

\- Il y a un souci, professeur Merigold ?

\- Oh appelle moi Triss. En réalité … il y a un elfe qui est sur cette barge. Torturé et blessé. Même si je n'aime pas son groupe, j'aurais voulu … l'aider. Mais les soldats me verront et me condamneront à mon tour.

\- … votre plus gros problème … c'est d'être vu. C'est ça ?

\- Oui et … ?

Harry sourit et sortit sa cape de son sac. Puis, d'un mouvement, il se recouvrit ainsi que Triss. Il n'aimait peut-être pas la proximité, mais il pouvait faire cela. Ils l'avaient aidé et accueilli, il pouvait jouer au maraudeur.

\- Ainsi, personne ne nous voit.

\- … Petit filou.

\- J'aime plutôt dire, serpentard refouler.

\- _Serpentard_ ?

\- La maison de la ruse et de l'ambition.

\- Oui. Ça te va à merveille. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais de la maison du courage.

\- Exact. D'où la raison que je ne fasse pas de chose réfléchi parfois.

Elle se mit à rire et lui fit signe d'avancer. Les deux marchèrent jusqu'au ponton. Harry était concentré pour deux. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent à bord, il lança un sort de confusion aux gardes. Triss commençait à apprécier sa présence. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt pour ce qu'il allait voir. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le quartier des prisonniers, il eut envie de vomir. Triss lui frotta le dos. On entendait les cris de douleurs en fond de cale. Triss lui montra alors la cellule où gisait le corps d'un elfe. Celui-ci semblait respirer à peine. Il n'y avait pas de garde et ça arrangeait Triss.

\- Je peux ouvrir un portail pour le faire passer. Ou on le transporte.

\- … Je n'ai jamais passé par un portail.

\- Tu vas voir, après, tu vas vouloir savoir le faire.

Elle se concentra et ouvrit le portail. Cependant, ils entendirent les bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Harry et Triss prirent l'elfe et le tirèrent dedans juste à temps. Harry se retrouva alors dans sa chambre d'auberge à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Bon. Maintenant que ça s'est fait. Il faudra le ramener à la Scoia'tael.

\- Roche ne va pas aimer.

\- Non. Mais je m'en fous un peu. Commenta la femme. Je vais t'enseigner des sorts de soin. Ils sont dur à apprendre mais si tu les maitrises, tu sauras maitriser la magie offensive plus rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant. Mais pour ce qui était de leur patient, il fallait intervenir rapidement pour qu'il vive. Triss sortit alors plusieurs livres de son sac et les donna à Harry.

\- Bonne lecture. Je me charge de notre patient.

Il fixa les pavés en soupirant. C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir de retourneur de temps. Il attrapa le premier livre en maugréant.

Triss parlait dans une langue étrange et Harry vit la magie s'entourer autours du corps de l'elfe. Il resta concentrer sur sa lecture avant de penser à son livre de potion. Il lâcha son livre et ouvrit son sac sans fond. Il en sortit alors son livre de potion et trouva son bonheur. La potion pour les os. Mais aussi la potion pour soigner les plaies.

\- Triss. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle attrapa les livres, fixant les indications avant de regarder Harry comme s'il était dieu dans le corps d'un elfe.

\- C'est parfait ! tu peux faire ces potions ? je suis sûr que le cuisinier te laissera utiliser un vieux chaudron et son âtre.

Elle remarqua alors l'expression de Harry lorsqu'elle parla qu'il fasse les potions.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur de ma classe sur ce domaine.

\- Prends le livre et fait cette potion, c'est un ordre. Dit-elle avec impériosité.

\- Mais … ?

\- Je suis allergique aux potions. Fais-les.

Harry descendit, défait, en bas et demanda d'emprunter le chaudron et l'âtre un temps. Il dégagea une table et sortit les ingrédients de son sac en maugréant. Seul point positif, il n'avait ni Rogue ni les serpentard autour de lui pour le déranger. Géralt le fixa et jeta un regard sur son livre.

\- Tu sais que si tu coupes comme ça, tu risques de détruire des parties importantes. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Harry fixa Géralt avec interrogation. Celui-ci soupira et attrapa le couteau d'une main experte et lui montra comment couper son ingrédient.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en potions ?

\- Je suis Sorceleur. Je dois savoir-faire mes potions si je ne veux pas créer de poison.

\- … c'est quoi un Sorceleur ? pardon de paraitre stupide. … Et vous pouvez m'aider pour la potion ?

Géralt s'installa sur la chaise et sortit son épée pour l'entretenir. Harry le fixa. C'était un gars trop silencieux. Cependant, alors qu'il allait mettre un ingrédient dans le chaudron, il reçut dans la tête un morceau de copeau de bois. Géralt le fixa, le surveillant. Harry reposa l'ingrédient et retourna à son livre avant de comprendre. Il l'aidait, mais en silence. C'était mieux que les remarques acerbes de Rogue au moins.

* * *

 ** _Pour l'allergie aux potions, elle le dit, je ne sais plus dans quel jeu, mais elle le dit. Et forcer Harry à faire des potions était un Bonus hilarant. Maintenant, le voilà dans l'équipe à problème. Géralt est pareil que Harry, il a le don d'attirer les soucis ^^.  
_**

 ** _Mais, je vous laisse pour la suite. j'ai Shéogorath qui s'agite pour que je poste d'autres chapitre de Elder Scroll. Et il a juré de me changer en instrument si je ne le faisais pas. Sur ce, je vous laisse et fromage pour tous._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, Ami de la sorcelerie. Me voilà de retour avec un Nouveau Chapitre.**_

 _ **Voici une suite tant attendu. En espérant que cela plaise. Et pour ceux qui veulent poser une Review n'hésite pas. Je n'ai aucun problème à lire les commentaires ou les questions qui peuvent être poser.**_

 _ **Si Harry est légèrement différents, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un agneau préparé fraichement pour l'abattoir et je change légèrement plusieurs traits afin que l'histoire colle. Après tous, c'est le propre des auteurs de Fanfiction pour faire vivre leurs idées ^^.**_

 _ **Je laisse donc la parole à notre petit Serpentard pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling et the Witcher est à Andrzej Sapkowski ( je lance toujours le défis de le prononcer. ^^)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et que la magie soit avec vous.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_**

Ça devait faire maintenant deux semaines qu'il était arrivé et selon Géralt et Roche, il n'était plus un cas désespérer à l'épée et pouvait générer un bouclier acceptable selon Triss. Mais venait dorénavant un autre souci qui était propre à l'affaire des adultes. Rencontrer le fameux Iorveth. Seulement, ajouté à cela, le secret de Triss et Harry devenait un peu difficile à cacher. Heureusement, l'elfe avait accepté de garder le silence lorsqu'il constata qu'Harry était un elfe aussi. Ciaran, cependant, savait parfaitement qu'en restant caché dans la chambre de l'auberge, l'un des soldats allait le trouver. C'est pourquoi Harry et Triss préparaient son évacuation pour qu'il rejoigne les siens.

\- Tu es sûr Harry d'être capable de le faire.

\- À la différence de toi, Roche ou encore Géralt, on ne me remarque pas. Et j'ai mes tours pour réussir.

\- Oui. Mais dans la forêt, tu seras seul face aux monstres. Même si Roche et Géralt t'ont appris à utiliser une épée, tu restes un novice.

\- Eh ! je suis doué avec un arc. Même très doué. Et j'ai ma magie en soutien.

Triss le fixa avant de rire. Elle se tourna vers Ciaran qui finissait de mettre une tenue moins voyante malgré les douleurs des blessures. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour la suite. Harry pourrait l'aider mais seulement en dehors de la ville. Tous reposent sur sa hargne. La magicienne se tourna vers Harry.

\- Il est temps de mettre le fameux glamour.

Le survivant sortit sa baguette et se pointa ainsi que Ciaran. Les deux eurent alors un visage d'un homme. Elle fixa l'illusion avec impressionnement.

\- Bravo Harry. Ça ira Ciaran ?

\- J'irais Dh'oine. … Mais merci. Ce que tu as fait, je ne l'oublierais pas.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ma bonté, c'est tout. Et qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry, et je te retrouverais. Et diantre tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi.

L'elfe passa la porte mais Triss arrêta alors Harry avant qu'à son tour il ne sorte.

\- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant de partir. Si tu croises un homme immense avec les mêmes yeux que Géralt. Fuis.

\- Je comprends.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Harry suivit Ciaran. Celui-ci était un homme avec une sacrée volonté. Car réussir à avancer avec des blessures et paraitre aller bien, fallait le faire. Triss avait raison. S'il était resté, il serait devenu dangereux pour eux. Pas dans le sens où il retrouvait des forces mais plutôt de la frénésie des soldats à Chercher Ciaran dans la ville. Celui serrait les dents à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La douleur était assez importante malgré les herbes que lui avait donné Triss. Arrivé à la porte, deux soldats les arrêtèrent.

\- Halte ! raison de votre venu ?

\- … On est en mission. Le seigneur Roche nous envoie pour faire une reconnaissance en forêt. Nous sommes de l'unité des Stries Bleues.

Ciaran esquissa un sourire amusé. Harry mentait comme un arracheur de dent. L'un des soldats fixa son camarade en tremblant.

\- Eh … je reconnais leur uniforme. Laisse-les passer. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tué par ces salauds.

Ils s'écartèrent, les laissant passer sans poser plus de question. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ne plus être vu par les gardes de la porte mais ils étaient encore visibles de ceux se trouvant sur les remparts. Harry vit Ciaran poser la main sur son flanc et presser sa chair. La blessure s'était surement rouverte.

L'elfe dû avancer encore un petit moment avant qu'ils soient hors de vu. À cet instant, il s'appuya contre l'arbre. Harry vint le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne chute. Le survivant ouvrit alors la tunique du plus vieux et constata la tache de sang s'étendant sur le tissu. La blessure s'était surement ouverte. Il sortit rapidement de son sac de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie. Alors qu'il finit poser sur la plaie ouverte des compresses. Il vit la main de Ciaran se poser sur son bras.

\- Retourne en ville … Tu ne pourras pas me porter … Je suis condamné. Mais au moins, je ne meurs pas parmi cette ville infecte.

\- C'est si important que ça ? Pardon de demander mais … mourir … sans …Bref.

\- Tu es un enfant et un elfe étrange. … Tu n'as pas la fierté d'être un Aen Seidhe et de mourir comme tel ? … Que t'ont enseigné tes parents. Divagua Ciaran.

Harry soupira douloureusement, terminant de mettre le bandage et refermer la tunique. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Que lui auraient-ils appris ? il voudrait bien le savoir. Il eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents … Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante. Mais … Ils ne m'aimaient pas du tout. Surtout à cause de ma … différence.

\- C'était des Dh'oines ? S'étonna Ciaran.

Harry referma son sac. Se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre. Mais il n'allait pas mentir.

\- Ils étaient humains, si c'était ta question. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vivras. Pour te porter, j'ai plein de tour de magie dans mon sac.

Le survivant sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. L'elfe fut surpris en regardant l'étrange bout de bois. Mais il pouvait à peine bouger et Harry était bien plus petit que lui. Ciaran continua.

\- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, tu sais ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- … Oui … enfin, en apparence. Peut-être aussi en caractère sur certains points.

\- Tu divagues. Mais je suis curieux. J'ai peut-être un sosie.

\- Tu le rencontreras bien assez tôt.

Harry soupira avant d'agiter sa baguette avec un sourire amusé. Il dit alors d'une voix ferme.

\- **_Levicorpus !_**

Ciaran se sentit alors léviter. Il fixa Harry avant de comprendre et se mettre à rire.

\- Tu es un sacré Aen Seidhe.

\- Fils de Maraudeur, pour vous servir. On dit que je suis le portait de mon père mais le caractère de ma mère. Bon, c'est par où ?

\- Pars vers l'est. Suis le sentier.

Ciaran se laissa alors le repos qu'il s'était refusé, laissant alors son corps reprendre des forces alors qu'il lévitait dans la forêt. Harry marcha pendant un long moment avant de trouver sur le sol une trace de botte. Il devait être sur la bonne route surement. Mais il n'avait encore trouvé personne. Il se frotta la tête avant d'entendre Hedwige hululer comme signalant un danger. Il se tendit et écouta la forêt. Il entendit alors le son d'un arc que l'on bandait. Il déposa Ciaran au sol et le secoua légèrement.

\- Ciaran. … Par la barbe de Merlin, elfe dormeur, on se réveille.

Le blessé reprit conscience, fixant un peu difficilement Harry.

\- On est observé. … Je fais quoi ?

\- Le … code …

\- Le code ? Quel code ? Il n'était pas question d'un mot de passe. … AH NON ! Tu ne t'endors pas.

\- Kier ke gaard. Dis ces mots …

Ciaran retomba dans l'inconscience et Harry cria le code frénétiquement. Il vit alors la flèche se loger juste à côté de sa tête. C'était court sur ce coup-là. Comme entrer dans le nid d'un dragon pour voler ces œufs. Dans tous les cas, une chose stupide quoi. Techniquement, il l'avait fait, mais il y avait été obligé. Trois personnes émergèrent des arbres, menaçant toujours avec leurs armes les deux.

\- Comment connais-tu le code Dh'oine ?

\- Je … ah oui … le glamour … **_Finite incantatem_**.

Les trois reculèrent surprit lorsque le visage du survivant changea. Enfin, on ne voyait pas sous sa capuche mais les trois reconnurent Ciaran. L'un d'eux se pencha pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant et remarqua alors les bandages. Harry soupira, sa mission était terminée. Il pouvait partir tranquillement. Il commença à repartir lorsqu'il sentit une lame sur son cou. Il fixa alors celui qui le menaçait avec un sourire inquiet. L'elfe lui lança alors.

\- Tu nous suis. On va t'emmener au camp pour savoir ce que l'on va faire de toi.

\- … C'est que je suis attendu et …

Harry pouvait dire que le regard que lui lança les trois elfes rentraient dans l'échelle des regards qui pouvait inquiéter. Cependant, ça ne devait pas dépasser Rusard qui était le minimum dans son échelle. Rogue était numéro un sans nul doute. Il dit alors avec un humour pour se donner du courage.

\- C'est si gentiment demander que je ne vais pas refuser.

Il fut attaché et emmener sans ménagement. Si seulement Ciaran pouvait reprendre conscience pour expliquer la situation, ce serait sympa. Cependant, il n'allait pas demander au pauvre elfe ça. Il avait le droit de se reposer. Mais lui, dorénavant, il allait avoir de sacré problème. Comme l'aurait dit Hermione, il était le pire attire problème d'Angleterre ou du monde sorcier. À voir. Mais il admettait que ça pouvait être une bonne définition. Est-ce que ça fonctionnait pour un autre monde aussi ?

Il arriva alors dans un camp rempli de nains et d'elfes. Bon, il avait trouvé la Scoia'tael. Harry repéra alors une touffe blanche. Il voulut crier de joie mais il était sûr que ses gentils hôtes pourraient le tuer s'il criait. Heureusement Géralt l'avait repéré et le fixait avec un regard qui en disait long. Peut-être que Rogue ne détient pas le regard le plus inquiétant en fait. À ces cotés se tenait un elfe Borgne s'il en croyait le bandana qui recouvrait une partie du visage. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait, il reconnut l'homme des affiches en ville : Iorveth, le chef des Scoia'tael. Géralt se tourna vers l'elfe borgne.

\- Ce gamin est mon protégé, Iorveth. Ne lui fais aucun mal.

\- On verra _Gwynbleidd_. Je vais lui parler avant. Si je considère qu'il faut qu'il meure, il mourra. Comprends bien ça.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au destin pour qu'il le haïsse à ce point. Mais bon, il était encore en vie et cela dépendait seulement de lui pour survivre. Faut juste plaire à un elfe qui a l'air de ne pas rire tous les jours. Bref, du gâteau quoi. Hedwige arriva alors et se posa sur la branche à coté pour observer. Harry était sûr qu'en cas de pépin, elle interviendrait. L'elfe fut alors en face de lui et le fixa de haut. Mais vu que le survivant portait une capuche, ça allait être compliquer de le dévisager.

\- Ton nom Dh'oine.

\- … Harry.

\- Donne-moi une raison d'épargner ta vie.

Harry n'aimait pas réellement le ton. Et se faire traiter ainsi, il avait déjà eu ombrage, il n'allait pas avoir le droit à un elfe casse pied borgne aussi, non ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas moi … La gratitude peut être ? dit sarcastiquement le survivant.

Mais peut être que le sarcasme n'était pas la meilleure solution. Car ça ne semblait vraiment pas faire plaisir au borgne qui lui attrapa le col et le souleva du sol. Géralt voulut intervenir mais plusieurs personnes l'arrêtèrent en le menaçant des leurs flèches. Harry se retrouva alors à devoir fixer dans les yeux le borgne. Toutefois, l'expression changea radicalement lorsqu'ils se croisèrent du regard. Harry fut surpris de voir l'expression de l'elfe changer de la colère vers la surprise. Il fut regardé par le chef de la Scoia'tael étrangement, comme si il était un fantôme. L'elfe relâcha son étreinte autours du col de la tenue du survivant et le reposa au sol doucement. Harry sentit alors la main du Borgne attraper sa capuche et la lui retirer.

Tous les elfes furent médusés de voir qu'il était un elfe. Cheveux sombre avec des reflets roux tenus par un bandana bleu. Harry vit Iorveth sortir sa dague et ferma les yeux de peur mais il sentit alors l'adulte lui attraper les mains et couper les cordes. Il fixa ses mains libres et retourna son regard vers l'elfe, surprit. Celui-ci s'était détourner pour retourner son regard vers ses hommes.

\- Rendez-lui ses armes.

Les deux elfes arrivèrent avec les armes mais Iorveth attrapa le pauvre arc qu'avait Harry. Le borgne se mit à grogner et jeter l'objet dans le feu.

\- Ce n'est pas un bon arc. _Gwynbleidd_. Nous avons à discuter. Mais attends avec l'enfant.

Le Sorceleur s'approcha vers Harry et lui frotta la tête. L'adolescent grogna en fixant Géralt. Iorveth revint avec un arc de la Scoia'tael et le tendit à Harry.

\- Prends.

\- … euh … Merci … mais … Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

L'elfe le fixa comme calculant quelque chose dans son esprit. Harry se sentait analysé jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme la façon qu'avait Rogue de rentrer dans son esprit mais c'était comme être analysé par Iorveth. Il était presque jugé par l'elfe.

\- Le temps nous le dira. Répondit Le borgne. Loup Blanc, allons confronter Letho. Le garçon sera escorté jusqu'à la ville par deux de mes hommes. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, tu as ma parole.

Le sorceleur regarda étrangement Iorveth puis le jeune sorcier avant de soupirer.

\- Je te crois. Mais Harry ne sera pas un ange. Commenta Géralt.

Harry se mit à sourire. Cependant, il remarqua le regard du borgne le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt avec les deux elfes. Iorveth l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du camp avec les deux elfes. Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup plus rapide en passant par les hauteurs. Les deux écureuils passaient par les arbres ce qui était beaucoup plus rapide et qui évitait les créatures que le survivant s'était efforcé d'éviter plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent aux environs de la ville rapidement. Lorsqu'ils purent apercevoir les remparts dans la végétation, les deux s'arrêtèrent. Toutefois, la femme elfe se tourna vers lui et retira un bracelet pour le lui donner. Il fixa l'objet avec interrogation.

\- C'est un cadeau pour te remercier. J'ai survécu grâce à toi.

Le survivant regarda la femme avec interrogation avant de reconnaitre la personne. C'était l'elfe qui avait été condamné à mort et qu'il avait sauvé. Celle-ci semblait en bonne santé. Elle lui frotta la tête avant de repartir. Harry sortit alors sa cape de son sac et la mit sur lui pour rentrer dans la cité. Cependant, en rentrant dans l'auberge, il nota l'absence de Triss. Il resta assis à l'une des tables à attendre la magicienne mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il s'inquiéta au bout d'un moment.

Il constata aussi l'absence de Roche et des stries bleus dans la ville. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Est-ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose ? Il tourna comme un lion en cage dans la chambre, attendant. Lorsque la nuit monta, il sortit sur le perron pour voir si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait arrivait.

\- Eh ! gamin !

\- Zoltan ? Tu sais où se trouve Triss et les autres ?

\- Faut que je te parle. Triss a été capturée par le tueur de roi. De plus, Roche a prévu d'attaquer Loredo avec l'aide de Géralt. Mais …

\- Mais ?

\- La Scoia'tael a besoin d'aide pour prendre la barge flottante et partir en Aedirn.

Harry regarda le nain en sentant que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à apparaitre rapidement pour lui. Hermione avait surement raison. Il devrait peut être se faire exorciser pour la malchance et les ennuis.

\- … et je fais quoi, moi ?

\- Tu sembles avoir laisser une forte impression à Iorveth. Il faut que tu le résonnes, qu'il va au suicide avec ses hommes s'il attaque tête baissée.

\- … Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle.

\- Gamin, tu as les compétences pour éviter un bain de Sang dans la ville. Géralt s'occupe déjà de Loredo mais ne peut se charger d'aider les Scoia'tael. Il te fait assez confiance pour que tu réussisses. Faudra qu'il m'explique pourquoi. A part avoir la magie, je ne vois pas tellement ce qui pourrait aider. Et un mage, il n'est pas invulnérable et tu n'es qu'un gosse.

Le dernier commentaire fit grogner le survivant. Certes, il était jeune. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'avoir une enfance. Il avait grandi bien trop vite avec les attaque de Voldemort et ses sbires ainsi que les traitements _amicaux_ de sa famille.

\- Okay. Hypothétiquement, si je les aide, je fais quoi ensuite ?

\- Tu rejoins le navire des Stries Bleues. Tu as compris ?

Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Mais la barge pénitentiaire était remplie d'elfes destinés à une prison créer par la haine des humains. Ce qui voulait dire, un peu comme un camp de concentration. Et ça, Harry s'y refusait. Zoltan continua.

\- Et si tu aides Iorveth, il sera plus à même de nous aider avec le tueur de roi.

\- … Et vu que c'est lui qui a Triss. Je comprends le cheminement. Soit. J'y vais.

\- On se retrouve plus tard. Et, gamin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

Harry secoua la main avant de retourner dans sa chambre et mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il fixa alors son éclair de feu qu'il avait trouvé au fond du sac. Il bénissait ne pas l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Ron.

* * *

 ** _Et Coupé ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ^^. je suis ouverte à tous commentaires sauf les insultes. ^^ Bonne semaine  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir la compagnie ^^. On se retrouve à nouveau avec notre Survivant ? Bien sûr, nous savons tous qu'il a un très bon instinct de conservation (Le sarcasme n'est pas du tout visible (Rogue ne serait pas content)).**_

 _ **Bon, je réponds à Lala pour sa question ... La blessure était planqué par le Bandana. La suite Logique sera dans l'épisode d'aujourd'hui. et qu'en a la seconde question ... j'avais pas remarqué l'erreur. Certes, oui. ce serait un peu plus logique. XD!**_

 _ **Merci à Méphisto pour ta Reviews, j'avais cet idée depuis un très long moment après avoir jouer à Witcher 3. ça m'est venu comme un coup violent ^^.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont aussi mis une review avant mais que je n'avais pas remercier. Janderking et Sanguinius. mais aussi ceux qui ont mis en suivie ou favoris cette histoire. (me demandez pas de vous citez, je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave, la flémingite aigu XD).**_

 _ **Sinon, retournons voir ce qu'invente notre Survivant en Témeria avec le sorceleur, l'elfe et le commandant des stries Bleues.**_

 _ **J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter alors que the Witcher est à Andrzej Sapkowski. ( Exercice de prononciation du jour ^^).**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Après avoir récupérer toutes ses affaires, Harry retira le dernier bandage de sa tête. La seule chose qui restait de sa chute était une sorte de cicatrice à l'arrière de son crâne. Il fallait qu'il soulève les cheveux pour le voir. Il sortit à l'extérieur de l'auberge, profitant de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il aimait la sensation du vent sur sa peau alors qu'il volait. Il voltigea avec Hedwige à ses côtés. Sa chouette vola avec grâce, fixant son maitre qui faisait des acrobaties. Le survivant arriva au-dessus du camp. Trouver ce dernier fut plus simple lorsqu'on le cherchait du ciel. Il vit le borgne donner des ordres et se préparer à une attaque. Le survivant eut alors une envie de jouer. Son coté Serpentard vicieux qui ressortait ou peut être le côté maraudeur blagueur. Il effectua un plonger vers le chef de la Scoia'tael qui en tomba en arrière de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'objet volant lui arriver dessus. Harry s'arrêta alors en suspension, regardant d'un air narquois le plus vieux. Celui-ci grogna en se redressant.

\- Gamin stupide … pourquoi revenir et comment … fais-tu voler … Un balai ?

Il se frotta l'œil avant de regarder l'objet en suspension à nouveau. Harry descendit de celui-ci et l'enfonça dans son sac.

\- Je viens parce que j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. Tu veux la pire ou la moins pire en premier.

\- … la moins pire ?

\- Letho est parti pour l'Aedirn en menaçant Triss de la tuer si elle ne les téléportait pas. Et j'ajouterais que Flotsam est devenu une forteresse où plonger comme un taureau enrager n'entrainera que la mort.

Iorveth se mit à réfléchir en écoutant ce qu'il avait dit. Il maudit en elfique un bon coup ce qui fit rire le survivant qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi il était question, mais la réaction était amusante. Iorveth se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Oui, la pire mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Hn ?

L'ancien elfe regarda le sourire avec une certaine appréhension. Le gryffondor s'amusa encore plus en souriant encore plus.

\- Géralt ne peut venir t'aider même s'il aurait voulu. Il s'occupe avec Roche de Loredo. Donc …

\- … ?

\- Je viens en remplacement. Bon courage. Ria le survivant.

Iorveth ne savait pas s'il devait lui tirer dessus, déprimer ou hurler. Bref réagir. Il se contenta seulement se mettre à réfléchir à nouveau. Harry gonfla les joues mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il nota bien les autres membres du camp qui tentaient de cacher leur hilarité. Le borgne se tourna vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un enfant. Retourne à la sécurité dans la ville.

\- Bah, en fait, je ne suis plus vraiment en sécurité là-bas. On fait des lynchages en ce moment même. Et j'ai de jolies oreilles auxquelles je tiens un peu. Et tu ne pourras pas rentrer dans la ville sans aide.

\- Et tu as un plan, tu vas me dire.

\- Oui. Fais toi prisonnier.

Le commentaire fit s'étouffer plus d'une personne dans la clairière. Harry ne se démonta pas. Il avait bien réussi à monter une armée de défense qui n'avait pas encore été repéré. Même si Hermione lui avait forcé la main. Il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de l'attention mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être un bon planificateur. Il était nul aux échecs, certes, mais ce n'était pas avec les pièces d'un jeu qu'on sait comment survivre à la vie réelle. Et son savoir, il l'avait construit depuis qu'il était petit.

\- Écoutes. La ville ne s'ouvrira que seulement si on te ramène prisonnier jusqu'à la barge Flottante. Ça évite les bains de sangs et les morts inutiles. Arrivé sur la barge, on en prend possession et on s'éloigne de la rive. Le reste de ta petite équipe attendent plus loin et monte à bord pour partir vers des jours meilleurs. Et je sais que tu as des blessés. C'est donc le meilleur plan pour évacuer tout le monde.

\- Je vois juste un point noir sur son plan.

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

\- Tu es aussi un elfe. Et ce serait étrange de voir un elfe ramené un autre elfe.

\- Tu sais comment Ciaran et moi sommes sortis de la ville ?

Le survivant sourit et sortit sa baguette. Iorveth regarda le bois de bois sans comprendre avant de voir Harry le poser sur son visage. À cet instant, Harry n'avait plus rien d'un elfe. Il bénissait les cours supplémentaires de son professeur de métamorphose. Mais bon, il n'avait pas encore réussi à devenir un animagus mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il vit alors le plus vieux se mettre à réfléchir et hocher la tête, souriant.

\- J'aime ton plan. Plusieurs de mes hommes pourront longer la rive et nager jusqu'à la barge. Ils nous aideront à mon signal.

\- On est donc d'accord ? Je dois juste prévenir Géralt. Hedwige, descend !

La chouette virevolta pour atterrir sur l'épaule de son maitre qui lui donna un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit les grandes lignes du plan.

\- Tu rapportes ça à Géralt. Bien ma fille.

La chouette s'envola et les deux partirent pour Flotsam. Tout le long du chemin, ce fut du silence. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ce silence oppressant. Il se gratta la tête, cherchant un sujet de conversation.

\- Comment va Ciaran ?

\- Il s'en sortira. Il a eu de la chance.

\- … bien, bien … et sinon … euh … ça vous est arrivé comment ?

Iorveth le fixa et Harry détourna la tête. Il fallait qu'il parle d'une cicatrice, bien sûr. Bravo Harry. Cependant, le borgne ne sembla pas se mettre en colère.

\- Durant la guerre. Des Dh'oines m'ont torturé. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu caches ton front avec le tissu.

\- Ah … Moi aussi j'ai une cicatrice. Dit-il en soulevant son bandana. Je l'ai reçu le jour de la mort de mes parents.

\- Souvenir douloureux si je comprends.

\- Bah, c'est juste un rappel quotidien de ce que j'ai perdu et ne connaitrais jamais.

\- On a tous des cicatrices douloureuses. Certaines sont visible mais les plus douloureuses sont celles que l'on ne voit pas.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la ville. Harry remit correctement sa capuche et prit l'air le plus coincé qu'il avait. Le même air que Rogue le premier cours de potion. Il attrapa les mains de Iorveth et les attacha avec une corde pour donner l'illusion du prisonnier. Mais le chef de la Scoia'tael sentait parfaitement qu'il pouvait briser les liens rapidement si besoin. Les gardes les virent arriver et l'un d'eux s'étonna.

\- C'est Iorveth ! Comment un gringalet a réussi à l'attraper ?

Harry avança et les fixa avec autorité.

\- Je suis avec les Stries Bleues. J'avais pour mission de capturer cet … _Elfe_ pour l'emmener à la barge pénitentiaire sous les ordres du commandant.

\- Et tu l'as eu seul ?

\- Malheureusement, mon camarade est mort. Je suis parti ce matin avec lui. Le piège était déjà en place.

\- Va mourir, Dh'oine.

Harry donna un coup dans le dos de Iorveth pour ajouter à l'illusion. Le soldat le reconnut et lui ouvrit les portes. Harry respira. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait.

Ils avancèrent dans la ville sous le regard des soldats qui crachaient sur le chemin de Iorveth. Celui-ci semblait habitué mais Harry eut un peu de mal à ne pas réagir. Arrivés sur la barge, il y avait plusieurs soldats lourdement armés. Harry dégaina sa baguette. Il allait mettre en pratique ses sorts de défense. Iorveth lui siffla qu'il s'occuperait de ceux de droite. Le survivant espérait mettre hors-jeu rapidement les hommes. Puis, ce fut le signal de Iorveth qui tira sur ses liens et attrapa son épée à la ceinture de Harry.

Harry agita sa baguette, envoyant hors du bateau les hommes ou les immobilisait avec le sort favori de Hermione. Il entendit alors un cri et leva la tête. Un des soldats tenait une femme elfe et une torche dans l'autre mains. Avant même de comprendre, la tour se fit enflammer. Harry ne pouvait laisser faire pareille horreur. Il se précipita et rentra dans la tour en feu, entendant les cris des elfes de revenir. Il s'en moquait.

\- **_Aguamenti_** _!_

La gerbe d'eau lui libéra un passage et le sort de tête à bulle lui permettait de ne pas être gêner par les fumées. Il arriva au sommet et vit plusieurs femmes attachées. Il leva sa baguette mais à cet instant, il se fit envoyer contre le mur, sa baguette roulant un peu plus loin. Il releva la tête pour voir le soldat se préparer à le tuer.

Il roula sur le côté, esquivant la lame. Sans sa baguette, il allait mourir. Il mit la main au fourreau de la lame que lui avait donné Roche. Mais … il allait devoir alors tuer ?

\- Tu trembles gamin ? Je t'ai bien observé. Tu n'as tué personne. Mais si je commençais par te montrer comment on se sent lorsque l'on tue ?

L'homme leva sa lame et allait l'abattre sur la tête de l'elfe. Harry ne réfléchit plus, comme pour le basilic. Il se mit entre la femme et l'homme et intercepta la lame avec son épée. Le poids le fit se baisser mais il résista. Il attrapa avec sa main libre sa dague et la lança en direction de la gorge de l'homme, l'obligeant à reculer.

\- _Comme à l'entrainement. Observe ton adversaire, joue de ta petite taille. Et frappe._

Il se répétait les paroles de Roche dans son esprit comme un mantra. L'homme lui fonça alors dessus. Le survivant se laissa alors rouler sous la garde de l'homme, sentant néanmoins la lame le toucher à l'épaule, mais il était bien placé. Il leva sa lame et eut le liquide lui tomber sur le visage. Il leva les yeux et vit le sang coulant de la plaie. Il avait transpercé la poitrine de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup. Il se sentait malade de ce qu'il avait fait mais les cris des femmes l'empêchèrent de vomir. Il attrapa sa baguette et cria.

\- **_Alohomora_** !

Toutes les menottes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Les femmes sautèrent alors dans le fleuve. Harry fixa le sang sur ses mains alors que les flammes grignotaient le bâtiment autour de lui. Il entendit alors quelqu'un. Il leva la tête et vu Iorveth marcher avec des flammes sur sa tenue. L'elfe le vit tétanisé avec le sang sur les mains et le corps au sol. Il ne posa pas plus de question et attrapa l'adolescent pour sauter dans le Pontard.

Harry se fit hisser sur le pont du navire alors que les elfes le fixaient, le félicitant. Iorveth se baissa à son niveau et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Harry releva les yeux avant de vomir enfin. Le borgne lui tapota le dos.

\- C'était ton premier mort, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ira, _Wedd._ Respire.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Répéta Harry.

\- On le sait. Tu n'as fait que défendre ta vie et celles des femmes. Personne ne te jugera. Respire seulement.

\- Il … il … Il faut que je rejoigne le Sorceleur.

\- On doit récupérer les hommes qui attendent sur la berge. Mais si tu veux, tu es le bienvenu.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours ébranler et dégoutter par ce qu'il avait fait. Mais sentir la main sur son dos et les paroles calmes de Iorveth l'apaisait un peu. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de rendez-vous. Harry descendit du navire et marcha comme un automate jusqu'au point de rendez-vous des stries bleues. Il ne posa pas un regard dans son dos mais il savait que quelqu'un le regardait. À mi-chemin, il maudit à nouveau ce qu'il avait dû faire.

* * *

Il arriva, le regard sombre, vers le navire des stries Bleues. Lorsque Roche le vit, il nota tout de suite le sang. Il se précipita vers l'elfe et le regarda avec inquiétude. Harry leva la tête et le commandant comprit. Il vit aussi la blessure sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et appela le soigneur qui commença par soigner la plaie. Roche regarda l'adolescent qui était pris de spasme et pleurait.

\- Si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là.

\- Je l'ai tué pour défendre ma vie. J'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- Oui. C'est la vie. Tu n'avais pas envie de le tuer.

\- Non. Je … Je voulais seulement défendre les femmes et moi mais … mais … j'ai …

\- Tu es vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu ne l'as pas tué parce que tu en éprouvais le besoin. C'est ça la différence entre un homme bon et un monstre. Parfois, l'homme bon est obligé de tuer pour défendre sa vie. Le monstre ne tue que pour le plaisir de tuer.

\- … Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, que la plus grande victoire d'une bataille, c'est que cette dernière n'est jamais eue lieu.

Roche fixa Harry avait d'hocher la tête et le tirer dans un coin. Le navire fut silencieux. Pour le reste du voyage, Harry dormit mais ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemars. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Son esprit divagua alors sur Poudlard. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il s'y passait.

* * *

Rogue fixa l'horloge alors que ses étudiants de cinquième année faisaient leurs potions. Cependant, il y avait un absent. Un absent qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir où il se trouvait. Il s'arrêta à côté du bureau d'Hermione Granger.

\- Miss Granger. Est-ce que sa Seigneurie Potter daignerait venir participer au cours ou a-t-il une pitoyable excuse pour ne pas être présent ?

Plusieurs Serpentard se mirent à rire alors que les Gryffondors ne disaient pas un mot, la tête baissée. Plusieurs s'étaient plaints que Harry avait menti et qu'il avait mérité la punition d'Ombrage. Cependant, il réapparaissait toujours habituellement. Ce fut Neville qui répondit alors.

\- En fait, on ne l'a pas vu au dortoir ce matin, professeur. Ni au repas d'hier soir.

\- Et prévenir votre directrice de maison, monsieur Londubat ?

\- On … a pensé qu'il … s'était isolé après la colle avec Ombrage, hier après-midi. Il était avec Hedwige la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et il descendait vers le lac.

\- … Miss Granger, surveillez la classe, je dois prévenir le directeur d'une absence d'élève.

Beaucoup se mirent à chuchoter alors que le professeur disparut dans les couloirs. Draco se tourna alors vers Hermione sans animosité étrangement.

\- Eh ! Granger. J'ai vu Potter Hier et il était étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy ?

\- Hier, je l'ai croisé à la sortie de sa colle. Il avait la main en sang. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il semblait être là comme ne pas être là. Si j'étais toi, j'irais faire un tour dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant les traces de mensonges mais ne vit rien. Le Malefoy semblait aussi inquiet de la disparition du Gryffondor. Hermione avala sa fierté.

\- Merci … enfin, je crois.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rogue arriva jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il monta les marches, il trouva le directeur en train de lire en mangeant des bonbons au citron.

\- Oui Rogue ?

\- Monsieur Potter semblerait avoir disparu hier en fin d'après-midi.

\- … Es-tu sûr ?

Le professeur de potion se contenta de hocher la tête. Dumbledore se redressa et fit appel aux elfes de maison et aux portraits. Tous se mirent à chercher l'adolescent disparut. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses appareils. Aucun ne fonctionna. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Rogue, inquiet.

\- … qui a vu pour la dernière fois monsieur Potter et où ?

\- Il semblerait que ce fut monsieur Londubat et c'était hier. Il sortait vraisemblablement d'une colle de Dolores Ombrage et se dirigeait vers le lac ou la volière.

\- Allez prévenir les autres professeurs. Mcgonagall se trouve avec Sybille.

Le professeur de Potion partit rapidement pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Il y trouva le professeur d'enchantement et le professeur de métamorphose. L'ancienne professeur de divination était là aussi à pleurer.

\- Mcgonagall. Monsieur Potter a, semblerait-il, disparu. Prévenez les autres professeurs.

\- Harry a disparu ? Quand ? J'aurais dû le remarquer.

\- On l'aurait vu hier après-midi pour la dernière fois.

Les professeurs se levèrent lorsque Sybille lâcha sa tasse et eu comme un spasme. Les professeurs entendirent alors une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- _Celui qui affronta le seigneur des ténèbres est entré dans la conjoncture des mondes. Son clan l'attend pour l'accueillir à nouveau. Celle qui s'est sacrifiée ne venait de notre sphère. L'œil fixera l'horizon et protégera les siens. L'élu choisira. L'homme de la lumière voudra prendre le pouvoir. Corbeau, il sera juge des sorciers. L'hirondelle rencontrera le Corbeau lorsque le froid prendra le monde._

La femme se redressa alors et fixa les personnes autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rogue grogna en réfléchissant à ce qui avait été dit. Harry avait été … envoyé ailleurs. Conjecture des mondes ? _Celle qui s'est sacrifiée_? Surement Lily. On ne savait pas une chose sur Lily ? Il remarqua que Mcgonagall avait la même expression que lui.

\- Minerva, je vais voir Gringott. Les gobelins pourront surement repérer monsieur Potter. Et je vais faire des recherches.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres professeurs. Il faut trouver ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Potter. Cependant, j'ai une question. _L'homme de lumière ?_

Rogue se tut. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec pareille titre. Et celui-ci venait de perdre l'un des pions de son échiquier et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Rogue était sûr que ça n'allait pas rester sur ça. Dumbledore ferait tout pour récupérer le fils de Lily. Où qu'il se trouve.

* * *

 _ **Bon, vous pouvez sortir les fruits et légumes à lancer, j'ai mon casque et mon testament fait ^^. J'espère que cela vous intéresse toujours autant. Certes, Harry vient de comprendre une des grandes règles du monde du Witcher, on ne peut pas toujours retenir la lame. On verra par la suite comment il encaisse cela. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée et laisser votre petite Review du soir.**_

 _ **\- à Peluche! **_

_**\- ... Shéo ... Sort de la sinon, pas de fromage**_

 _ **- Eh bien ... Si c'est ainsi. Je me contenterais de faire de la musique. **_

_**\- Je me sens encore moins rassuré ... Il fait avec quoi déjà ses instruments lui ?  
**_

 _ **\- Des morceaux de Corps, Aria. Des morceaux de Corps.**_

 _ **\- Merci pour l'info Runa. Je pense que je vais fuir rapidement. A plus la compagnie.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salutation, camarades de la magie et de la folie. Je remercie pour les reviews que j'ai reçu ainsi que les personnes qui mettent en favoris l'histoire. Je vois que la torture du petit harry est aussi amusante pour moi que pour vous.**_

 _ **Je vais commencer par répondre aux questionnement.**_

 _ **Lala : Alors ... Si je te disais le lien entre Iorveth et Harry ... hmmmm ... Lis pour savoir ^^. Je vais pas donner de réponse tout de suite sinon, ça gache l'histoire. Sinon, niveau Dursley, je crois que c'est écrit XD. On pense bien que notre survivant va faire une petite danse de la victoire pour cela. Et oui, le mot clan représente aussi bien une famille que des individus qui se regroupent pour former une société. Raison pour laquelle je l'utilise mais la réponse sera dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour la différence de temps, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Entre le moment où Poudlard découvre sa disparition et le temps qu'il a déjà passé, il y a une différence. par contre, pour Ciri ... ARf. Je garde l'information. Par contre, pour la première année avec Quirell, certes, il l'a "tué" mais n'a pas senti un coté coupable pour son action réellement. IL l'a fait pour se défendre et n'a pas utilisé une arme seulement la protection de sa mère. Et puis, Dumbledore lui a bien dit qu'il n'avait pas à être coupable puisque Quirell était mort depuis longtemps en se condamnant à la damnation avec Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête. Là, c'est un peu différent, comme avec Cédric mais cette fois ci, il l'a fait avec une arme qu'il tenait et a frappé pour vaincre ou se défendre. Mais, cela revient au même, une lame n'est pas inofensive, elle tue. Et notre survivant l'a découvert. ... Bon. je vais pas faire de la psycho et puis, je comprend la question. Quand à ta dernière question ... C'est une vieille expression qu'utilise parfois mes grands parents pour signifier que oui, il ne regarda pas en arrière, qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour surveiller son dos. ça rejoint l'expression, "avoir le dos de quelqu'un" : Le protéger, garder son dos. Je pense que je l'ai utilisé inconsciemment lorsque j'ai écris le chapitre ;p  
**_

 _ **Sinon, retournons à notre Histoire. on rappelle que le survivant est de J.K. Rowling et que the Witcher nous vient de**_ _ ** _ **Andrzej Spkowski. ( J'ai enfin pu le prononcer. ... J'ai demandé à une pote Slovaque de m'apprendre à le dire). Allez, Bonne lecture.  
**_**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_**

Harry se trouvait dans le camp du roi Henselt, mais c'était comme être un juif entouré par des Nazi. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pas été insulté de non humain. Il se cacha alors dans le camp des stries bleus le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à subir les humiliations. Roche étant parti et Géralt occupé avec des contrats dans le coin, il était seul. Cependant, il entendit parler d'un elfe qui avait été attrapé et mis au poteau. Cyn ne le voulait pas dans ces pattes, il était assez libre d'aller et venir mais mieux valu rester dans l'enceinte de la zone des stries bleues pour éviter de mourir prématurément. Hedwige se posa sur sa tête et tira ses cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, Hedwige. Ça va mieux.

Deux semaines. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait fait son réel premier mort. La première personne qu'il a tuée consciemment. Le Sorceleur l'avait laissé vider son sac et l'avait calmé avec le sort Axii. Mais l'image venait parfois le hanter la nuit. Il avait, certes, la mort de Quirell sur le dos. Il l'avait, lui aussi, tué. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait autant de cauchemars. Il ne connaissait pas le soldat et celui-ci n'avait eut aucune pitié pour les elfes. Et pourtant, il se sentait coupable. Il regarda la lame de son épée pour y voir son reflet puis, l'éclat, quelques instants, du feu et du sang. Il rengaina la lame en prenant une respiration. Il se résonna. Il avait tué l'homme, certes, mais combien celui-ci avait tué ? Il n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer ainsi que de faire bruler vives toutes les femmes elfes attachées.

Géralt lui avait donné aussi matière à réfléchir. Dumbledore soutenait le principe qu'il ne fallait pas tuer avec les membres de l'ordre. Seulement, les mangemorts de Voldemort avaient patiemment attendu le retour de leurs maitres et faisaient de nouveau des ravages sur l'Angleterre. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de risque d'innocence, le Véritaserum et la legilimancie avaient apporté les preuves nécessaires pour condamner de nombreux coupables. Il secoua la tête, en chassant ses pensées.

Il prit son sac pour ranger les livres et ses armes. Il entendit le mage Dethmold. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme. Celui-ci le regardait avec trop d'envies. Comme s'il était un morceau de viande qu'il pourrait posséder. Le mage s'approcha avec son air avenant qui collait juste au survivant une irrésistible envie de partir en courant.

\- Eh bien, mon garçon ? On est seul ? J'ai appris pour ton maitre, Triss Merigold. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre la magie. Je …

\- Allez-vous faire sauter par un troll. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dégagez !

La voix était acide mais le survivant n'aimait la façon de l'homme de venir le voir, s'approcher pour le toucher. La première fois, Roche intervint avant que l'homme ne fasse quoique ce soit. Harry avait compris par la suite les intentions et s'écartait à chaque fois. On va dire qu'un commandant espion lui avait donné pas mal d'informations sur le sorcier. Et apprendre que le mage avait un penchant pour les hommes et surtout les jeunes, on apprend très vite à partir loin et mettre une distance très résonnable avec Dethmold. Mais le mage revenait à tout le temps à la charge. Et vu que les soldats n'allaient pas l'aider pour le coup, il devait se débrouiller seul. Ce coup-ci, sa réponse fut directe et acerbe. Sans détour. Et Dethmold ne sembla pas apprécier car son visage se changea en un masque de fureur non dissimulé.

\- Écoute-moi bien, morveux elfe. J'ai toujours ce que je veux et ...

\- Ah ? Comme un gosse quoi. Vous faites un caprice et votre roi s'y plie ? Hilarant.

Le mage attrapa le col du survivant mais celui-ci agita seulement sa baguette qu'il avait fait glisser dans sa main et son agresseur fut expédié sur le sol. Puis, d'un autre mouvement, il l'avait pétrifié. Harry s'approcha du corps et se baissa à son niveau.

\- En espérant que le sol soit assez agréable pour vous trouer le dos.

Il se redressa et partit. Il en avait marre. Il vit alors Géralt lui faire signe plus loin. Il s'approcha du Sorceleur qui le guida jusqu'au pilier de bois où l'on avait attaché un elfe. Celui-ci le fixa étrangement. Géralt le présenta alors de la main.

\- Je te présente celui dont je t'ai parlé. Pour le moment, je ne peux lui apprendre mais essaye de lui donner des bases en langage des anciens. C'est un étudiant rapide.

\- _Vatt'ghern_ , c'est un _Dh'oine_.

\- Harry. Montre-lui rapidement avant qu'un garde ne te repère.

Harry retira sa capuche, montrant ses oreilles et l'elfe hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Harry sortit alors de son sac sa cape et fixa Géralt. Celui-ci observa à nouveau l'elfe.

\- Il possède un moyen de ne pas être vu. Vous pourrez discuter en paix. Faites attention aux gardes quand même. Je trouverais un moyen de te faire sortir ce soir du camp.

L'elfe dévisagea l'adolescent qui mit sa cape et disparut alors de la vue de tous. Hedwige se posa sur le haut du poteau comme une sentinelle. Harry parla alors.

\- On peut s'y mettre ?

\- Oui. Étrange et pratique. Tu n'as, donc, jamais appris la langue des anciens ?

\- Non. J'ai vécu avec des _Dh'oines_ depuis que je suis bébé. Je suis protégé pour le moment par le Sorceleur et le commandant des stries bleues.

\- … commençons alors …

Les deux restèrent face à face à discuter. Harry écrivant cacher sous sa cape, l'elfe lui apprenant les mots anciens. Il était un elfe, autant en apprendre le plus tant qu'il était dans ce monde. Et les chances de repartir était mince. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment il était arrivé. Si seulement il pouvait s'en souvenir.

Le lendemain, Géralt demanda à Harry de créer une diversion de l'autre côté du campement. Ce fut assez simple en sacrifiant les feux d'artifices que lui avaient offert les jumeaux Weasley et qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Lorsqu'il repassa au niveau du poteau de prisonnier, l'elfe n'y était plus. Géralt lui indiqua que l'elfe avait parfaitement réussi à sortir sans trop de problème. Le sorceleur lui demanda alors de rejoindre l'entrainement des stries bleus pour ne pas être accusé. Il passa alors sa journée à travailler avec les soldats pour parfaire ses compétences à l'épée.

À la fin de la journée, le survivant repartit avec sa chouette pour rejoindre le campement mais il vit Cyn juste à l'entrée. Celle-ci l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule et le tira malgré ses grognements jusqu'à la sortie du campement où se trouvait Zoltan. Elle le fixa alors dans les yeux.

\- Écoute, si tu restes, tu vas mourir. Dethmold veut ta peau et il fera tout pour. Je ne peux continuer à te protéger ni te surveiller. Je déteste peut-être les elfes, mais toi … Je refuse de te voir mourir à cause de ce cinglé.

\- … Vous voulez dire que …

\- Géralt va partir pour Vergen, tu vas l'accompagner avec Zoltan et tu vas rester dans la ville. J'ai mis ce qu'il faut dans ton sac étrange.

Elle l'attrapa alors contre elle, le surprenant. Elle avait beau être une femme qui semblait froide, il avait l'impression que c'était comme une excuse qu'elle lui faisait. Qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se sentit repousser légèrement et vit qu'elle essuya une larme discrètement avec le bord de son gant et respirer un grand coup.

\- Ne te fais seulement pas tuer, petit elfe.

\- … pas de promesse. Les ennuis me courent après comme un ours après du miel.

Elle se mit à rire et lui frotta les cheveux avant de repartir. Cependant, juste avant d'être trop loin, elle se retourna.

\- Harry n'est pas un nom elfe. Il faut que tu en trouves un pour ne pas être mis à l'écart.

\- … j'en ai trouvé un en discutant avec le prisonnier. Il m'a dit la même chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce ?

\- Mandos. Mandos Cerbin.

\- Ça à une signification, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À moi de savoir, à toi de trouver. … On se retrouve après cette merde.

Géralt arriva et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il fallait traverser les brumes. C'était comme entrer dans une masse remplit de détraqueur. Sauf qu'à la différence des détraqueurs. Il faisait chaud, les créatures ne mangeaient leurs âmes, elles les attaquaient avec des épées et … qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié ? Ne voulaient pas rester mortes longtemps.

\- **_Spero Patronum !_**

Cornedru frappa l'un des esprits qui fut envoyé loin dans un hurlement. Géralt continua la route alors que Zoltan se plaignait qu'il aurait préféré boire un coup pour digérer cette aventure. Le nain se tourna vers le survivant, un peu surpris de son attitude calme.

\- T'as dû en vivre pour réagir ainsi gamin.

\- J'ai juste vu la mort trop de fois. Elle et moi sont devenus des connaissances intime.

\- Drôle de connaissance alors.

Harry, ou dorénavant Mandos, hocha la tête. Il était vrai que c'était une connaissance bien étrange qu'il se passerait d'avoir à l'année. Mais bon, il n'a jamais réussi à avoir une scolarité normale. Alors donc ? Pourquoi se plaindre à force ? Autant accueillir la mort comme une amie. Zoltan fixa alors au loin avant de s'exclamer.

\- Géralt, je crois que l'on arrive enfin. Je vois la route.

\- Moi aussi, ainsi que des elfes.

Les trois virent des archers se mettre en position pour les menacer. Cependant, Zoltan et Géralt réussirent à calmer le jeu avant que les ennuis ne leur tombent réellement dessus. Ils furent dirigés alors vers l'officier à l'entrée. Celui-ci reconnut alors Géralt et Zoltan mais dévisagea étrangement Harry qui portait toujours la tenue que lui avait fourni les stries bleues et surtout, encapuchonner. Le nain de l'entrée le pointa du doigt au Sorceleur.

\- Vous deviez escorter le messager ?

\- Non. Ce garçon demande asile dans la ville.

\- Un _Dh'oine_ des stries bleues ? Il ne va pas se faire bien accueillir.

\- Mandos. Peux-tu … ?

Harry retira sa capuche et fit constater à tous qu'il était un elfe. Zoltan expliqua les grandes lignes.

\- Il a été aidé à fuir Flotsam avec les stries Bleues. Un ancien gamin maltraité prit sous l'aile de Roche.

\- Le commandant des stries bleues a donc un cœur ?

Le survivant se demandait pourquoi tout le monde faisait le même commentaire au sujet de Roche. Le commandant des Stries Bleus ne l'avait pas torturé comme laissait entendre les rumeurs. Et puis, lorsqu'on est un enfant maltraité, on a toujours tendance à reconnaitre les autres. Et Roche s'était reconnu en lui. Le Nain continua.

\- On en apprend tous les jours. Bon, il y a un camp de Scoia'tael qui pourra l'accueillir. Ils sont postés dans une des parties supérieures de la ville.

Géralt hocha la tête et prit la route. Zoltan resta avec les nains et Harry suivit en silence. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et joua avec le tissu de son bandana. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Géralt se tourna vers lui.

\- Reste discret jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te chercher. Au moins, dans cette ville, on essayera pas de ne te tuer ni de tenter de te faire des choses que tu ne voudras pas. Mais avec l'absence de Roche au camp. Cyn ne pouvait avoir l'autorité pour empêcher les hommes de Henselt de tenter de te tuer.

\- Je sais. Et Dethmold était le plus dangereux. En espérant que l'on retrouve Triss rapidement. Tu n'es pas trop inquiet ?

Le mutant ne prononça pas un mot mais Harry comprit le sentiment. Géralt aimait la magicienne et ne pas savoir si elle était en vie ou non le rendait douloureux. Les deux reprirent leur route avant d'arriver devant un camp d'elfe. Il était plus grand que celui qu'il avait vu à Flotsam. Deux des elfes les arrêtèrent à l'entrée.

\- Halte. Raison de votre venu.

\- On vient parler à votre commandant. Dit alors Géralt.

L'un des elfes le fixa et partit. Géralt fut agréablement surpris de reconnaitre un borgne. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné mais surtout lorsqu'il vit Harry au côté de Géralt.

\- _Vatt'ghern. Wedd._

\- Iorveth. Je dirais un plaisir de te voir mais ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Mandos ne peut rester avec les Témériens plus longtemps sans risquer sa vie. Roche m'a demandé de l'éloigner.

\- Le Dh'oine a donc un cœur ? bien étrange.

Harry eut un léger rictus moqueur. C'était une nouvelle personne qui disait être étonné que Roche avait un cœur. Fallait juste gratter sous la carapace de grognon suspicieux ou être pareil à lui. Géralt continua en regardant le jeune elfe du coin de l'œil.

\- On va plutôt dire qu'il se voit dans Mandos avant qu'il ne soit sauvé par Foltest. Peux-tu le protéger ?

\- Après ce qu'il a fait à Foltsam, plus d'un risquerait leur vie. Il peut rester et s'entrainera avec mes hommes.

Géralt repartit et Harry se retrouva seul face aux elfes. Il respira un grand coup. Ça allait bien se passer. Il se répétait cela comme un mantra. Seulement, le mantra s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. En relevant la tête, il vit Iorveth lui faire signe de le suivre. Le plus vieux l'emmena au travers du camp jusqu'à une tente et lui désigna un lit. Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule du borgne et y resta. Iorveth fixa l'oiseau mais ne dit rien. Harry posa son sac, constatant que l'elfe l'observait toujours. Le borgne fouilla alors dans plusieurs des sacs et sortit une tenue plus similaire aux tenues du campement. Iorveth disparut à l'extérieur, le laissant se changer de la tenue des Stries Bleues. Il regarda la tunique elfique verte avec des tissus sombres. Il se regarda un instant. C'était assez étrange d'avoir ce mélange d'armures de cuirs et tissus avec plusieurs pièces de métal. C'était vraiment plus léger que la cote de maille qu'avait fini par lui faire porter Roche.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il remarqua Iorveth jouant tranquillement de la flute avec Hedwige installé sur son épaule. Il lui adressa un regard et sourit avant de faire un signe de la main pour qu'il le suive de nouveau. Le survivant se retrouva à arpenter le camp jusqu'à une tente qui semblait être la tente médicale. Il vit de nombreux elfes blessés, mais aussi des nains. Beaucoup de non humain. Une femme se trouvait dedans. Les cheveux blond, l'air guerrière et on ne sait quoi de puissant. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en face, la femme sembla comme humer l'air avant de le fixer.

\- Tu as rencontré un dragon et tenté de lui voler un de ses œufs ? grogna la femme.

\- … Euh … En fait, l'histoire c'est ça mais c'était pour une sorte de tournoi où l'œuf était un faux. Au début, je ne voulais pas mais j'avais pas le choix.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait répondu honnêtement. Peut-être par ce qu'il eut l'impression quelques secondes d'être retourné devant le Nagnar à Pointe. La femme ne semblait pas être ce qu'elle prétendait. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête, le croyant.

\- Je te crois. Tu es ?

\- Mandos Cerbin.

\- Saskia, je demande à ce que cet enfant soit protéger. Dit alors Iorveth.

La femme fixa le borgne comme si trois têtes s'étaient ajoutées à la sienne. Elle secoua la tête et sourit. Elle regarda alors Harry dans les yeux.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici. Si tu as une demande …

\- … Je voudrais apprendre la langue des anciens. J'ai un peu commencé mais …

\- Je pense que ce sera possible. Continua la femme. Iorveth, je dois y aller.

\- Hn. Mandos, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te remercier.

\- Ah bon ?

Iorveth guida Harry jusqu'à l'un des lits et le survivant eut le plaisir de reconnaitre le locataire qui était obligé de rester coucher pour récupérer. Ciaran semblait reprendre de son expérience douteuse dans Flotsam. Lorsque celui-ci vit le survivant, il sourit.

\- Ne serait-ce pas le gamin inconscient qui saute dans les flammes ?

\- Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas d'instinct de conservation.

\- Pire qu'un _Dh'oine_. Je dois te remercier, Harry.

\- Je vais par Mandos maintenant, Ciaran.

\- J'ai appris pour la magicienne. Je t'aiderais bien à la retrouver mais …

\- Je te conseille de reprendre des forces avant de partir en croisade avec moi.

Les deux discutèrent avant qu'Harry ne constate qu'il était toujours observé par Iorveth avec attention depuis de début de la conversation. Puis, le borgne partit, comme résigné. Ciaran fixa son commandant disparaitre avant de soupirer. Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Iorveth est un peu secoué de ta présence.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui le dérange ?

\- Non. Mais, pour des raisons qui lui sont propres, il va … enfin, il va agir comme cela. Cependant il gardera sa parole de te protéger. Il garde toujours sa parole.

Le survivant repartit, retournant à sa tente avant de constater l'absence d'Hedwige. Celle était resté avec Iorveth. Il les trouva au champ de tir. L'elfe armait son arc et tira. La chouette vola alors vers la cible et se posa sur la flèche. Harry cru entendre grogner d'amusement l'elfe. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Prends ton arc, on va voir comment tu t'en sors.

\- Bien.

Les deux commencèrent à tirer. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne pouvait plus tendre le fil tellement ses bras le faisaient souffrir. Iorveth lui fit signe d'arrêter et de s'assoir. Il sortit une outre d'eau qu'il tendit à l'adolescent. Il s'assit à coté pour observer le ciel.

\- Pas trop mal pour un novice.

\- Merci.

\- _Vatt'ghern_ a parlé que tu ne sais pas parler la langue des anciens ?

\- Oui. Un peu gênant pour un elfe. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et pour un apprenti d'une magicienne. La magie et les sorts sont en langue ancienne. Je peux t'apprendre avec les autres les mots et l'écriture.

\- Si c'est possible.

\- Hn.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard._

Les elfes ne lui posaient pas trop de questions. Pour eux, c'était un des leurs qui avait eu la malchance de vivre avec des humains même si Harry nuança en parlant d'Hermione et sa volonté de libérer les elfes. L'un des hommes de Iorveth scruta alors le ciel comme cherchant la fin du monde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Une _Dh'oine_ qui serait prête à se battre pour nous défendre. Je serais presque honoré de la rencontrer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Mais si ça le devient, je me ferais un plaisir de vous la présentez. Néanmoins, je préviens, c'est une bibliothèque humaine. Elle risquerait de vous poser des milliers de questions.

La plupart se mirent à rire. Harry fixa son verre. Il renifla le contenu avant de le boire. Il faillit tout recracher d'un coup en sentant l'alcool. Ça lui avait chauffé le corps d'un coup. La sensation était étrange. Mais surtout, qui avait tenté de lui faire boire de l'alcool ? Un des elfes se mit à rire et lui resservir un verre. Il maugréa allègrement devant le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre. Et surtout, c'était le matin, par merlin.

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas en âge de boire …

\- Ici, assez vieux pour se battre, assez vieux pour boire.

\- … je passe.

Harry se retrouvait dans une ambiance assez agréable. Cependant, depuis le début de la matinée, il sentait comme si on le tenait dans son cœur. Quelque chose qui le tractait. Mais c'était seulement une impression. Hedwige se posa sur son crane avec un morceau de papier dans le bec. Le survivant l'attrapa. C'était un message de Ciaran qui lui précisait que c'était l'heure de sa leçon et qu'il était encore une fois en retard. Il regarda sa chouette en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi je lui ai dit que tu étais capable de transmettre des messages. … Et tu participes activement à ma torture. Je vais me poser des questions si tu n'as pas été acheté par Iorveth et son second maintenant.

Hedwige se mit comme à rire et repartit. Le survivant abandonna sa place dans le campement et partit rejoindre la maison dans laquelle on avait transféré le second. En arrivant dans la maison, il pouvait entendre les bruits de combats au loin derrière les murs. Si ça continuait, les murs allaient lâcher à un moment. Il rentra et trouva l'elfe avec un tas de livre, l'attendant. Ouch, leçon d'histoire et géo politique. Et vu le regard de sadique ça allait être épique. Pire que Rogue ou plus. Cependant, il aurait pu demander à la sorcière qui se trouvait sur la ville mais Iorveth et les elfes lui avaient fortement déconseiller de demander à la femme. Lorsqu'il rencontra celle-ci, il se demandait ce qui était pire entre Dethmold et la femme. Philippa, sorcière au service de la Redania. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier et les elfes faisaient grande attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. iorveth avait même murmuré qu'il était sûr que la femme tenterait de l'utiliser comme le faisait pour chaque personne qu'elle considérait utile.

\- Commençons la torture. C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Histoire de Lara Dorren. Tu vas devoir lire plusieurs textes en langues anciennes. J'ai dégoté plusieurs livres de magie. Tu t'exerceras ici.

\- Bien Professeur.

\- … Et appelle moi Ciaran. Je ne suis pas un professeur.

\- Toi et Iorveth devraient se reconvertirent alors dans la profession de professeur. J'ai plus appris en un mois qu'en 5 ans dans mon école. Si on enlève le côté sadique.

L'elfe se mit à rire. Harry commença alors à lire l'ouvrage. Sang ancien ? intéressant. Il continua à lire avant de fixer le portrait de la fameuse Lara Dorren. Il sentit comme si on lui martelait la tête. Plus il regardait l'image, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu. De l'avoir rencontré. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva au sol, sous le regard paniqué de Ciaran. Sa vision s'obscurcit alors que le plus vieux tentait de le garder conscient.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger ! lol. Non, juste de quoi mettre de l'eau au moulin de votre curiosité. on se retrouve la prochaine fois ^^.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir à tous, amis de magie et de mystères. On retourne voir ce qu'invente notre survivant ou non? Pour ma part, l'envoyer dans le monde du Sorceleur, Géralt de Riv, est franchement super intéressant. Je remercie les personnes qui laissent des commentaires.**_

 _ **lala: ... ^^. Je ne vais rien dire sur Ciaran. C'est quand même le second de Iorveth, il a de quoi faire du Blackmailing à son commandant, on s'en doute. Et voici la suite que tu attendais tant.**_

 _ **donc, on rappelle que notre survivant est tiré de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling alors que le monde du sorceleur vient des livres de Andrzej Spkowsky. Bonne lecture à tous et laissez de commentaires. Je réponds aux questions si vous en avez.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :** _

\- _Monsieur Potter. Vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que le message pénètre._

\- _Bien professeur._

 _Il était dans le bureau d'Ombrage et avait écrit tant de ligne. Sa main saignait abondamment. Il lâcha la plume mais Ombrage lui ordonna de continuer._

* * *

 _Il se leva, prit ses affaires et partit. Il sentit le sort dans son dos et les hurlements du professeur mais continua. Il croisa Malefoy qui le fixa étrangement. Le serpentard l'appela mais c'était comme un murmure lointain. Sa tête était prise dans un étau.  
_

* * *

 _Il était à la volière avec Hedwige mais vit quelque chose sur la surface du lac. Il descendit et vit comme une lumière chatoyante émeraude._

* * *

 _Il se trouvait face au lac. Avec sa chouette sur l'épaule. Il vit une main tendue en face de lui, sortant du lac. Il attrapa cette dernière, comme pousser par. Il se retrouva tirer dans l'eau mais il se laissait faire. Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille. Les cheveux cendrés et le regard vert. Celle-ci était en face de lui et ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Mais elle aussi ne semblait pas consciente d'où elle se trouvait, tout comme lui. La glace les entoura avant qu'il ne voit sous ses pieds le vide. Il tomba, frappant sa tête._

* * *

\- Mandos ! par le créateur ! Mandos réveille toi.

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux violemment pour voir Ciaran au dessus de lui, le secouant assez fortement. Il put voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'ancien qui se redressa lorsqu'il le vit conscient.

\- … Ciaran ? qu'est ce … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je me posais la même question mais nous ne pouvons rester ici. Dethmold a réussi à détruire les murailles. La ville va tomber. Il faut partir.

\- Je … bien.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu. C'était par morceau. Morcelé dans ses souvenirs. Le plus âgé prit son arc malgré ses blessures. Leur porte était en train de se faire défoncer par des soldats. Harry agita sa baguette et les livres de la pièce s'engouffrèrent dans son sac. Hermione serait contente qu'il sauve des livres anciens. Il se saisit de son épée et ouvrit la fenêtre pour Hedwige. Celle-ci le fixa et attendit sa demande.

\- Trouve nous un chemin sur. Puis guide-nous.

Elle s'envola alors que les soldats rentrèrent. Mais le survivant avait une toute autre idée. Avant même que les hommes ne comprennent.

\- **_EXPULSO !_**

Les soldats furent envoyés dans les airs à la force du choc. Ciaran et Harry sortirent rapidement, le plus jeune aidant le vieux à se déplacer et utilisant sa magie pour les défendre. Ils avancèrent dans les rues, évitant autant qu'ils pouvaient les zones de combat. Tant de mort, de blessés, de cris.

Les deux continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à rejoindre une zone qui débouchait dans les montagnes. Déjà plusieurs familles s'y trouvaient pour se cacher le temps que la contrattaque se prépare. Les gardes tenaient et ordonnaient que tout le monde reste calme. Mais derrière, on pouvait entendre les cris des soldats et les bruits de combat.

\- On doit passer par les montagnes rapidement. Mandos, va prévenir Iorveth. Il est avec Saskia.

\- Bien Ciaran. J'y vais.

L'adolescent reprit ses armes et repartit, laissant son camarade entre les mains des autres. Il descendit rapidement dans la ville, espérant ne pas tomber sur trop de soldats. Heureusement, il put passer en courant. Il avait l'habitude de courir. Il avait réussi à esquiver le plus gros des troupes d'humains qui tombaient dans les pièges de la ville. Cependant, une main l'attrapa alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une des maisons.

\- Harry !

Il avait dégainé sa dague pour se défendre mais se détendit en entendant son nom mais aussi en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de le saisir au vol.

\- Roche ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ? Oublie ma question. Je dois passer un message rapidement.

\- Géralt et moi avons des affaires avec Henselt. Rejoins-nous dès que tu as terminé ici.

Harry frissonna à la colère de l'homme. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Mais qu'avait pu être fait pour rendre dans une pareil colère le commandant Témerien. Hedwige hulula au-dessus de lui et partit dans une direction. Il le suivit jusqu'à trouver Iorveth mais celui-ci semblait plutôt occupé avec ses hommes.

\- Iorveth ! Les familles évacuent par les montagnes. Les blessés aussi.

\- Bien. Pars, mets-toi en sécurité. Nous allons bientôt offrir aux soldats notre bonjour.

Le survivant partit car on lui ne demandera pas deux fois. Hedwige le guida et il trouva Roche et Géralt sortant d'une maison. Il remarqua alors Henselt au sol, pissant dans son froc mais vivant. Le Sorceleur le vit et lui fit signe qu'il ne fallait pas rester là. Les soldats allaient les attaquer si cela continuait. Cependant, les membres de la ville de Vergen se préparaient à la contrattaque et les soldats ne purent rien faire contre les déferlantes des nains et des elfes. Toutefois, les trois se trouvaient dans un des chemins de montagnes où le survivant les guidait loin. l'avantage d'avoir passer autant de temps avec les membres de la Scoia'tael lui laissait assez de connaissance du terrain. Et survoler à balais aidait aussi. Il se tourna vers les deux alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le Pontard.

\- On va où ?

\- Loc Muinne. Le tueur de roi s'y trouve.

L'elfe soupira avant de remettre sa capuche et suivre les deux. Si le tueur de roi s'y trouvait, il y avait surement Triss. Seulement, il apprit avec horreur en arrivant au navire de la Témeria, ce qu'il était arrivé aux hommes de Roche. Cyn ne le regarda même pas, détournant son regard de chaque homme, serrant les poings. L'elfe s'approcha d'elle, néanmoins. La femme voulut cracher sa rage. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Mais, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du jeune elfe, elle pleura avant de l'attraper et le serrer contre elle. Il la laissa faire, en sentant les larmes contre son épaule. Roche ne dit pas un seul mot pour la suite. Seul Géralt lui parla durant le voyage qui les séparait de la forteresse.

* * *

Harry regardait la forteresse avec inquiétude. Comment c'était-il retrouvé dans pareil problème ? Et Roche ainsi que Géralt lui avait ordonné de rester à la sécurité pendant que les deux s'occuperaient de l'affaire du tueur de roi. Cependant, le survivant nota une donnée. Dethmold avait emprisonné Anaïs, la fille du roi Foltest. Il avait réussi à échapper à Vergen. Saskia et les elfes de la Scoia'tael avaient réussi à arracher la victoire à Henselt. le survivant était sûr que le roi avait été trouvé par plusieurs des habitants de la ville qui l'avait amené à Saskia. La défaite était cuisante pour le roi. Cependant, il tenterait surement d'utiliser la fille de Foltest pour retrouver un peu de dignité et de territoire. Et d'un autre côté, les Niilfgardiens avait emprisonné Triss. Celle qui aurait pu apaiser les tensions lors du sommet. Il y avait un truc étrange avec les membres de l'empire du sud. Le survivant avait la vague sensation que leurs implications n'étaient pas si innocentes.

Depuis deux heures, il observait le camp d'Henselt. Il ne pouvait laisser une petite fille entre les mains du sorcier malade mental. De l'autre côté, s'il se loupait, il allait mourir surement. Hedwige se posa sur son épaule et lui fit un regard. Un regard qui en disait long. Il se marra. Sa chouette était plus têtue que lui. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d' _oisillons_.

\- Bien, j'y vais. Ils sont moins doués que Rogue pour le coup. J'en fais mon affaire.

Il chercha alors une seconde entrée avant de penser aux égouts. Les égouts étaient parfaits pour passer dans son expérience. Pensant à un serpent géant par exemple. Mais rien de tout cela à part des soldats. L'avantage d'avoir une cape d'invisibilité alors. Il traversa les égouts et monta dans les quartiers de Dethmold. Celui-ci était heureusement absent. Mais il y avait une sacrée protection pour la prison de la petite fille. Celle-ci pleurait, appuyé contre le mur. Il retira sa cape après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne. Lorsque la petite fille le vit, elle prit peur mais il parla le plus gentiment et doucement possible.

\- Salut toi. Tu es Anaïs ? une brave petite fille ?

\- … vous êtes là pour me tuer ?

\- Naannnn ! je suis le chevalier en armure qui te sort de là. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Vous allez m'emmener ?

\- Oui. Loin d'ici et du mage cinglé. Approche-toi.

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant mais répondit au sourire que lui offrait l'elfe. Celui-ci fixa la barrière avant de sortir sa baguette. Il agita cette dernière et murmura.

\- **_Finite incantatem !_**

La barrière disparut mais seulement quelques secondes. La théorie du survivant semblait se confirmer chaque jour. Sa magie était plus puissante dans certains aspects par rapport à celle de ce monde. Anaïs sourit et applaudit. Harry la regarda, pensif.

\- Tu es rapide ?

\- … oui. Je battais toujours Bussy à la course avant … mais il est mort.

\- Ne pleure pas. Je vais recommencer, tu vas alors courir le plus vite que tu peux pour me rejoindre, d'accord ? mais avant, prends de la paille et ta poupée et tu vas les mettre dans le lit. Il faut que ça donne l'impression que tu es dedans.

Elle hocha la tête et prit de la paille. Elle s'approcha de son lit et enfonça la paille dedans, donnant l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Elle installa sa poupée, ne laissant que les cheveux de cette dernière dépasser. Elle revint vers le survivant et se tint prête. Harry agita alors sa baguette et la barrière disparut. Anaïs sauta sur lui juste avant que la barrière ne revienne. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle attrapa frénétiquement l'elfe et pleura contre lui.

Il n'était pas très doué pour consoler mais, maladroitement, il l'entoura de ses bras, frottant son dos pour calmer ces pleurs. Il se mit à son niveau et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- On va jouer à un jeu. Il ne faut pas que les gardes nous voient ni nous entendent. Tu connais ce jeu ?

\- Non ?

\- Bien. Tu vas monter sur mon dos et on va y aller.

Il se retourna, la laissant se hisser sur son dos. Puis, il prit sa cape et la mit sur eux deux. Anaïs se mit à rire et lui attrapa les épaules pour bien se tenir. Harry refit le chemin inverse. Pour le moment, aucuns gardes n'avaient noté l'absence de la petite princesse Témérienne.

Il arriva à l'entrée des égouts et sauta directement dedans, causant le rire de la fillette. Il continua à courir, tenant sous son bras sa cape. L'avantage de son nouveau corps, c'était qu'il était capable de pointe de vitesse incroyable. Lorsqu'il fut en face de la sortie, il fit descendre Anaïs de son dos. Il lui mit la cape sur la tête.

\- Écoute, tu vas me suivre en silence sans que personne ne te voit grâce à ma magie. Mais on peut encore t'entendre. Alors chuuut …

La petite sourit à pleines dents et mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour montrer qu'elle allait se taire. Harry se dressa et finit de lui mettre la cape sur la tête puis avança. Il sentit alors la présence collée à lui de la petite fille. Même sous la cape, elle lui attrapa le doigt pour ne pas le lâcher. Le sorcier soupira et emmena dans une des ruines proches du camp Témerien, Anaïs. Roche voulait aller voir Radovid, le roi de Redania pour avoir un soutient. Mais c'était, comme l'avait dit Géralt, vendre son âme au diable en personne.

Il arriva au camp de la délégation, la petite toujours contre sa jambe. Roche grognait contre le Sorceleur qu'il fallait faire un accord avec Radovid. Cependant, lorsque les deux virent l'elfe les saluer, ils furent surpris qu'il soit si jovial.

\- Mandos. Une raison que l'on doit savoir pour que tu sois si heureux ?

\- … Hmmm. Réfléchissons. Un petit tour de magie vous dériderait tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire.

\- Casseur d'ambiance. Grogna l'elfe amusé.

Il se tourna vers Anaïs qui était toujours silencieuse mais il pouvait entendre ses rires amusés discret. Puis, il fit de grands gestes. Attirant les regards de tout le camp sur lui.

\- Mesdames et messieurs. … En fait, seulement messieurs les soldats et le Sorceleur au fond de la pièce. Rien dans les mains, rien dans les manches.

Puis, il attrapa sa cape, faisant apparaitre la petite fille. Celle-ci se mit à rire aux éclats aux pitreries d'Harry. Roche faillit en tomber au sol en voyant l'enfant. De même que pour la plupart de la délégation. Harry se tourna alors vers les deux autres en frottant ses doigts contre sa poitrine.

\- Hmmm. Maintenant que ça, c'est fait … on pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose ? Comme un conseil pour la paix ? Ou sauver une sorcière prisonnière ?

\- Co … comment ? s'étonna Roche.

\- Dans mon école, j'ai l'habitude de me faufiler un peu partout. Surtout la nuit. Mais bon … j'ai décidé de faire pareil dans le camp d'Henselt en plein jour. Et Anaïs et moi sommes devenu des professionnels du cache-cache.

\- Et Dethmold ?

\- Toujours en vie c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais, ça ne me gênerait pas autant qu'il soit mangé par un dragon ou un monstre. Pas vrai Anaïs.

\- Par une Strige ?

\- … Si tu veux. Sinon, quelqu'un connait un vampire pour qu'on lui offre un diner gratuit de mage gay ? Non ? Personne ? Dommage. Toute façon, ça aurait rendu malade le pauvre. Pas vrai Anaïs ?

\- Oui.

Roche respira plus calmement avant de regarder Géralt. Le Sorceleur hocha la tête et partit vers le camp Nilfgaardien. Le commandant Témerien regarda alors Harry dans les yeux.

\- Tu as sauvé le seul espoir de la Téméria.

\- Et toi ? … tu comptes pour des prunes ? Pardon de te répondre ainsi mais tu es l'un des seuls dans tous ce camp qui se soucie de la Téméria. Dorénavant, Anaïs est en sécurité mais pour combien de temps avec des Dh'oines mégalomanes qui ne pensent qu'à se partager le royaume de ton ancien roi ?

\- Tu jures comme un Scoia'tael.

\- Mouai. Je suis un elfe. Un non-humain, je sais. Et j'ai assez appris de jurons avec les elfes pour faire rougir le plus vulgaire des bourreaux, ou l'énerver, au choix. Mais … Je ne laisserais jamais mourir un enfant si je peux le sauver. Que faut-il faire maintenant ?

\- Rien pour toi. Rejoins l'amphithéâtre pour observer les décisions politiques. Et n'oublie pas ta capuche.

Harry s'en retourna et agita sa main, faisant ainsi signe qu'il comprenait de quoi il en retournait. Cependant, il sentit une main lui saisir la sienne. Il tourna son regard pour voir Anaïs le regarder, les larmes dans les yeux. Il se baissa vers elle et essuya les larmes.

\- Allons, tu es une courageuse petite fille. Une reine si je puis dire.

\- … Je … Je veux te dire merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'accepterais tes remerciements si tu me souris. Car le sourire d'une petite fille vaut tous les trésors du monde.

\- … je te promets que je … Jamais je ne verrais les elfes comme le voit les autres. … Je les aiderais à trouver une maison à eux. Promis !

\- C'est une promesse ? Bien. Oublie pas, je suis ton chevalier en armure de tissu. Si tu as des soucis, pense à moi, je viendrais pour une petite frimousse comme la tienne.

Harry repartit. C'était étrange. Il se sentait depuis son arrivé dans ce monde, plus libre. Plus serein. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré un poids dans son esprit. Il pensa au morceau d'âme mais ce n'était pas tout. Plus les regards des autres, plus l'attente quasi permanente des adultes … pas de Dursley. Cependant, il eut comme une envie et se tourna vers Anaïs et Roche.

\- Allez Anaïs. Va avec oncle Vernon. Et surveille qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise.

\- Petit morveux. File avant que je te condamne à la lessive des uniformes de toutes l'armée.

\- Au plaisir Oncle Roche !

Il repartit en hurlant de rire alors que le commandant maugréait en croisant les bras. Cependant, plus d'un soldat remarqua le léger Rictus au coin de ces lèvres. Et beaucoup se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas imaginé le commandant sourire, surtout à un elfe.

* * *

 _ **ET COUPEERRR! ^^. On retrouvera la suite au prochain bulletin météo de la vie du survivant. à la prochaine  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Nous revoilà pour un nouvel épisode dans les Royaumes du Nord avec notre survivant qui a rencontré plus d'un acteurs important de la guerre. Et cela ne fait que commencer. Mais, on va le laisser un peu pour l'instant ^^.  
**_

 _ **Pour les Reviews, je réponds toujours.**_

 _ **Lala : Eh bien oui. Le prénom Mandos vient bien d'une référence au seigneur des anneaux. Quant à Cerbin, il vient du dictionnaire elfique de The Witcher. Cela veut dire Corbeau. Cela prendra sens bien plus tard mais notre survivant l'utilise à cause du nid à corbeau qui lui sert de cheveux actuellement. Mais un autre sens viendra un peu plus loin.**_

 _ **Je profite pour remercier tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. ^^**_

 _ **bon, Harry Potter est issu du monde de J.K. Rowling alors que the Witcher est des oeuvres de Andrzej Spkowski.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

Hermione stressait. Ne trouvant pas où aurait pu disparaitre Harry. Personne ne savait. Cependant, une chose était sûre, Voldemort ne savait pas non plus selon Rogue. Le mage noir avait même ordonné que l'on retrouve le survivant pour qu'il ait le plaisir de le tuer lui-même.

Elle se retrouvait là, avec l'alliance la plus inconvenable et la plus déroutante qui a été portée d'avoir depuis le début de sa scolarité. Draco Malefoy se trouvait à côté d'elle avec deux autres serpentard, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ginny, Luna et Neville regardèrent les trois, toujours incertains. Ils étaient dans la salle juste à côté de celle de défense contre les forces du mal pour parlementer.

\- Reprenons Malefoy. Tu … Viendrais nous aider à retrouver Harry. Et cela … sans rien demander en retour ?

\- Écoute Granger. Ça me fait plus mal qu'à toi. Mais, je te signale que j'ai un mage sombre planté dans mon manoir que mon père suit aveuglément sans me demander si je suis d'accord avec lui. Avec Potter dans la balance, j'aurais moins de risque de finir entre ses pattes. Mais, malchance, ce crétin a réussi à disparaitre du monde sorcier. Ou plutôt, cette femme a réussi à le faire disparaitre.

\- Bien. … Rappelez-moi le plan. Et pourquoi on ne peut avoir l'aide de Ron.

\- Parce que Weasley cadet est un abrutit qui profite de Potty. Commenta Blaise agacé.

\- C'est de mon frère que tu parles. S'insurgea Ginny.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu sois d'accord avec moi.

Ginny voulut répondre avant de se taire. Les trois autres la fixèrent. Elle était donc d'accord avec le serpentard ? Bon. C'était une nouvelle. Et il était vrai que depuis la disparition de Harry. Ron semblait comme soulager et ne tarissait pas de commentaires comme quoi il était débarrassé d'un problème majeur. Ce qui déplaisait à la princesse des griffondor qui se posait dorénavant des questions sur l'amitié réelle ou non du griffondor pour le survivant. Elle ne savait quoi en penser et préférait rester avec Ginny et Neville pour le coup. Hermione racla sa gorge et retourna son attention vers Draco, attendant qu'il lui expose le plan dans les moindres détails.

\- Zabini, Nott et moi, on entraine Ombrage loin de son bureau pour une affaire dans les couloirs. En espérant que les jumeaux Weasley ont fini de poser la _chose_.

\- Mes frères sont fiables. Plus que vous.

\- … _Bref_! continua Draco. Vous en profitez pour rentrer dans son bureau et fouiller. En théorie, vous devriez trouver assez pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Saint Potter.

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas confiance. Continua Hermione.

Le serpentard poussa un soupire d'agacement. C'était à nouveau le problème intermaison qui revenait sur le terrain des négociations.

\- Sinon, Draco peut rester avec Hermione et on se charge de la diversion. Les nargles seront un bon moyen de détourner l'attention. Et si le crapaud voit arriver plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons pour la voir. Elle sera plus à même de sortir. Enfin, surtout, se doutant de que quelque chose de grave se soit produit … Comme le retour de Harry.

Tous se retournèrent vers Luna qui venait de parler. Celle-ci sourit en tirant les deux autres serpentard ainsi que les deux Griffondor. Laissant seul, la princesse des griffondor et le prince des Serpentard. Draco soupira.

\- … Cette fille va me tuer le cerveau un jour. Bon, ça te rassurerait de savoir que je viens ?

\- Et t'avoir pour protéger mon dos. J'ai des doutes mais je ferais avec.

\- Dis-toi juste que si on se fait chopper, toi, tu auras une colle, moi, un passage directe entre les mains de mon père. On compare ?

La griffondor resta muette même si elle aurait voulu répondre. Draco avait raison pour son père. Si celui ci apprenait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, le fils ne vivrait pas très longtemps. Les deux attendirent et à cet instant, les cinq autres tambourinèrent le bureau du professeur en panique. Hermione se marra, reconnaissant un bon jeu d'acteur de la part de Luna. Celle-ci parlait rapidement comme paniquée.

\- Professeur. Il y a eu une chose très grave dans les couloirs. Venez nous aider. On ne trouve personne d'autres.

Ombrage partit, sans réellement savoir qu'elle venait de tomber dans la pièce d'une petite blonde considéré comme lunatique et folle par la plupart de ses camarades. Draco ouvrit la porte pour les voir partir.

\- … Lovegood est douée … très douée … On se demanderait presque si elle ne fait pas exprès de passer pour une folle.

\- Luna est Luna. On y va.

Les deux rentrèrent dans la pièce et montèrent dans le bureau. L'envoyée du Ministère avait oublié de fermer sa porte. Draco commenta un petit sort discret de Blaise qui était très doué avec les sort de confusion. Il y avait tout ce qu'Ombrage avait confisqué. Draco fixa le tiroir avant de le forcer et sortir une plume rouge. Il y en avait d'autres au fond. Hermione nota alors la pâleur du serpentard en regardant la plume.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! des plumes à Pactes. Mais elles sont interdites … Je commence à comprendre la main en sang.

\- Explique.

\- Plus tard. Cherchons avant qu'elle ne revienne et nous trouve. Si elle me trouve, la colle, ça ira, c'est mon père, par la suite, qui va me passer l'envie d'aider … définitivement.

\- Reine du drame.

Draco grogna mais n'en ajouta pas plus. Ça lui arrachait déjà la gorge d'aider les griffondor. Hermione sortit alors un étrange objet reposant sur la fenêtre. Ça faisait office de décoration. Mais elle sentait la magie autours et il y avait une tache de sang dessus.

\- Malefoy. Regarde.

\- Fais voir … Mais …

Il retourna le socle, faisant apparaitre un emblème sous celui-ci. Le sang-pur reconnut tout de suite les tracés avec stupeur.

\- C'est un ancien héritage familial.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cet objet est un héritage Jones. Mais les Jones sont dorénavant aux états unis.

\- Attends. Tu veux parler des célèbres Jones ? comme Henri Jones ? les briseurs de sorts et archéologue ?

\- Non. Je parle des mages noirs. Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement Bien sûr que je parle d'eux. Ils sont plutôt … conservateur de leurs objets personnels. On reconnait aisément leur blason là : La plume et la coupe du saint Graal accompagné de l'emblème des chevaliers templiers. Zabini a un contact avec le patriarche par sa mère.

\- Tu as vu le sang ?

\- Oui. Il a touché la fenêtre aussi … et le mur. À mon avis, Potter, la main en sang, a fait un grand geste ce qui a taché l'objet de son sang. Mais Ombrage semble voler des objets des anciennes famille. On ferait mieux de y aller. On n'apprendra rien de plus.

Les deux ressortirent juste à temps. Ombrage revint, couverte de peinture orange nauséabonde. Qu'est ce qu'avait inventé les jumeaux pour occuper le professeur ?

Draco tira le reste du groupe jusqu'à une salle désaffecté où se trouvait une cheminée. Les autres se demandaient pourquoi il connaissait une salle pareille. Surtout que Dolores Ombrage ne semblait pas avoir connaissance de cette cheminée.

\- Je préfère que cette cheminée ne soit pas trouvée alors je fais tout pour. C'est ma porte de sortie en cas de pépin. Indiqua Draco.

\- Je vois … serpentard jusqu'au bout.

\- Je prendrais ça pour un compliment malgré le sarcasme plus que présent, Granger.

Fred et George arrivèrent à cet instant, le sourire aux lèvres et les fixant. Demandant ainsi en silence s'ils avaient trouvé ce qui avait fait disparaitre leur ami Harry. Ils attendirent devant la cheminée jusqu'à qu'un vieil homme à longue barbe apparurent.

\- _Mais ne serait-ce pas le fils de Maria Zabini ? Que me veux tu, morveux ? Si c'est pour me parler de ton mage noir, je …_

\- Non Maitre Jones. En fait, je vous contacte car on a, semblerait-il, trouvé un objet que vous connaitriez et qui expliquerait la disparition d'un de nos camarades de classe.

\- _Vous parlez de cette fugue de l'école anglaise ?_

Hermione maudit Ombrage d'avoir lancer cette rumeur avec le ministère.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas une fugue. Potter ne quitterait cette école pour rien au monde sauf lorsqu'il aura terminé ses études. Mais la question n'est pas là. Draco ? Tu peux décrire l'objet avec Granger. Vous êtes ceux l'avez vu.

Les deux s'avancèrent devant la cheminée. Hermione déglutit en fixant le regard perçant du sorcier. Celui-ci attendit, assit devant sa cheminée.

\- _J'écoute. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit._

\- C'est une sorte de miroir reposant sur un pied d'argent en forme d'arbre, comme celui des légendes nordiques. De chaque côté du pied, on a vu … euh …

\- C'était des chevaux au galop. L'un cabré, l'autre courant. Continua Hermione. De plus, il y avait autour du miroir des feuilles d'argents. Et au sommet, il y a une pierre blanche qui …

\- _Rougit lorsque les rayons du soleil la frappe directement. … Le Miroir des mondes. Qui est le sombre sorcier qui est allé fouiller une tombe ? Si j'attrape ce … je le livrerais moi-même au roi vampire comme repas de Noël._

Le vieux sorcier hurlait de colère, faisant presque peur à chacun des élèves de la pièce. Il se retourna à nouveau vers eux avec une colère non dissimulée.

\- _Et vous dites que qui là ?_

\- Dolores Ombrage.

\- Crapaud par excellence. Commenta Luna.

\- _Une Lovegood ? Bien. Au moins, j'aurais un spécialiste sur place. Je serais là avant la fin de la semaine. Je dois parler avec mon fils. Et avec de la chance, on pourra aider à sortir votre camarade avant la fin du cycle de la sphère._

\- La fin du cycle ? S'étonna tous les élèves.

Le sorcier se tourna vers eux avant de soupirer.

\- _Votre professeur d'histoire fait il parfois mention des conjonctures des sphères ? Des épisodes dans l'histoire où des sorciers disparaissent sans explication ?_

\- Non ?

\- C'est un fantôme assommant qui ne parle que des guerres Goblines. Dit alors Draco agacé.

\- _Eh bien. Au début, beaucoup sont considérés comme mort. Cependant, les gobelins ont un système qui leur permet de savoir si oui ou non une personne est morte. Cela leur permet d'ouvrir les testaments sans qu'il y ait tricherie. Eh bien, les sorciers étaient toujours vivants, mais pas dans notre monde. Ils reviennent mais le temps coule différemment. On peut se retrouver avec un vieil homme de 90 ans alors qu'il est parti, il avait 10 ans et ça faisait seulement une semaine. Bref, je vous expliquerais en détail sur place._

La cheminée s'éteignit mais les questions affluaient dans l'esprit des élèves. Hermione se redressa.

\- Il faut aller à la bibliothèque et prévenir … Patmol.

\- Patmol ? C'est qui ça, Patmol ? S'étonna Théodore.

Ceux qui comprenaient ne savaient si les serpentards pouvaient être mis dans la confidence. Hermione se tourna alors vers Draco, poing sur les hanches.

\- Pour le moment, personne qui t'intéresse. Mais si besoin, il sera d'un sacré soutient. Ginny, préviens Patmol et Lunard. Qui vient avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

Étrangement, Blaise et Théodore pointèrent Draco qui jura pendant plusieurs minutes en fixant ses camarades lâchement l'abandonner. Hermione lui attrapa alors le bras et le tira avec elle vers la destination. Cependant, de leur côté, les autres serpentards se mirent à rire, surprenant Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux et Luna. Ces derniers regardèrent les cinq avant d'expliquer.

\- Draco sera incapable de se concentrer avec elle qui bosse en face. En espérant qu'il se mette pas à l'insulter parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire.

\- Ne seriez-vous pas en train de jouer les entremetteurs ? Demanda Fred.

\- Les deux fadas de la bibli' ensemble ? Laisse-moi réfléchir. Oui. Avoua sans remord Blaise.

\- Draco est mon camarade de chambre. Il a beau être un beau parleur … coté sentiment, je le mettrais dans la catégorie handicapée timide stupide. Surtout avec Miss Granger. Et ça, depuis la première année.

\- Ça existe ce genre de catégorie ? Demanda bêtement Ginny.

\- Oui. Et ton frère rentre dans celle de crétin indécrottable avec mention sans espoir.

Tous se mirent à rire alors que Fred et George appuyaient la mention en ajoutant que c'était encore trop faible pour le cadet.

* * *

Hermione émergea au bout de plusieurs heures, de la section restreinte avec un livre. Draco leva les yeux du sien et fixa ce qu'elle venait de lui mettre sous le nez. C'était un livre retraçant les accidents du même type. Avec les témoignages. Mais bon, Harry pourrait s'en sortir cependant, Hermione pointa une chose sur la page.

\- Ces gens ne pouvaient pas traverser les mondes comme ça. Ils l'ont fait consciemment. Et je vois mal Harry le faire inconsciemment. Même avec le miroir.

\- … Disparu à la suite d'une erreur de potion … disparu après avoir testé un sort dans le département des mystères … Oui. Ils ont tous tenté une expérience stupide et ont joué aux griffondor.

\- Il y avait cinq serpentard parmi eux, Malefoy.

\- Ouch. Coup bas. Je demande l'intervention d'un arbitre.

\- Sérieusement ?

Draco se contenta de replonger dans son livre. Hermione constata qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur les anciennes familles de la sorcellerie. Plus particulièrement, celle sur les Potter. Le serpentard jura avant de repousser le livre sur la table.

\- Rien chez les Potter et dans leurs ancêtres ne pourraient expliquer pourquoi le miroir à agit.

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa Draco comme s'il avait dit la bonne parole.

\- Et sa mère ?

\- Pardon ? Granger, c'est une enfant de moldu et …

\- Peut-être descendante d'une famille sorcière passé Kracmol. Tu y as pensé ?

\- … Dit ainsi, ça se tient. Faudrait faire une potion de généalogie avec des cheveux de Potter. Tu en as ?

\- Je peux te trouver ça. Harry s'était coupé les cheveux avant de disparaitre pour un travail en potion.

\- Ah oui. Je m'en souviens. Je vais préparer la potion au club. Tu ramènes la touffe de poil à Potter ainsi que la clique ce soir. Faudra juste que je trouve une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller en cours.

Hermione fixa partir le serpentard en pleine réflexion. Avoir Malefoy ainsi était plus agréable que le sale petit rat qu'il était en temps normal. Était-ce un masque pour plaire à son père ? Surement. Et comme lui avait pointé Ginny. Draco se comportait toujours différemment lorsqu'il était seulement avec Zabini et Nott. Mais lorsqu'il avait Pansy, Crabe et Goyle, c'était autre chose.

* * *

Le soir venu, tous rejoignirent la salle de potion alloué pour le club juste avant le repas. Draco avait terminé la potion et Neville avait trouvé les cheveux facilement. Il en avait aussi pris sur le lit de leur camarade au cas où. Ils versèrent dans la potion les cheveux et attendirent. Ginny demanda alors.

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux avec du sang ?

\- Si, mais tu as du sang de Potter sur toi ? Non. J'ai dû m'arranger pour que ça fonctionne. J'ai fait un test avec mes cheveux. Ça ne remonte pas aussi loin que les fondateurs. Mais ça reste assez précis. Ça aide d'avoir un parrain maitre des potions pour le coup.

La potion vira à cet instant à l'argent et Draco y plongea un parchemin. Puis, il ressortit celui-ci et l'étala sur une table. Les noms apparurent et l'arbre commença à apparaitre. Hermione se marra en voyant le nom de Malefoy pour l'un des épouses Potter. Si Harry savait celle-là, il en ferait un anévrisme. Cependant, lorsqu'ils regardèrent la famille du côté de la mère, il y avait comme un souci.

\- Je ne vois pas le nom de la tante de Harry.

\- Pardon ? fais voir Ginny.

Hermione fixa le parchemin, le prenant de la vue de tous. Elle observa les noms, sentant sa mâchoire se crisper.

\- Un souci ? explique Granger. Je ne déteste pas savoir. Grogna Draco.

\- La mère d'Harry a deux noms. Lily et Leliana. Pourquoi ?

\- Adoption. Commenta Blaise. Lorsqu'on est adopté, on a notre premier prénom d'origine qui apparait en vert, le nom qu'on utilise sera rouge. C'est ça ?

\- Exact … Lily est en rouge et Leliana en vert. Le cadre noir autour du nom ?

\- Signifie la mort de la personne. Bleu, c'est qu'il est en vie. Continua Draco.

\- Lily Potter a un membre de sa famille qui est en vie … et ce n'est pas Pétunia Evans.

Tous fixèrent le parchemin avec une certaine surprises. Il remarquèrent alors que l'arbre du coté de la mère de Harry était comme grisé. On n'arrivait pas à lire le moindre noms. On pouvait voir des cadres où des noms devraient être tracer mais qui étaient vide. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer jusqu'à ce que Neville s'exclame.

\- Quelqu'un a scellé l'héritage magique de Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai déjà entendu ma grand-mère en parler. Le parchemin va montrer l'arbre mais si celui-ci est grisé, c'est que quelqu'un y a mis un Fidelitas. Les noms sont grisés et on ne peut pas les lire. Ça ne veut que dire qu'une chose. Quelqu'un sait pour Harry mais ne veut pas qu'on sache.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis. Ma mère m'en a aussi parlé. Indiqua Théodore Nott. Mais, c'est interdit de le faire pour les héritages magiques car cela peut brider la magie de la famille.

\- Bon. On n'est pas plus avancé. À moins que quelqu'un sache passer au-dessus d'un fidelitas. Deuxième point, qui voudrait éviter que Potter ne soit avec sa vrai famille.

Tous regardèrent Blaise avec la même tête. Hermione se mordit alors les lèvres, ne voulant accepter mais elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui voulait que Harry reste chez les Dursley et qui faisait grande attention à ce qu'Harry ne rencontre pas la société sorcière.

\- Il y a quelqu'un …

\- Qui Granger ?

\- Dumbledore.

\- Le vieux fêlé ? S'étonna Draco … J'ai toujours dis qu'il était un danger pour la société, mais plutôt à cause de sa sur consommation en sucrerie. Pas pour des … manipulations sociales … ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux à cet instant, comprenant ce que voulait dire Hermione. Il jura par la mère magie pendant une bonne dizaine de minute avant de fixer le reste de la salle. il attrapa le parchemin qu'il envoya dans le feu de l'âtre et détruisit la potion d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se tourna vers les autres, le regard inquiet.

\- On ne doit parler de ça à personne. Si quelqu'un apprend ce que l'on vient de découvrir, on est mort.

\- Et pour le lord Jones ?

\- Blaise. On peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Je plains déjà ombrage lorsqu'il va débarquer. Mieux vaut éviter qu'il s'intéresse à ça tout de suite.

* * *

Ce fut au repas du samedi que le groupe comprit de quoi parlait Blaise lorsque le chef de famille Jones débarqua dans la grande salle, accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes dont une personne du congrès internationale de la magie. Les élèves eurent du mal à ce que leurs oreilles arrêtent de siffler. Ombrage dû rendre l'objet et expliquer le sang qui était tombé dessus. Elle réussit, grâce à l'intervention de Fudge à s'en sortir mais la gazette du sorcier s'était emparée de l'affaire. La cote de popularité du ministre en prit un coup de même que pour celle de la sous-secrétaire. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à cacher ses plumes à pacte.

Cependant, elle resta à Poudlard et continua sa politique discriminatoire. Blaise fit signe aux autres de le suivre dans Pré-au-lard. Le vieux professeur Jones leurs avait demandé de venir le voir. Le groupe se retrouva dans une des pièces privées des trois balais. Le vieux sorcier ferma la porte et leur fit signe de s'assoir. Il sortit alors le miroir qu'il avait récupéré et le mit sur la table en face d'eux.

\- D'abord, vous devez comprendre que comme tout artefact ancien, on ne sait ou ne connait pas tous leurs secrets. Ce miroir fait partie d'une sombre collection que mes ancêtres ont cherché à cacher ou détruire pour d'excellentes raisons. Je vous ai parlé des sorciers disparut, rappelez-vous.

\- Oui. Qui réapparaissent plus tard mais le temps coule différemment.

\- Exact jeune fille. Vous avez dû faire vos recherches. Enfin des élèves intelligents. Bon, je n'aurais donc pas à vous expliquer ça. En revanche, connaissez-vous la théorie des mondes parallèles ?

\- La théorie des moldus ?

\- Oui. Plus perspicaces que bien des sangs purs, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais la question n'est pas là. Selon la légende, ce miroir fut offert à une humaine par un être venant d'un autre royaume. Si elle voulait venir, elle n'aurait qu'à mettre son sang et le portail s'ouvrira.

\- Elle ne l'a jamais fait, c'est ça ? dit alors Ginny.

\- Elle n'a jamais pu. Elle est morte. Son propre frère la tua et envoya alors une créature par le miroir. La raison s'est perdue dans les annales de l'histoire. Mais l'être est revenu et a maudit le miroir. Que ceux qui voudrait l'utiliser se retrouverait là où ils ne devraient être.

\- Alors … Harry … il a été envoyé dans un autre monde ?

\- Oui. Mais par rapport aux autres, je n'ai pas réussi à le ramener. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble avoir été envoyé par ce biais et un autre à la fois. Il a ouvert un portail entre les mondes comme cet être ancien qui avait offert le miroir. J'ai même dû faire appel à Cassandre pour avoir plus d'information. Et cette pythie m'a alors répondu qu'il est retourné parmi les siens.

Les élèves regardèrent le vieil homme continuer d'arpenter la pièce pour réfléchir. Cependant, il se tourna vers eux.

\- Votre directeur m'a interrogé sur la raison de comment j'avais su qu'Ombrage avec le miroir.

Tous se mirent à trembler. Cependant, le vieux professeur se mit à rire.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours se brosser pour savoir. Mais, j'ai dû lui expliquer les capacités du miroir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va surement trouver une façon de récupérer votre camarade. Et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. J'ai donc décidé de rester sur Poudlard.

Plusieurs se demandèrent comment il allait faire.

\- Je suis donc aller voir votre professeur d'histoire et je lui ai demandé quand est ce qu'il était mort. Comment il l'était mais surtout, pourquoi restait il sur place sachant qu'en étant fantôme, on n'est pas rémunéré … Celui-ci s'évapora dès qu'il comprit ma question.

\- Vous avez … on va vous avoir en histoire de la magie ? Le professeur Binns s'est évaporé …

\- Un fantôme reste parce qu'il n'a pas accompli quelque chose. Binns continuait de rester car il considérait qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il devait encore faire cours. Aussi simple que ça.

\- Simple ?

\- Croyez-moi, affronter un vampire Aztèque avec seulement un briquet, et on en rediscute sur comment permettre à un fantôme de partir. Je vous ai fait venir car il me semble juste de vous faire comprendre comment vous pouvez aider votre ami. Et j'ai un petit compte à régler avec votre crapaud et votre directeur.

\- Merci pour votre aide, professeur Jones.

L'homme se mit à sourire amuser avant d'avoir une sorte de nostalgie. Blaise expliqua par la suite qu'il était professeur en archéologie … à mi-temps. Le reste du temps, il voyageait dans le monde à la recherche d'artefact. Il était juste … comment dire … un vieil excentrique. Mais chacun était assez certain d'une chose, Potter s'était retrouvé dans des ennuis pire que d'affronter un dragon.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Hermione poussa un long soupir avant de déclarer à voix haute.

\- Harry est désormais la personne s'attirant le plus de problème de tous les mondes. Et avec sa chance insolente, il va surement se retrouver propulser au-devant de la scène alors qu'il rechercherait seulement à disparaitre.

\- J'appuie la mention avec le commentaire, a réussi au-delà de toute attentes. Dit alors Draco en imitant Rogue.

Tous hurlèrent de rire et approuvèrent. En rentrant au château, ils se séparèrent. Gardons quand même les apparences sur les rivalités inter-maison. Ginny souffla alors à Hermione.

\- On pourrait les intégrer à l'AD. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- … trois serpentard, membres de la brigade inquisitoriale dans l'AD. Ginny, ma pauvre, où as-tu perdu ton esprit ?

\- Entre l'humour douteux de Zabini et les bégaiements de Malefoy lorsque tu lui as fait un compliment.

\- …

* * *

 ** _Et ... coupé ! Fin pour ce soir en espérant que cela vous à plu. Hésitez pas à laisser une Reviews pour commenter, poser des questions, parler du beau temps. on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ^^._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir à tous, ami de la magie. Je pense que ce chapitre va faire plaisir puisqu'on retourne voir notre survivant national et sa nouvelle façon de visiter les mondes. Ou prendre des vacances d'un crapaud.**_

 _ **Lala : Le plaisir d'un auteur, c'est la torture des lecteurs qui attendent la suite ^^. Et je trouve que n'est pas trop mal pour ton hypothèse mais je te laisse découvrir la suite en lisant tranquillement.**_

 _ **Rappelez vous, Harry et compagnie sont**_ ** _tirés de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling alors que le monde du sorceleur vient des livres de Andrzej Spkowsky. Bonne lecture et laissez vos questions et commentaire._**

 _ **Je n'oublie pas de remercier tous ceux qui ont mis en suivie ou favoris mon histoire ^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 :**_

Le conseil continuait tranquillement cependant, comme tout débat politique, il y a les vainqueurs et les vaincues. Et pour le coup, le roi de la Redania, Radovid, semblait réussir à avoir la meilleure part du gâteau qu'était devenu la Téméria et les Royaumes du Nord. Henselt avait perdu Vergen dans la contrattaque orchestrée par Saskia, libérant ainsi le haut Aedirn pour les non-humains. Plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais pour le reste … ça sentait le roussie. Surtout pour les mages et sorcières.

Il entendit derrière arriver plusieurs personnes. Il nota le Sorceleur mais aussi Triss. Celle-ci semblait avoir passer un mauvais moment mais allait au mieux. Lorsqu'elle le vit en haut de l'amphithéâtre, elle s'approcha et le serra contre elle.

\- Tu n'as rien. J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai appris pour le Pogrom dans Flotsam.

\- Je n'étais pas dans la ville. Zoltan m'avait envoyé porter un message à Iorveth.

\- Tu me raconteras cela plus tard, on va d'abord s'occuper des traitres.

Elle descendit comme partant en guerre. Alors qu'il allait suivre, Géralt lui attrapa l'épaule et lui fit signe de rester en retrait. L'elfe soupira et resta assis sur les marches de pierre alors que plusieurs soldats l'observaient. Il était se demandait ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard pendant ce temps. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient au moins aperçut de son absence ? Il avait lu dans un des livres sur la conjoncture des sphères que le temps coulait différemment entre les mondes. Peut-être une minute était passé sur sa terre ou des années.

Des éclats de voix coupa sa réflexion. Il releva la tête et sentit les poils de son dos se dresser. Il se redressa, la peur au ventre, en voyant la créature ailée apparaitre au centre de l'amphithéâtre. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs de Vergen avait invoqué un dragon ? Il ne put qu'hurler avec les soldats qui avaient assisté à l'apparition.

\- PAR MERLIN ! UN DRAGON !

La créature se décolla alors, enflammant les soldats descendus pour arrêter la magicienne coupable des meurtres des rois. Puis, se fut la panique. Il se leva et partit en courant. Il devait prévenir le camp Témerien. Cependant, l'un des soldats Redanien le frappa alors qu'il arrivait presque.

\- Un elfe ! Surement un espion Scoia'tael.

Harry se redressa et voulut disparaitre mais il n'avait ni sa cape ni une épée pour se défendre. Seulement la dague que lui avait donné Roche. Plusieurs soldats arrivèrent, tirant les niilfgaardiens. Ils allaient les tuer comme des chiens. Le survivant recula vers le mur, espérant avoir une idée lumineuse.

Il se défendit contre les lames, parant ces dernières avec plus de facilité qu'avant. Les leçons avec le Sorceleur et le commandant des stries Bleues portaient leur fruit. Ils avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il était naturel avec. Il roula et frappa l'armure d'un des soldats. C'était devenu presque normal. Tuer pour survivre. Il esquiva à nouveau, se souvenant des passes d'armes que lui avaient enseigné le commandant de la Scoia'tael. Passer un mois complet à s'entrainer avec les écureuils lui offrait des réflexes et des passes plus rapides. Il pouvait mélanger les trois styles pour former le sien. Et avec les réflexes du quidditch pour éviter le cognard, il avait la vitesse pour lui. Cependant, l'un des soldats lança sa masse et celle-ci frappa la tête de l'adolescent. Il s'appuya contre le mur, se tenant le crâne. Il allait mourir dans cette folie. Il vit l'un des soldats lever sa lame.

\- Crève, sale Elfe !

\- Essayez donc.

La voix était froide et dur. Harry releva la tête et vit un colosse de muscle frapper les soldats. Il sentit alors une main le hisser et le mettre sur une épaule. Il ne fut pas très conscient de la suite.

* * *

Il se réveilla, sentant sa tête battre un tambour. Il sentit ses mains attachées. Il releva les yeux et vit un homme chauve colossale avec des cicatrices. Mais la chose la plus notable, ce fut ses yeux. Des yeux jaunes fentés comme ceux de Géralt. Un Sorceleur comme le loup blanc. Le tueur de roi. Celui-ci vit qu'il était réveillé et se baissa à son niveau.

\- Ça va gamin ? La tête sonne pas trop ?

\- …

\- Je vois. S'amusa l'homme. Iorveth ne t'a pas seulement appris l'art des armes mais aussi le silence. De même que pour Géralt.

Les deux restèrent silencieux mais Harry pouvait entendre les cris dans la ville et la folie qui avait pris les soldats. Une déclaration de guerre entre les différentes factions et en même temps, l'attaque d'un dragon. Cependant, le sorceleur ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre en buvant un verre. Le survivant passa sa main sur son crâne, sentant le sang sec sur le coin de sa tempe.

\- Pourquoi … ?

\- Parce que … On va attendre Géralt tranquillement, toi et moi. Si t'es assez sage, je te libérerais avant.

\- _Pest Dh'oine._

\- Allons. Ne sois pas si vulgaire. Un verre ?

Harry fixa sérieusement la bouteille de vodka avant de tourner la tête pour ignorer cette dernière. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus que le silence. Rien d'autre. Juste le silence de la mort et l'odeur des brasiers des corps que l'on incinère. Les soldats s'étaient entretués dans la ville de Loc Muinne et les sorciers semblaient s'occuper des restes pour leurs offrir un dernier repos. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Géralt. Celui-ci le vit et fixa par la suite Letho. Le colosse se baissa et défit les liens du survivant qui frotta ses poignets. L'homme lui fit signe de partir et l'elfe marcha jusqu'au loup blanc. Celui-ci vérifia du coin de l'œil son état avant de lui faire un mouvement de tête, l'intimant à partir rapidement. Le survivant sortit, se trouvant face à Triss. Celle-ci le serra contre elle.

\- Tu n'as rien. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Non. … En fait … il m'a sauvé des soldats lors des massacres.

Harry vit alors une seconde personne derrière la magicienne et voir cette dernière le surprit au plus haut point.

\- Commandant Iorveth ? mais …

\- Mandos. Te voir en un seul morceau est rassurant. On en rediscutera plus tard pour le moment.

\- Et Roche, Triss ?

\- Il a dû partir en protégeant Anaïs. Iorveth est arrivé juste après que le dragon est emporté Géralt. Il m'a sauvé in extrémis de plusieurs des soldats qui m'ont pris pour une sympathisante des sorcières coupables.

\- Que compte faire Géralt ?

Triss haussa les épaules. Iorveth sortit alors de son sac le sac du survivant. Celui qu'il avait laissé dans le camp Témerien. Hedwige arriva quelques minutes plus tard, se posant sur l'épaule de son maitre. Le plus vieux des deux elfes soupira.

\- C'est ta chouette qui m'a guidé. À la bataille de Vergen, ayant disparu, tu as inquiété plus d'un dans la troupe.

\- Pardon. Mais Dethmold étant rentré, je n'allais pas rester à l'attendre. Ce malade est-il mort ?

\- Oui. Roche lui est tombé dessus. Ria alors Triss avec une pointe de contentement. Le mage n'a même pas pu incanter un seul mot.

Géralt sortit à cet instant. Mais Harry nota que Letho était encore en vie. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Le Sorceleur leur fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de la ville avant de la quitter, laissant les mares de sang être nettoyé par la pluie. Toutefois, arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, Iorveth se dirigea vers cette dernière, il était temps pour lui de partir.

\- Iorveth. Interrompit Géralt.

\- Hn ? oui Loup Blanc ?

\- Mandos te rejoindra surement lorsqu'il aura terminé d'étudier. Ou il te donnera une réponse ainsi qu'à Roche.

\- Qu'il me retrouve à Novigrad dans un an alors.

Harry fixa Géralt. Il avait dorénavant un an pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Soit rejoindre la ville de Vergen dans le haut Aedirn avec les non humains. Soit, rejoindre Roche avec les Témériens. Cependant, Triss lui frotta les cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu peux aussi devenir comme Géralt. Un vagabond des routes qui suit la voie.

\- … J'aimerais plutôt apprendre avant de me décider. Découvrir ce monde avant que je termine en repas pour un Nekker quelconque.

L'elfe disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt mais Harry nota le regard qui lui fut porté. Il sentit comme une sorte de pression sur son cœur. Il y avait quelque chose, il ignorait seulement quoi. Triss le sortit de ses pensées en le tirant.

\- Dépêchons. Sinon, Géralt ne va pas nous attendre. Il part à la recherche de Yennefer. Nous partons avec le navire pour Novigrad.

\- Tu penses que je les recroiserais ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aller, jeune apprenti.

\- Bien, Prof, allons y.

Il fixa une dernière fois la cité avant de sentir comme un fantôme dans son ombre. Il tourna la tête juste pour voir une sorte d'ombre venait des bois. Celle-ci s'effaça comme n'ayant jamais existé. Il crut reconnaitre les traits de son père mais c'était presque impossible. Triss s'inquiéta en le regardant fixer le vide.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je … ne sais pas réellement. Allons y.

* * *

Il passa deux mois à Novigrad à apprendre surtout des sorts de guérison. Certes, les sorts de destructions étaient intéressants, mais, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être comme Voldemort. Il voulait être Harry, Ou Mandos. Cependant, il avait une certaine affinité avec les sorts d'ombres, étrangement. Triss le rassura. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était capable de faire prendre vie littéralement aux ombres qu'il était un mage noir. Cela voulait seulement dire que son âme avec été touché trop de fois par la mort et qu'il en était revenu. Ce qui faisait qu'il était plus à même de ressentir l'énergie de la terre et l'âme des gens.

Un matin froid, les deux furent surpris d'entendre une personne frapper à la porte. Triss savait que les gens avaient beaucoup de mal avec Mandos puisqu'il était un elfe et qu'il se baladait dans les hauts quartiers sans entraves. Elle pointa à son élève la porte et celui-ci comprit et monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de bois, elle se retrouva alors devant un vieil homme. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et un regard or malicieux. Il portait une longue cape grise qui semblait avoir vu de meilleur jour. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un mendiant. Au contraire, elle pouvait presque sentir une énergie puissante provenir de l'homme. Celui-ci la salua d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'un faucon se posa sur le bâton de chêne que l'homme avait.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un jeune garçon. Et je sens qu'il est ici.

Elle prit peur de comprendre. Le survivant lui avait parlé plus d'une fois de son directeur, le décrivant encore et encore. Et la description concordait sur beaucoup trop de point pour ne pas être suspect. Son instinct agit plus vite que son esprit et elle enflamma alors ses mains. Seulement, l'ancien agita la main et les deux se retrouvèrent dans la maison, assis à la table, avec une tasse de thé. Mandos apparut à la troisième chaise sans qu'il ne puisse saisir sa baguette. Le vieil homme le regarda un instant avant de rire à l'expression du survivant.

\- Eh bien. Jeune survivant du monde sorcier. Tu sembles me reconnaitre ? Intéressant.

\- … Vous … êtes … Merlin ? Non. Pas possible ! Merlin est mort depuis …

\- La mort est très surfaite. On ne peut rester dans un monde sorcier lorsque le monde sorcier vous demande constamment comment s'habiller le matin, mon garçon. Je pense que tu es bien placé pour comprendre.

Triss regarda son élève secouer la tête avant d'acquiescer au commentaire. Ils ne parlaient pas du monde où elle se trouvait et où elle était née mais celui dont ils étaient tous les deux originaires. Le vieil homme caressa les plumes de Hedwige lorsque celle-ci se posa sur la table.

\- J'ai senti ton arrivé mais j'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un temps avant que je me présente avec une offre.

\- … Que me veut le grand enchanteur ?

L'homme fit apparaitre dans sa main une sorte de sablier.

\- Je ne peux te renvoyer dans ton monde car tu ne veux plus y aller. Tu as trouvé en ce monde une maison réelle. En revanche, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir transmettre mon savoir à quelqu'un qui le mérite réellement.

\- Vous … m'offrez … une place d'apprenti ?

\- Exact, mon jeune ami. Mais, je dois préciser que nous changerons de mondes car tu auras beaucoup à apprendre et surtout à comprendre. Mais, c'est ton choix. Sache juste que tu passeras des années mais ici, ce sera comme si tu étais parti plusieurs jours. Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu me trouveras à la croisée de la forêt entre le marais et Novigrad. Je partirais le septième jour.

Merlin repartit en saluant Triss. Celle-ci demanda alors qui était l'homme. Mandos expliqua alors au mieux. Il ne l'avait reconnu à cause d'un des rares cours où Binns n'avait pas parlé de guerre Goblin. Une question anodine sur l'ordre de merlin avait été plus instructive que 4 ans de cours d'histoires. Binns avait présenté l'un des rares tableaux de l'enchanteur. Et il était impossible d'imiter une telle présence et de tels yeux de pouvoirs. Et surtout, comment l'avait il senti ? Comment connaissait-il son monde d'origine ?

Il demanda l'avis de la sorcière. Celle-ci comprit à peu près les pensées de l'elfe. Même s'il avait un certain cynisme et une façon assez détachée de prendre les choses, il avait peur de la trahison. Et la supportait encore moins. Et avoir la possibilité d'être enseigné par un ancien maitre de magie qui était lui-même une source. Pourquoi refuser ? Et puis, il reviendrait d'ici plusieurs jours même si ce serait des années pour lui. Elle pouvait garder Hedwige le temps de son voyage.

À la fin de la semaine, il accepta l'offre sous la protection d'un serment que ce qui avait été promis n'était pas un mensonge et qu'il reviendrait. Merlin considéra alors sa demande acceptable même plus sûre.

Et comme promit, ils disparurent tous les deux dans un portail de magie. Triss rentra chez elle et attendit. Elle attendit, entendant les premiers cris dans les rues de la montée croissante de la folie de Radovid. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait poussé Mandos à faire cet apprentissage.

12 jours passèrent lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa maison sans y être invité. Elle utilisa l'eau de sa bassine pour voir qui venait de passer le pas de la porte. La personne était grande mais aussi très fine. Elle portait une longue cape noire par-dessus une armure de cuirs et tissus bleuté avec des touches de verts sombres. Un corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de l'inconnu alors que celui-ci retirait sa capuche. Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle comme s'il la voyait mais elle reconnut les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient.

En descendant rapidement avec Hedwige, elle fut plus que surprise de reconnaitre Mandos. Il avait grandi comme il avait été précisé par le vieux sorcier. Plusieurs années passeront pour l'elfe mais quelques jours pour le monde. Il devait approcher les 22 ans peut être à présent. Seulement, il avait encore plus son sourire de chenapan et son regard pétillant de malice.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Triss ?

\- Tu m'as inquiété surtout, petit corbeau.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit-il en levant les mains.

* * *

 _Novigrad premier mois de l'hiver._

Harry fixa sa monture. Un cadeau de Triss. Il y avait tout pour son voyage et il finit de rattacher son arc à son dos. La magicienne le regarda, remettant encore une fois les cheveux noir corbeau correctement sous le bandana vert.

\- Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Allez. Continue et je t'appelle maman poule. Je rejoins l'unité à l'est. Iorveth m'emmène visiter plusieurs lieux avec Ciaran et la compagnie. Plusieurs ruines elfes demandent à être redécouverte, étudiés et protégées.

\- Et tes fournitures médicales ?

\- Je suis un guérisseur accompli. Et je pourrais toujours ramasser des plantes sur la route. Sois tranquille.

\- Je sais. Mais promets-moi d'être prudent.

\- Oui, grande sœur. Parole d'elfe.

\- Allez ! file avant que je ne t'enferme définitivement dans ma maison.

Il monta sur sa monture et disparut dans les rues de la ville. Hedwige s'installa alors sur son épaule et son second compagnon sur son bras. Un corbeau aussi noir que la nuit. Il l'avait appelé Hugin comme le corbeau d'Odin. Celui-ci était devenu un compagnon aussi précieux que sa chouette. Et les deux s'entendaient étrangement bien. Il trouvait ironique qu'à présent, il avait un nom qui pouvait avoir une signification. Luna lui dirait, chaque décision a une raison qu'on ne découvre qu'après l'avoir prise lorsqu'il s'agit du destin.

Il sortit de la ville en ignorant les cracha sur son passage et arriva dans la forêt. Là, il descendit de sa monture et sortit une flute. Rapidement, il en joua et une seconde lui répondit plus loin. Il arriva alors face à l'escouade de Iorveth qui l'attendait. Ciaran sortit des arbres pour le saluer.

\- Regardez qui nous revient. Mandos. Tu sembles avoir grandi depuis ces derniers mois ?

\- Ravi de voir en meilleur forme, Ciaran.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus un enfant. Pourrais-tu d'expliquer ?

\- J'ai voyagé dans un monde parallèle où le temps passe différemment. Pour moi, ça fait plus de six ans que Loc Muinne s'est passé.

Iorveth s'avança et l'observa avant de sourire et présenter sa main. Mandos saisit jusqu'à l'avant-bras pour le saluer. Pas besoin de parole. Puis, tous se mirent en chemin. Ils avaient de la route à faire. L'ancien adolescent regarda une dernière fois les murailles de la ville avant de partir. Il pensa néanmoins à ses amis à Poudlard avant de balayer de son esprit ces pensées. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il était dorénavant libre même si ses amis lui manquaient. Merlin lui avait enseigné ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il était devenu un sorcier avec les connaissances de son ancien monde mais aussi du nouveau. Il sentit la main sur son crâne et fut surpris de voir celle de Iorveth.

\- Ne pense pas trop. Tu risquerais de devenir comme ces Dh'oines.

\- Merci Iorveth. Continue et je vais être traumatisé à vie d'avoir lu autant de livre.

\- Plaisir, _Wedd._

* * *

 ** _Bon, je sais, je ne voulais pas faire un long passage sur l'entrainement. Mais, je rassure, il va y avoir des références aux traumatismes d'un entrainement avec Merlin. Si vous voulez vous donnez une idée du personnage de Merlin au niveau caractère, je pense que le coté facétieux du merlin de la série BBC est la meilleure référence._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de notre survivant. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant. En tout cas, l'adepte de la folie que je suis s'amuse comme une folle pour écrire la suite. Bien que, cette fois ci, je viens avec un petit passage que les joueurs du Witcher 3 connaissent. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre.**_

 _ **Je remercie lala pour la reviews, ça fait franchement plaisir à lire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça m'aide à améliorer l'histoire lorsqu'il y a un petit problème.**_

 _ **Bon,**_ ** _J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter alors que the Witcher est à Andrzej Sapkowski._**

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 :** _

Mandos observait en silence les soldats. Il avait été séparé de la troupe de Scoia'tael peu avant la nouvelle lune et devait la retrouver aux frontières. Ça allait faire plusieurs mois qu'il était avec eux. Puis, il avait lui-même suivit la voie. Il avait obtenu une réputation auprès de la population des royaumes du nord. Tantôt, il était un guérisseur, tantôt, on le prenait pour un spectre de la mort. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et des pillards l'avaient appris à leur dépend. Hermione avait raison pour son syndrome du héros.

Il allait et venait mais il laissait toujours soit Hedwige soit Hugin avec la troupe en cas de souci. Voir revenir Hugin avec une flèche ensanglantée ne lui présageait rien de bon. De plus, Iorveth et un second chef d'unité devaient se rencontrer. Et pas pour parler, mais bien pour argumenter. Il mettait la nuance car les argumentations finissaient très souvent en bain de sang en ce moment.

De plus, Iorveth et Isengrin s'entendaient à couteau tirer, littéralement parlant. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires. Surtout que Iorveth, après discussion et faire une comparaison avec les faits historiques de son ancien monde, était enclin à tenter de trouver un arrangement pour permettre aux Scoia'tael et aux non-humains de parlementer avec les puissants pour prendre une place sûre.

Il continua à bouger dans l'arbre en marchant dans le suivant par les branches. Il y avait trop de Redaniens et l'odeur du sang ne lui laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il repéra alors deux membres de l'unité dans un arbre non loin. Il arriva à leur niveau. Ciaran en faisait partie.

\- _Mandos ?_

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_

\- _Iorveth et Isengrim se sont battus. Les soldats sont arrivés peu après. On a dû fuir._

\- _Et Iorveth ?_

\- _Isengrim l'a eu en traitre. Grogna le second elfe._

\- _Il a demandé à plusieurs de ses hommes de tirer sur Iorveth pendant le combat. Continua Ciaran. Il … Il a été touché et … on …_

Le survivant grogna. Il détestait ce genre d'agissement. Pire qu'un Dh'oine. Sa réflexion avait dû effleurer l'esprit du second. Harry soupira avant de pointer les autres hommes qui attendaient.

\- _Partez. Je me charge de retrouver Iorveth et de le sortir de là._

\- _Nous …_

\- _Partez. Il faut prévenir les autres unités. Et mieux vaut que je ramène Iorveth à Novigrad. Dans une maison, ce sera plus simple de le soigner._

\- _Je comprends. Tu as grandi depuis le temps._

\- _Il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte avec Iorveth._

Les deux se séparèrent. Mais les soldats pouvaient repérer l'unité qui allait partir. Le survivant convoqua son patronus. L'immense Cerf blanc se dressa face à lui avec deux corbeaux sur ses bois. Puis, il partit lorsque son lanceur lui fit un signe de tête. Les soldats crièrent aux fantômes et partirent, laissant un passage pour l'unité dans leur rang.

Il descendit alors et s'avança au profit de sa cape, parmi les corps. Il chercha pendant de longues minutes. Il entendit les soldats s'exclamer. Ils avaient, semblerait-il, trouvé quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était ce que le survivant cherchait.

\- On a trouvé l'infâme chef de la Scoia'tael.

\- Il est à peine en vie !

\- Mais juste assez pour être exécuter sur la place publique.

Mandos émergea des ombres face aux soldats, ses deux épées dégainées. Sa magie avait enveloppé le lieu pour donner une cape de ténèbres et de noirceur autours du sorcier. L'un des hommes se mit à hurler en le pointant du doigt.

\- UN SPECTRE !

Il profita de la panique qu'il avait engendré pour frapper le premier soldat. Puis un second. Rapidement, la panique s'instilla chez les adversaires. Il utilisait sa magie sans baguette pour faciliter son combat. Les soldats fuirent, laissant ainsi Iorveth. Cependant, le survivant savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient retrouver leur courage en cours de route et allaient faire demi-tour. Il souleva le corps laissé à l'abandon. Les flèches avaient transpercé le torse et le sang coulait. Le coup d'épée dans le flanc était tout aussi inquiétant. Il grogna, sentant le sang maculer le sol. Il retira rapidement les flèches et utilisa les bandages pour tenir les plaies fermées et endiguer, pour un temps, l'hémorragie.

\- Meurs pas sur mes bras. Sinon, je vais au royaume des morts te tuer moi-même. Tu entends Iorveth ? T'as intérêt à rester en vie.

La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut un grognement presque inaudible et la grimace de douleur sur le visage de l'elfe. Il siffla et sa monture émergea des sous-bois. Puis, il utilisa un sort de lévitation pour soulever le corps et le mettre sur son destrier. Il attrapa les rênes et se pressa. Il entendait déjà les soldats revenir. Ça leur avait pris moins de temps que prévu. Il monta sur la croupe et tint le corps inconscient avant de le lancer au galop au profit de la brume.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure avant d'atteindre Novigrad. Arrivé devant la ville, il recouvrit le corps de sa cape d'invisibilité. Triss accepterait surement de l'aider. Il arriva à la porte du port mais fut surpris des nombreux soldats et chasseurs de sorcière. Aie ! Ça n'allait pas être simple. Le soldat l'arrêta, le fixant avec dégout. Qu'est-ce, au nom de merlin, qu'il avait ? Ah oui … Elfe. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce regard mais il n'avait pas le temps de commencer une discussion avec la maréchaussée.

\- Papier !

\- Papier ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Votre laisser passer. Rétorqua moqueusement le soldat. Tu n'as pas compris, non humain. Pour rentrer dans la ville, il faut …

\- Un papier. J'ai compris. Mais vous me dites _papier_. Vous savez que ça peut vouloir dire beaucoup de chose.

Il se tourna vers la sacoche de sa monture et fouilla. Comme quoi, ça payait de faire soigneur sur les champs de bataille et heureusement. Merlin lui avait dit qu'il fallait toujours montrer pattes blanche pour éviter les ennuis avec toutes formes d'autorité. Même si il fallait se faire passer pour un fou pour qu'on le sous-estime. Le vieux mage l'avait fait plus d'une fois et la méthode était approuvée. Il sortit un parchemin que lui avait donné un des commandants au dernier camps où il avait soigné des soldats. Il le tendit au garde de la porte qui fut surpris et qui vérifia à deux fois si c'était un vrai. Puis, de dépit, il le laissa passer.

\- Passez. Mais je t'ai à l'œil, non humain.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Bonjour à vous aussi.

Il avança avant de remarquer le sang qui commençait à teinter sa selle ainsi que les gouttes qui tombaient au sol. Il arriva alors devant la maison de Triss. Celle-ci semblait avoir subi un ouragan et vue les affiches qu'il avait croisé en ville. Ça n'allait pas être de la joie. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non. Il y avait plusieurs badauds qui fouillaient.

\- Je peux vous aider les cafards ? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

Les voleurs paniquèrent et disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Le survivant souffla avant de mettre en place les charmes de repousse moldu ainsi que de protections.

\- Pourquoi Triss ne les a pas levés si elle était en danger ? Il faudra que je la retrouve mais plus tard. Hedwige, Hugin, allez espionner pour moi puis revenez.

Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent dans la ville alors que le survivant déchargeait son blessé ainsi que ses affaires. Il installa Iorveth dans la salle principale après avoir relevé la table. Il ressortit dans la cour et commença à ramasser les ingrédients et affaires encore en état. Triss avait donc garder ses affaires de potion ? Elle qui détestait en faire. Ou plutôt, les potions la détestaient. Si Rogue le savait qu'il existerait des allergiques aux potions, il ferait un scandale.

Il s'activa, constatant la pâleur du chef de la Scoia'tael. Il ouvrit les bandages de fortune qu'il avait mis et jura. L'hémorragie était plus importante qu'il n'aurait cru. Il sortit plusieurs plantes de son sac et conjura les objets nécessaires en claquant des doigts. Il commença à soigner les plaies en jurant à chacune d'elles. Beaucoup de ses potions avaient été détruite. Et certaines auraient été nécessaire pour Iorveth.

Le survivant paniqua un peu mais se reprit. Vivre avec Iorveth et la troupe lui avait apporté une certaine stabilité. Surtout, une famille un peu hétéroclite. Il continua ses soins avant d'entendre le cœur ralentir. IL n'avait pas trente six solutions. Son apprentissage avec le vieux sorcier lui avait donné beaucoup de solution et il en connaissait une qui pourrait sauver la vie de Iorveth. Il mit alors ses mains sur le corps, entourant de magie ses dernières.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir sous mon regard.

Il continua à fournir de la magie, tressant les fils de chairs avec cette dernière. Hedwige et Hugin revinrent avec plusieurs papiers entre leurs pattes. Des avis de recherches. Il ne put réfléchir plus lorsqu'il sentit une violente traction sur sa magie. Il en tomba à genoux, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hedwige paniqua avec Hugin qui se précipitèrent vers le survivant qui se tenait le cœur.

\- Par … Mère Magie … Qu'est-ce ?

Un nouveau soubresaut le tordit de douleur. Sa magie tourbillonnait comme appelée. Puis, ce fut le trou noir. Il tomba au sol et sa magie tourna dans toute la pièce comme une tornade lâchée dans un espace confiné.

* * *

Hermione fixait le calendrier. Ça faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'Harry avait disparu. 2 mois où Ombrage se retrouvait à gérer avec le professeur Henri Jones. Ce dernier avait tenté de retrouver des traces de ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry. Et du coté de Dumbledore, c'était comme s'il avait perdu une pièce importante de son jeu d'échec humain. Draco était plutôt imagé pour expliquer cela.

Ron était un abrutit et ses frères et sœurs étaient d'accord avec l'appellation. Surtout lorsqu'il avait refusé catégoriquement que les serpentards intègrent l'AD. Cependant, sans les fameux _sales serpents_ , ils auraient été tous trouvé par Ombrage. Sans l'intervention de Draco et Théodore, ils auraient été tous pris. En plus, le cadet Weasley se désigna comme nouveau leader du groupe. Toutefois, les pouvoirs et décisions furent donnés à Hermione par le reste du groupe. Il y avait eu du mouvement en plus, par le mage noir. Le père Weasley avait eu de la chance que Percy s'inquiète de ne pas le revoir monter du hall des prophéties. L'ancien prefêt avait sauvé son père d'une mort douloureuse et lente par le serpent de Voldemort. Et, ayant vu la créature sombre, il s'était mis à s'interroger sur la véracité des paroles de Harry sur le retour de Voldemort.

Le mois de janvier était bien avancé et la neige tombait violemment sur les terres de Poudlard. Une tempête qui durait maintenant depuis deux jours complets. Le professeur Jones rappela à l'ordre ses élèves en fusillant du coin de l'œil, le parasite dans sa classe.

\- Nous allons pouvoir passer aux mythes Arthurien avec Merlin. Merlin disparut à la mort de son roi dans l'ile légendaire de …

\- Hun hun !

\- … Oui Miss Ombrage ? Râla le professeur Jones.

\- Depuis combien de temps exercer vous le métier de professeur d'histoire ?

Hermione aurait presque pu voir le pincement du sourcil mais le professeur semblait considéré Ombrage comme une sorte d'insecte insignifiant.

\- Plus longtemps que vous, déjà. Et ensuite, si vous n'avez pas de question constructive, abstenez-vous. … Je disais donc, Merlin, plus grand sorcier, a donné son nom à plusieurs des distinctions les plus célèbres. À la mort de son roi, s'est réfugié dans l'ile des forts ou Avalon selon les légendes. D'autres pensent même qu'il a quitté notre monde pour d'autres. Mais, il faut nuancer le personnage. Dans les recherches qui ont été faites, il a été constaté que ce sorcier n'a jamais révélé toute sa puissance. On dit qu'il avait une bibliothèque dans laquelle le temps et l'espace ne …

\- Est-ce un cours ou une leçon de mythes ? Recommença Ombrage.

Plusieurs des élèves frissonnèrent. Le professeur fixa la femme avec la furieuse envie de l'envoyer à l'oubli. Cependant, Draco frappa la tête de Neville et présenta la fenêtre avec une expression de choc sur le visage. Le Gryffondor regarda dans la direction avant d'ouvrir la bouche en se levant.

\- Prof … pro … professeurs ….

\- Oui monsieur Londubat ?

\- Re …re … regardez !

Tout le monde tourna la tête. La neige formait comme un cyclone aux couleurs sombres. Puis, les éclairs frappèrent avec violence le sol enneigé. À cet instant, il y eu comme une explosion qui secoua toute l'école. Tous se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour regarder mais Hermione vit quelque chose. Un éclair frappa le terrain de Poudlard, et un cratère se forma. Il y avait quelque chose dedans. Elle vit alors voler une chouette blanche. Elle ne posa pas plus de question et sortit de la classe sous les vociférations d'Ombrage. Plusieurs autres la suivirent. L'orage s'était arrêté et la neige avait cessé de tomber. Elle dévala les escaliers, constatant plus d'un cours qui s'était arrêté et les professeurs qui sortaient pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle poussa les portes, constatant que le professeur Rogue se trouvait juste derrière elle et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle s'arrêta au pied du cratère. Hedwige, la chouette blanche, se posa sur son épaule et hulula de panique. Elle vit un corbeau au-dessus d'un corps inconscient. Il y en avait un second en sang. Rogue la poussa et descendit voir les deux. Il retourna l'un et fut surprit. Il reconnut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était Harry Potter mais différent à la fois. Pomfresh arriva à l'instant d'après. Elle vit son collègue presser ses mains sur le corps du second qui saignait. Lorsqu'il la vit, il pressa la femme.

\- C'est monsieur Potter mais il ne semble pas être revenu seul. Et celui-ci est sur le point de mourir.

\- Je m'en charge. Occupez-vous de ramener Monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger et vos amis. Prévenez les autres professeurs rapidement.

\- Bien …

Elle laissa Rogue attraper Harry dans ses bras et le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hermione se précipita, trouvant sur son chemin son directeur de maison ainsi que Draco et d'autres membres de sa classe.

\- Professeur ! C'est Harry !

\- Pardon ?

\- Harry est revenu !

Elle repartit avec Malefoy pour trouver le reste de la classe alors que Mcgonagall lui avait ordonné de retourner au dortoir. Mais des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans un des couloirs, non loin du grand escalier. Le professeur Jones se trouvait devant Dumbledore.

\- _Qu'avez-vous fait Albus ? Ne le niez pas ! J'ai senti votre magie jusque dans ma classe. Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de ce que vous venez de faire ?_

\- _J'ai ramené un élève dans …_

\- _Vous Avez créé une Brèche entre les mondes en me volant mes artefacts. Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est une porte ouverte pour les autres mondes ? La dernière fois que ça a été fait, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec des Détraqueurs. Cela va être quoi cette fois ci ? _

\- _Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle doit être surement refermée._

\- _Là n'est pas la question. Vous avez utilisé des objets anciens ainsi que des rituels appartenant aux Blacks. Je suis sûr que l'héritier ne vous avait surement pas autorisé à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque._

La discussion s'arrêta au passage de Rogue avec Harry et Pomfresh faisait léviter le corps d'une seconde personne. Dumbledore voulut suivre mais un corbeau battit des ailes en face de lui, menaçant. Hedwige se posa sur la rampe et gonfla à son tour ses plumes de colère. Mais Hermione avait bien entendu la discussion entre les deux. Harry était revenu grâce à Dumbledore. Cependant, il y avait une chose que ne disait pas le professeur Jones. Celui-ci se dirigea dehors et marmonnait de nombreuses choses. Il y avait quelque chose.

* * *

Rogue fixait le fils de Lily. Il ressemblait plus étrangement à sa mère et semblait bien plus âgé qu'un garçon de 15 ans. Peut être dans la vingtaine à peu près. Mais la chose la plus incroyable était son changement de corps. Des oreilles pointues comme des elfes. Un corps grand, svelte et musclé, Taillé pour l'esquive et la vitesse. Il fixa par la suite la seconde personne. C'était aussi un … elfe. Mais lui, il avait pris il ne savait pas combien de flèche et coup d'épée dans le corps. Et il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce second elfe qui lui était familier. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à poser le doigt dessus. Il fixa avec l'infirmière le parchemin qui s'écrivait à la suite du sort de diagnostic qu'elle avait lancé. Pomfresh fixa la liste des blessures en poussant des jurons de plus en plus violents alors qu'elle le soignait.

\- Rogue. J'ai besoin de potions pour les plaies. Mais aussi pour faire repousser des chairs. Ce pauvre hère a été torturé et on lui a arraché l'œil. Regarde cette cicatrice.

Le professeur jeta alors un œil à l'orbite vide ainsi qu'à la cicatrice de brulure. Il était presque sûr qu'on avait mis un charbon ardent. Ce n'était pas de la torture pour de l'information mais bien de la torture gratuite.

\- Je vais devoir utiliser beaucoup de potion ainsi que de sort pour le remettre sur pied. Mais il ne faudra absolument pas le bouger.

\- Et pour monsieur Potter ?

\- Il souffre d'une fatigue de magie. Comme si sa magie avait été utilisé jusqu'à sa dernière goutte.

\- Surement une de ses actions inconsidérées …

\- Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais vous. Grogna une voix derrière.

Les deux se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Jones. Celui-ci semblait être plus qu'en colère.

\- Dumbledore a ouvert une brèche pour aspirer Monsieur Potter. Cependant, il n'a pas daigné utiliser sa propre magie mais à bien utiliser celle de Monsieur Potter jusqu'à l'épuisement. Si j'étais vous, je garderais un œil pour que le vieux fou ne tente rien.

\- Et la fameuse brèche ?

\- Je l'ai fermé. Heureusement, la seule chose qui a passé le portail fut nos deux blessés avec les oiseaux. Rien d'autre n'est passé. Un de mes ancêtres s'est bien retrouvé avec les détraqueurs avant qu'il ne comprenne comment fermer une brèche entre les mondes. Imaginez, une nouvelle créature qui fait son apparition, toute aussi dangereuse voir plus. Et qu'on la retrouve dans le monde moldu. Et utiliser la magie de ce jeune homme pour le faire revenir …

\- On sait. Dumbledore est un vieux fêlé.

\- Et il est à la tête d'une école. C'est ça le pire. S'exclama le vieux professeur.

Les trois se turent, entendant les bruits de souffrance du blessé mais aussi d'Harry. Rogue sortit, il avait des potions à préparer. En passant le pas de la porte, il vit plusieurs élèves de cinquièmes années attendant devant l'infirmerie. Il vit la princesse des Gryffondor s'avancer. Rogue sentait la migraine monter. Mais, les élèves avaient le droit de savoir si leur camarade allait bien ou non.

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Épuisement magique profond. Mais le plus inquiétant est son camarade. Une flèche a traversé un poumon entre autres et il a une sacrée perte de sang. … Retournez en cours ou je vous retire des points.

Tous disparurent mais le professeur de potion comprenait le sentiment des étudiants. Même lui se sentait rassuré de revoir le fils de Lily. Cependant, Jones avait raison, Dumbledore devenait trop dangereux. Il aurait pu causer la mort d'étudiants voire pire. Celui quitta à son tour la pièce mais vit Ombrage se préparer à rentrer. Elle avait derrière elle deux Aurors.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que vous comptez faire, Ombrage ?

\- Monsieur Potter a fui l'école et à surement utiliser la magie. Il doit en répondre au ministère.

Le vieux sorcier sentit sa patience être à nouveau épprouvé. Il avait déjà réussi à empêcher que les élèves constatent le changement de corps de leur camarade mais si cette femme venait à le voir, elle en profiterait pour le placer dans un centre de surveillance. Et hors de question qu'elle le fasse.

\- Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ? Demanda Jones.

\- J'ai appelé mes deux aurors, je préviendrais le ministre avec le garçon en cellule.

\- Il n'y a donc personne à part vous et ces deux messieurs ? Continua Jones, glissant doucement sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Oui. Répondit alors Ombrage peu sure.

Le professeur sourit alors. Et leva sa baguette, stupéfixant les trois d'un mouvement. Il se frotta alors les doigts et s'approcha.

\- Vous êtes une plaie ombrage. Mais Dumbledore tient la palme. Laissez ce garçon tranquille. … Qu'était-ce déjà ce sort ? … à oui. **_Oubliette ! memoria recensere !_**

Les trois personnes furent par la suite dé-statufiées. Ils regardèrent le vide un temps avant de partir. Hermione sortit alors avec Ginny et Draco du coin du couloir pour regarder leur professeur. Celui-ci sourit en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Vieux sortilège romain. Ça a permis à l'un de mes amis de se sortir d'un certain nombre de mauvais pas. Comme par exemple, les chasseurs de Vampire. Tristan Namack n'est pas vraiment du genre à tuer pour rien.

\- Merci Professeur.

\- Retournons en cours, l'histoire bien étudier permet aux sorciers de savoir s'en sortir. Un bon vieux sortilège sortit d'un livre d'histoire crée plus de surprise face à son adversaire.

* * *

 ** _He he he! Retour à la case Poudlard ^^. Et IOrveth en remorque XD! mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer à présent? Harry, devenu Mandos, retour face à Ombrage, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Lequel des trois va passer en premier entre les mains du guérisseur ? à moi de savoir, à vous de lire la suite.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Et je dois avouer, il a faillit rester dans le domaine de la page blanche cette semaine ^^. On va dire que travailler jusqu'à tard, ça assomme. Mais bon, il sort tout chaud de mon ordinateur alors, autant en faire profiter.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews.**_

 _ **Lala : He he ! Je me demandais aussi ^^. Mais, les soutenances, c'est important, je suis d'accord. Je suis passée par là et qu'est ce que je comprends. Et t'inquiète, Dumbledork aura son petit accrochage avec un mur. ^^. Faut juste attendre un petit peu.**_

 _ **j'ai l'impression de me répéter avec ça mais ... le survivant appartient à J.K. Rowling et que the Witcher nous vient de**_ ** _Andrzej Spkowski. (je l'ai fait lire par la voix de google translate, j'ai plutot ri). Allez, Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

La première chose qu'il constata à son réveil, c'était la douceur du lit et le son très reconnaissable de ressort. Un lit à ressort ? Autre point, il avait surement été passé dans une machine à laver en lavage à sec et essorage car il se sentait comme s'il y avait été. Il essaya de rassembler ces derniers souvenirs. Il était à … il était à Novigrad. Enfin, le terme est bien « _était_ ». Il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. L'infirmerie. Il était dorénavant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il tendit l'oreille, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Il s'assit dans le lit, cherchant ces affaires du regard. Son sac se trouvait sur sa table mais aussi sa baguette. Autre point important, des lunettes. On lui avait mis des lunettes de rechanges. Il grogna en se tournant pour se lever mais sentit son estomac finir le cycle et il vomit sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

Son seul réflexe fut de rouler en arrière, se retrouvant sur ces deux pieds, et conjurant une lame entre ces mains. Il fixa alors Poppy Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver avec suspicion. Celle-ci était accompagné d'un vieil homme qui avait ce regard étrange. L'infirmière continua sans prêter attention à la menace de l'arme et nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette.

\- Vous avez dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Un épuisement magique, vous avez réussi un exploit, monsieur Potter. Outre le fait que vous avez 20 ans dorénavant.

\- 22 pour être précis, Madame Pomfresh. Ça va faire 7 ans pour moi bientôt. Et … qu'avez-vous fait de Iorveth ?

Il parla durement, continuant sa menace physique. Le vieux sorcier sembla sourire à sa réaction et s'approcha d'un des paravents et l'ouvrit. Il vit alors Iorveth, couvert de bandages. Il contourna, en gardant une distance avec les deux professeurs et posa les doigts sur le cou du commandant. Il respira, son cœur battait toujours et était bien plus réguliers qu'il n'avait espéré. Il baissa alors légèrement sa garde en fixant l'infirmière. Cependant, le second homme s'approcha et tendit sa main.

\- Je suis le professeur Henri Jones. Histoire de la magie et professeur d'archéologie à mi-temps. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur Potter. Si, tout du moins, c'est le nom que vous portez dorénavant.

\- Perspicace. Je vais par Mandos Cerbin désormais.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs discussions en entendant le gémissement de douleur. Mandos se tourna vers Iorveth et ces mains s'illuminèrent. Il posa sur le torse à la surprise des deux et le corps sembla comme se détendre. Pomfresh fut comme impressionné. Mais elle ne dit rien. Le survivant se tourna vers les deux.

\- Qui m'a ramené ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

\- Mais, monsieur Potter vous …

\- Poppy, je pense que monsieur Potter n'est plus un enfant. Vous avez été ramené par Dumbledore et surement pour retourner sur l'échiquier. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question ?

\- Assez. J'aurais une autre question … combien de temps ?

\- À peu près un mois.

Le survivant pesta. Il allait donc encore devoir gérer avec Ombrage sauf si quelqu'un l'avait éliminé en cour de route. Ce qu'il bénirait avec plaisir. Puis, il avait autre chose sur les bras. Il devait retourner à Novigrad. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'unité sans Iorveth et encore moins Triss dans les ennuis. Il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il profita d'être caché par le paravent pour se glisser dans le lit sous le regard des deux professeurs qui comprenaient plus ou moins sa réaction. Pomfresh accueillit alors les élèves qui venaient de rentrer dans son infirmerie.

\- Harry est réveillé ?

\- Non Miss Granger. Je vous autorise à rester, pour l'instant.

\- Merci.

Harry entendit alors les chuchotements des personnes qui se plaçaient autours de son lit. Il conserva les yeux fermés et s'empêcha de rire en entendant les commentaires.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? il est devenu … assez sexy.

\- Padma. On parle d'Harry là.

\- La ferme Ron. Tu viens seulement parce qu'il est de retour. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup inquiété pour son absence.

\- C'est lui qui tente toujours d'avoir l'attention. Déjà l'année dernière. Maintenant avec ombrage et la création de l'AD.

Harry s'empêcha de bouger mais fut assez heureux d'entendre le son reconnaissable d'une claque violente. Surement Hermione vu la force mis dedans. Autre point, le départ du cadet Weasley et l'arrivée d'autres personnes en plus. Il rêvait ou il entendait Malefoy ?

\- Toujours pas réveiller, le _survivant_ du monde sorcier ?

\- Draco. Évite le sarcasme. Qu'as-tu appris pour Ombrage ?

\- Elle veut envoyer Potter et son compagnon à Saint Mangouste dans la section des fous et créatures magiques. Il a fait une poussé de croissance qui peut être catalogué par notre cher ministre comme une sorte d'attaque de créature. Ombrage voulait même le faire tester à la lycanthropie.

\- Malefoy, si Harry t'entendait, tu serais surement réduit en bouillie et donner à Buck. S'amusa Ginny.

\- Ne me rappelle pas ce piaf caractériel. Weasley.

C'était plutôt intéressant à écouter. Néanmoins il comprit une chose, ils n'avaient, semblerait-il, pas remarqué les oreilles d'elfes. Soit, ils étaient aveugles, soit, quelqu'un les lui avaient caché. Il penchait pour la seconde option en sentant le morceau de tissus qui les recouvrait. Il aurait pu écouter plus longtemps et obtenir des informations mais les rires du professeur Jones allaient le faire repérer Ses camarades se tournèrent vers le professeur ainsi que l'infirmière, ne comprenant absolument pas la raison des rires.

\- Un souci professeur ?

\- Non. Rien. Retournez en classe. Je pense que vos cours vont recommencer.

Les étudiants repartirent. Mandos se redressa et fixa les deux professeurs. Il les remercia mais savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir affronter son passé, à commencer par ses professeurs et ses camarades de classe. Madame Pomfresh lui passa la baguette une bonne dizaine de fois avant de sembler satisfaite. Il retira le morceau de tissus de ses oreilles, frottant ces dernières douloureuses. Il récupéra son bandana laissé sur la chaise et rattacha ses cheveux, prenant attention à couvrir ses oreilles comme il le faisait parfois pour éviter qu'on l'attaque. L'infirmière le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été aussi bien, monsieur Potter. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces 6 dernières années. Enfin, … vous me comprenez.

\- J'ai vécu avec un groupe nommé la Scoia'tael pendant 1 ans et demi. Sinon, j'ai vécu dans l'ile des Forts avec Merlin. Blague à part. j'ai fait quelques voyages dans plusieurs mondes. Très intéressant. Un peu moins lorsqu'on change d'époque. Bref. J'ai tenté au début de retourner ici. Mais, après, je suis retourné dans le premier monde dans lequel je suis atterri. Et j'y étais assez bien, pour tous vous dire.

\- Et pour votre ami ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- … heu … je vais dire divergence d'opinion, traitrise, et soldats chasseurs de non-humain. La routine habituelle des _Dh'oines_. Mais s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Je préviens d'avance, cela ne me gênera pas de lancer les entrailles du coupable dans le vide à coup d'épée. Même s'il s'agit du ministre lui-même. Je dois la vie à cet Aen Seidhe. Et mère magie sait que je ne suis pas magnanime avec mes ennemis.

On entendit une seconde personne rentrer et Harry se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Le professeur des potions, Rogue. Ouche. Vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, il allait avoir droit à la chose habituelle, sarcasmes, insultes et autres. Cependant, rien ne sortit de la bouche du professeur de potion qui était debout, à le fixer. Il avait peut-être assez changé pour ne plus se faire confondre avec son père ? Normal, aussi, se balader avec un bandana rattachant les cheveux tressés, ça change du nid à Corbeau. Pensant corbeau. Le survivant chercha du regard Hugin et Hedwige. Il les repéra alors au-dessus de lui, dans les alcôves.

\- Monsieur Potter.

\- Cerbin. Je vais par Mandos Cerbin, dorénavant.

\- … Vous avez des explications à fournir et des cours a rattrapé. Je ne vous donnerais pas de crédit de retard pour les futurs devoirs.

Rogue repartit sans rien ajouter. Cependant, Mandos se tourna vers les deux autres professeurs restants.

\- Je vais considérer que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il est content de me voir.

\- Monsieur potter !

Il se tourna à nouveau pour voir le professeur McGonagall. Bon. Qui le prochain ? Ombrage ? Si c'était le crapaud, il était pour une dissection à coup d'épée. Mais bon, il se contenterait de ne pas mourir par le regard perçant de son professeur de métamorphose.

\- Vous avez enfin refait surface.

\- … Bonjour Professeur, ça fait un bail.

\- Vous nous avez inquiété. Et vous revoilà en bonne forme malgré tous. Je suis désolée pour votre camarade.

\- Il est en vie, c'est tous ce qui compte pour le moment. Je m'inquiéterais de retourner dans l'autre monde à un autre moment.

La vieille sous directrice le fixa mais ne dit rien. Elle se souvenait encore de la prophétie de Trewlenay. Elle fixa par la suite la tenue du jeune homme avant de soupirer.

\- Je doute que vos affaires vous aillent encore. Nous allons vous emmener au chemin de traverse pour un changement de tenue et de nouveau uniforme.

\- … j'ai 22 ans. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir rester dans Poudlard.

\- Vous avez vos buses et vos aspics ?

Il la regarda très étrangement. Elle semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête et surtout, l'expression qui disait qu'elle était très décidée.

\- … Non ?

\- Bien. Raison de plus pour rester. Et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez gérer pour le moment avec le ministère. Et si vous partez de Poudlard, je vous vois mal trouver une solution pour votre camarade. Pour le moment, comme me l'avait précisé Poppy, il ne doit pas être bougé.

\- Oui, j'ai senti les potions et sorts en place. À l'heure actuelle, c'est tous ce qui le tient en vie.

\- Senti ?

Tous le regardèrent et celui-ci se mit à sourire tel un chat amusé. Il s'assit dans les airs, utilisant la magie qu'il avait appris avec Triss ainsi que pendant ses voyages entre les dimensions par les portails. Il fit un semblant de révérence moqueuse qu'il utilisait parfois face aux humains.

\- Je suis Mandos Cerbin. Dit le guérisseur sombre ou le spectre au corbeau. Guérisseur et pisteur. L'Aen Seidhe en mauvais état est mon commandant et un peu un oncle casse pied. Iorveth est son nom. Il va paniquer à son réveil. Je sens que je vais avoir la migraine avec lui pour la suite.

\- Je … comprend. Je vous accompagnerais cette après-midi pour les achats. Mais il faudra être discret. Le bruit entourant votre retour est assez mitigé. Surtout que le ministre et Ombrage souhaitent vous réduire au silence, si je puis dire.

\- Bien. Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je dois m'occuper de Hugin et Hedwige.

Il siffla et les deux oiseaux atterrirent sur son bras. Mcgonagall repartit, un peu perdu mais elle nota le regard calculant du survivant. Il n'allait pas suivre à la lettre le chemin qui lui avait été tracé par Dumbledore et c'était pour le mieux.

Cependant, Mandos devait gérer avec le professeur Jones qui commença à l'interroger sur son premier voyage. S'excusant au préalable de la présence du miroir dans les appartements d'ombrage.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement comment j'ai traversé les mondes. Je suis atterri dans une forêt et ma tête a frappé plutôt durement le sol.

\- Et pour votre nouvelle apparence ?

\- J'ignore pourquoi mais je trouve cela plus naturel. J'ai plus l'impression d'être moi avec les oreilles pointues. Quoiqu'il m'ait fallu un temps pour m'y habituer. Deux semaines, trois ? J'ai oublié pour vous dire.

\- Hn. Pompom ? Pourriez-vous demander à rogue de faire des potions pour vérifier l'état de monsieur Cerbin ? De mon côté, je dois aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale et prendre contact avec l'héritier black.

Mandos regarda le vieux professeur avec un air qui en disait long. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius soit en danger. Cependant, il fut coupé dans toutes ces réflexions.

\- Dumbledore utilisant les artefacts anciens et les livres des blacks. On aura tout vu. Monsieur Cerbin, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de faire attention à vous et à ce que vous mangez. Une potion peut être si rapidement glisser dans votre assiette.

\- Merci du conseil.

\- Autre chose. Personne n'est au courant pour votre changement d'apparence. Personne ne sait que vous êtes un elfe. J'ai fait en sorte que. Tachez de continuer.

* * *

 ** _Bon, j'ai une question pour ceux qui veulent y réponde. De quel personnage j'ai tiré le prof d'histoire. Allez, à la prochaine.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**salut à tous et bienvenu dans le monde de la Sorcellerie. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sortit du fond du chaudron fumant qui me sert d'esprit. Le pauvre Harry va être traumatisé. ^^ enfin, peut être.**_

 _ **Réponse aux Reviews.**_

 _ **\- lala : Je tiens à tirer mon chapeau pour ton Master et tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Quant à IOrveth dans Poudlard ... On va bien s'amuser. Quant aux autres, ils s'inquiètent déjà pour leur commandant hérisson (couvert de flèches et autres objets pointus), et l'absence de leur jeune camarade va être la crise pour eux. Mais, attends la suite pour le voir.**_

 ** _\- FangNimbus : ça fait très reine du Shopping tout ça ^^. Mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait. Bonne lecture pour la suite._**

 _ **Bon, on rappelle pour être sûr, Ryrry est à J.K. Rowling et the Witcher est toujours à Andrzej vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

L'école était en effervescence. Harry Potter était de retour. Il avait été ramené par Dumbledore. Le ministère avait couvert l'affaire en envoyant les journalistes. Néanmoins, aucun n'avait réussi à passer Pomfresh pour interviewer le survivant. Et personne ne l'avait reconnu au chemin de traverse ce qui lui était profitable. Bien qu'il ait eu une envie de griller à coup de boule de feu, les stands de journaux de l'allée. Son nom avait été placardé sur toutes les unes. Le retour du menteur. Fuite politique. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé et hors de question de répondre aux questions stupides des chienchiens du ministre. Surtout que celui-ci avait intenté plusieurs choses à son sujet.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait fait appel à plusieurs membres du ministère comme Mme Bones. Cependant, il avait aussi le problème de Dolores Ombrage. Celle-ci avait été mis sous un sort du professeur Jones et avait fait oublier son apparence d'elfe. Mais à un moment ou à un autre, ça allait revenir. Le professeur avait même utilisé le sortilège sur les élèves. Selon lui, si ça se savait, il deviendrait un sujet d'expérience ou autre. Voir même cataloguer créature magique ce qui profiterait au ministère pour l'arrêter. Même si Mcgonagall n'était pas d'accord au début avec d'autres professeurs de confiance, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde dorénavant, il était revenu grandit et c'était tout. Iorveth dans l'infirmerie était sous la garde de Pomfresh.

Il se trouvait assis dans l'infirmerie en méditation. Il devait réunir ses idées ainsi que ses connaissances. La brèche avait été ouverte une première fois. Il pourrait essayer de recommencer mais pas avec l'état de sa magie actuelle. Celle-ci était un peu basse et l'utilisation de baguette allait être obligatoire pour les prochains jours. Heureusement qu'il gardait la sienne depuis des années. Enfin, depuis le temps. Bref. Un temps certain pour ne pas dire un certain temps. Il secoua la tête, tentant de méditer mais rien à faire, la colère restait ainsi que les questionnements.

\- Parasites ! Crapauds véreux ! Asticot !

Il tourna la tête, voyant rentrer Pomfresh avec colère. Elle avait entre ses mains plusieurs potions. Les potions pour Iorveth. Rogue était assez sympa pour les faire. Et ce qui était très étrange à dire et à penser encore plus. Mais revenons à l'infirmière qui décide d'ébrécher son calme olympien et jurer à tout va.

\- Journalistes ?

\- La gazette des sorciers encore et toujours. Et pour vos oreilles ?

\- Je vais utiliser ce que je fais habituellement dans une ville. Je vais les couvrir avec mon bandana ainsi qu'un sort de dissimulation. Et j'emmerde Ombrage si elle me fait une remarque ou qu'elle tente quoique ce soit.

Il replongea dans son état méditatif avant de sentir une personne en trop dans l'infirmerie. Et celle-ci trainait au-dessus du lit de Iorveth. Le survivant se redressa violemment, conjurant des épées et chercha l'intrus. Il vit alors, un insecte volant, tentant de se diriger vers la sortie. C'était vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile. Il utilisa sa magie pour le bloquer en suspension, causant la panique de l'insecte qui tentait de fuir.

\- Transformez-vous ou je vous tranche en morceau si fin que vous serez de la poussière.

L'insecte s'agita plusieurs minutes de plus mais le survivant dégaina les deux épées, il en avait assez d'attendre. Pomfresh fut alors surprise de voir une personne apparaitre dans son infirmerie. Rita Skeeter. Celle-ci avait les deux épées de chaque côté de la tête et le regard dur et perçant du survivant dirigé vers elle.

\- Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- On pari combien ? Commenta froidement le survivant.

Celle-ci paniqua de plus en plus. Mais Mandos eut un soupir avant de tourner son regard vers l'infirmière qui poussait des jurons assez colorés en lisant le papier qui avait été lâchée par la femme. Elle avait récupéré assez d'informations sur le survivant dont le fait qu'il avait dorénavant des oreilles pointues comme celle d'un elfe. Mais aussi, l'existence de Iorveth. L'Aen Seidhe n'avait pas trente-six solutions.

\- Madame Pomfresh … Vous êtes doué pour le sortilège de mémoire ? Parce que si c'est moi qui le fait, je serais tenté d'éradiquer tous ses souvenirs pour la rendre à l'état de légume. À tel point qu'elle devra même réapprendre à parler, écrire et s'occuper d'elle-même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter. J'ai assez de maitrise pour.

\- Faites-le, avant que l'envie de couper court au problème me reprenne.

L'infirmière agita sa baguette et fit sortir la femme qui était quelque peu perdu, ayant oublié tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis le début de matinée. Mais l'heure avançait et le survivant savait qu'il allait devoir affronter l'école au grand complet. Il regarda son uniforme et desserra sa cravate. Il fixa à nouveau l'horloge de l'infirmerie avant de pousser un soupir profond et s'allonger dans le lit.

\- En fait, je n'irais pas.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant.

\- Non, sérieusement. Je ne vais pas aller me donner en spectacle devant des attardés juvéniles. Hors de question. J'ai déjà donné, merci.

Rogue rentra à cet instant, ayant entendu une partie de la conversation. Il vit le fils de Lily pousser à nouveau un juron dans la langue étrange qu'il parlait depuis son arrivé parfois. Le professeur des potions reprit son masque de froideur avant de parler sarcastiquement.

\- Monsieur Potter n'apprécie donc pas sa célébrité ? On aura tout entendu. Ajouta alors Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est Cerbin Mandos, premièrement. Ensuite, second point, une célébrité qui me coute la vie de mes parents. Qui m'enlise dans les emmerdes. Je préfère encore devenir une chèvre pour le reste de mes jours. On ne me demandera pas d'aller me pavaner et encore moins de me retrouver en tête d'une feuille de choux.

\- En revanche, si vous étiez une chèvre, vous en mangeriez. Commenta alors Rogue.

\- Bééééé ! Au moins, la gazette du sorcier sera utile.

L'elfe se mit à rire avant de regarder le professeur des potions esquisser un sourire amusé. Pomfresh se frotta les yeux, ne croyant pas avoir vu Rogue sourire voire même rire à une blague pareille. Le professeur reprit son masque neutre avant de présenter la porte de la main.

\- Venez. Vos camarades vous attendent.

\- Et les grattes papiers dehors ?

\- Votre directrice de maison s'en est chargé.

Mandos soupira et se redressa. Il suivit alors le professeur de potion qui l'emmena jusqu'à la grande salle en passant par les chemins annexes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la salle des trophées où l'on pouvait entendre le discours du directeur. Rogue nota l'expression du Gryffondor. Celui-ci semblait comme grimacer ou froncer les sourcils. Le survivant était devenu assez dur à lire. Mais son esprit aussi était comme fermé. Une véritable brume à l'intérieur de l'esprit. Lorsqu'on s'y aventurait, on se retrouvait dans son propre esprit directement.

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant la porte et entendant le discours de Dumbledore. C'était pire que pour miss monde. Il était quoi ? Un trophée ? Une friandise ? Un prix ?

Il continua de ruminer à côté du professeur de potion. Il préférait encore donner des cours en herbologie aux membres de l'académie d'Oxenfurd avec des chasseurs de sorcières dans la pièce. C'est plus intéressant et moins prise de tête … Il allait devoir gérer avec les questions de ses camarades, des professeurs, du ministère et surement du mage noir qui viendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Quoiqu'avoir l'occasion d'avoir Voldemort en face de lui permettrait d'assouvir une envie morbide de trancher quelque chose. Oui, il était contre la violence. Oui, il était contre tuer. Mais, comme le précisait parfois Ciaran : Il y a un temps pour prendre des coups et subir sa vie, et un temps pour lever les armes et rendre coup pour coup. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme dit si bien le proverbe Arabe.

Le professeur rentra alors avant lui. Il suivit doucement en essayant de chercher du regard une porte de sortie rapide. Il fut accueilli par le silence des élèves qui le fixaient étrangement. Ah oui. La taille, ça ne le faisait pas. Il avait dorénavant la même taille que Rogue. Et vu que le professeur Jones avait changé les souvenirs de ses camarades pour être sûr qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il avait désormais des oreilles pointues … Dumbledore tendit la main vers lui comme un grand père avenant mais le corbeau préféra garder une distance avec le vieil homme.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Tu peux rejoindre ta place.

\- … Sérieusement ? Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je me nomme maintenant Mandos Cerbin. Et ce sera pour vous, Monsieur Cerbin. On n'a pas été élevé ensemble.

Sa réaction causa les chuchotements dans la grande salle. Il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et regarda les jumeaux qui lui faisaient de grands signes de venir vers eux. Il remarqua Ron qui lui offrait un sourire et lui faisait aussi signe de venir s'assoir proche de lui. Il se dirigea cependant vers les jumeaux, s'asseyant à coté de Neville et George.

\- Eh bien Harry ?

\- … On mouche le directeur ?

\- … Serais tu …

\- Devenu Rebel ?

Il sourit en regardant les jumeaux mais nota le regard d'Hermione en face de lui. Celle-ci respira un grand coup, comme pour retirer un pansement.

\- Harry … Il faut que tu saches pour Ron …

\- Je le sais déjà, Hermione. Je vous ai entendu à l'infirmerie. Jolie baffe. Et c'est Mandos maintenant. Je vis sous ce nom depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant.

\- 6 … Ans ?

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Les nouvelles de notre vieille Angleterre ?

Les élèves ne purent poser plus de questions mais répondirent à celle du survivant. Celui-ci apprit les dernières inventions de l'inquisitrice de Poudlard avec une envie de se pendre. Si elle apprenait ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il avait dorénavant des oreilles d'Aen Seidhe, il était bon pour l'expulsion. Cependant, il nota du regard les yeux d'Hermione fixer la table des serpentards. Ah ? Un truc intéressant ? Il verrait plus tard. Il se reconcentra vers Neville et Hermione en occultant les déblatérations des jumeaux et de leur sœur sur le comportement abjecte du cadet de la famille durant son absence.

\- On a cours de quoi demain ?

Beaucoup le regardèrent comme si une seconde tête était apparue sur son corps. Il se contenta de sourire amusé. Il aimait créer ce genre de réaction. Il n'était plus ce que les autres attendaient de lui mais ce que lui désirait être. Et faire honneur à sa mère était peut-être un point qu'il aimerait continuer.

\- Tu … Demandes quel cours on a demain ? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais à Harry ?… Enfin … Mandos ?

\- Hermione … Crois-tu réellement que je vais m'en sortir en continuant ainsi ? Je ne suis pas Ron. Et j'ai découvert une certaine passion pour étudier les choses durant mon absence.

\- Parlons-en. Tu as disparu plus d'un mois et te voilà de retour changer.

\- Pour vous, un mois, pour moi, six, sept ans. Mais priez de garder cela pour vous.

Les cinq hochèrent la tête et virent qu'ombrage ne perdait pas une minute de plus du regard le dos du survivant. Celui-ci en eut marre au bout d'un moment avant de dessiner dans les airs et murmurer d'étranges mots pour les autres. Il sourit avant de rouvrir les yeux et attraper son verre.

\- L'orage s'annonce pour ce soir. Je pense qu'on va avoir une légère averse.

Tous le regardèrent avant d'entendre un bruit d'éclair puis le son d'une pluie torrentiel. Le hurlement d'Ombrage fit retourner la salle au grand complet vers elle. Elle se retrouvait sous un nuage qui la poursuivait. Celui-ci déversait des trombes d'eaux. Elle sortit de la grande salle en criant que si elle savait qui avait fait cela. La plupart se mirent à rire mais Mandos nota que le professeur Rogue le fixait avec Mcgonagall. Il se contenta de faire un léger salut de la tête avec un sourire amusé. Rogue murmura quelque chose et plusieurs points apparurent au sablier des Gryffondor. Puis, ce fut le tour de Mcgonagall qui en offrit le double. Néanmoins, le regard d'Hermione qui le fusillait ne l'inquiéta pas plus. Elle murmura à voix basse car Rusard cherchait qui avait pu faire pareille chose.

\- _À peine de retour, déjà à faire des bêtises._

\- _Eh ! elle n'arrêta pas de me regarder. Et c'était tellement tentant._

\- _Il faudra que tu nous racontes tous !_

Il secoua la tête et les regarda avec une expression assez neutre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer par la case explication.

* * *

Il arriva au dortoir tranquillement malgré une forte envie de retourner à l'infirmerie. Hermione lui avait donné le mot de passe mais il avait préféré refaire un petit tour dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher. Il devait refaire le tour. Il avait été ramené par Dumbledore, surement à cause de son lien avec Voldemort et l'accident de la nuit du 31 octobre. Autre point, le ministère était intrusif. Fudge avait peur que Dumbledore le renverse avec une soi-disant armée qu'il créait à Poudlard. Juste pour conserver son pouvoir. Puis, ajouté à cela, Triss n'était pas chez elle, les chasseurs de sorcières et non-humains faisaient la razzia à Novigrad. Ensuite, d'un autre côté, il y avait une sacrée divergence au sein de la Scoia'tael entre Isengrin et Iorveth. Iorveth, présentement coincé avec lui dans son ancien monde. Qu'aurait dit Roche dans ce genre de situation ? Putain de merde ? ou un truc dans ce genre.

La grosse dama l'appela alors toute enjouée de le revoir. Elle lui n'avait pas manqué elle. Elle chante faux et maintenant avec son ouïe d'elfe, c'était pire qu'une torture.

\- Mot de passe, Monsieur Cerbin ?

\- … Dragon dormeur. … Sérieux. Hermione pourrait être plus imagée.

Il passa la porte pour trouver ses camarades l'attendant dans la salle principale. Il eut une envie d'une avancer par l'arrière mais la grosse dame avait fermé derrière lui. Bon, la fuite n'était plus possible.

\- Harry James Potter … Enfin, Mandos Cerbin ! Où étais tu ? Le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis dix minutes !

\- Hermione … Madame Pince m'a un peu retenu à la bibliothèque sans parler du Professeur Mcgonagall en bas des escaliers qui me précisait ce que j'avais à rattraper. Et techniquement, vous êtes tous debout et si c'est le couvre-feu, vous êtes en faute autant que moi.

La réponse fit rire plus d'un. Mais Hermione secoua la tête avant de le regarder à nouveau. L'elfe s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil, ignorant le regard et préférant admirer le feu.

\- Harry, il faut que l'on parle d'Ombrage. Elle est presque à demander si on est enfant de sang pur ou non.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop les idéaux d'Hitler pour les juifs. Et tous savaient comment ça avait fini. À part, peut-être, les imbéciles comme le ministère et Ombrage. Ajouter peut être en plus, les sangs purs.

\- Puritaine du sang. Je sais, j'ai remarqué. Et pour tout te dire, je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés. Mais pour le moment, vois ça ainsi : je viens de revenir d'un mois d'absence pour vous mais sept ans pour moi ; Second point, j'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper. Et enfin, j'ai un mage des ténèbres qui ne va pas tarder à montrer sa sale trogne puisque je suis de retour. Aucunes bonnes nouvelles donc. Sauf si tu en as ?

\- J'en ai plusieurs en fait … Commença Hermione.

\- On a greffé un cerveau à Ron ? Coupa George.

\- Allons, George. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Continua Fred.

Le commentaire des frères Weasley fit sourire le corbeau mais le fameux Ron se dressa, tentant se rendre impressionnant face à Mandos. Celui-ci le regarda nonchalamment. L'elfe haussa seulement un sourcil en fixant le cadet.

\- Un souci Ron ?

\- Mon souci, c'est toi ! Tu attires toujours les regards vers toi. Tu cherches à être au-devant de la scène …

Il continua ainsi, pendant que Mandos se contentait de dessiner dans les airs des runes. À cet instant, Ron fut comme entourer dans une bulle de silence et le survivant soupira d'aise.

\- Ça fait du bien lorsque ça s'arrête.

Seulement, le roux sortit sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort. L'elfe leva seulement le bouclier avec la baguette comme si c'était aussi simple que respirer. Beaucoup reculèrent en sentant qu'un problème n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Bon, Ronald … Ouvre grand tes oreilles et que le vide de ton cerveau se remplisse un peu. Je me demande encore pourquoi je me prends la peine d'en parler en fait, je vais faire alors simple. Considère que tu es passé dans ma Shit liste ! pas pour ton discours ou ton action, mais Mimi Geignarde m'a pas mal parlé de ton comportement. Une des raisons de mon retard, ce fut qu'elle m'informa de tous ce qui s'était passé dans Poudlard me concernant. Et … Je considère que ton comportement puéril comme la goutte d'eau de trop. Déjà l'année dernière et ta réaction sur ma soi-disante participation au tournois. Et cette année, ma disparition avec ta tentative puérile de prendre la tête de file, tu es seulement un gosse qui réclame.

À cet instant, une épée apparut dans la main du survivant, faisant reculer pas mal de personne. Celui-ci souriait de façon quelque peu inquiétante. Il approcha la lame du cou du Weasley qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Beaucoup remarquèrent alors les tracés de magie qui entourait le corps du garçon.

\- … Approche moi encore une fois. Tente à nouveau de m'utiliser pour un tremplin social. Essaye encore une fois de me mettre une potion dans ma nourriture. Tente encore une fois de faire pression sur les autres membres de la maison ou des autres pour qu'ils ne viennent pas me parler. Fais quoique ce soit qui aura une action néfaste sur ma personne et les personnes qui me sont chères … Et tu retourneras chez ta mère par la poste. Une miniature d'un cadet pompeux. Ne serait-ce pas intéressant ?

Hermione voulut intervenir mais remarqua alors que l'épée était presque transparente. Une Illusion ? Celle ci redisparut de la main de son camarade qui leva les doigts, libérant alors Ron. Puis, ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais menacé et se remit à sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fred et George se mirent à le saluer avec des révérences, lui demandant de leur apprendre à faire peur ainsi. Hermione sourit discrètement avec d'autres des membres du dortoir. Cependant, elle se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu vivre Harry, enfin, Mandos, pour devenir un adulte aussi vite et aussi retord. Mais surtout, une personne aussi dangereuse.

Le guérisseur des champs de bataille regarda le dortoir avant de saluer Neville et s'enfoncer dans le lit. Bon, il admettait, il adorait avoir un lit comme ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à faire les tentes sorcières ou qu'il en commande une dizaine, grand model pour lui et l'unité. … Peut-être une médical pour transporter à part ses matériaux. Il verrait plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Bon, on vient de découvrir un coté très ... Black chez Harry. Une petite folie ? non. Juste qu'il en a marre d'être l'enclume sur lequel on frappe. Et ça ne fait que commencer mais ce sera avec la suite que vous le verrez. à la prochaine ^^  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir à tous et Fromage pour tous ^^. Me revoilà avec notre petit survivant qui n'attend qu'une seule chose, réduire Dolores à l'état de Légume. Enfin ... si il en a l'occasion et surtout aucun témoins. (**_ _ **Je lui proposerais bien mon aide mais il n'est pas assez fou. il devrait essayer l'état de Bâtonnet de Poisson.**_ _ **Shéo, coucouche panier et t'aura peut être le droit à rendre personnellement fous Dumbledore. )**_

 _ **Réponse au Reviews.**_

 ** _\- Hymalaya : Merci pour le message :). Je promet, ça dépens des morceaux pour la taille des chapitres. Merci pour suivre mon histoire ^^._**

 ** _\- Opiiuum : Il faut bien vivre avec Shéogorath pour réussir à trouver de bonne idée. Et une bonne bière à beurre à la main et un whiskey pur feu dans l'autre pour le sadisme. Et t'inquiète, notre très cher Harry va être en première loge ^^._**

 ** _\- Lala : On est deux à avoir laché l'ordi pour les vacances ^^. Mais, mon esprit d'auteur a carburé même sur la plage. Profite de ce chapitre ^^._**

 ** _Bon, à l'habituel message de Ryry appartement à J.K. Rowling et on la remercie pour cette création. Mais aussi, The witcher 3 par Andrzej Sapkowski. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 :_**

Une semaine depuis son retour, il avait tenu une semaine avec le sourire. Mais là, il était à deux doigts de partir dans la forêt interdite et ne plus en ressortir. Les centaures l'accepteraient surement. Il se trouvait sur l'une des arches de la bibliothèque, assit sur la roche à réfléchir. Il avait autour de lui une dizaine de livres flottant. Tous traitant du même sujet, les portails et mondes parallèle. Mais la plupart était un ramassis d'ineptie écrite par des fous.

\- … Tu as prévenu Potter ?

\- Pas encore, Draco. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Il est assez distant en étant adulte. Pas qu'il nous prend de haut mais il a un certain recul intimidant.

\- Faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une attaque lorsqu'il nous verra arriver avec Théo et Blaise.

Le survivant baissa la tête et eut du mal à ne pas tomber de son perchoir. Il se frotta les yeux et murmura plusieurs contre sort. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Draco et Hermione face à face. Assit à la même table, discutant civilement voire même plus. Voir Malefoy tenir la main de la princesse des griffondor, ça surprendrait plus d'un. Et il se trouvait dans une des zones les moins couru de la bibliothèque. Personne ne les trouverait. À part lui puisqu'il était là avant. C'en était très surprenant quoiqu'en prenant du recul, leur affrontements quotidiens pouvaient être qualifiés de haine. Et entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais il était bien curieux de savoir comment les deux avaient fini par se côtoyer ? Une bonne histoire à raconter surement.

Ils repartirent plus tard lorsque la voix _mélodieuse_ de Pansy appela son _dracochoupinet._ Vu les tremblements de Malefoy, il détestait le surnom mais la fille aussi. Dommage qu'il soit fiancé avec. Cependant, Hermione lui dit avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Tu sais, si tu envoies une lettre au lord Black, il peut t'aider.

\- … Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'innocente. Voir Pettigrow chez moi est peut-être une preuve, mais mon père fera tout pour que Sirius Black soit toujours coupable et embrassé par un détraqueur avant même d'avoir pu dire quidditch.

\- Ajoute Dumbledore.

\- La vieille chèvre compte pour double.

Les deux se mirent à rire et le blond partit. Hermione réunit ses affaires et partit à son tour. Il en apprenait des choses, planqué dans les alcôves. Mais bon, il était temps d'aller voir l'état de Iorveth.

Il sauta, causant le cri de Mme Pince qui passait. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard mais vit les livres flottants se ranger tranquillement à leur place respective. Il prit les grands escaliers et monta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, il nota qu'il était suivi. Il tourna la tête pour repérer deux membres de la brigade inquisitorial, Crabe et Goyle. Il s'en fichait un peu vu qu'il n'allait pas à la salle sur demande. Pensant salle sur demande, peut-être qu'il pourrait demander la bibliothèque de Triss ? Il trouverait surement plus d'ouvrage sur la conjoncture des sphères. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ouvrir un portail comme ça permettrait de passer d'un monde à un autre.

\- Ah ? M. Cerbin ? Vous venez voir si votre camarade s'est réveillé ?

\- Oui dame Pomfresh.

\- Et votre première semaine de cours ?

\- J'ai une envie de me pendre. Heureusement, Rogue ne m'a pas encore passé à la moulinette et me donne des travaux en plus.

\- …

\- Des devoirs pour des 6èmes et des 7èmes années. Je crois qu'avec Mcgonagall, il veut me faire passer mes buses et aspics en même temps. Le professeur Jones aussi. Mais lui a une façon très à lui de donner les connaissances.

\- … Il vous a envoyé un sac sans fond rempli de livres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je dirais plutôt la bibliothèque Nationale américaine oui.

Le survivant s'approcha alors du lit de Iorveth. Celui-ci avait plus autant de bandages et il ne pouvait plus être cataloguer de borgne dorénavant. Enfin, si, mais il avait de nouveau un globe occulaire dans l'orbite. Avec encore quelque sorts, l'œil blanc pourrait voir de nouveau mais il faudrait attendre … Pomfresh lui avait administré plusieurs potions et sorts qui avaient soigné de nombreuses plaies et cicatrices.

\- Vous savez qu'il va vous bénir pour son œil ?

Il passa ses mains pour voir les dégâts qui étaient présent avant. Non, ça allait. Ça se soignait petit à petit. La blessure au poumon était parfaitement cicatrisée. Il fallait dorénavant attendre qu'il reprenne conscience. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir bien lui dire ? Il n'avait aucune idée. Une personne rentra à cet instant dans l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête pour voir Ginny qui cherchait quelque chose. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de la Gryffondor.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, auriez-vous vu Mandos ?

\- Je suis là Ginny. Répondit le concerner en s'approchant.

La rousse lui fit signe qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent en privée. Il salua l'infirmière et suivit la Gryffondor. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Mais Mandos était toujours surveiller. Il attrapa l'épaule de Ginny avant qu'ils ne passent le couloir.

\- _Attends._

\- _Mais ?_

\- _Je suis suivi. Laisse-moi un moment._

Il se retourna et s'approcha du coin du mur et monta rapidement sur l'une des poutres de pierre. Il fit signe à Ginny d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle remarqua alors les deux serpentard mais aussi une sorte de projection de Mandos à coté d'elle comme si il était là. Cependant, elle pouvait voir que c'était une illusion en passant la main dessus et passant au travers. Les serpentards les suivaient et étaient prêt à leurs tomber dessus au moindre problème. Mais Mandos leur tomba dessus et les assomma. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura deux cordes. Il ligota les deux et mit leurs cravates dans leur bouche pour les faire taire. Il les tira avec Ginny dans le placard à l'autre bout de l'étage. Celle-ci essaya de contenir son rire, surtout lorsque le survivant marqua sur une pancarte : _avec les compliments des Maraudeurs_. Les deux rentrèrent alors dans la salle sur demande où se trouvaient déjà Hermione mais aussi Neville.

\- Mandos. Le prochain cours est ce soir. Mais … il faut que je te dise quelque chose par rapport à plusieurs trucs.

Il demanda un fauteuil par la pensée et s'assit sur celui que la salle lui invoqua. Il présenta alors de la main sa camarade pour qu'elle continue.

\- Eh bien, voilà. On a de nouveaux membres depuis ton départ et … Ron ne vient plus.

\- … Laisse-moi deviner. Il a voulu prendre le _pouvoir_ et le groupe t'a choisi.

\- Oui.

\- Et pour de nouveaux participants, je ne vois pas le problème. Mon seul problème serait qu'Ombrage participe.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonnèrent les trois.

\- … Si c'était une goule ou un Noyeur, j'aurais aussi des réticences mais je sais qu'il n'y en a pas dans l'école alors, pas de souci. Qu'ils soient mangemorts, crétin, témoins de Jehova ou autres. Je saurais gérer. De plus …

À cet instant, une armurerie apparut en plus dans la pièce et celle-ci sembla s'agrandir. Une arène apparut ainsi que des mannequins d'entrainements en plus de ceux en forme de Mangemorts. Hermione, Neville et Ginny furent surprit de voir deux portes en plus avec marqué Vestiaires au-dessus. Le survivant regarda avec un certain sourire car la pièce avait comme grandi et il y avait même un cercle des éléments dans un coin.

\- Harry … enfin, Mandos … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai demandé une salle adéquate pour l'entrainement. Je vais vous apprendre deux trois trucs en plus. Mais avant … Hugin !

Hermione regarda étrangement son meilleur ami mais fut surprit de voir arriver le corbeau comme par enchantement. Celui-ci avait un étrange anneau autour de la patte. Le survivant retira ce dernier et le lança alors à Hermione.

\- Tiens cet anneau et tente de lancer un sort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Essaye contre le mannequin.

Elle le fixa étrangement et agita sa baguette. Mais aucun sort ne s'en échappa. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retenta. Elle lâcha l'anneau et relança le sort. Cette fois ci, cela fonctionna. Les trois regardèrent le survivant qui reprenait l'anneau et le raccrochait à la patte de son corbeau. Hermione remarqua alors que les griffes de l'oiseau était recouverte de cet étrange métal.

\- Mandos … Explique.

\- Ça va être simple. Le Dymétirium est un métal magique qui inhibe la magie. Hugin en a sur les griffes. Un brave oiseau qui m'aide lors des combats.

\- Tu … Tu es en train de dire que …

\- Oui. Ce métal empêche un sorcier de pratiquer la magie … Enfin, en partie. Avec de l'entrainement, je peux lancer des sorts même si j'ai du dymétirium sur moi car je suis une source. En réalité, les sorciers de ce monde peuvent car la magie nait avec eux. Alors que dans l'autre, la magie est étudiée avant de pouvoir la pratiquer. Je vais donc faire ce qui a été fait avec moi. Vous apprendre à vous passer de votre baguette. Bon, commençons la préparation pour la torture.

Il se mit à rire de façon assez inquiétante mais Hermione sembla habituer. Le coté sadique de son meilleur ami ressortait. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un des parcours d'obstacle et retira sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sa chemise pour ne rester qu'en pantalon. Il lança ses chaussures et se craqua les articulations. Hermione et les autres virent le dos de leur camarade pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il avait une cicatrice à l'épaule mais aussi une sur le flanc. Les deux étaient des cicatrices de coup d'épée à n'en point douter. Ce qui les marqua le plus était la série de rune étrange qui étaient tatoué sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Les trois le virent jouer entre les obstacles. Le terme était bien joué. Il était plus dans son élément sur le terrain que dans l'école. Et ça se voyait. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que les premiers n'arrivent. Il vit Hugin arriver avec son sac et il sortit ses affaires _normales_ , les affaires qu'il portait au jour le jour. Il rentra dans le vestiaire et ressortit avec. Les filles le regardèrent en roucoulant mais il les ignora en finissant d'affuter sa lame. Lorsque les serpendard arrivèrent, ils étaient quelque peu inquiets de le voir avec sa lame. Celui-ci leva juste les yeux avant de pointer du doigt les vestiaires.

\- Allez-vous mettre en tenue avant d'être en retard.

Il ne dit rien de plus et les trois serpentards se dirigèrent dans les vestiaires. Ces derniers avaient des noms au-dessus de chaque casier dont le leur. Dedans, il y avait une tenue plus adéquate pour le combat mais aussi des armes d'entrainements. Chaque personne se retrouva avec des épées de bois ainsi que des dagues. Mais les armes de bois étaient aussi lourdes que celles de métal. Mais aussi des uniformes de bataille. Hermione les compara mentalement à des tenues d'archer des livres de conte. Mais, elle remarqua tout de suite les runes sur le dessus et les sorts de protection.

Tous ressortirent des vestiaires un peu surpris. Puis, Mandos se plaça devant eux.

\- Bien. Vous êtes ici car vous considérez que les cours des forces contres du mal sont … inadaptés pour la réalité des choses. Navré de briser vos illusions, mais un mage noir ou une créature obscure malveillante ne vous laissera pas de seconde chance. Et si vous perdez votre baguette, vous êtes morts. L'avantage de mon expérience vous permettra de survivre plus d'une minute en combat réelle. Hermione, qui pour toi est le meilleur duelliste de la pièce ?

\- … Draco Malefoy.

\- Que le petit Dragon vienne me rejoindre à l'arène, je vais montrer deux trois trucs avec son concours.

Le blond ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir, tout à coup. Mais le survivant ne le regardait pas de la même manière qu'à l'époque. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait un regard de professeur. Il se plaça en face et sortit sa baguette pour se préparer au duel. Mais il remarqua qu'Harry ne sortit pas de baguette mais fléchit les genoux comme pour se préparer à sauter. Hermione lança le départ et le serpentard lâcha le premier sort. Le sortilège frappa le lieu où se trouvait Mandos mais celui-ci avait déjà changer de place et avait une boule d'énergie dans la main. Draco eut juste le temps de l'esquiver et vit le mur en pâtir. Il déglutit avant de retourner ses yeux vers son adversaire mais celui-ci était déjà sur lui. D'un mouvement, il se retrouva désarmer et au sol. Une dague se matérialisa dans la main du survivant qui la plaça sous le cou du serpentard.

\- Perdu.

Mandos se releva et tendit la main vers le serpentard et l'aida à se relever. Il se tourna vers le reste de la salle en faisant disparaitre ses armes. Cependant, il sentit la fatigue. Il n'était pas totalement rétabli de son épuisement magique. Il faudrait qu'il arrête d'utiliser la magie de combat pendant encore un petit moment.

\- Bien. Qui pourrait me dire les erreurs de Malefoy ? Il n'en a pas fait beaucoup, certes, mais mortelle. Lesquels ?

Personne en su réellement quoi dire. Mandos soupira mais vit Draco s'avancer pour demander la parole.

\- Draco ? Tu le sais ?

\- Oui. Je ne t'ai pas gardé dans ma ligne de mire. Je t'ai quitté des yeux. … Et vu que tu n'as pas sorti de baguette, je t'ai sous-estimé.

\- Bah voilà. 10 Point pour serpentard. Plus 5 pour se rendre compte de ces propres faiblesses. L'avantage de Draco est qu'il est enfant de sang pur et qu'il pratique les duels depuis qu'il est jeune. Il a un répertoire de sorts plus important que beaucoup de son âge. À part Hermione mais c'est une bibliothèque humaine. Bref.

Ladite bibliothèque gonfla les joues mais ne dit rien.

\- Vous savez que lorsque vous perdez votre baguette, vous êtes morts. On va remédier à cela. De plus, pour être sûr que vous compreniez la faiblesse de trop faire confiance à votre baguette, je vais vous distribuer un anneau que vous devrez mettre pour les premiers cours avec moi. Même si vous me connaissiez en tant qu'ami, sachez que pendant mon absence j'ai bien plus appris que vous le l'espériez.

Hermione reconnut avec Neville et Ginny les anneaux de Dyméthirium. Ils allaient vraiment se retrouver sans l'appui de leur magie. Mais vu le regard du survivant, ce n'était pas définitif. C'était vraiment pour leur donner de nouvelles clés dans les combats futurs.

À la fin de la séance, tous étaient épuisés sauf le survivant qui rangeait les épées. Il se tourna vers tout le monde avant de fermer les yeux et dire à haute voix.

\- Poudlard, fait un passage avec les dortoirs pour que l'on ne soit pas trouvé.

Quatre portes sortirent du sol avec chacune un blason. Il fit signe aux autres de les passer. Hermione remarqua qu'il ne les suivait en étant la dernière. Il semblait se préparer à partir pour aller ailleurs.

\- Mandos … Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais à l'infirmerie. J'ai deux trois trucs à faire avec Pomfresh. Et, au fait Hermione. Viens avec moi, nous avons à discuter seul à seul.

Les deux sortirent dans le couloir et partirent vers l'infirmerie. À mi-chemin, le survivant soupira.

\- Quand comptais tu m'annoncer pour Malefoy ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fais pas ta naïve. Je vous ai vu à la bibliothèque.

Elle rougit plus que son blason. Elle bégaya pendant un très long moment alors que les rires du survivant résonnaient dans tout Poudlard. Il la tira jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour éviter qu'un membre de la brigade ou qu'Ombrage ne les trouve. Elle se réveilla de sa gêne lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans l'infirmerie alors que Mandos venait d'ouvrir le paravent du lit de Iorveth. Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Écoute. Tant que tu es heureuse, ça me va. S'il ne file pas droit, demande-moi, je lui fais comprendre son erreur.

\- … au début, on s'entendait seulement sur … le fait de te retrouver. Lors de ta disparition, il savait déjà que son père et Voldemort était dans l'erreur et il ne voulait pas de la vie qu'on lui avait tracé. Que tu disparaisses lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait prendre les devant et agir au lieu d'attendre la bonne opportunité.

\- Il vous a alors aidé.

\- … Oui. Par la suite, on a été amené à se côtoyer. On a fini par s'entendre puis découvrir des … Bref. Ça s'est fait sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

L'Aen Seidhe sourit avant de commencer à vérifier l'état de son commandant avec sa magie. Hermione regarda faire, incertaine avant de chercher à comprendre.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon retour ?

\- … Euh … Oui … Enfin, … Je crois.

\- Le professeur Jones et d'autres professeurs ont préféré changer vos souvenirs afin de me protéger et protéger mon camarade. Je te fais assez confiance pour l'aider si je ne peux plus assurer sa protection.

Elle sursauta avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé le jour du retour du survivant. Elle se souvenait de l'étrange personne en plus mais aussi du professeur qui lui jeta un sort. Elle voulut crier à l'outrage mais elle se tut lorsque Mandos la laissa voir la seconde personne. Elle fut frappée par les oreilles en pointes. Elle ne pouvait voir que ça en plus des cicatrices qui prenaient la moitié du visage. Mandos retira alors son bandana qui couvrait le haut de son crâne et elle vit alors les oreilles de son meilleur ami.

\- Harry …

\- Je n'ai pas que grandi durant mon voyage … J'ai aussi changé lorsque je suis arrivé dans l'autre monde. Je suis un Aen Seidhe. Un elfe si tu préfères. Et non, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un mauvais sort. Il semblerait, en réalité, que je portais un sortilège sur mon apparence. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications possibles sinon.

\- Mandos … C'est … il …

Elle s'arrêta avant de se souvenir alors de ce qu'avait fait Draco avec elle et les autres. Maintenant que son meilleur ami était de retour, ils pourraient confirmer ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

\- Mandos, demain, rendez-vous à la salle du club de potion. Il faut que l'on te montre un truc.

\- … Demain ? Pas possible. Ni pour les prochaines semaines.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Quidditch et Ombrage. Ajouter à cela, Colle avec Rogue.

\- Pourquoi tu es collé ? il n'a pourtant rien dit en cours. Et ta potion était plus que parfaite.

\- Oui … mais avant ma _disparition_ , j'étais collé avec lui le lendemain. Et je suis encore sous surveillance constante. La seule raison que j'ai pu participer au cours de l'AD ce soir, c'est que j'ai envoyé une illusion faire croire que je suis rentré au dortoir.

Elle le vit se gratter la tête en se marrant. Il trouvait ça drôle ? elle soupira de désespoirs. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le survivant était encore plus attire problèmes qu'avant ? elle retourna son attention vers l'inconscient, notant le nombre de bandages et autres cicatrices.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- … Trahison. Il a été trahi et je n'ai rien pu faire … si j'étais arrivé, ne serait-ce que trente minutes plus tôt.

La voix était brisée. Elle remarqua alors le regard triste et désespéré caché derrière le visage souriant et calculateur. Elle se posa même des questions sur les penchants de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu … L'aimais ?

Celui-ci la regarda comme si six têtes étaient apparues sur elle. Il secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire amusé.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a pris une figure paternelle ou d'oncle pour moi. La première fois qu'il m'a vu, il a … Bref. On va dire que notre première rencontre s'est soldée par sa menace de me tuer. Puis, il a découvert que j'étais un elfe et ça a changé. Par la suite, je me suis retrouvé pendant plus de deux mois avec son unité. Il m'a presque tout appris pour l'art du combat et de comment vive un Aen Seidhe. Puis, je suis reparti mais il m'a proposé une place dans l'unité. Je suis revenu lorsque j'ai appris comment me débrouiller et par la suite, j'ai passé une année complète dans la troupe.

\- … Tu le respectes énormément.

\- Et il fait attention à moi mais me laisse faire mes propres choix. Il a vraiment pris la figure d'un père même si je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps. Il avait l'air de me connaitre sans même m'avoir parlé. Même Sirius n'a pas cette place, pour te dire.

\- Et en parlant de Sirius, tu lui as envoyé un hibou ?

\- Pas encore. Dit alors incertain Mandos.

Hermione lui donna une claque à l'épaule en soupirant. Elle le tira alors pour rejoindre le dortoir rapidement et lui donna une feuille et une plume.

\- Envoie-lui un message sur le champ. C'est ton parrain. Et il pourrait t'aider pour rejoindre le monde que tu as quitté. Je suis même sûre qu'il viendrait avec toi.

\- … Tu me fais marcher ? tu veux que je retourne là-bas ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu as l'air plus heureux là-bas qu'ici. Et j'ai entendu les discussions entre le professeur Jones et Dumbledore. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'a fait le directeur non plus. Je ne cautionne pas ce que fait le ministère. Et si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière …

\- Merci Hermione. Merci. Sinon, pour ton dragon de petit copain ? J'en touche deux mots au lord black ? je suis sûr que Sirius serait bien content d'avoir un second mouton blanc dans la famille.

\- … Vas y. ça aidera Draco a trouvé du courage pour fuir. Tu aurais vu son dos …

\- Son dos ? dit alors amusé Mandos.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il saignait dans son dos. Son père l'attendait à Pré Au Lard. Lorsqu'il est revenu, Blaise et Théo l'aidaient à marcher. Ils m'ont demandé de l'aide. J'ai alors vu la vérité sur la vie du prince des serpentards. C'est à partir de là, je crois, que m'a vision sur lui à changer.

Elle le vit croiser les bras pour réfléchir. Il sortit un carnet et nota plusieurs choses dedans dans un dialecte étrange. Puis, il retourna son attention vers la griffondor.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : Malefoy ne pourra pas continuer à rester dans son masque de Serpentard encore longtemps. Si ça continue, il va crever. Je vais l'aider de loin mais je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placer pour le protéger à l'heure actuelle. J'ai déjà du mal à éviter de mourir alors protéger quelqu'un. Mais … s'il a besoin, je viendrais. Il doit juste passer sous la garde de Sirius. Même s'il est fugitif, il est le chef de la maison Black. Il peut considérer que l'héritier est en danger et le passer sous sa garde. Mais c'est à Draco de le lui demander.

\- Tu as étudié l'étiquette et les lois ?

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup et passe mon temps à la bibliothèque. Bon, j'ai un courrier à envoyer. Merci pour cette discussion Hermione.

Elle monta les marches avant de s'arrêter, pensive. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de se retourner vers le survivant.

\- Mandos ?

\- Hn … ?

\- Si tu pars, … Est-ce que je pourrais venir ? Ou d'autres ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle, pesant le pour et le contre avant de sourire.

\- Faudra juste le demander. Bonne nuit Mionie.

\- Bonne nuit le corbeau.

Elle disparut dans le dortoir. Le survivant finit sa longue lettre et siffla. Hugin passa par la fenêtre entrouverte et fixa l'enveloppe. Hedwige arriva par la suite.

\- Portez cela à Sirius. Personne ne doit la lire à part lui, compris vous deux ? et si la reine des crapauds tente, Hugin, tu as autorisation à lui voler dans les plumes.

Les deux partirent dans la nuit. Même si Hedwige pouvait se débrouiller, Ombrage avait tenté une fois de lire son courrier. Hugin n'était pas un messager mais bien un oiseau de combat. Il protègerait sa camarade comme il le faudra. Et le lendemain, il savait que son courrier avait été fouillé au vu des cicatrices d'Ombrage et de Rusard. Hugin n'était pas l'oiseau le plus sympa qui soit.

* * *

Ciaran regarda avec horreur l'état de la maison de la sorcière. Et pas une seule trace de Mandos ou de Iorveth. il y avait pourtant son cheval accroché à l'écurie et la pauvre bête ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'inquiéta encore plus en voyant l'état du matériel à l'intérieur.

\- Ciaran ! Il faut y aller. La garde revient.

Il ressortit avec la sensation que son estomac se tordait. Il n'allait pas perdre encore des amis. Iorveth et Mandos étaient introuvables. Ca aurait du le rassurer mais dans l'état actuel des choses, tout les scénarios étaient possible et certains lui donnaient envie de partir en croisade. Mais, pour le moment, il devait gérer le groupe pour le mettre en sécurité.

\- Partons, nous trouverons une personne pour nous aider à les retrouver.

Les membres de la Scoia'Tael partirent sous le couvert des ombres de la nuit. Ciaran se maudit de ne pas avoir accompagné le jeune elfe avec son commandant. Oui, un trop jeune elfe à son gout. Et si le gamin était mort, il était sûr que Iorveth reviendrait de la tombe pour l'étrangler. Et si c'est Roche ... il n'osait même pas y penser. Comment Mandos avait fait pour que Roche le considère comme un des membres de son groupe restait un mystère. Mais, Mandos n'était pas assez incrédule pour avoir emmené le commandant elfe au commandant de la Téméria.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ^^. Notre camarade Ciaran qui s"inquiète pour son commandant et le guérisseur. Pauvre petit Harry^^. Allez! Fromage pour tous :D  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir à tous. On se retrouve à Poudlard pour une nouvelle du match Survivant contre l'équipe adverse. On rappelle que notre corbeau est à deux doigts de disparaitre en bon elfe dans les bois ^^. Mais retrouver la civilisation, me direz vous ...**_

 _ **Bref, passons aux choses sérieuse. Niark.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Lala : Présente toujours à l'appel. ^^. Les auteurs doivent t'adorer, moi, en tout cas, j'apprécie de lire tes commentaires. Et les aventures ne font que commencer.**_

 ** _Harry est à J.K. Rowling et the Witcher est toujours à Andrzej Sapkowski qui vous souhaitent une bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 :**_

Sirius regarda à deux fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé Harry. Enfin, Mandos … Bref, son filleul. Il la relut plusieurs fois avant de retourner son regard vers la chouette et le corbeau. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de parler à Harry mais cette lettre était plus qu'intéressante. Déjà, l'héritier Malefoy n'était pas le parfait petit mage noir, miroir de Lucius. Mais comme un bon serpentard, il avait su mettre un masque pour survivre. Pourtant ça n'allait pas le sortir pour autant des problèmes. L'héritier Black pourrait toujours envoyer une lettre pour voir. L'autre point, c'était cette histoire d'âme dans la cicatrice de son Filleul. Il y avait un problème. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque familiale et feuilleta les ouvrages de magies noirs : un morceau d'âme. Il avait bien vu quelque chose qui se rapprochait de ça dans ses lectures obligatoires Black.

\- Le fils traitre salit la réputation de la maison.

\- La ferme Kreature ou je fais sauter la chambre de Reggy.

L'elfe se tut et eut une expression de peur. Même si Sirius ne le ferait jamais, la menace avait cet avantage, l'elfe lui fichait la paix. Il trouva alors la section qui l'intéressait mais rien sur un morceau d'âme dans un objet ou une personne. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu le livre dans sa jeunesse.

\- Kreature ? il est où le livre sur la magie noire de la nécromancie.

L'elfe se tendit comme un manche de pelle. Il essaye de partir discrètement mais Sirius se doutait que l'elfe lui cachait un truc énorme. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, l'elfe se retrouva devant lui, tout tremblant.

\- J'écoute …

\- … Le maitre Regulus m'a interdit de parler. Il l'a fait promettre à Kreature.

Sirius avait beau avoir été le plus grand … inconscient de Poudlard. Il n'était pas le plus stupide. Il avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers de serpentard et était plus qu'un maitre dans l'enchantement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la carte du maraudeur ou sa moto. Il tira l'elfe jusque devant la chambre de son frère et se tourna vers ce dernier.

\- Si je comprends bien. Reggy, en plus d'avoir été un Mangemort, il a fait quelque chose avant sa mort … N'est-ce pas ? Qui implique Voldemort et le livre que je recherche ? Mais tu ne peux rien dire car il te l'a ordonné.

L'elfe se contenta de sourire. Enfin, ça ressemblait à un sourire si ce n'était une grimace. Sirius se frotta les tempes avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Kreature resta à l'entrée même si on pouvait sentir qu'il voulait venir se plaindre.

Sirius regarda la chambre, verte et argent. Le meilleur lavage de cerveau orchestré par sa mère. Mais s'il devait accueillir Draco, cette chambre ferait l'affaire. Il retourna à son étude du lieu. Il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau, cherchant un indice sur le livre avant de trouver le journal de son frère. Il feuilleta ce dernier et eut comme un choc.

\- _Je voudrais avoir le même courage que mon frère. Je voudrais moi aussi partir. Mais à quoi bon. Je ne suis qu'un couard. Mais il m'a laissé seul. Tout seul._

Sirius fut secoué par cette phrase noté en rouge dans le carnet. Il pouvait même voir les gouttes des larmes sur les pages jaunis. Il vit alors l'histoire de son petit frère par les yeux de ce dernier. Ça lui enfonça comme un pieu dans le cœur. Il feuilleta jusqu'à la dernière entrée. Il était question de Kreature. Voldemort avait besoin d'un elfe de maison. Mais pourquoi ? Regulus avait une théorie cependant, il ne l'expliquait pas dans son journal. Il voulait avoir un poids pour rejoindre le bon côté et fuir les mangemorts. Même si c'était rentré dans le monde Moldu. Oui, il voulait conserver des traditions des familles de sang pur, mais pas les massacrer comme le faisait bien des mages dans la guerre.

\- Sirius ? Tu es où ?

\- … J'arrive Remus. … Kreature … Nettoie la chambre de Reggy … Et ne laisse personne y rentrer.

\- ... Bien Lord Black.

Sirius ne crut jamais entendre de telle parole dans la bouche de cet elfe de maison. Mais voir en plus sur la trogne tordu un sourire. C'en n'était presque flippant. Il trouva le livre qu'il cherchait lancer contre un mur de la chambre de son frère et descendit rejoindre Remus. Celui-ci avait fait du thé et on pouvait entendre Molly Weasley se plaindre que la saleté était revenue. Le maraudeur maudit la présence de la femme dans la maison. Elle se croyait chez elle ou quoi ? Il l'ignora et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage. Il s'installa à la cuisine et commença à lire sous le regard ahuri du lycanthrope.

\- Tu lis ? … Toi ?

\- Pour Mandos.

\- Qui ?

\- Harry. Excuse, Kreature !

\- Oui, maitre ?

\- Trouve moi les livres de Phaeris Black et Mortis Tirnanog.

L'elfe disparut avant de revenir avec les ouvrages et redisparut. Remus avait une grosse envie de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule potion. Il vit Sirius continuer à lire et chercher jusqu'à pousser un profond juron. Juron qui fit se réveiller la mère black qui poussa des cris. Mais Sirius semblait comme catatonique. Il se releva et se tourna vers le loup-garou avec une expression de peur sur son visage.

\- Remus … Voldemort … Voldemort a créé des horcruxes.

\- Des … Quoi ?

\- Des artefacts très, très, très … noirs. Une aberration de la nature.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire cela ?

\- Remus … JE suis fils de sang pur. Famille de Sang pur versé dans la magie noire. Des sorciers ont fait des choses bien sombre dans des temps reculés. Et un horcruxe, c'est bien le pire. Je te lis le passage et tu comprendras. _Un horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel._ Mandos m'a avoué qu'il avait eu un morceau de Voldemort dans sa tête mais son professeure de l'autre monde l'a retiré.

\- … PARDON ?

Les deux derniers maraudeurs se regardèrent pendant un temps. Remus se frotta les tempes ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sirius s'était mis à chercher dans les bibliothèques noires. Patmol sortit alors la lettre de son filleul qui ajoutait en Post-scriptum que Dumbledore était surement au courant voir même le savait depuis longtemps. Le loup garou était assommé par la nouvelle. À cet instant arriva Molly qui se plaignit du tableau hurleur cependant vit sur la table les livres noirs.

\- Sirius ! Il faut te débarrasser de ces livres. Dumbledore t'a déjà dit que les sorciers sombres sont …

\- La ferme Molly. Je suis chez moi et ce sont mes livres. Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois trouver Hugin pour retourner une réponse à Mandos.

La femme ouvrit et ferma la bouche, surprise. Elle se tourna alors vers Remus pour se plaindre du comportement de Sirius mais se tut en voyant la fureur sur le visage de Lunard. Kreature arriva à coté de Sirius en se tortillant les doigts crochus. Le lord Black se tourna vers son elfe.

\- Le maitre Regulus avait donné une autre mission à Kreature mais Kreature a été un mauvais elfe et n'a pas pu réussir … même si Kreature a promis de ne rien dire …

\- Tu as promis de ne rien dire mais pas de me montrer. Montre Kreature.

Le vieil elfe se dirigea alors vers l'une des armoires et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un étrange collier avec un S dessiné dessus. Sirius eut aucun mal à comprendre. Il se baissa au niveau de l'elfe. Celui qui avait été peut-être le seul et véritable ami de son petit frère. Il attrapa le collier et sentit la puissance sombre à l'intérieur. Il retourna son regard vers l'elfe.

\- Kreature … Où est mon frère ?

\- Kreature l'a emmené comme il l'avait demandé. Puis, Kreature a été obligé de repartir sans le maitre.

\- Kreature … On trouvera Reggy. Je dois prévenir Mandos, c'est tout.

Cependant, il ne put le faire car la cheminée s'illumina pour faire apparaitre Rogue qui avait dû voir un chaudron de trop près. Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent la projection du professeur de potion étrangement. Sirius essaya de se retenir de rire mais se fut assez dur.

\- _Black, Lupin._

\- Rogue ? Un souci ?

\- _On peut dire cela. Cette … Femme est venu dans mon laboratoire pour vérifier mes potions. Elle voulait … bref. Elle a fait sauter deux de mes recherches et contaminé trois professeurs. L'école tournera à ses effectifs minimaux pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Préparez ce qu'il faut pour récupérer les enfants demain._

\- Bien ? répondit Remus un peu perdu.

\- _Et … préparez une chambre pour un convalescent._

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire si Kreature veut bien aider. Répondit Sirius. … Rogue, ôte-moi d'un doute … Tu n'as rien à voir dans l'accident ?

L'homme fixa Sirius avant d'avoir une sorte d'ombre de sourire pincé retenu.

\- _Je ne pense pas être coupable d'avoir fait des potions instables ainsi qu'analyser les potions de monsieur Londubat dans la même pièce. Et que celle-ci était ouverte. Et cela en écoutant la suggestion d'un griffondor._

La cheminée se referma à ces mots. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Si James avait été encore de ce monde, je suis sûr qu'il aurait demandé à Rogue de rejoindre le groupe des maraudeurs juste pour cela.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, Patmol. Je me demande si Harry n'a pas une main là-dedans.

\- Il va par Mandos maintenant. Et il y tient. Et, tu vois un autre griffondor qui donnerait pareil suggestion ? moi, pas.

* * *

Le fameux Mandos avait senti un relâchement dans ses suiveurs. Avait-il réussi à assez faire baisser la garde ? Surement. Ombrage ne l'avait pas ennuyé après le petit changement de souvenir fait par le Professeur Jones. Celui-ci était un sacré allier étrangement. Les deux buvaient tranquillement un thé alors que le vieil archéologue lui expliquait les failles qui avaient été créées par les sorciers.

\- Donc, comme vous le savez, Monsieur Cerbin, pour que vous puissiez rentrer dans votre monde, il faudra que les deux mondes soient alignés.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Et je sais à peu près comment le savoir. Mais j'aurais besoin de deux trois choses. Rien de bien dangereux. Ou peut-être trouver une des anciennes portes des mondes. Là, je n'aurais pas de questions à me poser. Mais sinon, pourquoi m'aider ?

\- … eh bien, ma famille a une vieille histoire sur les mondes parallèles. Malheureusement, la jeune personne est morte alors que nous tentions de la sauver. Cette histoire remonte jusqu'au 13ème siècle. Depuis, nous faisons le serment de garder un œil sur les brèches entre les mondes.

\- Un peu comme une agence de voyage inter dimensionnel.

Le vieil homme explosa de rire avant de secouer la tête. C'était à peu près l'image. Il referma alors ses notes sur la civilisation elfique auxquelles appartenait désormais le survivant.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur Cerbin pour votre temps. Ce fut très intéressant. Des elfes ont surement dû venir aussi, dans notre monde et ça pourrait expliquer plusieurs artefacts que j'ai découvert. Et avec ces notes, je pense faire un bon pas en avant avec ma famille. Mon fils ne va pas vouloir vous faire partir s'il apprenait toutes les connaissances que vous avez.

\- Qu'il compte jusqu'à cent et qu'il boit de l'eau fraiche. Je compte bien être libre. Maintenant, pardon, j'ai un train à prendre.

\- Vous comptez passer vos examens à la fin de l'année.

Mandos se contenta de sourire amusé avant de descendre du bureau et sortir. Il rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait avec Neville et Ginny dans la cour pavée. Les trois griffondors avaient leur valises prêtes. À cause d'un malheureux accident, plusieurs cours avaient dû être annulé et des vacances exceptionnelles avaient été instituées. Mandos soupçonnait les jumeaux Weasley d'être à l'origine de ça ou que le professeur Rogue est mis en application son idée, mais au moins, ça lui permettait d'éloigner Iorveth de Poudlard et des griffes du ministère.

Cependant, Draco arriva à cet instant avec une lettre entre les mains et une étrange expression. Il s'approcha de Mandos et la lui tendit sans autre forme de procès. Celui-ci se mit à la lire tranquillement avant de soupirer. Il regarda l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Bien … Je vais donc emmener une autre personne avec moi. Bon, Draco, monte tes affaires à l'infirmerie. Je te rejoins et dis à Pomfresh que tu viens de ma part.

Le serpentard hocha la tête et repartit en silence mais les trois autres avaient pu voir l'expression du blond. Il y avait quelque chose de grave qui s'était passé. Mandos se tourna vers eux avant de lire les grandes lignes de la lettre.

\- C'est une lettre de sa mère. Son père veut profiter de son retour pour le faire rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Molvyshort. Elle lui demande d'aller chez sa sœur Andromeda. Mais Draco sait parfaitement que ce serait le premier endroit qu'on irait le chercher.

\- Tu vas l'emmener au QG de l'ordre ? mais … Mandos ?

\- Sirius est d'accord. Il m'a répondu par courrier. Par contre, précision, si Ron fait des siennes, …

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu fais valoir ton point de vue sur mon frère. Bon, on y va. On se retrouve à Square Grimmauld.

Le survivant agita la main avant de partir vers l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fixait l'héritier Malefoy étrangement mais lorsqu'elle le vit présent, elle respira. L'elfe siffla et Hugin se posa sur son épaule. Hedwige était déjà sur place. Il se concentra, visualisant la maison des Blacks puis un portail apparut au centre de l'infirmerie. Il sourit avec contentement. Triss avait raison, depuis qu'il savait faire un portail, c'était vraiment pratique. Draco regarda avec étonnement le phénomène et sourit méchamment.

\- Tu pourrais presque rentrer dans Gringott avec ça.

\- Je ne compte pas essayer. Un portail est un acte de Magie difficile et qui demande beaucoup de contrôle. Madame Pomfresh ? Vous l'avez préparé pour le transport.

\- Même si je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas encore le bouger, oui. Et il sera mieux là-bas qu'ici avec cette femme.

Draco fut poussé en premier avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre. Il se retrouva dans l'entrée d'une maison qui avait vu de meilleur jour. En face de lui se trouvait un homme qui avait été son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal il n'y a pas si longtemps. Lupin se frotta les tempes avant de pester après un chien qui ne l'avait même pas mis au courant de ce qui allait se produire. Draco fut poussé du passage par Mandos qui rentra avec quelqu'un en lévitation derrière lui. Sirius arriva à cet instant.

\- Harry ! Tu es enfin arrivé. La chambre est prête. … tu préfères Mandos peut être ?

\- Oui, Patmol. Ça fait vachement plaisir de te revoir. Tu me laisses un instant que je mette mon commandant dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'inquiètes pas. Je m'occupe du nouveau mouton blanc de la famille. Draco, c'est ça ? Je pose les règles directement. Les propos sang pur de ton père, tu te les fourres là où je pense en restant poli. Tu participes aux taches de la maison et c'est tout. Compris ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir retenir. Rétorqua le serpentard en lâchant son souffle, rassuré.

\- Parfait. Ta chambre est la seconde au troisième étage. Mandos, ton camarade va dans la première chambre au premier. Je serais à côté.

\- Et je serais ? Commenta le survivant.

\- Hmmm … Laisse-moi réfléchir … il devrait avoir une place avec Kreature.

Sirius explosa de rire à la grimace de son filleul elfe. Mais celui-ci comprit parfaitement la blague. Sirius lui indiqua une des chambres sur le même étage. Mandos disparut plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de rejoindre son parrain dans la cuisine. Celui-ci lui tendit alors une tasse de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un recueil.

\- Voici les recherches que j'ai fait à partir de ce que tu m'as écrit. Ça s'appelle un Horcruxe. Le livre était planqué dans la chambre de mon petit frère.

\- … ?

\- Reggy a été un mangemort mais a tenté de fuir sa situation. Il a découvert ce qu'a fait Voldemort et a voulu contrer cela. Kreature ne voudra pas me dire où il se trouve désormais. Regulus lui a demandé de ne jamais m'y emmener ni de me dire où. Mais si j'y vais, je sais que je ne vais que trouver que la mort.

\- Tu veux que je le demande à ton elfe et que j'aille le trouver ?

\- Non. Il ne faut pas chercher dans le passé. Même si mon frère est mort, je ne dois pas m'attacher à ce que je vais trouver. Je préfère me tourner vers autre chose. Finir ce qu'il a commencé, par exemple. Tu sais que tu vas causer un sacré remue-ménage en étant pas la gare ?

\- Je n'ai pas à rendre de compte. Je suis majeur, techniquement. Et ça va de ton coté ? tu arrives à digérer l'affaire ?

Sirius soupira avant d'hocher la tête.

\- T'inquiète. Je n'ai pas été là une partie de ta vie. Que tu sois adulte ne me gêne pas tant que tu es heureux et en sureté loin des manigances du monde sorcier. Et ta proposition de partir avec toi … Je vais franchement y réfléchir. En fait, déjà réfléchit. Partir d'ici serait un excellent lieu de vacances.

\- Bien. Je te compte alors dans le prochain voyage. Mais garde cela du vieux fêlé. Ce dernier veut je ne sais quoi de ma part.

\- Déjà à l'époque. Mais il s'intéressait à deux familles. Les Longdubat et les Potter. Tu vois où ça a mené.

Mandos hocha la tête avant d'aller dans la chambre où se trouvait Buck. Il avait un sort qui pouvait rendre le lieu d'habitation de l'hypogriffe plus agréable. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi l'emmener. Il verrait le moment venu.

Il ouvrit la porte et caressa l'animal qui fut heureux de le voir. Surtout lorsqu'il utilisa ses sorts pour transformer la chambre en une forêt immense. C'était comme se retrouver en pleine nature. L'elfe s'assit contre un des arbres avant d'entendre madame Weasley arriver en vociférant. Ah ? Elle n'était pas contente ? Dommage pour elle et tant mieux pour lui. Il entendit aussi Alastor Maugrey. L'homme devenait de plus en plus fou et parano. Il resta néanmoins dans la pièce au calme en méditation. Ce ne fut que Kreature qui arriva sur ordre de Sirius pour lui apporter un thé. L'elfe le dévisagea un temps avant de voir les oreilles et rester en suspens.

\- Vous êtes un noble Aen ?

\- Ah ? Tu connais ? Étrange.

\- Non. Nous autre, elfe de maison, avons entendu parler des elfes comme vous. Des marcheurs de monde pour certain. Vieux contes que les elfes de maisons se passent dans le secret. Seigneur, je suis un humble elfe de la maison Black. Je …

\- Calme, Kreature. C'est moi, Harry. Mais dorénavant, c'est Mandos.

L'elfe le regarda encore plus étrangement mais ne dit rien avant de tendre le thé chaud. Il en profita avant d'entendre une personne s'acharner sur la porte. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix plus de cinq minutes ? Il vit alors rentrer l'ancien auror, baguette levée. Ah ? Paranoïa poussée jusqu'à l'extrême ? Il roula sur le côté, esquivant le sort qui lui était destinée. Puis, d'un mouvement, il invoqua son arc et le tendit. Les flèches se logèrent autour du cou de l'homme. Puis, il siffla et Hugin vint voler la baguette avant de se poser sur l'épaule de son maitre.

\- Eh bien Fol eye, on attaque les enfants innocents maintenant ? Soyez gentil, restez au calme, vos nerfs vont un jour lâcher.

Il passa à coté en ignorant l'expression de l'auror ainsi que celui des autres membres de l'ordre qui étaient censé venir le chercher à la gare. Il leur offrit un joli sourire avant d'arriver en bas des escaliers. À son passage, madame Black se mit à hurler mais reçut une boule de feu très proche de sa tête.

Le survivant arriva à la cuisine alors que Ron se battait déjà avec Draco. Sirius était à deux doigts d'hurler. Derrière Mandos, les cris de Madame Weasley aurait pu réveiller un mort. Les membres de l'ordre participaient à la cacophonie générale. Mandos maudit son ouïe fine pour le coup alors que Hermione et Ginny se désolaient en le regardant. Elles compatissaient à sa douleur. Surtout que tout le monde semblait décidé à s'acharner sur lui. Molly posa un peu violemment sa main sur son épaule, le grondant comme un enfant ce qui commença alors réellement à chauffer son esprit.

Il avait été, certes, un enfant il n'y a pas si longtemps pour les sorciers. Néanmoins, il avait passé dans un autre monde où le temps passait différemment. Si ça continuait, il promettait qu'il ne serait plus aussi aimable. Sans blague.

\- Harry ! tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'il te chante ! tu …

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Que je sache, je suis majeur par deux fois.

\- Mais … Harry … Tu

À cet instant, le survivant lâcha sa magie, écartant plus d'une personne de lui à commencer par madame Weasley. Les sorciers furent plus que surpris alors que Sirius hurlait de rire. Mandos se redressa et retira son bandana avec une certaine pointe de colère. Tous purent alors voir ses oreilles pointues mais aussi son visage moins camoufler. On pouvait voir l'âge dans le regard et la posture du survivant. Remus nota même la pointe d'une cicatrice à l'arrière du cou, partant surement de l'épaule. Personne ne pouvait ne pas voir qu'il était adulte. Mandos regarda tout le monde.

\- Mettons les choses au point … J'ai passé sept ans dans un autre monde. Ce qui fait de moi un adulte. Et vous m'avez fait adulte en quatrième année lorsque vous m'avez forcé à participer à un tournois de magie qui était pour les majeurs. Dernier point, continuez ainsi, tous autant que vous êtes, et je pense que je vais trouver un endroit calme. Sirius … Préviens moi pour le repas, je squatte ta bibliothèque.

\- Vas-y bambi. Je garde la maison en laisse.

Le survivant le fusilla du regard pour le surnom mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il ressortit tranquillement avant de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Il fit voler les livres jusqu'à lui, et commença à lire. Malheureusement, il pouvait encore entendre les jérémiades des _**Dh'oines**_. Il dessina deux signes avec des doigts et la porte s'illumina. Il allait pouvoir avoir la paix. Seul Sirius pourrait rentrer en étant chef de maison et Draco en étant un Black par sa mère. Il souhaitait un simple après-midi tranquille. Il ne demandait pas la lune et encore moins le soleil.

* * *

 _ **On dit merci à Rogue pour son intervention contre Ombrage ^^. Le pauvre doit avoir pris plaisir à faire sauter des chaudrons sur le crapeau ^^.  
**_

 _ **\- Dh'oines ... Je pense que si nous laissons mon guérisseur avec son professeur et une cible, on viendra se plaindre à moi.**_

 _ **\- avoue que ça ne te gêne pas.**_

 _ **\- tant qu'on ne vient pas se plaindre auprès de moi.**_

 _ **\- Je les enverrais voir Roche.**_

 _ **(Regarde un commandant Scoia'tael rire comme un maitre du monde). Okay. à la semaine prochaine.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Voici le retour de notre Survivant serpentard dans les tréfonds des couloirs de poudlard. ... Enfin, actuellement des les doux couloirs lumineux de 12 Square Grimmault (**_ _ **qui a dit qu'ils étaient lumineux ?**_ _ **Laisse Sirius, c'est du sarcasme. Faut pas le prendre au sérieux.**_ _ **JE suis Sirius et on ne me prendra rien !**_ _ **... -' ? Il m'a fait le coup).**_

 _ **Bref, comme notre black nous l'a précisé, voici notre petite équipe dans la maison sombre des blacks grace à l'intervention de Rogue. (et une idée loufoque d'un griffondor serpentard). Et il a déja mis un coup dans sa patience avec l'ordre du phénix. Malheureusement, ça risque de continuer. mais je me tais et vous laisse lire.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **\- Lala : Tout le monde aime notre Cabot Favoris (**_ _ **Patmol pour les intimes et les maraudeurs**_ _ **. Coucouche panier toi). Et on soupçonne que oui, il risque d'avoir de la casse. Enfin, matériellement ou humainement ? à voir.**_

 _ **\- neilkal : Merci pour la reviews en espérant que la suite continue de t'intéresser.**_

 _ **\- Skiria : He He He. Un Survivant laché avec un caractère bien trempé. Sans oublier un soupçon de rancune et un agacement profond pour la connerie sorcière anglaise ... hmmm ... On peut toujours voir ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, je rappelle que Harry Potter, aussi sympathique soit il est à J.K. Rowling et the Witcher est toujours à Andrzej Sapkowski qui vous souhaitent une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 :**_

Il marchait dans la neige. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la montagne ou zone enneiger. Mandos se retourna, cherchant une raison à sa présence au sommet de cette montagne. Il se retourna et vit une immense tour et le ciel se déchirer. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'éprouvait pas le froid et pourtant, tout autour de lui, la glace prenait.

Il entendit alors un son de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda la personne se dessinant dans la tempête de neige. Qui était ce ? Il s'approcha, voulant comprendre. Si c'était encore Voldemort, il ferait tout pour détruire l'esprit qui s'était infiltré. Mais en s'approchant, il remarqua que la personne était plus petite que lui et plus fine. Une main se tendit vers lui. Une main gantée. Il ne sut réellement pas pourquoi, il tendit alors la sienne. Il la toucha alors et la tempête s'arrêta, comme suspendu. Il regarda alors la personne en face de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne. Elle était comme brouillée.

Puis, tout changea. Il se trouvait dans une forêt en flamme. Il entendait les cris et l'odeur de la bataille remonta à son nez. Il vit passer une femme, une elfe. Celle-ci tenait un paquet entre ses mains et tirait la main d'un enfant. Elle était paniquée, terrorisée même. Elle s'arrêta à la sortie de la clairière et se baissa au niveau du garçon. Celui-ci voulut attraper la femme mais elle le repoussa et semblait le supplier de partir. Le gamin pleura et s'enfonça à quatre pattes entre les roches. Un tunnel ? La femme alla pour tendre le paquet entre ses mains lorsqu'un soldat émergea des bois. Elle partit en courant. Mandos la suivit, intriguer car on lui passait au travers, comme un souvenir ou une vision passée. La femme fut transpercée par une épée dans le dos. Mais, elle dessina dans les airs et un portail apparut. Mais elle ne passa pas ce dernier, elle jeta son paquet. Le corbeau des champs de bataille eut alors le sursaut de voir un bébé. La femme sourit avant de s'effondrer au sol, morte. Puis, comme s'il s'agissait de plus tard, le garçon réapparut. Il secoua le corps sans vie de sa mère avant de chercher. Il cherchait mais ne trouverait pas.

Le survivant regarda l'enfant et ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, il lui disait quelque chose. Il essaya de comprendre, retrouver dans sa mémoire. L'enfant lui disait vraiment quelque chose.

\- _Mandos … Mandos … Par les culottes de merlin … MANDOS !_

Il rouvrit les yeux, se sentant secouer comme un prunier. Il vit alors Sirius et la nuit était bien avancée. Il était dans la bibliothèque entouré des bouquins.

\- Eh bien. Tu peux t'estimer heureux de m'avoir inquiété, encore … Je vais finir par avoir une attaque avec toi si ce n'est des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

\- Pardon … Rêve étrange … Je crois même que je l'ai déjà fait.

Sirius le regarda étrangement avant de secouer la tête et lui faire signe qu'il fallait venir manger. Le survivant arrangea sa tenue avant de suivre son parrain.

\- Molly est dans tous ses états, tu le sais ? J'ai demandé que les Weasley rentrent chez eux. Arthur m'a bien compris et a convaincu sa femme.

\- Donc … Pas de Ron. Bon point. Mauvais point, pas de Ginny ni des jumeaux. Hermione est restée ?

\- Oui. Alastor est rentré aussi. Il reste seulement Tonk, Mumus, Rogue, le fils à Sissi et nous deux. Ah oui, ton camarade aussi. Mais bon, vu son état …

\- Mouai … Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. Une question d'heure ou de jour. Par contre … le réveil risque d'être … comment dire …

\- Captivant ? Amusant ?

Mandos resta un instant en suspend, tentant de faire tout les scénarios possible qu'il pouvait imaginer avec Iorveth. Et la plupart terminait avec une épée plantée dans quelqu'un avant de pouvoir répondre des questions simples.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit … Un dragon à qui on a pris les œufs. Ou un paniqué fêlé prêt à défendre sa vie. Plutôt du genre à tirer avant, poser les questions ensuite.

\- Pire que Lily quoi. Tu sais qu'après ta naissance, James voulait empêcher tout le monde de venir la voir. Plusieurs amis ne l'ont pas écouté, ils ont regretté.

Patmol explosa de rire en se remémorant l'état de Franck Londubat qui avait voulu dire bonjour. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Kreature préparait le repas. Sur la table, Mandos vit l'étrange collier. Sirius lui présenta l'objet de la main.

\- C'est ça que mon frère a confié à Kreature avec pour ordre de le détruire. Kreature a mainte fois essayer mais n'a jamais réussi à l'ébrécher. Je n'ai pas encore tenté et …

\- C'est un des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort. Je reconnais la présence. Puis-je ?

\- Fais. C'est pour cela que je te le montre.

L'elfe approcha des doigts de l'objet avant de les reculer précipitamment. Il avait senti la présence dans le collier qui hurlait de rage. Il sourit de façon inquiétante. Il attrapa une craie et d'un mouvement de main, les fauteuils autours de la cheminée s'écartèrent. Il dessina rapidement un pentagramme complexe. Draco observa avec intérêt le cercle. Ce n'était aucunes magies connues. Le survivant agita à nouveau sa main et le collier fut posé au centre. Puis, les bougies s'installèrent à des positions spécifiques et s'allumèrent. L'elfe s'assit en face en tailleur, cinq bougies installées autour de lui en étoile. Il posa ses mains dans une série de signe et se mit à parler dans la langue des anciens. Mais sa voix était comme doublée par une seconde d'outre-tombe et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un vert ardent de pouvoir.

\- **_Bloed morvudd geas … Aedd D'yaebl que Deireadh ess Aenye … Saov d'yaebl bloede esse Deith !_**

Le collier prit alors feu et une sorte de brume sombre émergea de ce dernier dans des cris de banshee. Les sorciers reculèrent, terrorisé par le phénomène. Puis, l'ombre disparut dans un dernier soupir de douleur. Sirius s'approcha alors de son filleul, constatant que ce dernier semblait quelque peu fatiguer. Mandos se redressa un peu tremblant mais allant pour le mieux. Son parrain l'aida à s'assoir à table mais dorénavant, le collier n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.

\- Ça en fait donc … trois de moins si ce n'est quatre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les horcruxes, il en a fait plusieurs. Le journal, le collier, moi. J'ai ressenti un autre dans la salle sur demande que je cherche depuis un petit moment. Mais tu saurais le nombre d'objets perdu, tu deviendrais chèvre. Quoique j'ai trouvé pas mal d'objet très intéressant que j'ai pris. Les anciens propriétaires vont pas venir se plaindre, ils sont surement morts. Ah oui. Faudra tuer Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldychou. Je suis sûr qu'il est horcruxe aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? demanda Draco.

Mandos le fixa, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais étant fils de Mangemort, il avait dû entendre des trucs intéressant. Et il avait la confiance d'Hermione. Et surtout, son instinct lui dictait que Draco n'était pas l'infecte petit serpentard qu'il avait essayé de faire croire. Il était comme Sirius mais sans réelle porte de sortie. Il pouvait donc lui parler.

\- Pour être simple. C'est ce qui empêche Voldemort de mourir. Si on veut se débarrasser de lui, il faut trouver chaque morceau de son âme. C'est surement un objet important connaissant sa mégalomanie. Tu en aurais surement entendu parler.

\- Pas que je sache …

Draco s'arrêta avant de froncer les sourcils et réfléchir longuement. Il y avait quelque chose. Un vieux souvenir d'une discussion de son père avec sa mère.

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose … Il y a longtemps, … mon père a parlé que Voldemort avait confié quelque chose aux Lestrange. Mais ils ne l'auront jamais laissé dans leur manoir. Ils ont dû le mettre dans leurs coffres.

\- Hmmm. Faudra aller se renseigner. Commenta Sirius. Il nécessitera d'aller en parler aux gobelins.

Chacun se mit à manger tranquillement le repas avant d'aller se coucher. Sirius remarqua alors que son filleul semblait toujours pensif. Il s'assit à côté de lui tendit une tasse de thé.

\- Il y a un truc qui te travaille ? Raconte à ton parrain Patmol.

Mandos fixa Sirius avant d'attraper la tasse et commencer à la siroté en regardant le feu. Puis, il se décida.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es de mon côté ou celui de Dumbledore.

\- Tu me blesses là. Tu sais que j'aurais donné ma vie pour James et Lily et ça vaut pour toi. Même si c'est affronter Dumbledore. Et, de plus, c'est à cause du directeur que James, Lily et toi se sont retrouvés dans cette galère. Tout cela à cause d'une prophétie.

\- Prophétie ? … Explique.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle contient. En revanche, je sais que c'est à cause d'elle que tes parents sont allés dans la clandestinité. Bref.

\- Je vois …

\- Bon. Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es pire que James dans ce genre de cas. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

L'elfe soupira en grognant. Encore un truc à ajouter à la perfidie de Dumbledore. Il faudrait vraiment le faire interner là. Mais Sirius n'avait pas tort.

\- Je ne fais pas souvent de rêve depuis que je suis un elfe. Lorsque j'en fais, ils sont souvent quelque chose qui s'est passé ou qui va se passer.

\- Je vois.

\- Et bien … Il y a ce rêve. Il revient souvent et c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi clair. Je suis dans une forêt. Une odeur de sang et de feu. Il y a des bruits de combats au loin. Une femme apparait avec un jeune garçon. Elle porte quelque chose dans les bras. Je pense que c'est un bébé Elle ordonne au garçon de passer dans un trou qui semble être un passage. Elle veut passer le bébé ensuite mais un soldat arrive. Elle fuit …

\- Et elle meurt. Mais elle fait une sorte de … Portail magique et lance le bébé dedans avant de mourir.

\- Que … ? Comment ?

Sirius le regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il se gratta la tête, comme réfléchissant.

\- Lily a fait ce rêve plusieurs fois. Elle disait que c'était quelque chose d'important mais elle ignorait quoi. Avant qu'elle ne meure, elle avait dit avoir trouvé quelque chose. Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de dire ce que c'était. Peut-on en rediscuter après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu en as besoin.

Le survivant hocha la tête et repartit vers la chambre qui lui avait été préparée. Il s'endormit mais l'esprit remplit de question.

* * *

Sa tête avait été comme passé dans un nuage ou un brouillard opaque et oppressant. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son corps était écrasé par une pierre. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans l'un de ces lits de fortune des tentes de son unité. Non, c'était plutôt une sensation agréable de flottement. Et c'était doux. Ce qui, en définitif, n'était absolument pas normal. Il ouvrit son œil, sentant la moitié de son visage recouvert par un bandage. Il avait mal aux cotes, au bras droit. Plusieurs de ses muscles étaient comme trop rigide, comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps.

Il se redressa dans son lit. Il ignorait où il était et comment il y était arrivé. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de son échange avec Isengrim. Il posa la main à son torse douloureux avant de voir des bandages sur ce dernier. Il retira la longue bande pour constater une légère cicatrice encore rougit. Étrange. Surement l'œuvre d'un mage. Il posa les pieds au sol, sentant les douleurs ainsi que les tiraillements. Il avait dormi combien de temps ? Il observa ce qui l'entourait. C'était une chambre au couleur sombre avec un tableau en face de son lit. Il se redressa et chercha ses armes. Rien. Pas une seule. Il était donc dans un lieu inconnu sans possibilité de se défendre. Il chercha un objet dans la pièce qui pourrait faire office d'arme. Il vit un vieux chandelier reposant sur la commode. Il le saisit, constatant que c'était un chandelier en argent pur et plutôt lourd.

\- Eh bien jeune homme ? Que comptez-vous faire avec cela ?

Il sursauta et tourna son corps en direction de la voix mais ne vit personne. Néanmoins, la voix retentit à nouveau.

\- Allons. Retournez-vous coucher pendant que je préviens le reste.

Il leva les yeux pour voir le tableau se dresser de son siège en partir comme si de rien n'était. Il s'approcha de la peinture et posa la main dessus. C'était pourtant bien une toile ? Une peinture qui parle et qui bouge ? Il sortit de la pièce furtivement. Il vit un escalier ainsi que d'autre pièces. Il descendit les marches en silence. Il y avait d'autres tableaux et chacun bougeaient comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Il descendit les marches et entendit des bruits dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Son de couteaux, casserole, couvert. Ou était-ce une salle de torture ?

Il secoua la tête et poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il vit un homme de dos. Cheveux sombre comme la nuit. Plutôt fin, il avait été en prison au vu de ses mouvements spasmodique. Il pourrait l'interroger. Il leva son arme de fortune pour l'assommer. Néanmoins, l'homme se retourna à cet instant avec sa tasse et le fixa avec son arme entre les mains. Iorveth entendit alors quelque chose derrière lui et l'arme disparut de ses mains à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Eh beh. Dès ton arrivé, tu veux assommer quelqu'un. Salut Patmol, pas de casse ?

\- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par, j'attaque et je pose les questions après. Rétorqua le fameux Patmol.

Iorveth se retourna pour voir Mandos, emmitoufler dans une couette et l'air un peu endormit. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable nid à oiseau. Le guérisseur choppa l'épaule de son commandant avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et l'assit sur le banc avant de faire venir de la nourriture devant lui.

\- Mange. Ordre de ton médecin. Et doucement, je n'ai pas envie de réparer les trous si tu t'étouffes. Retourne dormir.

Sans autre forme de discours, le survivant s'écroula sur le canapé et disparut sous la couette. Iorveth s'assit sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était en sécurité ? L'homme lui tendit alors une tasse.

\- Je suis Sirius Black. Aussi connu sous le nom de Patmol. Le parrain du roupilleur. Je pense que l'on a beaucoup à se dire. Vous êtes donc le fameux commandant de cette tête de mule ? Iorveth c'est ça ? Pas trop de cheveux blanc apparus en plus ? Moi, je vire poivre et sel à cause de lui.

Iorveth écarquilla les yeux. Mandos lui avait parlé de son ancien monde, celui d'où il venait à l'origine ainsi que de ses proches. Mais qu'était-il arrivé ? Il accepta en silence la tasse, remarquant un étrange liquide. À l'odeur, c'était du lait avec quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi. Le fameux Sirius s'en servit un à son tour et commença à boire. Après avoir pris une longue gorgé, Sirius recentra son regard vers lui.

\- Je commence par quoi ? Votre arrivé ? Votre réveil ? le lieu où vous vous trouvez ?

\- Par le début, ce serait bien.

* * *

 _ **Bon, on a réveillé l'elfe au bois dormant ^^. MAintenant, c'est la domination du monde des schtroumpfs. XD! ON se retrouve la prochaine fois avec la suite ^^. Laissez moi votre avis ou vos questions, je suis votre humble serviteur.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir à** **tous** , **me revoila avec la suite des aventures de Mandos. Retournons dans les tréfonds des ombres de 12 Square Grimmault où un commandant au bois ronflant s'est réveillé. (lol, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort avec celle là.**_ _ **J'en suis sûr, Dh'oine**_ _ **. Glup!)**_

 _ **Bon, je remercie lala encore une fois pour sa review ^^. poivre et sel, le pauvre cabotin.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que**_ ** _Harry Potter, notre survivant à la balafre est à J.K. Rowling et the Witcher est toujours à Andrzej Sapkowski. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 :** _

Hermione descendit les marches avec une furieuse envie de retourner se coucher. Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine et fut surprise de voir Mandos étalé sur le sol. Le survivant était à même le sol, les jambes encore sur le canapé, dormant comme un bien heureux, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Elle regarda les personnes présentes dans la cuisine et vit Sirius. Celui-ci la salua dès qu'il la vit et lui présenta une place. Elle s'assit et regarda toujours interrogative son meilleur ami.

\- Il s'est endormi comme une masse avant de tomber du canapé. T'inquiète, ça doit faire deux heures qu'il dort ainsi.

\- Il a une chambre. Il pourrait y aller.

\- Hmmm. On peut comprendre pourquoi il est resté. Cependant, Hermione, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, passer une autre tenue que tes vêtements de nuit ?

\- Pourquoi ? Habituellement, ça ne te gêne pas …

\- Moi, non. Lui, un peu plus, je pense.

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait le maraudeur. Elle vit un homme adulte, le visage à moitié caché par les bandages. L'œil surprit en tout point. Le fameux commandant de Mandos. Il était réveillé ? Ça pouvait expliquer alors la masse flemmarde dans le salon. Elle présenta alors sa main, souriante.

\- Hermione Granger. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis l'une des meilleures amies de Mandos.

\- … quand vous parliez d'étrange tenue … commenta alors la voix grave de l'elfe.

La griffondor fixa sa tenue sans réellement comprendre. Puis, elle se souvint d'un des commentaires de son camarade. Il vivait dans un monde semblable à celui du moyen âge. Les mœurs étaient différentes. Et voir une jeune fille, le matin, en t-shirt et Short, c'était assez étrange pour un elfe comme Iorveth. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas le regard qu'on lui offrait habituellement. Chez ces humains, il n'y avait aucun jugement parce qu'il était un elfe. Mais il pouvait se considérer gêné de voir une jeune femme aussi peu vêtue.

Hermione remonta précipitamment pour mettre des vêtements adéquates. Sirius tendit alors une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud à l'Aen Seidhe. Celui-ci l'attrapa et renifla à nouveau le breuvage. Il restait néanmoins méfiant. Un Dh'oine pouvait être fourbe. Bien que, selon Mandos, il pouvait faire absolument confiance à Sirius ainsi qu'à Remus. Sinon, c'était à nuancer du côté des autres adultes. Chez les enfants, il fallait s'y prendre à deux fois.

\- Donc … je m'étais arrêté où ?

\- Vous m'expliquiez pourquoi Mandos est obligé de participer à cette … école.

\- Ah oui. Je disais donc qu'étant le survivant. Il est plutôt poursuivi par le ministère. De retour, le ministère tentera tout pour l'avoir sous sa coupe. À l'école, il a la chance d'être protégé par les lois qui existent entre le ministère et l'école. Techniquement, on ne peut arrêter un élève dans l'enceinte de l'école que si, et je dis bien, s'il est prouvé qu'il a commis un crime noir. Type : nécromancie, meurtre, torture de camarade … bref. Par contre, s'il n'y va pas, le ministre va lancer ses chienchiens à sa poursuite.

\- Hn. Les Dh'oines et leur politique. Ils s'attaquent entre eux, se tuent, se trahissent.

\- Eh. C'est le lot de tous. Même des elfes.

\- Mandos vous a donc parlé de cela. Sait-il se taire ?

\- Pas avec moi.

Les deux furent à nouveau interrompus par le retour de Hermione. Elle était habillée de son jean ainsi que d'un sweat plus ample. Iorveth la salua de la tête mais garda ses distances. Il était en terre inconnu et tant que Mandos ne se réveillait par, il ne pourrait faire réellement confiance à personne. À cet instant, Kreature arriva à son tour, un sourire morve sur son visage. Il regardait Sirius avec son regard plus lumineux que d'habitude.

\- Oui Kreature ?

\- Kreature a fini de ranger la chambre de maitre Regulus.

\- … va te reposer. On verra la suite plus tard.

Iorveth regarda la chose … étrangement. Celle-ci le salua avant de partir. Il pointa alors Kreature, interdit.

\- Qu'est ce … ?

\- C'est Kreature. Il s'occupe de la maison.

\- C'est un elfe de Maison. Répondit alors Hermione de but en blanc.

L'Aen Seidhe s'étouffa à moitié ce qui fit rire une personne. Mandos était assis dorénavant, le regard rieur. Sirius soupira avant de regarder la griffondor.

\- Hermione … Je pensais introduire la notion en douceur. Commenta le maitre Black.

\- C'est bon. Iorveth a vu pire. N'est-ce pas commandant ?

\- … Mandos. Ton … parrain m'a fait un étrange rapport. Qu'as-tu à dire ... ?

\- Pour ma défense ? Rien car je ne suis pas coupable. Enfin, pas directement. Tu sais les grandes lignes de mon problème ?

\- Assez pour savoir qu'il va falloir un temps avant que l'on puisse retourner dans notre monde. Grogna l'Aen Seidhe.

\- Yep. Ronge pas trop ta laisse. Mais promis, dès qu'on sera de retour, je t'apporte Isengrim sur un plateau d'argent.

Les deux se mirent à rire après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il devait avoir une sorte d'histoire derrière que les deux autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, le fameux Iorveth fut invité à retourner dans son lit en se faisant assommé par son guérisseur via la boisson et un somnifère. Celui-ci fixa Sirius.

\- Ne lui dit pas que je l'ai drogué, on est d'accord ? Je n'ai pas d'envie de mort. Mais, le connaissant, il n'irait pas se reposer.

\- Je serais aussi muet qu'un poisson. Sinon, l'école reprend quand ?

\- Demain. On part ce soir.

* * *

Le survivant n'était pas heureux de retourner à la case Poudlard. En revanche, il avait profité de son séjour dans Londres pour parler avec les Gobelins. Ces derniers avaient été révolté d'apprendre l'existence des artefacts comme les horcruxes et les recherchaient activement dans les comptes saisis par les mangemorts. Ainsi disparut la coupe de Poufsouffle. Cependant, Mandos avait une autre pensée en tête. Kreature l'avait amené à l'endroit où son maitre avait été amené par les inferis. Pourtant, il ne trouva aucune trace du corps. Puis, il s'en retourna vers d'autres sorts comme ceux d'appel des âmes mais rien. C'était comme si le fameux serpentard, Regulus Black, avait disparu de la société mais pas mort. Et c'était cela qui était le plus étrange.

Autres points importants, la mère Weasley et ses sermons. Lorsqu'elle commença à se plaindre et nettoyer les chambres dès qu'elle revint pour faire son fief, elle eut la mauvaise idée d'engueuler Iorveth. Celui-ci acceptait peut-être la présence, mais il ne fallait pas abuser. Sirius mourait de rire sur son fauteuil en entendant la femme parlant d'une créature obscure qui l'avait expulsé de la maison. L'Aen Seidhe fit son apparition plus tard, l'air passablement énervé. Normal, la matriarche avait lancé ses sorts de nettoyage sans prendre conscience des personnes présentes. Et un commandant de la Scoia'tael n'est pas du genre à accepter d'être traité comme un enfant ou comme quelque chose de stupide. Encore moins lorsqu'on traitre comme un gosse inconscient son guérisseur. Elle avait accusé l'elfe de beaucoup de chose alors que celui-ci avait repris conscience. Bien qu'il souhaitait avoir le guérisseur sombre entre ses mains pour la _farce_ au somnifère, il montra un coté assez protecteur envers Mandos. La mère Weasley eut peur en voyant l'arme voler proche de sa tête.

Mandos pouvait rire de la situation avec Sirius bien qu'Hermione désapprécie les moqueries. Draco, de son côté, se contenta de présenter la main à l'elfe et le remercier pour pareil cadeau. Surtout lorsque Iorveth et Mandos firent savoir leur mécontentement à Dumbledore. Le directeur ne put placer un seul mot face à l'ancien Aen Seidhe qui prit un malin plaisir à l'insulter en elfique. Le guérisseur sombre participa activement aux insultes avec le sourire. Si quelqu'un avait compris ne serait ce qu'un seul mot que les deux avaient dit, il rougirait de honte.

De retour à l'école, Dolores était à nouveau présente à son poste au plus grand drame du professeur de potion. Celui-ci avait même glissé durant une leçon qu'il voudrait bien un crapaud pour tester l'un de ses poisons. Neville prit peur que ce soit le sien qui était visé mais le survivant comprit au vu du regard de Rogue envers Ombrage en fond de salle qui était pris pour cible.

* * *

Le survivant finissait sa potion et éteignit le feu lorsqu'il sentit le regard perçant du crapaud juste derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher pour une fois ? Elle regardait précisément son bandana qui couvrait ses oreilles.

\- Monsieur Potter …

\- Cerbin. C'est Cerbin, je vous rappelle. Grinça-t-il. À moins que vous êtes atteint de stupidité.

La femme grinça mais ne releva pas le commentaire pour une fois. La dernière fois lui avait valu une situation honteuse face à des journalistes.

\- Vous ne portez pas l'uniforme réglementaire …

\- Ah ? Et en quoi ? Dans le règlement intérieur, il est demandé de porter une robe de sorcier ainsi que des chaussures spécifique … Non. Que je sache, je ne porte pas de babouche ni de tutu … Alors en quoi je ne respecte pas le règlement ?

\- Votre bandana.

\- … Sérieusement ? J'ai les cheveux assez longs, alors, dans une potion, des cheveux, vous me direz … Et puis, si vous commencez à me dire qu'utiliser des objets dans les cheveux pour les tenir sont illégaux … Faite le avec toutes les filles qui portent des chouchous ou montrez l'exemple avec votre chapeau et retirer le.

\- Vous êtes collé pour insubordination à votre professeur.

\- On n'est pas en cours de défense contre les forces du mal mais en potion. Vous êtes ici en tant qu'inspectrice donc vous ne pouvez pas me donner de colle hors de votre juridiction. Donc … je n'irais pas à votre colle.

Rogue esquissa un sourire amusé. L'elfe soupira avant de tendre le flacon et demander implicitement de sortir de la pièce. Le directeur de serpentard lui tendit alors un parchemin avec une série de devoir à faire et à rendre pour la prochaine fois. Le survivant se leva et sortit de la pièce sans écouter Ombrage qui ulcérait des menaces.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque et sentit les yeux des membres de la brigade sur son dos. Ça commençait passablement à le chauffer. Il attrapa les livres nécessaires, et repartit dans les couloirs, toujours suivi. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Au détour d'un des couloirs, il ouvrit un portail de transport et apparut dans le septième étage. Il rentra dans la salle sur demande et s'installa pour travailler. Hermione arriva plusieurs dizaines de minute plus tard avec Draco et Neville. Il les salua de la main, agitant ses doigts pour ranger ses livres. Ces derniers disparurent dans le vide.

\- Sur quoi on travaille ce soir, Mandos ?

\- Comment évincer le crapaud.

\- Ça fait deux jours que tu es rentré … Et tu veux déjà l'éliminer ? Se marra Draco.

\- J'ai eu des Dh'oines moins énervant que j'ai transformé en …

Les trois regardèrent l'elfe à moitié rougir en se remémorant surement l'un des fameux incidents. Il n'allait pas avouer le dixième de ce qu'il avait fait avec la compagnie de Iorveth. Surtout lorsque celle-ci apprit ses capacités de métamorphose diverses et les utilités d'un bon enchantement. Mandos se secoua la tête avant de continuer.

\- Bref. On va commencer les armes. Des mannequins ont été mis en place. Chacun pourra s'entrainer. Dommage que Iorveth ne soit pas là. Il est très bon prof … si on enlève le coter grincheux et sadique. Je me demande même comment il s'adapte à ce monde. En espérant que Patmol ne décide pas de faire des bêtises … j'ai presque peur d'envoyer une lettre pour avoir une réponse.

\- Tu dois te faire des idées.

Le survivant soupira. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Hermione pour sa peur présente. Le duo improbable de Iorveth et Sirius pouvait être terrorisant pour le guérisseur sombre. Et l'imaginer était encore pire. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Sirius était d'un gosse parfois mais aussi un maraudeur qui était versé dans l'enchantement et les sortilèges sans oublié, possédant l'un des répertoires de magie noire assez effrayant. Et quant à Iorveth, s'il n'y avait pas un mort, c'est qu'il était malade. Pas qu'il tuait tout le temps, mais vivre parmi des Dh'oines comme la mère Weasley pouvait attaquer la patience de l'elfe. Et on peut comprendre lorsqu'on sait le vécu. Mais quand même, il ne pouvait pas le surveiller en étant à Poudlard et ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser à Poudlard avec Ombrage. C'était comme être attaché à deux chevaux qui tiraient dans deux directions différentes.

Les autres membres de L'Armée de Défense arrivèrent petit à petit et commencèrent les entrainements qu'avaient prévu le survivant. Cependant, en plein milieu de l'entrainement, Mandos se tendit alors un manche de pelle. Il eut comme un frisson de peur avant de regarder autour de lui, cherchant le problème. Il reçut la réponse que plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque Remus lui envoya une lettre avec l'annonce que Dumbledore avait confronté Iorveth. Et que l'elfe n'avait apprécié et avait répondu avec violence. Ce qui expliquait le mauvais sentiment de l'elfe.

* * *

Voldemort sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et ça le dérangeait. Il y a encore peu, avant la disparition du survivant, il pouvait avoir les sentiments et les images que voyait sa Némésis. Mais, depuis son retour, rien. Dans un accès de rage, il envoya sa magie au travers des marques de ses serviteurs. Il voulait des réponses et les mangemorts les trouveraient pour lui. Rogue et bien d'autres se tordirent de douleur lorsque la marque pulsa sur leurs bras. Et le message était clair, ils devaient trouver des informations sur le survivant. Cependant, sans le savoir, le seigneur des ténèbres sortis une personne des tourments des limbes. Une ombre du passé oublié et inconsciente jusqu'à présent.

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit, c'était la douleur. Comme si on lui arrachait le bras. Puis, la magie coula, l'aidait à supporter la douleur. Puis, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, entendant le son étrange d'une machine. Il était où ? c'était le monde Moldu ?

Il retira les choses qu'on lui avait posé sur le corps. Il était maigre, faible, mais sa magie était active. Celle-ci l'avait conservé pendant toute son inconscience. Il souleva la manche pour voir sa marque pulser. Il regarda avec haine cette dernière avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait en dernier. Il se releva de son lit. Il entendait déjà les moldus s'agiter dans le couloir dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus. On saurait qu'il est de nouveau conscient et ses anciens camarades ne tarderaient pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne un lieu sécuritaire et rapidement. Il se concentra avant de disparaitre de la chambre en transplanant. Il arriva dans une vieille rue de Londres. Une rue sale, encaissée et malfamée. Personne. Il posa la main contre le mur pour se stabiliser. Il devait rejoindre un lieu en sécurité pour reprendre des forces.

Il n'eut qu'une pensée en tête, se venger du seigneur des ténèbres. Et il savait parfaitement comment. Il espérait seulement qu'il réussisse.

Un journal vola dans la rue. Il l'attrapa et regarda la date. Il eut du mal à digérer l'information. Il avait passé combien de temps dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? combien de temps était-il inconscient ?

Il trouva dans la rue, de vieux vêtements qui remplaceraient ceux de l'hôpital qu'il avait sur le dos. Il marcha alors, reconnaissant le quartier. Il devait faire attention. Un de ses anciens camarades pourrait apparaitre à n'importe quel coin de rue pour l'attaquer. Il n'avait ni baguette, ni moyen de défense. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rejoindre un endroit en sécurité.

* * *

 ** _\- Pour ceux habitués, vous me connaissez, je laisse toujours des miettes pour apprécier la suite ^^. Oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, la nourriture de l'auteur est l'avis que les lecteurs ont sur ses oeuvres ..._**

 ** _- Dh'oine ... j'ai un rappel pour plus haut à te faire ...  
_**

 ** _(arc qui se tend en direction de l'auteur).  
_**

 ** _\- ... Je vous laisse , adieu, priez pour moi! à l'aide! Aen Seidhe remonté à bloc!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour la compagnie. ça faisait un moment maintenant ^^. hey ... J'espère que vous avez pas attendu trop longtemps.**_

 _ **Mais bon, maintenant, revoilà notre survivant interdimensionnel en direct du monde sorcier avec des envies de dissection de crapaud. Qui n'en aurait pas avec pompon rose première du nom ? Et avec Iorveth qui se réveille d'un coté, un retour à Poudlard, puis notre invité surprise de la dernière fois XD! Miette, miette. On pourrait en faire un gâteau.  
**_

 _ **bon, on retourne à notre survivant en remerciant Lala pour sa reviews ainsi que ceux qui ont mis en favoris l'histoire.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, les petits sorciers anglais sont à J.K Rowling quant à notre sorceleur et ses joyeux compagnon sont à**_ _ **Andrzej Sapkowski.  
**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'ai une annonce à faire et vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un hiatus, j'ai encore l'inspiration avec moi ^^. Non, on va dire que par curiosité, je suis allée voir le nombre de view de l'histoire. C'est pas quelque chose que je fais habvituellement. J'annonce juste que l'histoire vient de dépasser les 6.000 vue.**_

 _ **Allez, sur ce, bon chapitre.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 :**_

Sirius dormait du repos des braves. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y avait rien de tel. Et maintenant qu'une partie de l'ordre du phénix avait été invité à ne pas rester dans le QG, il avait la paix. Beaucoup fuyait le camarade de son filleul mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Iorveth était plutôt amusant et intéressant. Bien qu'il soit fichu d'un sacré caractère. Mais bon, avec ce que lui avait expliqué Mandos, il pouvait comprendre. Et comme Remus, il semblait habitué à ce genre de comportement. Mais pas moyen de se souvenir de qui.

\- _INFAME TRAITRE À SON SANG !_

L'héritier Black fixa l'horloge. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les gens dormir ? Juste pour une fois ? Ce n'est pas une vie de réveiller les gens à 3h30 du matin. Il se leva de son lit, entendant toujours sa maudite mère gueuler. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas bruler le tableau. Elle avait tout fait pour rester. Il remarqua le tableau de son grand père grogner en se réveillant. Les autres tableaux de la maison devaient être d'accord avec lui, sauf peut-être, ceux qui sont comme sa très chère mère. Il ouvrit la porte, avec la ferme intention de bombarder de sort le tableau même si c'était inutile. Cependant, il vit une personne être plus rapide. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Iorveth avec un arc. Celui-ci semblait aussi avoir été réveillé au vu des cheveux en bataille.

\- INFÂME …

\- Tais-toi, Dh'oine abjecte !

Le carreau transperça la toile, causant les cris du tableau. Tient ? Elle craint les attaques moldus ? Enfin, sans les sort ? L'héritier black s'approcha alors de l'elfe qui préparait une autre flèche.

\- Permettez ?

\- De … ?

\- Je peux tirer sur ma mère ?

\- … C'est votre mère ? … Je vous plaindrais presque.

\- Et encore, c'est un tableau. Imaginez lorsqu'elle était en vie … Donc ? Je peux ?

Iorveth fixa l'humain qui semblait le supplier de lui laisser utiliser l'arc. Il tendit ce dernier et Sirius tira sur le tableau en riant. Pas trop mauvais pour un humain. Puis, il se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Vous savez tirer au couteau ? J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à tirer au couteau avec James.

\- … Et on a une cible de choix. Rétorqua alors le commandant de la Scoia'tael.

Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Walburga Black ressentit la peur en regardant les deux hommes avec le sourire inquiétant. Surtout lorsque Sirius descendit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec le tiroir remplie de couteaux.

Au petit matin, Remus descendit de sa chambre et eut un moment d'arrêt devant le tableau recouvert d'objets contendant comme des couteaux ou des flèches. Il reconnut même des fourchettes. Et vu les traces sur les murs, on s'était entrainé sur le tableau. Il remarqua Kreature qui semblait navré pour sa maitresse mais continua son ménage. Il arriva dans la cuisine, trouvant alors Sirius, racontant une des plus grandes blagues qu'avait pu tirer Lily étrangement. Le lycanthrope nota aussi les deux verres de whiskey sur la table. Une question lui passa au travers de l'esprit.

\- Vous êtes levés depuis quand vous deux ?

\- Depuis 3h du matin. Iorveth n'avait jamais essayé le whiskey pur feu.

\- Dh'oine … continuez sur vos affabulations, et je vous montre pourquoi Mandos me craint.

\- Ma mère nous a réveillé. On a alors décidé de jouer avec le tableau … Je l'ai fait boire pour le fun. Paniqua Sirius.

Iorveth eut un sourire amusé en regardant le black paniquer. Il tourna son attention vers le loup-garou qui riait à moitié à la réaction de son meilleur ami.

\- Auriez-vous une chose intéressante à faire car, même si Mandos m'a ordonné de rester tranquille, je peux sortir.

\- Eh bien … euh … Sirius ne peut pas vraiment sortir. Il est recherché. Mais, on peut aller dans le monde moldu. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait nous empêcher d'y aller. En revanche, il faudra cacher vos oreilles.

\- On pourrait lui passer des vêtements. Et j'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes sans Madame Weasley qui me casse les oreilles, surtout lorsqu'elle me dit que je dois surveiller l'éducation et l'exemple que je donne à Harry. C'est pas elle qui a passé 11 ans de sa vie dans une prison sordide avec des gardiens suceurs de bonheur.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se préparer pour partir. Sirius se transforma en Patmol alors que Iorveth grognait en mettant un bonnet. Malheureusement, les bandeaux sur le visage, c'était suspect. Les gens allaient voir sa blessure à l'œil. Bien que dorénavant, c'était une sorte de tache blanchâtre en coin de tête et son œil blanc. Même si la médecine de Pomfresh semblait faire effet, sa vision était encore floue sur son œil droit.

Et visiter le monde moldu était vivifiant. Rester enfermé toute la journée dans la maison avec un tableau hurleur, on devenait rapidement fou. Cependant, même si leur camarade portait une sacrée cicatrice, il n'en restait pas moins, un elfe des légendes. Et beaucoup de personne l'observaient alors qu'ils buvaient un café à l'un des terrasses. Comportement qui dérangeait légèrement l'elfe grognon jusqu'à qu'un ancien combattant amputé d'Afghanistan salua le commandant de la Scoia'tael, reconnaissant un soldat blessé au combat.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas loupé, mon gars.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre œil. Je disais qu'ils ne vous ont pas loupé. Moi, j'ai bêtement posé le pied sur une mine antipersonnel. Piouf, plus de jambe. Et vous ?

\- … Torture. Grogna l'elfe en fixant son café.

\- Eh bien, camarade. Je t'offre un verre, pour la peine. À voir ta tête, ce jus de chaussette te laisse sur ta faim. Barman ! une bière pour mon camarade.

Remus sourit alors que Sirius se marrait sous la forme de chien. Iorveth fixa l'homme étrangement avant de sourire. Les hommes de ce monde étaient peut-être moins stupides que ceux du sien. Mais il préférait grandement retourner chez lui. La journée se passa sans grand incident notable. À part, peut-être, la rencontre d'un des membres de l'ordre en la personne de Maugrey qui venait leur grogner après d'avoir été si inconscient. Bien que le sorcier s'était retrouvé au sol pour être sorti de nulle part.

Les quatre revinrent à la maison où Molly Weasley venait de refaire son fief. Iorveth grogna avant de prendre position dans sa chambre et personne ne le revit de la journée. Sirius était tenté de demander à Kreature de s'occuper de la femme mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle.

Néanmoins, comme une _bonne_ nouvelle ne vint pas seule, Dumbledore arriva. Il fut accusé par le ministre de créer une armée. Dolores allait devenir la directrice de l'école. Là, Mandos allait être plus qu'en colère. Mais l'héritier Black aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il eut la réponse en prenant les miroirs qu'il avait offert à son filleul.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- _Techniquement ? … Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'on a eu une traitre en la personne de Marietta. Heureusement pour le groupe, j'ai lancé des sorts qui ont brouillé son esprit assez fortement pour que plusieurs échappent à la sentence._

\- La salle sur demande est donc devenue inaccessible ?

\- _Pas exactement. Je l'utilise encore. Cependant, je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec elle sur le dos à me faire écrire à la plume à Pacte. Il est où Iorveth ? je dois lui causer._

\- Enfermé dans sa chambre depuis l'arrivée de Madame Weasley.

\- …

Le survivant regardait les tressautements des sourcils chez son parrain, comprenant que Sirius n'était pas tellement pour la présence intempestive des personnes chez lui. L'héritier amena le miroir jusqu'à la chambre de l'elfe, le trouvant à méditer sur le sol de la chambre.

\- Eh ! on a un appel.

Iorveth retourna son attention vers le brun et lui fit signe de rentrer. Mandos attendit tranquillement jusqu'à voir le visage de son commandant en face de lui.

\- _Commandant._

\- Mandos. Un souci ?

\- _Pas exactement des bonnes nouvelles. Avec la découverte de l'AD, je me retrouve privé de bibliothèque. Enfin, je suis sous surveillance constante. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il existe un portail d'entre monde. Le professeur Jones m'a aidé pour le coup._

\- Et sauras-tu l'utiliser ?

\- _C'est comme un immense mégascope. Je pense réussir. En revanche, depuis un moment, je sens qu'il y a un problème. Un problème avec le mage sombre, voldychou. Il commence à envoyer des espions à ma botte. Le prof de potion me l'a fait comprendre._

\- Tu veux que l'on se charge de lui avant de partir ? ce n'est qu'un Dh'oine et tu connais mon point de vue, **_wedd_**.

\- _… je suis plus un gosse, et … On verra. Pour le moment, je dois trouver un moyen de calmer définitivement ombrage sans être accusé. Peut-être la faire devenir un légume … J'hésite._

Sirius fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Iorveth hocha la tête avant de commenter en elfique. Puis, le miroir redevint un miroir et l'elfe se tourna vers le parrain.

\- On va devoir préparer le départ.

\- … On pourrait faire des achats de livre et sacs. Je pense que des sacs sans-fond seraient agréable, monsieur le commandant. Surtout pour vos hommes. Et peut-être, même des tentes.

\- Nous avons déjà des tentes.

Sirius eut un sourire ravageur en regardant Iorveth. L'elfe n'en fut pas plus inquiet avant de secouer la tête. Molly Weasley arriva en grognant.

\- Sirius, ta maison est une catastrophe. Et Dumbledore dit qu'il faudrait se débarrasser des artefacts sombres. Ils sont trop dangereux. Il propose même de s'en occuper.

\- … Qu'il touche à mes objets et il aura affaire à moi. Je suis chez moi que je sache. Je n'ai pas déjà apprécié la première fois ce qu'il s'est permis de faire. Je suis content qu'il est ramené Mandos mais c'était mes affaires.

Iorveth soupira avant de se redresser en étirant ses membres et descendre dans la cuisine. Sirius allait bien se charger de la femme. Il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine avant d'entendre une conversation entre le directeur et l'un des autres membres de l'ordre. Et au vu de la discussion, c'était au niveau de renvoyer Mandos dans son ancienne famille. Le guérisseur faisait encore des cauchemars sur son ancienne vie et ça, ça mettait en rage le commandant. Il continua d'écouter, les poings serrés avec une telle force que ses doigts blanchissaient.

\- Mais, directeur. Harry, enfin, Mandos ne peut retourner chez les Dursley. Il a été attaqué par les détraqueurs. La protection de sang ne pourra pas fonctionner en plus s'il ne se considère pas chez lui et c'est ce qu'il se passe. Mandos ne considère pas les Dursley comme des membres de sa famille.

\- Allons. Il ne peut comprendre le danger. Et c'est quand même son unique famille.

Remus vit alors rentrer le commandant. Celui-ci semblait sombre, le regard perçant vers le vieux directeur. L'elfe s'avança mais le Lycanthrope sentit quelque chose dans la démarche. Dumbledore se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

\- Vous voilà en pleine forme … Vous m'en voyez ravi. Vous êtes le commandant de monsieur Potter. Pourriez-vous lui faire entendre raison ?

\- … De rester avec sa famille ? Qu'il reste alors ici. Il sera bien plus en sécurité ici que dans la maison de … ces Dh'oines.

\- Allons, allons … vous ne …

\- Taisez-vous. J'en sais assez sur sa vie pour ne jamais le renvoyer là-bas. Et moi, vivant, il ne craindra rien.

Dumbledore grogna dans sa barbe mais ne put parler plus avec le regard de l'elfe. De plus, le sorcier nota alors la lame de la dague menaçante vers son ventre. Il ne pourrait pas dire ou penser le moindre sort que l'elfe pourrait le tuer. Remus vit pour la première fois alors ce regard perçant et calculateur. Il eut comme une étrange impression de déjà vue. Le directeur repartit, entendant Sirius chasser de nouveau tout le monde de la maison. Il avait même ordonné à Kreature de virer les indésirables et de ne laisser que les amis. Se retrouva alors dans la maison, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Iorveth et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remus se tourna alors vers l'elfe avec une expression étrange.

\- Iorveth … qu'avez-vous voulu dire …?

\- …

L'elfe fixa silencieusement le lycanthrope sans émettre le moindre mot. Le loup-garou eut alors un instinct. Il renifla l'air. Il y avait cette odeur. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Iorveth avec stupeur. Depuis l'arrivée de l'elfe, il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait. Déjà pour l'apparence, un roux aux yeux verts. Ajouté à cela, son caractère quelque peu hors du commun. Et enfin, l'odeur. Il était un lycanthrope depuis si longtemps et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Normal puisque Mandos était toujours présent avec Iorveth. Il n'avait pas pu sentir. Mais, maintenant que l'homme était seul, il pouvait le remarquer. La similitude entre Mandos et Iorveth. Une similitude que l'on ne retrouve que dans les membres d'une même famille. L'étrange même odeur qu'avait Lily Evans.

\- Ce n'est pas possible … Lily était enfant de moldu et … Non … Alors … Harry n'a jamais été en sécurité chez les Dursley ?

Beaucoup ne comprirent pas ce que venait de dire Remus. Iorveth se contenta de se lever et sortir de la pièce en silence. Mais beaucoup purent voir la douleur dans sa posture. Il y avait comme un étrange secret que le commandant gardait, même, enfermait en lui. La raison aussi pourquoi il était si attentif à Mandos et pourquoi il le gardait. Pourquoi il le protégeait. Sirius comprit peu après et se redressa pour attraper une lettre et écrire aux Goblins. Tonks demanda alors à son cousin pourquoi ?

\- Dans les dernières années avant sa mort, Lily m'avait parlé avec James de recherches qu'elle effectuait pour plusieurs raisons. … Elle travaillait sur cela avec les Goblins. Si quelqu'un sait, c'est eux. Iorveth sera aussi muet qu'une tombe. Avez-vous vu son regard ? ce gars a trop vécu. Et étant un elfe, il doit être plus vieux qu'il n'y parait.

\- Je comprends.

Le silence s'imposa. Sirius envoya sa lettre. Sa réponse fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'espérait. Il avait même soulevé un sacré remue-ménage à Gringott. Les goblins avaient recherché dans leurs archives pour trouver beaucoup de chose. Ils avaient même dû ouvrir le testament de Lily pour certaines informations. Et une découverte avait été fait. quelqu'un avait mis un fidélitas sur une ligner pour cacher l'héritage sous le nez des Goblins. L'appel à plusieurs briseurs de sort pour détruire le fidélitas ne prit pas très longtemps. Iorveth réapparut à cet instant dans la pièce principale mais fut pris entre quatre yeux par Tonks.

\- Vous êtes l'oncle de Mandos.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. L'elfe s'assit sans rien ajouter mais comme disait le vieux dicton, qui ne dit mot consent. Cependant, Remus le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Vous le saviez. Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Mandos ?

Iorveth sembla regarder dans le vide, comme défait, ancien, blessé. Le soldat qui se pose devant les cendres de ce qui fut son passé.

\- Je n'ai pas été dans la vie de ma sœur ni elle dans la mienne. Elle a disparu alors qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que deux saisons. J'ai perdu mon clan au complet cette nuit-là. Et voir Mandos m'a renvoyé à mon passé. Mais … D'autres ombres sont dans mon passé et celles-ci, si elles apprennent que j'ai un neveu ou un membre de ma famille en vie. Ces personnes n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer pour m'atteindre. Il n'a pas à avoir sur le dos mes guerres. Mais je l'aiderais pour les siennes.

\- Vous ne lui direz jamais. Commenta Sirius.

\- … Je l'ignore encore.

Les sorciers pouvaient un peu comprendre le dilemme. Cependant, Sirius grogna fortement avant de se poser droit devant le commandant elfe. À la surprise de tous, il avait cette expression sérieuse qui lui était inhabituelle.

\- Tu vas dire que je ne m'occupe pas de mes affaires, mais par les culottes de Merlin, tu iras lui dire. Mandos en a besoin. Il n'a jamais eu réellement personne qu'il considère comme sa famille chez les Dursley. Et il m'a avoué qu'il te considérait plus que comme un ami. Tu as pris une figure familiale à ses yeux. Alors, n'a qu'un œil, on bouge son train et on a du courage que diable. Ne serait-ce que pour foutre le Bronx dans les plans de barbichette. Et je pense que vous avez besoin tous les deux de former un semblant de stabilité. Même si c'est caché.

\- … Pour un fou sorti d'une prison, vous avez plus de bon sens que de nombreux Dh'oines.

\- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment malgré l'insulte flagrante que je suis fou.

Le commentaire en fit rire plus d'un mais c'était à peu près la vérité. Sirius pouvait être atteint parfois. Cependant, tous promirent de ne rien dire à Mandos. Pour l'instant, Iorveth préférait être encore que le guérisseur pense qu'il est son commandant et non pas un membre de sa famille.

* * *

 ** _Revelationnnnnn ! Bon, pour ceux qui avaient deviné, je tire mon chapeau de chapelière folle ^^. Mais cela ne fait que commencer. On a plusieurs minions à s'occuper et je suis sûr que notre survivant va être content de s'en occuper à la façon des Black. rappelons que sa grand mère est une Black. il y a des traces, surtout au niveau de la folie.  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heyyyy! Ami de la sorcelerie et de la folie Black par excellence, bienvenue en ce monde sombre où certains vont se faire botter le cul par un survivant remonter, un commandant agacé, et une horde d'éleves prêts à démontrer qu'un crapaud devrait apprendre à rester dans son bureau de sous-secrétaire.**_

 _ **Mais bon, ce sera dans la suite, surement. ^^. Je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews qui sont là.**_

 _ **\- Lala : ^^. Hey. bien deviné. Lorsque j'ai vu la reviews que tu as envoyé qui spéculait sur l'arbre généalogique, tu étais tombé très proche. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais laissé des indices pour titiller l'intérêt des lecteurs. Et pour ... L'entrainement d'un Maraudeur au lancé de couteau, fourchettes et autres objets, j'ai pas pu résister. Walburga Black est ... agaçante et s'amuser à la martyriser était si tentant. Contente que ça t'es tordu de rire pour la suite.**_

 _ **Et je suis retourner voir les nombres de views de l'histoire ... J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en voyant 7.144 view alors que j'avais 6.000 au dernier chapitre.**_

 _ **Bon, Je vais donc rappeler que notre Harry est la propriété de J.K Rowling et The Witcher est né sous la plume de Andrzej Spakowski.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture mais avant, petite question pour ceux qui veulent répondre. A votre avis, de quel personnage j'ai tiré le Professeur Jones ?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 :** _

Kreature nettoyait tranquillement la maison comme lui avait ordonné Sirius. Il était heureux. Sa dernière mission donnée par le maitre Regulus était enfin terminée. Et le traitre respectait son frère. L'elfe devait son respect à celui qui était parjuré par sa mère. Cependant, depuis plusieurs heures, l'elfe ressentait un étrange sentiment. Il continua à s'occuper de la maison, entendant les conversations entre le maitre de la maison et ses invités. Sirius voulait refaire une petite sortie. De même pour l'Aen Ael qui n'appréciait pas de rester dans un endroit fermé très longtemps. Kreature les regarda sortir mais sentit toujours son mauvais sentiment. Peut-être que le jeune maitre Mandos était en danger ? ou peut-être le garçon Malefoy ?

L'elfe secoua la tête jusqu'à sentir quelque chose, puis, un appel. Il claqua des doigts, répondant à celui-ci en silence. Il ne pouvait y croire.

* * *

Sirius rentra le premier dans la maison en remerciant la sortie qu'il avait fait avec Remus et Iorveth. Il avait pu sortir de sa cellule légalisée qu'était devenu sa maison. Et les sorties pour bonne conduite, ça ne fonctionne pas dans ce genre de cas. Iorveth, quant à lui, rester dans un monde étrange n'était pas une sinécure. Ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était enfoncer une trentaine de flèche minimum, et il pensait bien minimum, dans le corps d'Isengrim.

Cependant, en rentrant, ils eurent une étrange surprise. Kreature semblait avoir été frappé par un nettoyage compulsif. Même s'il arrêtait d'insulter Sirius et qu'il commençait à ranger petit à petit, il ne faisait pas d'aussi grand effort. Sirius se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'entrée était immaculée. Il y avait une possibilité, le retour de Madame Weasley. Iorveth grogna en pensant à cette possibilité. Mais il n'y eut aucun cri ni commentaire, juste Kreature qui arriva devant eux.

\- Le maitre est revenu de sa promenade ? le repas est prêt. Dit Kreature avec un air avenant.

Sirius se retint vivement de mettre sa main sur le front de l'elfe pour vérifier si ce dernier ne faisait pas de fièvre. Mais rien. Nada. L'elfe semblait parfaitement normal. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Le repas était vraiment prêt et Sirius eut la surprise d'apprécier celui-ci. Le dernier repas du condamné peut être ? Bellatrix était dans la maison ? non ? Kreature continua avant de dire.

\- Le maitre Malefoy a tenté de prendre possession des héritages Black à Gringott. Mais les maitres Goblins l'ont débouté de sa demande. Et le maitre Goblin, Radkarg a trouvé comme demandé l'objet sombre dans le coffre des Lestrange. Celui-ci n'existe plus.

\- … Parfais ? euh … Kreature … Es-tu tombé sur la tête ?

\- Kreature ne comprend pas la question.

\- Ce n'est rien. Oublie.

L'elfe disparut et Sirius se tourna vers Remus encore plus inquiet.

\- Il me cache quelque chose ? … Je vais mourir c'est ça ?

\- Non. Et j'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec Kreature. Et vous Iorveth ?

\- … Vous me posez la question ? Ai-je l'air de savoir tous ce qu'il se passe autours ?

Les trois restèrent pendant un temps en suspend sans comprendre le changement plus que radical de l'elfe de maison. Un sort peut être ?

Le comportement de l'elfe resta ainsi pendant tout une semaine, surprenant plus d'un et inquiétant ceux qui avaient vécu avec depuis le début. Seulement, Kreature semblait heureux pour une raison obscure. Et on ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir appelé les mangemorts car si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient été envahis depuis un moment. Cependant, son comportement tourna les derniers jours. Il semblait inquiet et paniqué.

Iorveth regarda l'elfe dans la cuisine tourner en rond. Regarder une direction avant de recommencer son manège. L'Aen Ael alla trouver Sirius.

\- Il cache quelque chose dans la maison. Et cette chose doit être en mauvais état pour qu'il s'inquiète à ce point.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

\- Son comportement. Il a trouvé quelque chose lorsque nous sommes partis. Puis, depuis plusieurs jours, il s'inquiète. Il me fait penser à un troll qui a ramassé un blessé sur la route et qui voulait le transformer en ami. Mais, un troll ne sait pas soigner et le blessé mourait.

\- Un troll qui veut … Drôle d'histoire. Mais viens-en au fait.

\- Kreature avait un ami ?

\- Mon frère et c'est tout.

Iorveth tira alors le Black jusqu'à la chambre de Regulus. Mais Kreature apparut devant en protection.

\- Kreature sera un bon elfe. Pitié. Ne faites pas de mal …

\- … Kreature ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Demanda alors Sirius.

\- Kreature ne cache rien.

On aurait pu le croire mais son regard trahissait beaucoup de chose. Sirius poussa alors l'elfe et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qu'il eut n'était pas à celui auquel il s'attendait. Iorveth dût rattraper l'humain avant que celui-ci ne tombe la tête la première sur le sol.

* * *

 _À Poudlard_

Dolores hurlait de rage en fixant le marécage qui obstruait de nouveau le couloir. Mandos fixa avec les autres la femme crapaud s'énerver face au sortilège des jumeaux. Cependant, ces derniers avaient de plus gros souci avec leur mère, celle-ci avait découvert leur fameux secret de boutique et ulcérait de rage. Molly était devenue hystérique depuis que Mandos l'avait renvoyé sur les roses et qu'il avait officiellement repousser son amitié avec Ron. Cependant, l'elfe avait pris contact avec les gobelins et ces derniers lui avaient donné des nouvelles assez énervantes. Ginny était ainsi tirailler entre son amitié et sa mère. Mandos et elle avaient ainsi découvert que la matriarche de la famille et la vieille bique de directeur avaient tenté de les fiancés.

Ginny avouerait qu'à une époque, elle aurait souhaité être Madame Potter, cependant, elle voyait plutôt Harry, enfin Mandos, comme un grand frère. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec son frère sur le dos parce qu'elle trainait avec, si elle reprenait ses mots, des sales serpents visqueux manipulateurs. Pourtant, durant les cours qu'avaient donnés Mandos, elle avait vraiment apprécié de travailler avec Blaise. Son coté humour sarcastique et décalé était une sacrée bouffée d'air frais pour le coup.

\- Je trouverais les coupables !

Ombrage repartit en tapant des pieds au sol. Mandos soupira avant d'agiter sa main et marcher dans le marais. Celui-ci le laissa passer comme si la nature même l'écoutait. Cependant, si quelqu'un regardait le sol, il remarquerait bien autre chose. Les ombres semblaient se solidifier à chacun de ses pas. Il n'était pas appelé le Guérisseur sombre pour rien.

\- Allons à Pré au lard, avant qu'elle ne vienne nous accuser encore.

\- On arrive.

\- Je croyais, Cerbin, que tu étais privé. Commenta Draco amusé.

L'elfe se contenta de lui offrir un sourire amusé et surtout carnassier. Il avait rendez-vous avec plusieurs goblins au trois balais. Et ce n'était pas une femme croisée avec un crapaud qui allait l'en empêcher. Les élèves arrivèrent dans le village sorcier et l'elfe se dirigea directement jusqu'à l'établissement. Les goblins et lui avaient, depuis plusieurs semaines, des rendez-vous pour parler de son compte mais aussi des vols qui avaient été faits à son insu depuis des années. Un certain directeur devait se mordre les doigts à l'heure actuelle mais qui s'en souciait ? En tout cas, surement pas l'elfe. Celui-ci avait déjà d'autres préoccupation.

Comme ce qui était arrivé aux parents d'Hermione. Ces derniers avaient été la cible d'une attaque et la maison d'enfance de son ami n'était plus que des ruines. Hermione fut soutenue par chaque membre du groupe de l'AD et surtout Draco. Mandos avait alors fait une démarche pour la reconnaitre protéger de la noble famille Potter. Ça n'allait pas lui redonner ses parents mais il pourrait la protéger des manipulations des sorciers.

Lorsqu'il finit sa discussion avec les banquiers, il rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient non loin de la cabane hurlante. Il remarqua alors le regard sombre des jumeaux alors qu'ils tenaient une lettre entre les mains. Tient ? Nouvelle affligeante ? Les deux se tournèrent vers lui avec une rage non dissimulée mais pas dans sa direction.

\- Mandos ? T'es complet pour le départ au niveau des places ?

\- … Expliquez ?

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut d'avoir entre les mains la fameuse lettre. C'était de Madame Weasley qui avait récupéré leurs gains en tant que tuteur et déclarant que c'était pour leur biens. Qu'il fallait obéir à Ron car les deux semblaient être irresponsable. Mandos leva alors la main comme pour compter.

\- Sachant que j'ai Iorveth et Sirius. Draco a décidé de venir pour fuir son père et ce à quoi on le destine. Blaise et Théo pour les mêmes raisons … Hermione vient avec la mort de ses parents qui ont été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Et avec Draco qui vient, elle n'hésite pas dans sa décision. Remus et Tonk aussi. Surtout depuis que j'ai dit qu'il y avait un moyen de soigner de la lycanthropie dans l'autre monde … Bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi deux personnes de plus ne puisse pas venir.

\- Et moi ?

\- Ginny ?

\- Hors de question que je reste seule face à ça !

Mandos secoua la tête. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû proposer de faire venir des gens. Il avait pourtant expliqué les risques ainsi que les chasseurs de sorcières. Mais comme auraient dit Iorveth et Ciaran dans ce genre de cas : chez un Dh'oine, ça rentre dans une oreille et ça sort par l'autre côté.

Un aboiement le sortit de ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux voyant Patmol. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Sirius ici ? Il voulait se faire attraper ? Il fit signe aux autres de rester à l'écart et alla voir. Sirius reprit forme humaine mais inquiéta l'elfe au vu de son expression.

\- Mandos … J'ai besoin de tes services de guérisseur.

\- … Euh … Tu sais que je suis en cours et …

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, pitié. Et je ne peux pas l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste.

Mandos sentit littéralement la panique dans la voix de son parrain. Il se tourna alors vers le reste de la troupe qui attendait. Il fit signe à Sirius d'attendre pour aller les voir.

\- Hermione, je dois y aller. Je ne sais pour combien de temps. Couvrez-moi pour le crapaud. Demandez de l'aide au professeur Jones si besoin.

Il repartit sans autres explications. Il disparut dans un des portails qu'il créa avec Sirius. Hermione se frotta la tête avant de se tourner vers Draco et les autres.

\- Et on fait quoi ? Le professeur Jones est où ?

\- Il n'est pas là, hermi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme il le dit souvent … Il est là à mi-temps.

\- Par Merlin !

Les différents élèves se demandèrent alors comment ils allaient réussir pour cacher à l'ensemble de Poudlard l'absence de leur camarade.

* * *

 _Quelque part au Pérou._

Un groupe de sorcier regarda le doyen de l'équipe se préparer à rentrer dans la tombe alors que son fils tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Père … Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous êtes quand même trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. Et tu es professeur, alors, je pense que …

\- Junior. Comme je le répète souvent à mes élèves, je suis professeur à mi-temps. Et tu ne vas pas croire que je ne suis pas assez fort pour affronter une vieille tombe. Et la connaissance ne se fait que sur le terrain.

\- Ce dont j'ai peur, père, c'est que vous réussissiez encore une fois à nous entrainer dans une affaire avec des momies, vampires ou autres créatures maudites.

\- Dis celui qui a réussi à réveiller un empereur dragon qui a failli rayer de la carte la chine. Et j'ai besoin de l'objet se trouvant dans cette tombe pour aider l'Aen Seidhe dont je t'ai parlé.

L'homme soupira en secouant la tête. L'un de ses assistants fixa étrangement l'interaction avant de se tourner vers le fameux Junior.

\- Votre père est bien étrange. Il n'a pas peur de mourir dans une de ses inepties ?

\- Vous savez … Dans ma famille, on pense, voir, on est même sûr qu'il nous enterrera tous.

\- Junior ! Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je t'entends parfaitement bien ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te colle un maléfice de savonnage de la bouche, viens m'aider. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la porte d'entrée.

\- … par merlin et morgane … Allons y avant qu'il ne trouve un vampire inca affamé ou une malédiction de momie tueuse ramenant l'apocalypse.

\- Tu confonds avec toi, Junior.

\- Pour les vampires millénaires ou les malédictions ? non. Les momies, j'admets, mais pour le reste, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Surtout depuis que tu es ami avec le roi des vampires, Tristan Namack.

Les autres sorciers et briseurs de sorts regardèrent les deux avec une certaine pointe de peur. Surtout qu'ils devaient suivre les deux Jones pour rentrer dans la tombe d'un ancien sorciers Incas connu dans les livres d'histoires pour ses sacrifices sanglants.

* * *

 _Poudlard le lendemain._

Dolores Ombrage était en chasse. Elle cherchait le gamin Potter depuis le début de matinée. Et selon ses informations, il n'avait pas été vu au repas du soir d'avant. Les serpentards membres de la brigade ne l'avaient pas vu du tout. La classe commençait et il n'était toujours pas réapparut. Elle marcha entre les rangs de bureau avant de s'arrêter devant celui de Neville. Elle frappa si durement sur le bois devant le garçon que celui-ci regrettait presque de ne pas être en colle avec Rogue à l'instant présent.

\- Monsieur Longdubat ! Où se trouve Monsieur Potter ?

\- …

\- Répondez ! à moins que vous en préfériez que tous vos camarades se retrouvent en colle par votre faute.

Les griffondors savaient que ce ne serait qu'eux qui seraient mis en colle. Les serpentards étaient tellement accrochés à la poche d'Ombrage qu'ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Le garçon tremblait de peur, cherchant une réponse à donner. Parce que, il ignorait où se trouvait Mandos. Celui-ci était parti depuis le jour d'avant alors il ne savait pas. Hermione et les autres le fixaient du regard. La princesse des griffondors lui suppliait de répondre quelque chose, même si c'était n'importe quoi. L'héritier de la famille Longdubat eut alors un éclair de génie.

\- Mandos a reçu, hier à Pré au Lard, un sort perdu. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie.

\- À l'infirmerie ? vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Non madame.

\- Je vais voir. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Mais si j'apprends que vous avez menti …

La menace resta pesante. Hermione félicita alors son camarade mais vu qu'Ombrage allait vérifier, il fallait trouver une solution. Dean et Seamus eurent alors l'idée du siècle pour couvrir leur camarade. Seamus agita sa baguette et fit une explosion dans la salle de classe, causant la sortie des élèves. Dean partit alors en courant, profitant de la confusion. En utilisant les différents passages secrets, il arriva avant Ombrage jusqu'à l'infirmerie où se trouvait Pomfresh avec Rogue. Les deux regardèrent étrangement le griffondor. Rogue eut cet air acerbe qui lui était propre, demandant silencieusement une explication. Explication qui se devrait d'être convaincante.

\- Hermione nous a dit que Mandos est parti Hier car on avait besoin de lui avec un certain Patmol. Ombrage vient ici parce que Neville a dit qu'il se trouvait ici. Pitié, professeurs, aidez-nous. Elle a menacé de tous nous coller et Mandos a déjà assez de souci sur le dos.

\- … Mettez-vous dans un des lits rapidement. Grogna Rogue.

Dean fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Rogue dégaina sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts. Pomfresh prit plusieurs bandes et fit quelque bandage. Dean sentit alors le glamour discret qui lui fit prendre l'apparence de son camarade. Ombrage rentra à cet instant alors que les deux professeurs reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

\- Madame Pomfresh … Monsieur Potter est-il dans votre infirmerie ?

\- Oh oui. Monsieur Cerbin, hier, a reçu un malencontreux sort. Le temps que les potions et sortilèges fassent effet, j'ai préféré le laisser dans l'infirmerie.

Ombrage fixa la direction que montrait de la main Pomfresh. Elle s'approcha et grogna en reconnaissant le haut de la tête de Mandos. Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce en priant que ça marche. La femme alla pour s'approcher encore plus, cependant, Pomfresh s'interposa ainsi que Rogue. Celui-ci utilisa le ton qu'il employait avec ses élèves.

\- Je ne pense pas que venir déranger des élèves soit intelligent. Surtout lorsque l'on a cours, Mademoiselle Ombrage. Et je pense bien qu'il y a dorénavant le souk dans votre classe.

Draco Malefoy arriva à cet instant dans l'infirmerie et remarqua tout de suite le subterfuge. Il prit son air le plus paniqué et commença à déblatérer.

\- Professeur Ombrage. Il y a eu un accident dans la salle de classe. Un de vos objets vient d'exploser. On a dû sortir de la salle de classe.

Ombrage partit alors à la suite du Serpentard. Dean bénit l'intervention de ce dernier. Il ressortit du lit et Rogue retira alors les sorts de métamorphoses. Le griffondor respira un grand coup avant de remercier les deux professeurs. Rogue dit alors à la surprise de ce dernier.

\- 10 points à chaque élève qui a participé à cette action.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Arrivé à la salle avant Dolores, il réussit à dire la nouvelle aux autres. Hermione se demanda un instant si leur professeur de Potion n'avait pas frappé trop dur sa tête contre quelque chose. Car, si on suivait la logique, c'était des griffondors qui avaient orchestrés la supercherie. Et seulement trois serpentards aidaient pour le coup. Ce qui ferait un total de 80 points pour griffondor minimum et seulement 30 pour serpentard. Au repas de midi, tous virent discuter Rogue et Mcgonagall ensemble et des points apparurent de nouveaux dans les deux sabliers. Hermione espérait seulement que Mandos revienne vite.

* * *

 ** _Prions saint Rogue dans sa grande bonté des points distribués, radin comme il est. Il faut dire que je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir une envie de faire disparaitre le crapaud. Aller, à la prochaine._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir, ami de la sorcelerie qui se demande ce qu'il est arrivé à notre survivant et Iorveth présent en pleine angleterre ^^. Surtout avec les miettes que je vous laisse la plupart du temps lorsque j'écris.**_

 _ **Je remercie ceux qui ont mis en favoris l'histoire ainsi que les Reviews qui ont été posté.**_

 _ **Réponse au Reviews :**_

 _ **Drrakkos : I really happy you like my story.**_

 _ **Lala : Les jones ^^ ... Toute une famille de déjantés qui font du mi-temps de bétise ^^. Et puis, je me suis inspiré des Indiana Jones pour les créer en reprenant les noms et certains des traits de caractère. Et on ne sait jamais, un pourrait trouver drole de partir vérifier si les apports historiques d'un autre monde pourrait être amusant à retourner dans tout les sens. Quant à Tristan Namack ... Euh ... Pour avouer, j'ai créé le personnage sur un coup de tête avec le nom et prénom. peut être, que, sans le vouloir, j'ai repris un nom existant ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, retournons à nos sorciers appartenant à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux membres du monde de**_ _ **Andrzej Sapkowski.**_

 _ **Bonne année à tous au fait, et bonne santé ^^.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 :**_

Mandos s'attendait à beaucoup de chose en arrivant à Square Grimault. Mais ça ? jamais il n'aurait parié dessus. Heureusement, le comité dans la maison était assez réduit. Mais quand même. Tonk et Remus semblaient argumenter. Iorveth tenait par le col Kreature qui suppliait qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à son ami. L'elfe guérisseur se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour avoir le droit à pareil spectacle. Sirius le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Regulus et ouvrit la porte. Là, Mandos fut plus que surpris pour le coup. Quelqu'un occupait la chambre. Et ce quelqu'un était très maigre. Il regarda Sirius, interrogatif. L'ancien d'Azkaban se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas du tout comment expliquer. L'héritier Black poussa un soupir profond avant de commencer.

\- C'est compliquer à expliquer … Mandos, je te présente mon petit frère … Regulus.

\- Celui qui était censé être mort ? S'étonna l'Aen Seidhe. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Enfin, être plus clair car je commence vraiment à être perdu.

\- C'est à cause de Kreature. Tu pourrais voir ce qu'il a, puis on en discute ?

Le guérisseur sombre poussa un profond soupir avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit dans les airs, laissant sa magie couler pour voir ce qu'il clochait avec le mort-vivant. Il sentit alors l'empoisonnement, la fatigue du corps et la magie à sa limite. Il ne fallait pas être merlin pour comprendre. Le mage avait été empoisonné. Sa magie et son corps ont lutté contre, le plongeant dans un sommeil magique. Le poison n'étant pas traité, il a continué à se dégrader. Au vu des traces sur le corps, ce fut des moldus qui l'ont récupéré. Et à voir la marque sombre sur le bras, l'appel de Voldemort à causer un sursaut qui l'a réveillé. Tout du moins, pour un moment.

\- Sirius … J'ai besoin d'ingrédients. Et d'un laboratoire.

\- Rogue a investi la cave. Tu peux faire pareil.

Mandos descendit pour trouver un petit laboratoire aménagé par le maitre des potions. Il y avait aussi plusieurs bocaux remplis d'ingrédients. Il devait déjà commencer par préparer un contre poison. S'il ne se trompait pas, le poison devait affaiblir le corps et la magie. Ajoutez à ce qu'il avait observé, il y avait des traces de griffures anciennes. Kreature lui avait parlé en privé de la caverne où Regulus avait disparu : la potion mais aussi les inferis. Il y avait donc pas mal de dégâts.

Il passa la journée complète à faire les potions nécessaires pour soigner le sorcier. Rogue pourrait se vanter d'avoir inculquer quelques connaissances dans son crane épais de griffondor. Enfin, de serpentard planqué dans la maison du courage qui avait trouvé un professeur encore plus fou que le seigneur des cachots de Poudlard. Merlin lui avait fait tellement de coup qu'il avait du développer des compétences dans l'art de la préparation des contres poisons et des potions. Il s'installa par la suite dans la chambre, ordonnant qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Il traça alors un cercle sur le sol et disposa des potions et ingrédients. Il s'assit en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux et se concentrer. Puis, il puisa au plus profond sa magie et ouvrit les yeux. À cet instant, des ombres bleutés comme le fond des océans émergèrent de lui et dessinèrent un pentagramme sur le sol de la chambre dans cet étrange liquide bleuté.

\- **_J'en appelle à déesse mère. Maitresse de toutes magies. Aine cáelm !_**

La pièce fut alors emplie d'une douce lumière qui enveloppa alors le sorcier plus maigre qu'un mort. Sortit de son corps comme un miasme opaque, telle une sangsue accrocher à sa proie. L'ombre fut alors entrainé dans le cercle de bleu sombre qui avait pris le sol de la pièce. Mais, ce ne fut pas sans mal car dès le début de la cérémonie, Regulus poussa des hurlements de douleur.

* * *

Pour ceux qui étaient à l'extérieure de la pièce, ils entendirent le cri strident. Sirius voulut rentrer mais Remus le retint ainsi que Iorveth retint l'elfe de maison. Puis, ce fut le silence le plus totale. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre mais la lumière en émergea. Mandos semblait transpiré, comme après avoir couru sur une longue distance. Il avança mais vacilla. Iorveth lâcha Kreature pour le rattraper avant que le guérisseur sombre ne tombe par terre. Mandos atterrit dans les bras de l'Aen Seidhe et eu un pauvre rire épuisé.

\- Commandant, je vais dormir pour les trois prochains mois … Vous me couvrez pour l'hibernation ?

\- **_Wedd_**. Trop impétueux …

\- Parle celui qui est pire.

Mandos s'endormit sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Celui-ci soupira avant de le porter jusqu'à une chambre libre. Sirius rentra dans la chambre et trouva alors l'étrange pentagramme sur le sol. En relevant la tête, il vit les froncements de sourcils de son frère. Celui-ci semblait moins semblable à un cadavre. Mais la chose la plus notable fut l'absence de marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Il vit alors de l'autre côté du lit, une sorte d'étrange liquide noirâtre.

\- Kreature … Fais disparaitre ça.

\- Bien maitre.

L'elfe s'exécuta. Sirius, de son côté, s'assit à côté du lit de son petit frère. Mais, maintenant, il ne savait quoi faire. Son frère avait été mangemort mais avait fait quelque chose contre le seigneur des ténèbres avant sa pseudo mort. Quelque chose en rapport avec les horcruxes.

Regulus sembla se réveiller. Il bougea sur le côté et tenta de cacher avec son maigre bras la lumière du jour. Lorsqu'il put distinguer ce qu'il l'entourait, il vit Sirius et Remus. Il eut une réaction plus qu'étrange, il pleura. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais seule la toux put sortir de sa gorge. Sirius lui tendit alors un verre avant de lui frotter le dos. Remus sortit de la pièce. Les deux frères devaient se retrouver seul à seul.

Iorveth le rejoignit dans la cuisine peu après. Le lycanthrope se souvint alors de sa discutions avec l'elfe et que celui-ci ne voulait pas vraiment dire à Mandos la vérité. Cependant, ça se voyait, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'il ne le fallait, que l'ancien semblait avoir profondément peur pour le plus jeune. Le lycanthrope s'occupa l'esprit alors que le commandant de la Scoia'tael refaisait le tour de ses armes de nouveaux. Sirius arriva plusieurs trentaines de minutes plus tard avant de s'assoir en bout de table et prendre la bouteille de whiskey. Il en but une bonne rasade avant de dire en fixant le vide.

\- J'ai été un crétin fini Remus … J'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi à l'époque … il me l'avait supplié … Et j'ai été un crétin.

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle, tu sais.

\- … Remus … En tant qu'ami, tu devrais me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute.

\- Ça, c'était le rôle de James, mon rôle, c'était de te faire la morale après l'une de tes inepties propres à toi. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mieux je pense depuis qu'il sait que notre très chère mère est morte. Mais dès qu'il a appris la date, il s'est enfoncé dans son lit pour réfléchir.

* * *

Mandos se réveilla en entendant une flute jouer. Tiens ? Iorveth avait trouvé un instrument dans la maison ? c'était plutôt agréable comme réveil. Il descendit, remarquant alors que le soleil déclinait par la fenêtre. Il devrait retourner à Poudlard avant de causer plus de soucis aux autres même s'il était sûr qu'ils avaient inventé une bonne excuse. Il descendit les marches en silence, évitant l'infâme tableau qui semblait avoir vu de meilleur jour au vu des traces de couteaux et de flèche. Mais, en arrivant à la cuisine, il entendit Remus, Sirius et Iorveth discuter par rapport au futur départ. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit un colis sur la table. Et au vu du papier, ça venait du professeur Jones.

\- Les Jones ont toujours eu don de m'effrayer. Mandos, coli pour toi.

\- … Faudra qu'il m'explique comment il peut avoir trouver un cristal de Mégascope en si peu de temps. Et surtout, de cette taille.

Il fixait ce qui était un crane de cristal mais on pouvait voir en son centre de nombreux jeux de miroirs ainsi que des runes anciennes gravées dans la roche. Toutefois, le survivant nota autre chose dans le fond du colis. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de momie et celui-ci bougeait encore. Il y avait une note.

" _Monsieur Cerbin, en espérant que le cristal arrive sans dommage entre vos mains._

 _Professeur Jones._

 _PS : Une main de momie tueuse du troisième siècle incas devrait peut-être vous intéresser. Surtout de l'utilisation que vous en ferez."_

L'utilisation qu'il en fera ? déjà que ladite main était plutôt agressive. Elle venait de sauter à la tête de Sirius et celui-ci poussait des cris alors que les autres tentaient de décrocher la chose de son visage. Iorveth réussit à l'enfermer dans un pot et à ficeler celui-ci.

\- Un véritable cadeau empoisonné.

\- Non. Je crois savoir ce que je vais en faire … Je vais la mettre dans le bureau du crapaud. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Mandos, … tu es le digne fils maraudeur de Cornedru. Je suis si fier.

\- Sirius, ne l'encourage pas.

\- Quoi, Moony ? peur qu'il fasse pire ?

\- Oui.

Les deux elfes se marrèrent car, techniquement, ils avaient fait pire … Plusieurs prêtres du feu éternels ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le hiérarque du feu éternel en face dorénavant par leurs fautes. Les champignons semblaient pourtant inoffensifs … Tout du moins, ils en avaient l'air. Mais, l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries. Il voulait une explication.

\- Sirius … Peux-tu me dire comment ton frère est-il arrivé ici ?

\- C'est Kreature qui l'a amené ici. Regulus l'a appelé après avoir fui un hôpital français. Kreature l'a trouvé dans une ruelle de Londres, vivant et conscient. Il l'a ramené ici et l'a caché de peur qu'on l'attaque. Mais, son état s'était dégradé et Iorveth a constaté le comportement étrange de l'elfe. On l'a donc trouvé dans l'état que tu lui connais.

\- Sois plus précis.

Sirius soupira en se grattant la tête, comme cherchant les mots.

\- Je ne saurais pas trop t'expliquer comment il a réussi cela mais j'ai à peu près mon idée sur la question. Regulus était doué pour les enchantements et les runes, comme moi. On peut même dire que la famille Black, à part créer des maléfices vicieux et autres malédictions, on est doué pour ... voilà quoi. Pour faire simple, lorsqu'il s'est approché de l'eau des Inferis, il a, je pense, activé par instinct une des runes de protections qu'il portait continuellement sur lui. Ca l'a envoyé plus _loin_. Les français le trouvent sur les cotes et l'envoie à l'hopital Moldu. Sa magie se concentrant uniquement sur sa survie, elle n'agit plus sur l'extérieur. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait alors le repérer. Il est alors considéré comme mort. L'appel de Vol au vent pousse alors la magie à réagir. Il se réveille en panique et utilise le peu de controle pour transplaner sans baguette sur Londre. Il appelle Kreature et tombe inconscient de nouveau. Je dirais qu'il a travaillé à l'adrénaline tout le long.

\- Hn. Je comprends mieux. Je ferais mieux de retourner à Poudlard. De votre côté, veillez à ce qu'il mange correctement. Il n'est peut-être pas allé à Azkaban mais tu ne peux envier son état Sirius. J'ai marqué des directives sur un parchemin et j'ai le miroir au cas où.

\- Je comprends. Bon courage avec le crapaud.

Mandos fit apparaitre un portail et disparut dedans. Sirius soupira avec les deux autres. Kreature arriva avec un tas de Biscuit et du thé. Il avait un sourire radieux sur sa trogne. Fallait pas être merlin pour comprendre qu'il était heureux du retour de Regulus. Sirius eut alors une lumière.

\- Kreature ? … On est ami ?

\- … Kreature ne comprend pas … Que veut le maitre Sirius ?

\- Fais sauter le tableau de ma mère en l'honneur de Regulus. Avec ses hurlements, elle empêchera Regulus de reprendre des forces.

L'elfe disparut sans que Sirius n'ait rien à redire. À cet instant, on entendit comme une explosion et le cri strident d'une femme avant le silence le plus total. Sirius sourit fièrement avant de prendre un verre et se servir.

\- En l'honneur de ma mère … Puisse-t-elle ne plus jamais émettre le moindre bruit.

Iorveth et Remus hurlèrent de rire. Néanmoins, le commandant se tourna vers le lord Black.

\- Nous le comptons donc pour la suite. Il ne va pas rester ici je pense.

\- Je lui en parlerais avant. Mais oui. Je l'ai laissé une fois, vous avez vu où ça nous a mené ? une fois, pas deux.

* * *

Regulus ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il vu son frère et lui avait-il parlé ? Il s'assit dans le lit avec difficulté. Tous ses muscles le tiraillaient. Pourtant, il se sentait bien mieux qu'à son premier réveil. Il passa sa main sur son avant-bras avant de baisser son regard. Son bras était vierge de toutes marques. Il passa ses doigts de nombreuses fois, ne trouvant aucunes traces de la marque des ténèbres. Il voulait crier de joie mais se contenu. Il ne devait pas, non, pas encore. Les objets du seigneur des ténèbres … il y en avait d'autres. Il s'assit au bord du lit, tentant de se lever.

\- Maitre !

Il sursauta en voyant Kreature apparaitre devant lui. Il fut content de retrouver son elfe. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux d'être retourné dans la maison familiale.

\- Kreature …

\- Kreature est désolé. Il aurait dû chercher le maitre plus tôt. Mais il croyait que maitre Regulus était mort.

\- Merci Kreature … merci d'être venu.

\- Kreature est là pour servir le maitre. Le petit déjeuné est servi à la cuisine. Le maitre veut-il que je lui porte un plateau.

\- … Je vais descendre.

Regulus reprit ses affaires, notant qu'on lui avait préparer des habits. Ce n'était pas le standard de sa mère, il en était sûr. Il crut même reconnaitre des habits de Moldus. Surement son frère. Mais c'est ce qui était le plus surprenant. Sirius ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Square Grimault. Ce qui veut dire que la discussion qu'il avait eu n'était pas un rêve. Il nota quelques chose d'étrange, néanmoins. Il avait perdu des années dans un sommeil profond induit par la magie. Son corps aurait dû être incapable de le porter. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ses muscles aient repris du tonus. Tous du moins, assez pour qu'il puisse se déplacer ou marcher.

Il descendit les marches mais nota l'absence du tableau de sa mère. À la place, il y avait un mur vide avec plusieurs traces d'armes. Comme si on avait lancé des coups de couteaux ou d'épée contre le tableau avant que ce dernier ne finisse détruit par ce qui semblait être de la combustion instantanée. Il entendit alors trois personnes parler dans la cuisine. Il reconnut les voix de son frère et l'un de ses amis mais pas le dernier. Il poussa la porte et vit Sirius face à Remus ainsi qu'un troisième personnage. Un homme plutôt grand, un œil blanc aveugle et l'autre vert. Les cheveux tenus par un bandana sombre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, même à Poudlard.

\- Regulus !

Sirius s'approcha et l'enlaça fraternellement ce qui le surprit plus que tout. Sirius s'écarta, le tenant par les épaules.

\- Plus jamais je ne te laisse derrière. On a vu ce que ça à fait. Tu as fini chez les mangemorts puis aux portes d'un cercueil. Et on dit que c'est moi le stupide griffondor.

\- Sirius … Tu … Je … je suis dé …

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir. Considère juste qu'on n'a pas besoin de se pardonner ni de présenter des excuses des deux côtés. On a été tous les deux une belle paire d'imbécile.

Regulus eut alors l'histoire complète depuis sa disparition. La mort de sa mère, l'enfermement de Sirius à Azkaban pour le meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. Son évasion, tous … Mais surtout, l'histoire de Mandos. Et il fut plus que surpris d'apprendre la destruction des autres objets. Sirius les lui énuméra mais Regulus en connaissait un dernier.

\- Et la bague ? La bague des Gaunt ?

\- La bague ? Il a aussi fait une bague ? Merde. Je pensais qu'on avait plus qu'à détruire le serpent Nagini.

\- Non. Mais bien jouer pour la coupe. Et Lucius a été stupide en laissant le journal ainsi entre les mains d'enfants. Ton filleul est bien plus dégourdi que toi ou Potter. Comme quoi, Evans a réussi à rattraper la génétique de la stupidité des Griffondor.

Sirius maugréa alors que Remus et Iorveth riaient. Cependant, Regulus était intrigué par le commandant de la Scoia'tael. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier retira son bandana pour remettre un des baumes que lui avait donné Mandos pour sa cicatrice. Regulus fixait dorénavant avec une surprise non dissimulé les oreilles de l'elfe. Il avait comme un bug. Iorveth le regarda avant de grogner.

\- Il y a un problème, _Dh'oine_ ?

\- … Sirius … C'est un elfe.

\- … Euh … oui ? Pourquoi une telle réaction Regy ? Iorveth est plutôt sympa et ….

\- … la famille de Evans s'est mariée avec un elfe de maison ou j'ai la berlue ?

La question eut alors un moment de suspend. Remus n'arriva plus à se retenir et tomba par terre à force de rire. Sirius se mit devant Iorveth avant que celui-ci ne décide de transformer Regulus en chair à canon à coup d'épée. Regulus reçut néanmoins un sacré ramonage d'oreille et dû présenter des excuses pour pareil bêtise. Bien qu'il ait la confirmation. Il fut plus intelligent que les griffondors.

\- Donc, Evans n'était pas une moldu mais une elfe … ça expliquerait pourquoi Potter était si attiré par. Ainsi que beaucoup de personne de l'école.

\- Hn. Grogna Iorveth.

\- Et vu le frère … je dirais que le caractère est pareil. Continua Remus.

\- Le chien … Qu'il ne me compare plus jamais à l'un de ces raz mottes asservis qui vous sert de servant dans une maison.

\- … Je prends note, Commandant. Alors, on ne tue pas mon petit frère, par pitié. Sinon, je devrais faire revenir Mandos pour recoller les morceaux.

\- J'aviserais. Même si je n'aime pas être comparé à … Kreature. Rien contre toi, Kreature mais la comparaison n'est pas la meilleure qui soit.

\- Kreature comprend. Et Kreature pense qu'il n'est pas assez digne pour être comparé à un noble Aen Seidhe.

Regulus se contenta de secouer la tête. Par la suite, Sirius utilisa le miroir pour prévenir au sujet de l'anneau des Gaunt Mandos qui poussa de nombreux jurons. Mais, heureusement pour lui, les autres l'avaient couvert et Dolores allait le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il profiterait d'une des sorties à Pré au Lard pour aller se téléporter dans l'ancien manoir des Gaunts. Regulus connaissait les sorts qui entouraient l'objet et proposa son aide pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Le guérisseur eut alors un rire vicieux qui fit frissonner l'ancien Mangemort. On venait d'apprendre une importante évasion à Azkaban. Une certaine Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari allaient prier pour n'être jamais sorti après son passage. Il l'avait promis à Neville. Lorsque les deux frères Black virent disparaitre le visage de l'elfe coincé à POudlard, il y eut comme une sorte de révélation effrayante. La mère de James était une Black et la Folie Black était célèbre. Et vu le rire vicieux du griffondor, ils plaindraient presque Bellatrix qui venait de se dessiner sans le savoir une cible à un héritier Black qui cumulait la folie Black et la colère controlée de Lily et Iorveth. Tout va bien, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

 ** _Bon, voilà une suite qui était attendu, je me trompe ? MAintenant que cela est fait ... Je vais aller me cacher rapidement ^^._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonsoir la compagnie du joyeux sorcier, prêts à mettre du trouble dans le monde de la sorcellerie ? Moi en tout cas, je connais un petit sorcier elfe qui a décidé de mettre en application littéralement le terme Chaos.**_

 _ **Je remercie ceux qui ont mis en suivi et favoris mon histoire, ça me fait plaisir et me fait voir que sortir cette histoire du fond de mon ordi était la meilleure idée de l'année dernière. Bon, j'ai oublié si j'ai souhaité bonne année et bonne santé au dernier chapitre alors je profite de le faire de nouveau avant la fin du mois (hey! on a le droit jusqu'au 31 janvier^^)**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **maud : Une équipe de Quidditch, c'est bien, mais il faut deux équipes. Attends que je recompte ... Je le ferais plus tard mais un match est à faire ^^. Merci pour la review et que le match commence ^^.**_

 _ **eragon95159 : Really happy you like my story and want the next chapter. Enjoy the story so ^^**_

 _ **Yotma : Pour le crapeau (chapeau ^^) t'inquiète, il y a une liste que Mandos se garde sous le bras. Le fils d'un maraudeur a toujours un plan. la vieille chèvre reste en tête de liste suivit par la face de serpent mage noir autoproclamé. (ils sont au coude à coude en tête de liste). Et puis, merci de savoir que tu as retrouvé mon histoire et que tu aimes la lire ^^.**_

 _ **Cathy : Merci pour la review et tu as de la chance que je vois ta review alors que je terminais la mise en page ^^. Donc, tu n'auras pas trop à attendre la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Retournons donc dans les mondes de J.K Rowling et de Andrej Sapkowski avec nos héros sympathique.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

Regulus fut surpris de l'apparence de Mandos mais promit de ne rien dire à ce dernier sur son affiliation à Iorveth. Les deux se trouvaient dorénavant dans un cimetière que l'elfe aurait voulu oublier. L'ancien mangemort regarda son compagnon fixer le sol à un endroit précis.

-Un souci ?

-J'ai un de mes amis qui est mort là, juste sous mes yeux sans rien que je puisse faire. Finissons-en rapidement avant que le mage en culotte courte ne débarque.

Regulus esquissa un sourire amusé pour la comparaison. Il était amusant de voir la Némésis du seigneur des ténèbres grogner ainsi. Les deux rentrèrent dans l'ancien manoir vide. Voldemort avait abandonné le lieu pour occuper le manoir Malefoy. Le cadet Black le mena jusqu'à la cave et les deux se mirent au boulot. Ils fouillèrent les ruines avant que l'elfe ne ressente la présence néfaste de voldemort entre deux morceaux de pierre. Il écarta ces dernières et trouva l'objet. Une bague sombre avec une pierre en son centre portant un étrange emblème. Alors qu'il alla poser la main dessus, il ressentit l'étrange envie d'enfiler à son doigt l'objet. Il approcha sa main, le regard obnubilé par l'artefact.

-Non ! Ne la touche pas !

Regulus lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse toucher l'objet. L'hypnotisme se coupa à cet instant. Mandos secoua sa tête, expulsant cette sensation écœurante.

-Merci … Je n'ai pas senti le sortilège.

-Tu serais mort si tu l'avais enfilé. Il faut la détruire et vite, je sens que l'on va avoir bientôt de la compagnie.

-…

Mandos hocha la tête et sortit alors de sa poche un flacon. Il avait bien détruit en seconde année le journal avec le venin de Basilic. Pourquoi ne pas réessayer avec une dague enduite de venin. Il prit une dague à sa botte et l'enduit de venin avant de frapper sur l'anneau. Celui-ci explosa, les envoyant sur le sol. Mandos se redressa et vit parfaitement le spectre se tordre de douleur avant de disparaitre. Il s'approcha de ce qui avait été la bague des Gaunt. De celle-ci ne restait que l'étrange pierre noire. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il avait frappé le centre de la bague. La pierre n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Cependant, il ne ressentait plus du tout la présence du mage sombre.

Il attrapa la pierre et la fixa à la lumière du jour. Il regarda la gravure sur cette dernière. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais où ? Peut-être dans un des livres du vieux Merlin ? Ou quelque part. Il approcha la pierre de la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et se concentra. À cet instant, les chainons de métal furent pris de vie et entourèrent la pierre.

-Souvenir ?

-J'aurais plutôt dit, trésor de guerre. Et, Regulus, vous vous sentez capable de combattre ?

-Ils sont là ?

-Yep.

Hugin arriva à cet instant sur l'épaule de son maitre et celui-ci eut un sourire sadique. Ils n'allaient pas combattre mais les mangemorts n'allaient pas revenir indemnes, il en faisait le serment. Il monta les marches suivies de Regulus qui se préparait à se battre malgré le fait qu'il devait marcher avec l'aide d'une canne. Seulement, juste avant de sortir de la maison, l'elfe l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

-Restez ici.

Mandos agita sa main vers la tête de Regulus et celui-ci sentit la magie recouvrir ses oreilles. L'elfe arriva face à plusieurs mangemorts. Il ressentit la même scène qu'il avait dû vivre attaché à la statue. Mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait ni Voldemort, ni Pettigrow. L'un des mangemorts le menaça de sa baguette.

-Potter … suis nous sans faire d'histoire et le maitre sera magnanime pour tes amis.

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi ? La réunion hebdomadaire des abrutis mage sombres ? Ou celle des consanguins stupides ?

Les sorciers grognèrent et l'un d'eux jeta un sort. L'elfe l'esquiva avec aisance. Il atterrit à quelque pas du premier mangemort et leva la main en face de lui, comme saisissant quelque chose. L'un des sorciers se moqua de lui mais s'arrêta vite en voyant émerger du sol une sombre épée. Mandos tenait dorénavant sa lame elfique dans la main et pointa les mangemorts.

-Dansons, mes amis. Je ne peux pas m'occuper du crapaud, mais vous, je ferais une exception sur ma non-violence.

Le plus proche ne put réagir et se retrouva le bras coupé. L'elfe était trop rapide. Une ombre naviguant entre ses adversaires. Un des mangemorts lui lança un crucio mais l'elfe se contenta de mettre en travers du chemin du sortilège son arme, renvoyant par le reflet le sort à l'envoyeur.

Regulus observait le combat. L'elfe surpassait les sorciers par sa vitesse et ses techniques. Et également, il n'avait pas encore utilisé sa magie. Puis, lorsque tous les mangemorts furent autours de l'elfe, pensant que l'encercler leur permettrait de prendre l'avantage, Mandos leva la main et son corbeau atterrit sur le poing de son maitre. Regulus ne comprit pas. Mandos semblait comme se rendre. Cependant, il vit le corbeau ouvrir le bec et une étrange lueur sombre émergea du plumage du rapace. À cet instant, un cri émergea du bec du corbeau et plusieurs mangemorts furent expulser au sol, morts. D'autres se convulsèrent avec du sang coulant de leur oreille. Le cadet black ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mandos revint vers lui et lui attrapa l'épaule.

-Allons y.

-Qu'est-ce ? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Voici Hugin … Mon corbeau … Un corbeau gardien du royaume des ombres, du royaume des morts. Il vient du même monde que celui des détraqueurs. Son cri est presque mortel si on ne sait pas s'en protéger. Et il est intelligent. Respecte-le et il te respectera. Soit son ami et il sera ton gardien et ton plus fidèle allié. Laisse-le avec ta chouette et tu risques d'avoir deux oiseaux qui te surveillent et participent à ta torture. N'est-ce pas très cher ?

L'oiseau gonfla ses plumes de plaisir. Regulus se mit à rire. Il savait que dorénavant, les jours du seigneur des ténèbres étaient comptés. Ils revinrent à Square Grimault où Sirius préparait leur prochain départ. Kreature avait une longue liste sous le bras des objets qui manquaient. Mandos repartit par un portail pour Poudlard. Il avait profité d'une matinée libre pour disparaitre du radar de Dolores Ombrage.

Sirius faisait le tour de ce qu'ils emmèneraient au jour le jour. Pour le manoir Black, celui-ci viendrait par la suite lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé un lieu où l'installer. Kreature rendrait cela possible en venant avec eux. Iorveth était toujours bloquer face à la tente qu'avait monté Sirius dans le salon. Remus comprenait quelque peu. L'elfe avait été surpris par la capacité magique des sorciers de ce monde. Surtout avec une tente possédant une cuisine, une salle de bain, cinq chambres avec quatre lits minimums par chambre et une salle principale avec une table. Sirius se redressa en terminant un nouveau sac sans fond.

-Bon, le sac pour Mandos. Sa tente médicale et une tente plus petite en cas de besoin.

-… Les Dh'oines m'étonneront toujours. Et vous seriez capable de reproduire ça ?

-Même si Sirius passe un pour fou la plupart du temps ou un grand gamin. L'enchantement est son rayon. Il peut en reproduire autant qu'il en veut s'il a le matériel nécessaire. Ajoutez à cela, son coté sang pur qui lui offre un certain sens des affaires et de la politique. Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous là-bas. De même pour les gosses. Hermione est une bibliothèque à elle toute seule. Les fils de sangs purs sont élevés dans les hautes sphères et utilise la pire magie qui soit : la politique. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de Draco qu'il se retrouve à la fin du mois, membre d'une des cours royales. Et vu qu'il pille le coffre de son père.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. … Mais ces tentes seront une bénédiction pour mes hommes. Surtout pour les blessés. Je suis dans votre dette.

-On l'était avant vu que tu t'occupes de Mandos.

Regulus hocha la tête avant de s'assoir en bout de table pour attraper le journal et commencer à le lire tranquillement. Il pouvait admettre que les fringues de son frère étaient agréables même si elles étaient d'origine moldu. Sirius disparut dans les étages avec Remus, laissant seulement Iorveth dans la cuisine. Celui-ci attrapa sa flute et commença à jouer tranquillement. Le calme dura pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre avec violence. Le son d'une personne boitant se fit entendre mais aussi la voix stridente de Molly Weasley.

-Sirius ! Harry a recommencé à fuir l'école ! Ron m'a prévenu !

Elle rentra dans la cuisine, et continua de hurler. Derrière elle se trouvait Maugrey. Elle grogna après la seule personne présente, caché derrière le journal. Regulus se retint de rire mais en même temps, il souhaitait disparaitre rapidement, il n'était pas Sirius. Molly vit alors Iorveth et continua de hurler avec plus de colère.

-Et vous ! Vous vous prétendez être son commandant ! Et vous l'autorisez à faire ces bêtises dangereuses ! Dumbledore a dit que …

-Fermez-la. Vous me détruisez mon ouïe déjà sensible. Et votre voix stridente n'arrange rien.

Elle continua alors à hurler mais Iorveth quitta la pièce, laissant Regulus qui maudit après l'elfe de l'avoir laissé seul. Heureusement, Sirius arriva à cet instant. Molly s'arrêta, fixant alors les deux l'un après l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Regulus baissa le journal.

-Je monte me coucher.

-Hn. Vas-y. je me charge de la harpie. Molly … que me vaut le plaisir.

-Sirius ! un Mangemort !

-Hn ? Où ça ?

-Là !

-Non. Juste mon frère. Sinon, Molly … Dois-je demander à Kreature de t'expulser ou tu me dis la raison de ta venue avec Maugrey. Je précise, Kreature a pour ordre de tirer à vue à la moindre menace contre un des membres de la maison. Et il sera très content de le faire.

Les membres de l'ordre purent voir l'elfe en question planqué derrière l'un des fauteuils, les fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Et vu le sourire derrière son nez crochu, il n'allait pas être tendre. Tonks arriva à cet instant de l'étage avec un tas de livre. Elle ignora les personnes présentes et grogna après Sirius.

-Sirius … est ce que toi et ton frère ont loupé une marche dans l'escalier de l'évolution ? partir dans son état ? Même s'il était avec quelqu'un, il s'est mis en danger. J'ai appris avec Kingsley qu'on a retrouvé plusieurs mangemorts dans un état proche de la mort. Et je ne serais pas étonné que ce sont ceux qui les ont attaqués.

-Hn. Je suis pourtant sûr que mon frère a été réparti à Serpentard, je te jure. Mais bon, des chiens ne font pas des chats.

Remus se marra derrière Tonks. Molly et les autres membres de l'ordre qui venaient d'arriver ne comprenaient plus rien. Sirius rangea la tente tranquillement avant de retourner son attention vers les autres.

-Au fait ? c'est pour quoi ?

Les membres de l'ordre ne purent rien ajouter de plus. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. De plus, on vit arriver Rogue par la cheminette avec plusieurs livres sous le bras.

-Black, j'emprunte le calme de ta maison pour la fin de journée.

-Tu es sûr Sev ? j'ai harpie ici.

Le maitre de potion eut alors une expression énervée mais n'ajouta rien. Sirius se marra avant de présenter l'étage avec son pouce.

-T'as qu'à prendre place dans la bibliothèque. Kreature t'y conduit. Crapaud Rose ?

-… les blacks ont-ils des livres de potion sur les poisons violent ?

Sirius se contenta d'hurler de rire en hochant la tête. Il regarda par la suite les autres avant de commencer à les pousser.

-Pas que je n'aime pas la visite, mais il est temps que chacun rentre chez eux. Mandos est un grand garçon. Et dites-vous seulement que soit il fait l'école buissonnière soit on retrouvera une horde de noyeur dans l'école.

Les personnes furent sorties alors de la maison. Mais Sirius savait qu'il y aurait des retours sur la présence de son frère.

-Kreature … Bloque la maison. À part ceux présent, mais aussi Kingsley, Draco, les jumeaux, Hermione, Ginny et Mandos, personne ne doit pouvoir rentrer.

-Bien maitre. Ce sera fait.

Le lord Black soupira. Il espérait seulement que ça ne retombe pas sur Mandos toute cette histoire. Et Iorveth avait raison, il était temps qu'il s'occupe de leur départ. Il n'était plus question de rester ainsi.

* * *

Ombrage en était sûre, on lui planquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un dans l'école se préparait à l'attaquer à n'importe quel instant. Et le professeur de potions qui avait disparu, elle ne pouvait faire appel au véritaserum. De plus, les inspecteurs pour les BUSE venaient d'arrivé et les examens commençaient pour les étudiants. Elle ulcéra encore plus de rage lorsque le garçon Potter commença les examens de BUSE mais aussi d'ASPIC. Il s'était présenté en candidat libre avec le soutien de plusieurs des professeurs de l'école. Elle était verte de rage. S'il continuait et réussissait, il serait majeur émancipé. Une véritable horreur à son esprit.

Mais le ministère pourrait toujours l'avoir sous son regard. Il faut juste qu'il trouve un moyen de pression contre l'héritier Potter. Et c'était à elle de le trouver. Elle était la sous-secrétaire du ministre. Elle devait mettre en avant les intérêts du ministère. Hors de question de laisser ce sale gamin s'en sortir après ce qu'il avait osé dire.

-Je vous aurais, Monsieur Potter. Et plus rien ne m'empêchera de trouver un moyen de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Elle continua sa route dans les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Cependant, une ombre sortit d'un des passages secrets.

-Je vous y mets au défi, _professeur_.

Mandos n'aimait définitivement pas cette femme. Il arriva jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose où attendaient les différents interrogateurs. Il rentra dans la pièce, le sourire amusé en voyant Mcgonagall lui faire signe qu'il était en retard.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mon examen de potion a été plus long que prévu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, monsieur Cerbin. C'est un honneur d'être votre examinateur pour cette épreuve. Je vous rappelle que vous avez demandé de passer les épreuves des deux examens.

-Oui.

L'homme lui indiqua alors une série de sorts à faire. Il agita sa baguette sans un mot, transformant le pauvre chat en différents objets. Les examinateurs semblaient ravis par de telles prouesses magiques. L'une des plus vieilles femmes du groupe s'avança alors.

-Sachez que vous pouvez gagner des points s'il y a quelque chose de spécial que vous souhaitiez montrer.

-Tante Minnie … Vous savez vous taire ? Et mon avantage ?

Minerva offrit un sourire amusé. Mandos soupira et rangea sa baguette. Puis, il sauta dans les airs à la surprise des examinateurs. À cet instant, son corps changea et apparut alors à sa place un grand Corbeau. Mandos fit quelques tours de la pièce sous le regard estomaqué des sorciers. Il remarqua néanmoins Minerva gonfler d'orgueil. Puis, il se précipita vers le sol et changea de nouveau. Un cerf apparut par la suite. Là, Mcgonagall ne tenait plus en place en applaudissant.

Mandos redevint humain et esquissa un sourire amusé. Les examinateurs se précipitèrent vers lui, lui serrant la main avec une surprise non dissimulé.

-Un sorcier avec deux animagus ! Monsieur Cerbin … C'est … C'est …

-Je n'ai jamais vu cela mais il a bien existé plusieurs sorciers capables d'une telle prouesse. Il faut une maitrise totale de sa magie.

-Et il fut votre élève Minerva ? un véritable prodige.

-J'aime dire qu'il tient cela de sa mère. Rétorqua la professeure.

-Il est vrai que Miss Evans était une de ces sorcières puissantes. Je me souviens de son examen.

Mandos ressortit et remarqua alors Fred et George l'attendre. Les deux jumeaux semblaient sur le pied de guerre. Et au vu des valises, ils se préparaient à faire une sacrée bêtise. L'Aen Seidhe grogna. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le crapaud dépasse les bornes.

-On a donc décidé …

-De lui faire comprendre …

-Que Poudlard …

-Ne lui appartiendra jamais.

Mandos sentit les ennuis venir plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru. Mais bon. Il se tourna vers les deux jumeaux et hocha la tête pour leur donner son accord.

-Vous vous souvenez de mes leçons que j'ai donné en magie ? … Lâchez tout. Et au fait, n'allez pas chez vous mais directement chez Sirius.

-Impec !

-Merci mon pote.

Le survivant rejoignit la grande salle pour le dernier examen de la journée et le dernier de l'année. Les jumeaux disparurent dans les couloirs avec leur plan prêt à l'action. Cependant, les problèmes semblaient tomber les uns après les autres. Arrivé juste au coin du couloir, il trouva la bande de Pansy décidée à s'occuper définitivement de Draco, Blaise et Théo. L'elfe soupira de désespoirs. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

-Pansy ? Serais-tu prête avec tes camarades découvrir ce qu'il arrive aux imbéciles ?

-Dégage Potter. C'est une affaire entre les traitres à leur sang et nous.

-Draco, tu es témoin, j'ai prévenu.

Le blond se marra en voyant apparaitre une bulle de liquide noire juste au-dessus de la tête des serpentard. Le liquide tomba sur les enfants de mangemorts qui hurlèrent en sentant la chose couler sur leur vêtement et en sentant l'étrange odeur nauséabonde. Ils partirent en courant, jurant comme des gueux. Et vu l'état de leurs vêtements, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre être autre chose. Le survivant rentra dans la salle d'examen avec les serpentards. Hermione était en panique. Comme d'habitude pour une épreuve.

Celle-ci était un jeu d'enfant pour le guérisseur sombre. Mais, il sentit bien qu'il y avait un souci. Quelque chose titillait son esprit. Son malaise resta même après que les jumeaux eurent transformer l'école au grand complet en zone de guerre des blagues. Entre leurs inventions et les sorts qu'il leur avait appris, Poudlard allait garder des marques. Et pourquoi avait il eut l'idée de leur apprendre à faire des portails ? C'était encore pire car ils avaient eu l'idée d'en installer sur certaines portes pour envoyer les gens à des endroits totalement à l'opposer de là où ils voulaient aller.

Son malaise continua jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve de divination. Il eut la réponse lorsqu'un étrange oiseau sombre lui apporta une lettre noir. Voldemort en avait marre et le menaçait de tuer Sirius s'il ne venait pas immédiatement au ministère. L'elfe se marra avant d'aller chercher son miroir et contacta son très cher parrain. Il eut Iorveth à l'occasion.

-Commandant ? Est-ce que Sirius est présent ?

- _Oui ? … Il est sous la douche. Pourquoi une telle question ?_

-Rien. Juste un mage noir qui se prend vraiment pour le plus puissant sorcier du monde. Sinon, une petite visite du ministère ?

- _Tu comptes faire une pierre deux coups ? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?_

-… Je les ai entrainés. Ils sont plus que prêt. Et les sorciers d'ici sont trop accrochés à leurs baguettes. Fred et George ne devraient pas tarder. Je préviens les autres.

Mandos se tourna alors vers Neville. Celui-ci comprit. Même si l'héritier Longdubat ne partait pas, il savait le projet avec Luna. Mandos soupira avant de sortir alors un étrange carnet de sa poche.

-Je voulais attendre encore un peu pour bien t'apprendre mais tu es un naturel. Voilà un carnet qui t'aidera franchement. Et garde le miroir. On pourra ainsi communiquer ensemble.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le carnet ?

-Un moyen pour soigner tes parents. Mais, tu es celui qui est leur héritier, donc la magie la plus proche pour les sauver. C'est pour ça que j'étais si dur avec toi.

Neville eut des larmes de joies et serra contre lui l'Aen Seidhe. Puis, il se prépara et conjura la tenue de combat qu'ils avaient tous reçu par Poudlard. Puis, il partit vers la clairière aux sombrales. Luna devait avoir préparer les montures. Elle était toujours au courent de tous à l'avance. Il devait juste s'occuper d'ombrage.

Il marcha dans les couloirs après avoir envoyé son patronus prévenir les autres personnes pour le départ. Hermione préparait déjà ses affaires. Les serpentards n'allaient pas tarder. Ginny était partie récupérer son balai mais ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes.

L'elfe arriva juste devant la grande salle où l'on pouvait entendre hurler Dolores. Lorsque celle-ci le vit, elle leva sa baguette.

-Vous allez tous me dire ! Où se trouve l'arme de Dumbledore ?

Elle était hystérique. Hugin se posa sur l'épaule de son maitre, lui demandant silencieusement s'il devait intervenir mais le survivant se contenta d'un sourire.

-Professeur … Je pense que nous allons pouvoir enfin discuter à cœur ouvert. En fait, non. Je ne parle pas avec les crapauds. Ça peut les instruire.

Ombrage hurla de rage et leva sa baguette, prononçant devant de nombreux élèves le sort de torture. Elle était tellement en rage qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas de son erreur. Mais, comme le disait souvent Mandos : la première attaque représente toujours tes pensées. Elle attaquait pour l'éliminer. Il allait donc répondre à la menace.

* * *

 _ **Houuuu ! Dolores est fichue ^^. Mais, vous allez devoir attendre la suite mes très chères Cupcake ^^**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ami de la sorcellerie, Bonsoir, on avait laissé, la dernière fois, notre cher survivant avec Ombrage. Il est temps de voir ce qu'il a fait et surtout ce qu'il a prévu de faire avec le reste de sa liste noire. Vous ne pensez pas ?**_

 _ **reviews :**_

 ** _eragon95159 : Hey ? Perwaps, i don't, know ... Not true, i already know what will happen. But ... you need to Wait ^^  
_**

 ** _cathy : Vraiment merci pour le commentaire. Et je dois avouer, Ombrage va en prendre pour son grade mais dis toi que ce ne sera pas terminer. ^^. enfin, peut être. (adore le sadisme mais tente de le cacher ^^)  
_**

 ** _lala : Plaisir que ça t'es fait rire. en tout cas, de mon coté, lorsque je l'ai écris, j'ai dû m'y prendre en plusieurs fois car j'imaginais la scène et je terminais par rire. Surtout avec la matriarche Weasley._**

 ** _Bon, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre. Je rappelle encore et encore que notre survivant est à J.K Rowling et le monde du witcher à Andrzej Spakowski. Hésitez pas à commenter._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 :**_

Luna attendait avec les autres dans la clairière aux sombrales. À cet instant, émergea de la forêt, Mandos. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé et semblait terminer de flamber le reste d'un chapeau. Un chapeau qui était rose. Hermione se demanda pour le coup ce qu'avait inventé l'elfe mais celui-ci resta silencieux avant de monter sur son destrier. Il remarqua le professeur Jones confortablement installé sur l'une des montures.

\- Alors professeur ? le mi-temps vous réussit-il ?

\- Hn. Assez confortable. De bon élèves qui écoutent. Il n'y a plus qu'à sauver Poudlard d'une vieille chèvre.

Les autres se mirent à rire mais Hermione voulut savoir. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Ombrage. Mandos se contenta de sourire amusé.

\- On va dire qu'elle aura bientôt sa place à sainte Mangouste dans la section des fous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- … Techniquement, rien. J'ai juste accentué sa paranoïa jusqu'à la folie. Je lui ai présenté Aragog, puis les centaures pour finir l'ensevelir dans mes ombres pour le fun. Elle doit être en train de courir quelque part dans le monde moldu comme une folle. Ils vont l'arrêter et le ministère va mettre un certain temps avant de la retrouver.

\- Tu l'as envoyé où ?

\- … En Amérique du nord. Je crois, au niveau du Texas. Je n'y suis jamais allé, donc, je ne suis pas totalement sûr où. Mais, c'est sûr, elle se trouve dorénavant proche d'une ville Moldu. Sans baguette.

\- Tu es le diable incarné.

\- J'y travaille.

Les élèves se marrèrent. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas tué. C'était déjà ça. Vu les réflexes de leur camarade. Ils avaient parié qu'il l'aurait occis à un moment ou à un autre. Des paris avaient même été mis en place sur la durée qu'il tiendrait avant de le faire. Comme quoi, il avait plus de self contrôle qu'avant.

Le vol fut sans histoire. Mandos arriva par la cabine téléphonie qu'il avait utilisé avec le père de Ginny. Celle-ci leur demanda la raison de leur venu au ministère. Sa réponse fit sourire les personnes présentes.

\- On vient s'occuper du boulot que le ministère ne fait pas. C'est le service de maintenance.

La porte s'ouvrit et chacun reçut un badge avec marqué dessus, service de maintenance. La petite équipe navigua dans le ministère tranquillement. Le professeur Jones prit alors une direction. Il devait préparer quelque chose de son côté pendant que les enfants s'amusaient. Puis, Mandos arriva face à la porte qu'il vit juste avant son procès. La porte menant au département des mystères. Selon la lettre de Voldemort, Sirius se trouvait là. Néanmoins, Mandos attendit quelque minute. Puis il vit Hugin se poser sur son épaule. Il hocha la tête, plutôt content pour une raison obscure. Il se tourna vers les autres.

\- On a une couverture aérienne. Levez jamais la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça empêcherait l'effet de surprise. J'aime avoir les bons atouts au bon moment. Et le renard n'apprécierait pas que vous l'empêchiez de jouer.

Hermione comprit. Iorveth était surement arrivé avec d'autres personnes. Cependant, pour conserver un effet de surprise, il ne fallait pas qu'ils cherchent leurs alliés. Chaque élève garda alors en tête ce détail. Draco et Théodore se marraient copieusement pour une raison obscure. Mais il y avait un rapport avec leurs parents respectifs. Un truc drôle quoi mais assez obscure. Ils continuèrent à avancer dans le département des mystères jusqu'au hall des prophéties. Mandos sentit alors quelque chose. Plusieurs présences les observaient dans l'ombre, attendant. Il arriva devant l'étagère où Voldemort lui ordonnait de prendre une prophétie. Il y avait son nom dessus et celui du mage noir. Il l'attrapa et entendit alors la prophétie dont lui avait parlé Sirius.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Bon, la, il avait une énorme envie de frapper un mur. C'est à cet instant qu'apparut devant lui la clique des Mangemorts. Ils étaient constitués de Lucius Malefoy mais aussi de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les autres, il ignorait leur nom mais il ne s'en sortait pas plus mal. Ce qui le faisait sourire, c'est l'expression de Lucius en voyant Draco avec eux. C'était mythique. L'héritier de la haute et noble maison Malefoy se tenait prêt, sa baguette dans sa main, de même pour que le reste des personnes qui avait accompagné l'expédition.

\- Draco ! Explique-toi !

\- C'est pourtant compréhensible, père, j'aide le nid à Corbeau.

\- Traitre à son sang.

Bellatrix était complètement cinglé sur le coup. Elle dégaina sa baguette et commença le mouvement mais déjà la réponse était prête. Neville lui envoya un sort à la tête, l'expulsant directement contre des étagères. Mandos sourit amuser avant de regarder du coin de l'œil son camarade.

\- Soulagé ?

\- Pas tout à fait … Je peux l'incinérer ?

\- … je propose plus de courir.

Les mangemorts ne purent plus réagir, se prenant les sorts informulés des étudiants de Poudlard. Puis, comme un seul corps, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette. Les mangemorts les poursuivirent mais furent surpris de les voir se séparer. Draco et Hermione prirent la première porte. Ginny et Neville profitèrent de la destruction de plusieurs étagères pour semer leur poursuivant et rentrer dans une des portes mouvantes. Blaise et Luna profitèrent eux aussi de la destruction du hall des prophéties pour disparaitre dans une nouvelle porte. Lucius vit alors Mandos et Théodore les attendre en fond de couloir. À cet instant, le serpentard agita sa baguette dans un étrange mouvement et un nuage sombre les enveloppa tous les deux. Lucius et les mangemorts durent se séparer pour retrouver des élèves de Poudlard. Cependant, aucun ne remarqua l'ombre au-dessus d'eux. Celle-ci souriait avant de regarder la seconde à côté de lui.

\- Diviser pour mieux régner. Mandos, petit filou, tu l'avais prévu depuis combien de temps cette attaque ? Tonks, on rejoint le groupe. On va les cueillir après que les _Dh'oines Wedd_ auront joué avec eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les frères Lestrange avaient suivi Neville et Ginny. Ces derniers les menèrent jusqu'à une salle remplie de plantes étranges. Ginny s'arrêta avant d'hurler de rire et se retourner vers les mangemorts. L'un des deux leva sa baguette avec un sourire sadique.

\- Je vais te faire hurler, ma petite. Ta pauvre mère ne te reconnaitra même pas.

\- Hmmm. Vous connaissez la blague de la plante vivante ?

Les deux mangemorts n'écoutèrent pas plus et lancèrent leurs sorts. Cependant, les deux sorts passèrent au travers de la Griffondor qui se mit à rire avant d'apparaitre à de nombreux endroit en même temps.

\- Apprenez à viser les filles. Mandos est plus traumatisant que vous lorsqu'il donne des cours.

L'un des deux invoqua alors un feu pour bruler toutes les projections mais ils virent sortir de l'ombre Neville. Celui-ci les regardait avec une rage enfouie dans son âme. Rodulfus reconnut le fils de Franck Londubat.

\- Mais tu es le fils de ce traitre à son sang ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer retrouver tes chers parents.

\- J'ai un message d'eux. Bienvenue en enfer.

À cet instant, les mains de Neville s'illuminèrent et les plantes devinrent plus qu'agressives. Elles entourèrent les mangemorts sans qu'aucun ne puisse rien faire. Puis, Ginny apparut devant eux, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle agita alors sa main, faisant apparaitre une flamme violette au milieu de sa paume. Puis, les plantes devinrent pierre et les deux mangemorts furent coincé dans les structures de pierre à la limite de l'étouffement. Elle se tourna alors vers son camarade.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- … Pas encore mais ça ira. De plus, je peux dorénavant prétendre à leurs biens par la loi de la victoire. Cependant, pour leur magie ?

\- Mandos m'a donné le dymétirium. Comment comptes tu faire ?

\- … j'hésite à le leur faire avaler. Mais je vais me contenter du sort qu'il nous a appris.

Les mangemorts paniquèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'ils virent les mains de Neville devenir vertes et deux étranges éclats de métal léviter en direction de leur crane. Ils sentirent une violente douleur puis, plus rien. Neville regarda Ginny qui libéra alors les deux mangemorts de leurs prisons de pierre. Rodulfus se saisit de sa baguette.

\- ENDOLORIS !

Aucun sort en émergea. Rien. Il agita à nouveau, ne comprenant pas. Les deux adolescents sourirent avant de se frapper dans les mains.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Juste une bonne leçon. Bienvenue dans le doux monde des moldus. Professeur Lupin ?

Les mangemorts se retournèrent pour voir Remus Lupin marcher tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, vers les deux adolescents. Il leur frotta la tête, fier.

\- Alors ? qu'est-ce que ça fait de réduire à l'état de Cracmol deux des sbires du molvyshort ?

\- Gratifiant. C'est Granny qui va être surprise.

\- Allons voir les autres.

\- Que fait-on d'eux ? demanda alors Ginny.

Le lycanthrope agita sa baguette et des cordes ligotèrent les deux mangemorts. Les adolescents suivirent le plus vieux, espérant que leurs camarades purent montrer la même dextérité qu'eux. Neville partit par la suite par un autre couloir en direction du bureau des aurors. Il avait un appel à passer.

* * *

Blaise et Luna attendaient patiemment dans une des salles annexes les deux mangemorts qui les poursuivaient. Blaise fit apparaitre les deux épées avec lesquelles il combattait dorénavant. Luna resta en arrière avec les mains lumineuses.

\- Rappelle-toi qu'il ne faut pas les tuer.

\- Je sais, mais on n'a jamais rien dit sur les blessure permanente. Et je veux voir si les entrainements déments de Cerbin fonctionnent. Tu me couvres ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Les mangemorts rentrèrent dans la pièce mais ne comprirent pas tous de suite ce qu'avait en tête le serpentard lorsque celui-ci s'élança vers eux. Ils lancèrent les sortilèges de découpe et de torture mais celui-ci les esquiva avec facilité. Il arriva à leur niveau et lança sa première lame. Celle-ci trancha alors la baguette du premier mangemort. Sa seconde lame trouva son chemin dans le bras du deuxième. Luna se contenta alors de les pétrifier. Blaise regarda alors ses épées avec une certaine fierté. Luna arriva à ces cotés avec un petit sourire rêveur.

\- Fière lame que tu fais dorénavant.

\- Je sais. Bon, j'ai le Dymétirium. On s'occupe d'eux ?

\- Je m'en charge.

Les yeux de Luna devinrent alors Bleu profond et les pierres décolèrent de la main du serpentard pour se loger dans le corps des mangemorts. Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était censé être des gosses. Des gosses qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de la guerre. Tonks arriva à cet instant, passant la porte. Elle sourit en fixant les deux mangemorts hors d'état de nuire.

\- Luna, rejoins le Bureau des Aurors. Neville doit déjà y être. Blaise, j'espère que tu as préparé correctement tes affaires car il n'y aura pas de retour possible.

\- Tout est prêt depuis des semaines. Adieu Lovegood.

\- Plaisir d'avoir combattu avec un fier défenseur des Nargle.

Luna dans toute sa splendeur. Le pire, c'est que ce ne l'étonnait même plus. Lui et Tonks partirent par une autre porte rapidement.

* * *

Du coté de Draco et Hermione, ils avaient à leur poursuite Bellatrix et un autre sans réel intérêt. La femme à moitié folle les poursuivit avec la ferme intention de les faire souffrir. Hermione murmurait pendant tout le long de leur fuite alors que Draco déviait les sorts d'un mouvement de main ce qui énervait encore plus l'ancienne Black.

\- Traitre à son sang ! Le maitre se fera un plaisir de te trancher en petit morceau.

\- Mione … Tu as fini, elle m'agace là. Et j'ai une envie de lui montrer ce que j'ai bossé avec Mandos.

Une porte apparut alors devant au plus grand plaisir de la griffondor. Elle avait réussi. Les deux la passèrent toujours poursuivi pour arriver dans une immense salle de procès. Bellatrix et son camarade les suivirent en empruntant la porte. Ils virent les deux s'arrêter. Mais Draco se retourna vers sa tante, posant son bras devant Hermione, puis, il sourit.

\- La pièce est assez grande.

\- Et vu qu'ils ont passé ma porte, ils ne pourront pas sortir de la pièce. Amuse-toi.

Draco évoqua alors un étrange sceptre. Bellatrix lança l'un de ses sorts de prédilection, celui de la torture mais celui-ci n'atteignit même pas sa cible. Il frappa l'un des objets qu'avait déplacé Hermione. Draco tourna alors le bâton dans ses mains et une gerbe de flamme sortit du sol. Le feu prit alors une forme imposante d'un grand Dragon. Pour la première fois, Bellatrix sentit un sentiment la prendre au ventre. La créature de feu faisait la taille de la pièce et les fixait avec un regard intelligent. Elle jeta les sorts de protection qu'elle connaissait avec son camarade mais le dragon fondit contre eux, les frappant avec sa queux. Même si la créature était faite de feu, ils eurent l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une masse très lourde. Hermione admirait la puissance que montrait le serpentard mais remarqua vite la transpiration. Il consommait toujours trop d'énergie. Elle posa la main sur le sol et murmura à nouveau. À cet instant, Bellatrix ne put se relever et vit des morceaux d'écorces apparaitre sur sa peau ainsi que celle de son camarade. Le dragon souffla alors vers eux et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui brulait l'intérieur des veines. Draco s'avança avec Hermione. Celle-ci attrapa la petite sacoche que leur avait donné Mandos. Deux pierres à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers Draco qui réduisait son dragon à la taille d'un chat. Le dragon attrapa alors les pierres dans sa gueule et transperça les deux mangemorts. Ces derniers furent surpris de ne pas mourir.

\- On y va, très chère ?

\- Mais avec plaisir.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Draco qui la conduisit doucement. Bellatrix réussit néanmoins à attraper sa baguette. Elle pointa alors le fils de sa sœur avec haine.

\- Avada kedavra.

Mais aucune étincelle émergea alors de la baguette. Cependant, Draco se tourna vers elle avec Hermione d'une façon assez effrayante. Hermione sembla peser le pour et le contre et grogna.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire. Neville nous a dit qu'on pourrait aussi bien les faire disparaitre pour toujours.

\- Oui, mais, comme tu nous l'as souvent dit, ma chère, ce serait s'abaisser à leur niveau.

\- Oui. Mais … pour elle.

\- … Hn. La malédiction de méduse peut être ? nan. Pas amusant. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas le sort de miniaturisation ?

\- Non. Propose autre chose.

\- Le pays des miroirs ?

\- … elle est déjà assez folle comme ça.

\- La transformer en Arbre ?

\- Sérieusement Draco. Pour que le monde entier la supporte jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

À cet instant, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et virent arriver Sirius. Celui-ci sifflotait tranquillement à moitié caché par sa longue cape sombre. Il les regarda un instant avant de sortir un petit objet qu'il posa sur Bellatrix. Les deux élèves regardèrent alors le plus vieux avec un air interdit.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- … Un portoloin pour Azkaban en direct qui part … maintenant.

Bellatrix disparut à cet instant. Son camarade était toujours présent, coincé dans les écorces qui l'enveloppaient. Draco fixa le seigneur Black avec amusement.

\- Les détraqueurs, c'est ça ? Directement devant ?

\- Je me suis arrangé avec Rogue et Regulus pour être le plus précis possible. À cet heure ci, elle doit se trouver inviter à un diner qu'elle n'oubliera pas. Ta mère est prête et attends avec Dobby, Kreature et Winny. Il manque plus que le groupe de Mandos qui doit s'occuper de Lucius et surement de Voldychou.

Draco grogna en croisant les bras. Hermione ne comprit pas jusqu'à entendre Draco murmurer que c'était toujours les mêmes qui s'amusaient.

* * *

 ** _Et voila, encore un qui s'amuse et un arrêt sur un combat qui aurait été très amusant à connaitre. et pour ceux qui trouve dommage de ne pas avoir de combat en direct avec Ombrage, je rassure, on va en réentendre parler plus tard. Mais, ce sera à un autre épisode._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**bonsoir, Bonsoir ^^ . Qui attendait avec impatience la suite ? notre petit elfe survivant était prêt à jouer la dernière fois. et pas avec n'importe qui en faite ^^. Bon, je vous laisse profiter sagement de la suite.**_

 _ **reviews :**_

 _ **\- eragon95159 : Heyyyy ! Not too Fast ^^.** **Well, I agree, I felt really useless when the kids were dead. Even more with the affair of the Baron's family. But, if I tell you right away, you will not enjoy reading it as much. So, patience, my dear, our elf will put his grain in the business of Geralt.**_

 _ ** ** _Maintenant, mes très chers lecteurs, saluons notre survivant qui est à J.K Rowling et le monde du witcher à Andrzej Spakowski._****_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 :**_

Théodore observait le grand hall du ministère. Il avait réussi la téléportation des brumes. Mandos le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

\- Trop de magies gaspillées.

\- Je n'ai pas assez concentré mon esprit sur le lieu que je voulais atteindre.

\- Ça fera trois tours de terrain.

Les deux se mirent à rire. Lucius arriva à cet instant mais Mandos se tenait droit, l'arc tendu. Le mangemort esquissa un sourire amusé. Une arme moldu ? c'était l'insulté.

\- Potter. Donne-moi la prophétie et toi et tes amis serons épargnés.

\- La prophétie ? Théo ? mon pote ?

Le serpentard sourit en sortant la boule de cristal. Il la présenta à Lucius avant de la faire éclater par un simple sortilège alors que le mangemort s'approchait pour la saisir. La tête fut mémorable. Plus lorsque Lucius sentit la pression contre son torse alors qu'il volait en arrière. Mandos se frotta les doigts contre le torse en regardant l'atterrissage violent contre l'une des entrées par cheminette. Il avait dû la sentir. La flèche n'avait pas transpercé mais était un sort d'expulsion focaliser à la pointe. ça laissait de sacrées traces. L'Aen riait sombrement avant de sentir une personne apparaitre derrière. Il se retourna avec un sourire se voulant amical mais qui cachait mal la volonté de réduire en cendre la personne. Il rangea son arc tranquillement en fixant le nouveau venu.

\- Tom … un déplaisir de te revoir.

\- Harry James Potter. Grogna le mage noir. Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau face à face. Je vais enfin pouvoir te détruire.

\- J'aurais apprécié de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Mais on ne peut pas avoir tous ce que l'on veut, vois-tu. Et échapper à la mort en fait partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage sombre grogna. Théodore vit Nagini s'avancer vers lui. Il sourit connaissant parfaitement son rôle. Il se dressa et lança un sort sur le serpent avant de partir plus loin. Le serpent le poursuivit de colère. Voldemort ignorait que le serpentard avait une épée recouverte de venin de Basilik juste prévu pour son serpent de compagnie. Il laissa partir, étant sûr que le serpent tuerait le garçon sans problème. Il pouvait se concentrer sur le garçon Potter. Cependant, à la différence de l'année précédente, il n'y avait plus cette peur dans les yeux du garçon, ni de haine. Juste un regard presque amusé. Il se moquait de lui ? sans comprendre, il sentit une odeur de feu. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur un côté. Une colonne de feu monta jusqu'au plafond du ministère.

\- Mince … je vous ai loupé. S'amusa Mandos.

Le mage noir esquiva les attaques du garçon. Celui-ci était si puissant que ça ? Comment ? Comment avait-il réussi à progresser jusqu'à ce niveau ? Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas appris … ? Est-ce que sa disparition en était la cause ? Il lança plusieurs Doloris et Crucio mais les sorts furent arrêtés par la lame de l'épée du griffondor. Il prépara un nouveau sort avec colère lorsqu'il sentit son âme être tiraillée. Il tomba à genoux sans comprendre. Il vit le jeune homme avancer avec un air satisfait.

\- On ne peut fuir la mort. Tout le monde le sait. C'est une finalité.

Il vit alors nagini être tiré par Théodore Nott. Celui-ci avait une épée sur l'épaule et souriait follement. Le serpent n'avait rien pu faire. Nott, Zabini et Malefoy étaient déjà entrainés à l'arme blanche. Mandos n'avait qu'à en faire de fine lame. Et un sorcier ne comptant que sur sa magie n'était pas apte à affronter l'un de ses élèves. Voldemort gonfla de rage et leva sa baguette. Nott n'aimait pas le regard qui lui était lancé et lorsqu'il vit le sortilège vert filer dans sa direction, il plongea au sol, esquivant juste à temps le sort.

\- Cerbin. Si tu fais la tête au serpent visqueux, je te demanderais de le faire et vite !

Voldemort avait détourné son regard de Mandos dans sa rage. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers le garçon, il sentit seulement le pied s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il fut envoyé plus loin, le souffle coupé.

\- Tom … tom … Tom. On n'a pas appris la leçon à ce que je vois. Sans baguette, un sorcier est inutile.

Voldemort releva la tête et vit sa baguette dans la main de son ennemi. Celui-ci jouait avec comme un chat. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé spectaculaire de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se dressa entre les deux. Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Mon garçon … Fais attention, tu vas devenir un mage sombre si tu continues sur cette route. Les serpentards sont vicieux et tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance. Regarde Tom, ce qu'il est advenu.

\- Nott. Rejoins les autres, j'ai à faire ici avec le _grand défenseur de la lumière_.

L'adolescent partit rapidement. Il devait prévenir les autres du changement de plan. Rogue n'avait pas réussi à occuper assez Dumbledore ou plutôt, Ron avait encore fait son cafard surement. Le vieil homme regarda Voldemort au sol, ligoté par des liens de pierre. Il retourna son attention vers Mandos qui jouait avec la baguette de Voldemort avant de la briser d'un geste.

\- Et un sorcier sans baguette, un. Professeur, … Vous savez tout comme moi que je suis libre dorénavant. Libre de vous, du monde sorcier et surtout de vos machinations.

\- Allons, mon garçon … Le mage noir te manipule surement … il y a une connexion entre vous et …

\- Un Horcruxe. J'ai une professeure avisée qui me l'a retiré. Elle a fait ce que vous n'avez jamais fait.

La couleur du visage de Dumbledore passa par plusieurs teintes mais aussi plusieurs sentiments. D'abord, la surprise, puis, la compréhension et enfin la rage. Mandos garda sa main dans son dos avec le signe de _Quen_ en cas de souci. Dumbledore dégaina sa baguette mais Mandos sentit une puissance plus dangereuse. Il fixa la baguette. Elle était en sureau et très longue. Voldemort se redressa, réussissant par magie sans baguette à briser ses liens. Il sortit une seconde baguette de sa robe sombre et lança le premier sortilège vers le survivant. Celui-ci roula sur le côté et esquiva aussi le second sortilège de Dumbledore. Les trois s'affrontèrent les uns avec les autres.

Mandos fit apparaitre une boule de feu qui s'abattit à quelques centimètres de son ancien directeur. Mais le plus dangereux restait Voldemort qui lançait les impardonnables comme si on lançait des fleurs. L'Aen Seidhe devait se débarrasser d'un des adversaires. Il monta un mur de brique lorsque le serpent de feu invoqué par Voldemort se précipita vers lui. Dumbledore utilisa l'eau de la fontaine pour contrer la créature mais aussi enfermer Voldemort. Mandos regarda le combat jusqu'à sentir alors quelque chose se glisser à côté de lui. Il sentit comme une ombre qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il tourna les yeux vers le vide.

\- _Nul ne peut vaincre en duel de sorcier celui qui possède la baguette de sureau._

Il sursauta et fixa le sol. Il avait la main dans le reste du liquide de la prophétie. Il fixa avant de s'apercevoir que ça interagissait avec l'une de ses runes, celle du savoir. Il comprit, c'était sans le savoir, un miroir d'avenir. Ses runes et la magie de la prophétie s'étaient liés un instant pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Il fixa Dumbledore de nouveau. Nul ne peut vaincre en duel le sorcier possédant la baguette de sureau ? Intéressant.

Et si on ne l'affronte pas comme un sorcier ? Il se redressa et observa son environnement. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser à son avantage les nombreuses ombres. Il n'était pas pour rien connu comme étant le guérisseur sombre. Il se changea en corbeau et rentra dans les ombres. Voldemort de rage lança des sorts de destructions sur le sol et contre Dumbledore. Cependant, le directeur devenait tout aussi agressif. Il leva de nouveau sa baguette jusqu'à sentir une entaille sur son poignet. Il lâcha la baguette qui atterrit dans la main de l'Aen Seidhe qui était sorti juste à côté de lui. Puis, avec la baguette, Mandos pointa Voldemort, l'envoyant contre le mur.

Le mage noir en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, l'elfe fixa Dumbledore du coin de l'œil et pointa vers lui la baguette pour le stupéfier à son tour. Il se releva, regardant les deux corps au sol. Il entendit quelqu'un l'applaudir. Il tourna les yeux pour voir Iorveth. Celui-ci avançait en regardant les dégâts. il avait une trace de sang sur le coin du visage. Peut être un malheureux mangemort qui était tombé dessus. Ou inversement avec son commandant.

\- Félicitation. Tu as battu ton record de dégât.

\- Je plaide non coupable vu que ce sont ces deux Dh'oines qui l'ont fait.

Le plus vieux frotta la tête de son camarade avant de lui faire signe d'y aller. Mandos retira alors son bandana pour le raccrocher correctement. Voldemort vit les oreilles pointues.

\- Où que tu seras, Potter, je te tuerais.

\- Pas tant que je serais en vie, Dh'oine. Annonça sombrement Iorveth. Mandos, rejoins les autres, c'est un ordre.

\- Euh … tu es sûr ?

Iorveth avança vers le seigneur sombre qui tentait de se relever. Toutefois, il fut arrêté dans sa progression lorsqu'une dague se planta dans sa main. Il releva les yeux en poussant un cri de douleur. Il se retrouva face à un œil vert. Iorveth le regardait avec haine comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne.

\- Elle t'avait supplié … Je me trompe ? … Supplié d'épargner son enfant … Et toi, tu l'as tué. Tu as tué une mère qui défendait de sa vie son enfant par peur que ce dernier ne te détrône ?

\- Tu …

L'elfe frappa avec force dans la tête du mage sombre, l'envoyant à l'inconscience. À cet instant apparut les membres du ministère. Shacklebolt regarda les deux elfes qui fixaient dorénavant le gratin sorcier. Mandos se demanda pour le coup si rester là, comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture, était une bonne idée. Le ministre vit alors leurs apparences plus que visible.

\- Monsieur Potter ? … Un elfe ?

\- Je crois, Mandos, que c'est l'alarme pour dire que l'on doit fuir, et vite.

\- On ne me le dira pas deux fois.

Dumbledore se releva et annonça qu'Harry était devenu un mage sombre. Même si la présence de Voldemort coinça plus d'un Auror. Les deux elfes disparurent par l'une des portes va et vient en espérant que le vieux Jones avait terminé. En arrivant dans la salle de l'Arcade, ils retrouvèrent les jumeaux, Ginny, Tonk, Remus, les frères Black et leur cousine, Hermione et les trois serpentards.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps.

\- … Coincé par des Dh'oines collant. Grogna Iorveth.

Le professeur Jones releva la tête et sourit à Mandos. Il lui donna alors le crane de cristal étrange avec de nombreuses runes gravé sur lui. Mandos se concentra et lança le sort. À cet instant, ce qui était un voile devint une paire de porte sombre avec un battant. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent. On entendit alors les bruits des sorciers qui étaient partis à leur poursuite.

\- Si vous voulez y aller, c'est le moment. Commenta Jones. Je me charge des gêneurs.

Sirius regarda la porte avec Iorveth. Mandos hocha la tête, conservant sa concentration. L'elfe passa le premier puis fut suivi petit à petit des autres. Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce, ils ne virent que la fermeture de la porte avec le sourire de Chat du survivant passant le voile.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans des ruines elfiques qu'il avait déjà visité avec Merlin. C'était même le même lieu par où ils étaient partis la première fois qu'il avait suivi le roi sorcier et par où il était revenu. La porte disparut dans l'oubli. Il se tourna vers le groupe qui terminait de mettre d'autres tenues que celle de sorciers.

\- Bienvenue dans le nouveau monde. Vous allez donc dans le Nilfgaard ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que les royaumes du nord aillent mieux. Ria Sirius. Au fait, voici vos sacs avec les tentes. Saluez votre unité de notre part.

C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Lorsqu'ils seraient sur place, Mandos et Iorveth retourneraient à leurs vies, les sorciers feraient la leur. Connaissant certain, Mandos était sûr que la cour du Nilfgaard allait avoir de nouveaux membres qui allaient grimper en influence. Hermione serra Mandos contre elle avec Ginny et Tonk.

\- Tu vas nous manquer. Tu promets de nous écrire.

\- Je viendrais faire un tour lorsque vous serez installé. Pour le moment, je dois m'occuper d'un traitre et retrouver mon maitre. Si vous croisez un sorceleur du nom de Géralt de Riv, dites lui bonjour de ma part.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête alors que Mandos terminait le portoloin. Les sorciers s'en saisirent et disparurent. Ils étaient dorénavant proche d'une des villes principales du Royaume du Sud. Ils avaient une fortune dans leur sac, des compétences, un savoir qui ne pourrait qu'intéresser l'empereur. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour eux. Surtout qu'il avait laissé pas mal de lettres pour des nobles qui lui devaient des services. L'avantage d'être l'un des guérisseurs les plus compétents des royaumes du Nord et du Sud réunis. Iorveth remit sa cape sur la tête bien que dorénavant, il n'était pas aussi semblable à son avis de recherche. Et pour cause, il avait dorénavant deux yeux et avait changé sa façon de porter son bandana. Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher la blessure.

\- J'ai une question Mandos, pourquoi le Nilfgaard ?

\- Parce que Radovid est un cinglé. Ni plus, ni moins. Roche protège Anaïs mais la Téméria est tenu par le roi fou. Tant qu'il n'est pas tombé, elle ne pourra pas régner. Et quelque chose me dit que Roche va tenter de s'arranger pour que ça arrive vite.

\- Allons y. Novigrad nous attend ainsi qu'Isengrim.

\- Lui, je ne me fais pas de souci.

Les deux commencèrent leur chemin à pied. Cependant, Iorveth savait bien que quelque chose dérangeait Mandos depuis peu. Il racla sa gorge pour avoir l'attention de son jeune camarade.

\- Tu sembles soucieux. Un problème ?

\- … Tu crois que j'ai eu raison de les laisser en vie ? Voldemort et Dumbledore ?

\- Pour ton mage sombre, il ne vivra pas très longtemps. Ma dague était recouverte du venin de Basilik.

Il regarda un instant son commandant, surpris. Certes, c'était compréhensible avec le commandant, mais, là ? Il n'aurait pas cru cela de lui. En fait, si, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien.

\- … Mouai. Mais je sens toujours que la vieille barbe va venir me barber à un moment. Bien que le professeur Jones m'ait lancé un sort pour empêcher de nouveau le même désagrément jusqu'à ce que je me tatoue les runes nécessaires. Encore en plus dans ma collection.

\- Tu seras un jour noir de runes.

Le commentaire eut au moins l'effet de faire rire le survivant. Celui-ci fixa l'horizon avant de pousser un grognement en sentant les gouttes de pluie.

\- Et si on allait par portail ?

\- … Tu sais que je déteste les portails.

\- Oui mais, on a de la route à faire, il pleut, et il y a surement des blocus.

Iorveth pesa le pour et le contre avant de pousser un juron et hocher la tête. Avec Mandos, pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot. Petit vicieux serpentard. Le survivant fit apparaitre le portail et les deux le traversèrent. Cependant, lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied de l'autre côté, Mandos fut percuté de plein fouet par une personne. Les deux terminèrent leur route dans la rivière un peu plus en contre bas. Mandos ouvrit les yeux, le dos dans l'eau avec une personne à califourchon sur lui se frottant le front.

* * *

 ** _lançons les paris ! Qui est-ce ?_**

 ** _Allez, passez une bonne soirée et laissez moi votre avis, ça me fait plaisir._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Salut la compagnie^^. Devinez qui arrive avec une suite ? Hey! J'ai été assez productive ces derniers jours. Il y a des fois comme cela. d'autres, c'est la page blanche. ( maladie lié à la procrastination et au stress des auteurs selon Shéo). Mais bon, lorsqu'on a des idées avec notre survivant en le mélangeant à un monde comme celui du sorceleur. Faut juste avoir le bon bout. Ou le Bon Elfe dans ce cas.  
**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **-**_ _ **lala : Et oui. je suis assez fière d'avoir eu assez d'idées et de temps pour le faire. Et puis, j'ai laissé le chapitre sur une question. Voyons si tu as la bonne réponse ^^.  
**_

 _ **-**_ _ **deaths56 : Retour sur la terre des royaumes du nord et oui. Tu vas savoir si tu as eu raison ou non ^^.**_

 _ **Je le rappelle encore et toujours, notre sorcier balafré appartient à J.K. Rowling alors que le monde du sorceleur est sortie des oeuvres de Andrzej Spakowski.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 22 :_**

Mandos regarda la personne qui venait de le percuter de plein fouet et surtout, qui se trouvait sur lui. C'était une jeune femme, cheveux rebelles cendrés, yeux émeraude. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de la personne mais elle était vraiment, mais vraiment mal placé. Iorveth se mit à rire car aucun des deux ne semblaient réagir. Il vit alors d'autres personnes arrivées dont des elfes. Il remonta correctement sa capuche pour éviter les hommes de Isengrim mais il reconnut un Scoia'tael allié.

\- … Pas que la vue est gênante, gente dame, mais vous êtes franchement mal placé et je commence à avoir froid dans le dos à l'eau.

\- OH ! Je suis profondément désolé.

\- Mandos ? Dit un des deux elfes.

\- Tiens ? Valdo ? Aegar ? Une amie à vous ?

La jeune femme se releva alors que les deux elfes aidèrent le guérisseur sombre à revenir sur ses jambes. Elle le regarda étrangement pendant un moment, conservant sa main sur une dague. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait. Mais peur de quoi ? Les deux elfes néanmoins le saluèrent avec plaisir.

\- Tu as subitement disparu. Tu sais que Ciaran est passé voir si tu étais sur Novigrad ? Il est reparti avec son unité pour le haut Aerdin.

\- Euh … on va dire que j'ai eu un souci contre ma volonté. Commandant, ce sont des amis, vous pouvez lâcher la garde.

Les deux elfes remarquèrent enfin Iorveth. Valdo salua respectueusement le commandant elfe avec son compagnon avant de les inviter à partager un verre. La jeune femme se présenta comme étant Ciri. Elle regarda les deux avec suspicion mais resta neutre. Mandos put se changer et revenir à une tenue plus adéquate. Hugin et Hedwige virevoltaient tranquillement autours du camp des troubadours. Il remarqua le regard anxieux de la jeune femme.

\- Il y a un souci, mademoiselle ? Il semblerait que depuis mon arrivée, vous êtes encore plus sur votre garde.

\- On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez être de la chasse sauvage.

\- … la bande de coincé du cul, arriéré, un peu trop mégalo pour le bien des mondes ? Nan. On n'est pas copain si c'est votre question. Je suis un Aen Seidhe. Plus connu comme étant le guérisseur sombre. Eh oui, j'use de la magie, je suis né avec.

\- … je suis si lisible que ça ?

\- J'ai appris à lire un homme dont le niveau d'expression équivaut au zéro absolu : Géralt de riv.

Le nom la fit sursauter. Elle lui attrapa les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous savez où il est ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Géralt ? Ou Jaskier ?

Il la regarda encore plus étrangement. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules pour la rassoir. Il invoqua une tasse de tisane.

\- Je pense que vous avez beaucoup à raconter. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Géralt et Iorveth étant occupé à discuter avec les autres, j'ai tous mon temps pour vous écouter.

Et elle parla. Elle s'appelait Ciri et avait été élevé à Kaer Morhen en tant que sorceleuse. Mais aussi, qu'elle était poursuivie par la chasse sauvage. Elle cherchait Yennefer et Géralt. Mandos ne connaissait absolument pas Yennefer. Par contre, le sorceleur de l'école du loup, si.

\- Je sais où se trouve Jaskier. Et on a besoin d'un lieu pour dormir cette nuit. Si tu veux de l'aide, je suis partant. Je n'ai rien à faire et j'ai aussi besoin de retrouver Triss Merigold.

\- On fera donc équipe ?

\- Yep Madame. Mandos Cerbin, le Guérisseur sombre à votre service.

Ciri vit alors une ombre derrière Mandos et celui-ci prit un coup sur le coin du crane. Iorveth grogna. À peine de retour que Mandos réussissait à aller dans de nouvelles aventures.

\- Et demander à ton commandant, **_Wedd_** ?

\- Euh … Je ne vais pas te demander comme un gosse si je peux aider la dame ? Et puis, on reste encore sous le radars d'Isengrim encore quelques temps avant de lui tomber dessus.

Iorveth grogna encore plus fort mais Ciri constata que Mandos avait gagné la bataille de regard tout en se frottant la tête. Les trois prirent leur affaire pour rejoindre le cabaret de Jaskier. Iorveth ne s'étonna même pas de l'état du bâtiment en connaissant le personnage du Barde. En revanche, ce dernier serait plus que surpris de les voir. Néanmoins, Ciri continua d'interroger Mandos.

\- Si vous avez été élève de Triss, vous savez surement réparer les phylactères ?

\- Non. Je suis un spécialiste de guérison et de combat bien que je sois aussi un élémentaliste. Mais parlons plus bas, je n'aimerais pas étaler mon savoir devant les Redaniens qui semblent être prompte à la cuisson sur bucher de magicien.

Elle se tut en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Un des soldats poussa plusieurs personnes violemment. Iorveth mit la main à sa lame au cas où. Cependant, lorsqu'ils furent interrogés par les soldats, Mandos se concentra sur un sort de confusion. Le soldat leur demanda la raison de leur entrer dans la ville puis les laissa passer. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Mandos commenta avec un amusement sinistre.

\- Ce ne sont pas les Elfes que vous recherchez.

\- … Mandos.

Celui-ci se mit à rire au désespoir de Iorveth. Ils arrivèrent devant le cabaret où se trouvaient plusieurs putes qui racolaient. Cependant, à la simple vue des elfes, elles déguerpirent. Ciri sentit la tension chez les deux mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle faire contre les préjugés ? Mandos frappa alors le bois de la porte. Ils attendirent avant d'entendre une personne arrivée en grognant.

\- Nous sommes fermés et … Euh … Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Sympa Jaskier de reconnaitre les vieux amis.

\- Mandos ? C'est toi gamin ?

\- En chair et en os. Tu nous laisses rentrer avant la rincée ?

Le barde ouvrit grand la porte avec plaisir, encore plus lorsqu'il reconnut Ciri. Celle-ci offrit un sourire apaisé car Mandos n'avait pas menti. Jaskier se tourna alors vers la troisième personne avec le sourire mais fronça les sourcils, ce n'était ni Géralt ni Roche et encore moins, Triss. Iorveth se marra toujours sous le couvert de sa cape. Il souleva cette dernière et regarda dans les yeux le Barde. Celui-ci resta un moment en suspend avant de reculer et se mettre derrière Mandos.

\- Maitre Iorveth … Un … plaisir ?

\- Dh'oine … cache toi derrière mon guérisseur une minute de plus et je te fais avaler toutes ta réserve d'alcool. Un verre et un repas chaud.

Jaskier respira. Il sortit ce qu'il fallait pour chaque personne. Il était plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir à gérer avec un elfe aigri. Mandos monta dans les chambres avec la ferme intention de dormir, laissant ainsi seul Iorveth face aux deux autres. Ciri ne comprenait pas le malaise du Barde jusqu'à ce que Iorveth réponde avec amusement.

\- Je suis l'infame Iorveth, chef de la Scoia'tael.

\- … Celui qui … Je comprends pourquoi Jaskier est tendu.

\- On va dire que l'on se connait depuis l'affaire du tueur de roi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et les dernières nouvelles que j'avais, c'était que vous étiez mort.

\- Ce n'est pas passé loin sans l'intervention du gamin. On a aussi ramené plusieurs de ses amis avec nous.

Jaskier comprit avec surprise ce que ça voulait dire. Mandos était retourné dans son monde mais était revenu par la suite. Iorveth sortit une photo où l'on pouvait voir chaque personne. Ciri et Jaskier furent plus que surprit de voir l'image bouger mais aussi la netteté des portraits.

\- Comment … ?

\- Ça vient de son monde. Si l'un de ses amis vient pour demander de l'aide, aidez-le.

\- Les amis de Mandos sont mes amis. S'ils viennent, ils seront les bienvenues.

Ciri alla dans une des chambres pour dormir, demain, elle irait avec Jaskier voir quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider à réparer le phylactère. Les deux elfes avaient plusieurs choses à faire dans la ville. Cependant, Iorveth et Jaskier regardèrent étrangement l'interaction entre Mandos et Ciri. Les deux développaient des habitudes l'un envers l'autre. Des discussions, des arguments, des fous rires. Iorveth secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

Mandos regarda la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Sirius. Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs lieux tranquilles pour s'installer et les serpentard avec les jumeaux avaient déjà ouverts plusieurs boutiques. Hermione était rentré dans l'académie impérial et ses connaissances lui avaient déjà valu le regard de plusieurs hauts membres de la cour avec Draco. Celui-ci, fin politicien et stratège avait réussi à impressionner l'un des hauts officiers de l'empire. Sirius et Regulus avaient acheté plusieurs terrains et déjà, rentraient les hauts cercles de la confrérie du commerce. Et avec leurs histoires bien ficelées, ils n'avaient eu aucuns problèmes à s'intégrer. Travailler avec les deux elfes pour que l'histoire soit plausible fut ce qui aida le plus. Riches notables fuyant la folie de Radovid pour des pays plus civilisés avec leur fortune, ça ne pouvait que plaire à certaines personnes. Mandos finit la lettre, apprenant que Malefoy avait impressionné l'un des généraux de l'empereur. Iorveth l'appela à cet instant et il descendit du toit.

\- On doit se préparer à partir.

\- Tu as tes infos ?

\- Isengrim tente de réunir les différentes unités. Et ça ne me plait pas. Fanatique comme il est, il pourrait nous envoyer à la mort ainsi qu'au massacre de tous les non humains.

\- Je me souviens d'un officier dans le même état d'esprit.

Iorveth lui donna un léger coup derrière la tête. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le cabaret. Cependant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec des hommes du petit bâtard. Le petit batard était l'un des membres éminent de la pègre de Novigrad mais un personnage très détestable au gout du guérisseurs sombre. alors, qu'il envoie ses hommes après eux, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. L'un d'eux fonça sur eux mais Iorveth para l'attaque avec son épée. Puis, Mandos sortit à son tour son arme. Un des hommes leva sa hache pour l'abattre sur lui. Toutefois, profitant de sa vitesse, il frappa la jointure du coude, forçant l'homme à lâcher son arme. Celui-ci continua malgré cela sa course et percuta Mandos qui finit dans le canal. Il assomma l'homme alors que Iorveth terminait de mettre au sol les derniers hommes. Mandos sortit du canal couvert de vase et dégageant une odeur assez forte.

\- Un mot et je grogne.

Iorveth se contenta de monter son foulard à son nez en grimaçant mais ne put se départir complètement de son sourire amusé. Les soldats arrivèrent et trouvèrent les différents brigands au sol.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici, Elfes ?

\- … Ils nous ont attaqué, surement pour prendre la bourse inexistante que nous aurions pu avoir. Commenta Mandos.

\- Et qu'est ce qui va corroborer votre version ?

Les deux se regardèrent comme habitué. Ils étaient des elfes. Iorveth se prépara à la moindre brèche pour partir. Cependant, on entendit une voix forte calmer les soldats.

\- Je corroborerais leurs versions. Je connais le garçon au cheveux sombre. Mandos Cerbin.

\- Lieutenant … Wrath … Je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Non. Je vois que tu as toujours bonne mémoire de ceux que tu soignes.

Les soldats prirent les hommes du petit Bâtard alors que Iorveth relâcha juste un peu sa garde. Mandos, quant à lui, tentait de retirer la vase. Le soldat ria en regardant l'elfe tenter de retirer les algues et autres détritus qu'il avait dorénavant sur lui.

\- Je te conseillerais de prendre un bain.

\- Joie. Un bain … que me vaut le plaisir, lieutenant ?

L'homme perdit son sourire en regardant ses hommes disparaitre au coin de la rue. Il s'approcha et se fit plus discret.

\- Je te conseillerais de quitter la ville. Les chasseurs de sorcière vont vite se lasser de les chasser pour attaquer d'autres victimes.

\- … je vois … merci du conseil.

L'homme repartit en silence vers son poste de garde et Iorveth renifla. Comme quoi, il y avait quand même dans le nord des hommes respectable. Ils rentrèrent dans le cabaret. Jaskier était absent ainsi que Ciri. Mandos alla dans la chambre et convoqua une baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Il allait devoir prendre plusieurs bains pour se débarrasser de l'odeur.

Ciri revint avec Jaskier mais la jeune fille était en colère. Iorveth s'étouffa à moitié dans son verre lorsque la jeune femme débarqua en jurant plus que le plus vulgaire des rats des rues.

\- Ils ont capturé Doudou. Il va le payer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, commandant Iorveth. Je pensais que … je suis désolée. Un de nos amis vient d'être capturé par le petit Bâtard.

Iorveth fixa les deux avant de se frotter les yeux avec désespoirs. Il leva le doigt tout en se pinçant l'arrête nasale.

\- Question … Qu'avez-vous fait pendant qu'on s'occupait en ville qui a un rapport avec l'un des hommes de la pègre ?

\- … On a volé l'argent de Sigi Reuven … mais il a été saisi par les chasseurs de sorcières. C'était pour payer le petit Bâtard pour réparer le phylactère.

\- J'aime de moins en moins votre histoire.

\- Ce qui nous amène à la situation suivante. Doudou, un ami Doppler a été capturé par le petit Bâtard.

\- Ça explique alors pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué.

Les deux humains regardèrent étrangement l'elfe. Celui-ci réfléchit. S'ils restaient, ils auraient encore l'homme de la pègre sur le dos à cause de l'inconscience des deux. Il expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Mais connaissant Mandos et son coté très héroïque, il proposerait leur aide sans demander l'avis du commandant de la Scoia'tael. Surtout avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait attiré inconsciemment l'attention du guérisseur sombre. Et vu que ce dernier était une catastrophe niveau sentiment féminin, il n'avait pas remarqué. Mais le commandant avec vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaitre des petits trucs. De plus, il pouvait voir que la jeune femme était à mettre dans le même panier. Les deux étaient aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre. Jaskier et lui en avaient parlé : Mandos et Ciri avaient été frappé par le coup de foudre dès leur première rencontre mais était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe à ce niveau-là.

\- Mettons les choses au point. On va vous aider avec Mandos, ainsi, le loup blanc aura une dette envers nous.

\- Je vais prévenir Mandos.

\- Il est en haut.

Iorveth retourna à sa boisson avant de s'arrêter sur un point. Ciri était monté en haut mais Mandos était en train de se laver. Il eut un rire amusé causant l'incompréhension de Jaskier. On entendit des éclats de voix et Ciri redescendit, son visage rivalisant avec la plus mûre des tomates. Iorveth regarda la jeune fille, amusé par la situation. Surtout que Mandos redescendit, finissant d'enfiler une tunique. Il ne regardait même pas dans les yeux Ciri et le silence était assez amusant entre les deux. Mais ils avaient dorénavant un objectif pourtant simple, sauver Doudou, un doppler, des griffes d'un seigneur de la pègre.

* * *

 ** _Hmmm ... Je devrais arrêter de laisser les gens sur un moment comme cela. Mais bon, c'est pour le plaisir. Laissez vos commentaires, je suis toujours là pour y répondre._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonsoir la compagnie ^^. je suis de retour avec notre survivant pour la suite avec la douce lionne de Cyntra. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, c'était le surnom de Ciri. Enfin, c'était le lionceau mais elle a grandi depuis le temps. ^^.**_

 _ **comme toujours, je plonge notre héros sorcier dans les nouvelles intrigues du Witcher. Et pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu, vous savez que Ciri fuit continuellement. Mais nous avons aussi notre Sorceleur Géralt qui est sur ses traces. On va voir comment notre survivant va aider.**_

 _ **J'ai fait un petit tour sur le nombre de views de la fiction :**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews : 10.500 view. J'ai le droit de pleurer à votre avis ou d'une danse de la victoire ?  
**_

 _ **\- eragon95159 : remember that there is Sirius and the others. We do not know what a horde of wizards can bring. especially a half-mad marauder. Thanks for the reviews too ^^. For Ciri and Mandos, i like pair them and, i wish you will like this chapter.  
**_

 _ **\- Deaths56 : Plaisir que tu ais hate. Et puis, les deux sont deux catastrophes, rien de grave ne pourrait arriver si ils sont ensemble ( *Ragnarök se déclenche** **derrière l'auteur*) Enfin ... ils vont essayer.**_

 _ **J.K Rowling est l'auteur d'où est sortie notre petit Harry Potter et les livres du sorceleur sont nés sous la plume de Andrewj Spakowski**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 :**_

Il faisait nuit noire alors que les quatre venaient de rejoindre le pont du temple. Mandos grogna en sentant l'odeur pestilentiel de ceux qui ne prennent pas de bain même si leur vie en dépendait. Jaskier se tourna vers Ciri qui était bien décidé à y rentrer.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller. Au moindre souci, tu sais que je peux venir et …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille.

Les deux elfes ricanèrent puisque c'était la fille de Géralt ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait tout aussi casse pied que lui. Iorveth se prépara au cas où il y ait un problème. Il avança dans la rue et nota plusieurs gardes du Petit bâtard. Il fit signe à Mandos de le rejoindre. Les deux montèrent sur les toits au profit de l'obscurité de la nuit.

Il y avait en tous 12 gardes répartis un peu partout dans la rue. Mandos se déplaça vers le premier toit. Il se glissa dernière l'homme qui buvait sa piquette nauséabonde. L'elfe retroussa son nez en sentant l'odeur de vin et de saleté. Il pouvait aussi sentir l'odeur caractéristique du sang. L'homme avait dû tuer il y a peu. L'elfe conjura une dague dans sa main et d'un coup précis, il coupa la gorge du brigand. Il constata que Iorveth faisait de même avec l'homme en face. Dire qu'à une époque, il serait révolter par tuer. Il n'aimait toujours pas cela mais, l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux donner une mort rapide et sans douleur que de se prendre une dague dans le dos. Et, en y repensant, la politique de Dumbledore lors de la guerre avait entrainé la mort de beaucoup de membres de l'ordre ou de civils lorsque les Mangemorts s'échappaient ou utilisaient leur influences politiques pour sortir de prison. Mais, le ministère ne fut pas mieux en enfermant tout ceux qu'il considérait coupable sans procès. Ainsi, des coupables pouvaient danser sur les tombes des innocents exécutés.

Ciri observait cela avec étonnement et effroi. Les deux étaient indétectables ou quoi ? elle continua de les observer se déplacer dans la nuit comme s'ils appartenaient à la race des vampires. Jaskier siffla doucement à la prouesse.

-C'est qu'il s'est amélioré le petiot.

-Pardon ?

-Lorsque nous avons eu l'affaire du tueur de roi avec Géralt, on a trouvé un petit elfe complètement perdu et blessé à Flotsam. C'était Mandos mais il portait le prénom de Harry à l'époque.

-Pourquoi l'avoir changé ?

-Pour être ce qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Et un elfe avec un nom humain, tu me diras.

Elle hocha la tête comprenant plus ou moins le schéma d'esprit. Le barde continua.

-C'était une brindille. Il avait de l'humour mais ça cachait ses douleurs. Tu aurais vu son dos. Une fois, je l'ai vu alors que Triss le lui soignait. Pas des trucs très jolie à regarder, si tu veux mon avis. Et certaines personnes mériteraient de mourir pour avoir fait ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Niveau confiance, on avait l'impression de l'avoir mais c'était seulement un masque. Il ne faisait pas facilement confiance ou pas du tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop de trahison, trop de douleur. J'ai écouté son histoire et crois moi, elle n'est pas du tout rose. Mais, regarde ce qu'il est devenu. Un des guérisseurs les plus respecté dans les Royaumes du Nord et peut être même du sud. Même si elfe, il a le respect de nombreuses personnes à commencer par le commandant des Stries Bleus. Celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile durant la période où il se trouvait avec nous à Flotsam.

Ciri s'arrêta un instant en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de rire.

-Attends. Tu es en train de me dire que Vernon Roche, le plus grand Chasseur de non humain, appréciait un elfe ? je ne te crois pas.

-Eh bien, ne me crois pas mais c'est vrai. Je crois même que Mandos s'amuse à l'appeler Oncle Vernon. Et cela ne semble absolument pas gêner le concerné qui s'est retrouvé à s'inquiéter plus d'une fois pour l'elfe. Je crois même qu'il le considère comme un membre de sa famille.

-Et pour Iorveth ?

-On va dire que le commandant s'est retrouvé avec le gamin plusieurs fois dans les pattes. En plus, Mandos avec l'aide de Triss, avait sauvé l'un des hommes du Scoia'tael. Le respect a commencé là, puis, l'affection. Iorveth est très protecteur de ses hommes et Mandos en fait partie. Je pense que le commandant voir Mandos comme un neveu ou un fils. Je ne sais pas encore.

-Je comprends un peu mieux.

Elle regarda les deux elfes terminer d'éliminer les derniers soldats sur les toits avant de retourner dans la rue. Jaskier s'approcha et sortit un plan du lieu. Iorveth attrapa la lanterne posée sur le sol pour éclairer le plan.

-Selon mon ami, Doudou se trouve dans cette pièce.

Chacun regarda le lieu. Mandos se frotta le menton avant de présenter la fenêtre ainsi que les bâtiments avoisinants.

-On peut accéder par l'extérieur. En passant par-là, on peut atteindre rapidement le balcon.

-Je suis d'accord. Ajouta Ciri.

-Je propose qu'on y aille avec la demoiselle. Iorveth, reste avec Jaskier. Lorsque l'on fuira, je te rejoindrais pour nous transporter directement à Vergen.

-Je suis d'accord. Ce sera donc un adieu, fille du loup.

Ciri regarda la main du commandant de la Scoia'tael étrangement avant de la serrer avec un sourire.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on vous traite ainsi. Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou quelque chose que vous vouliez demander, n'hésitez pas.

-Je vais vous prendre au mot, _Dh'oine_. Ricana Iorveth.

Elle comprit que ce n'était juste qu'un trait d'humour. Elle monta les escaliers et fut suivi par Mandos. Elle regarda celui-ci avant de recommencer à rougir. Elle ne comprenait pas néanmoins pourquoi. Certes, elle l'avait surpris à un moment plutôt gênant, très gênant.

Le guérisseur nota alors la rougeur au coin des joues de sa camarade alors qu'ils marchaient sur les tuiles mouillées. Et l'inattention de Ciri la fit déraper. Il l'attrapa et fit un saut pour atterrir sur une zone plus stable. Elle était dorénavant collée contre lui. Il rougit et la repoussa de lui en détournant le regard. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Honte de toucher une _Dh'oine_ ?

-… Euh … C'est juste que … je … vous … enfin … c'était plutôt … gênant … enfin …

Il commença à bégayer comme s'il était retourné en quatrième année pour demander à Cho de sortir avec lui. Il soupira en rabaissant sa capuche mais Ciri émit un rire amusé.

-Trop proche ? dit-elle avec une voix qui fit se tendre Mandos.

-… Je ne suis pas habitué qu'une gente dame soit si proche. Habituellement, je suis … Une catastrophe avec la gente féminine. Elles m'intimident. Finit-il.

Ciri riait mais tentait de cacher ses rires avec sa main. L'elfe, qui paraissait si sûr de lui, était plus rouge qu'un adolescent. Elle avança vers lui, tel un chat. Mandos nota son mouvement.

-On s'amuse de mes réactions, petite lionne ?

-C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une réaction pareille, Monsieur l'elfe sombre. J'ai entendu votre réputation. Mais aussi, celle du guerrier au corbeau. Être plutôt craint.

-… ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois et il a fallu qu'une rumeur naisse de ça. Je hais les rumeurs. Grogna Mandos en descendant l'un des toits. J'avais juste décidé de faire comprendre à des soldats, j'accorde, de façon violente, que le meurtre sans raison des non-humains n'était pas la meilleure option de vie.

Il se retourna et tendit la main tel un gentleman. Ciri l'attrapa et sentit comme un frisson passer entre leur mains. Elle aimait bien le regard vert émeraude de l'elfe. Il était vif, amusé mais aussi avait beaucoup vécu. Ça se voyait. Les deux se fixaient en silence. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ciri regarda ses doigts entrelacés dans la main de l'elfe avant de les retirer précipitamment.

-Je pense que l'on devrait se dépêcher.

-Je le pense aussi, princesse. Après vous.

-Mais c'est que nous avons affaire à un gentleman.

En passant à côté de lui, elle déposa un baisé sur la joue, surprenant Mandos par son action. Celui-ci resta bloqué comme une statue pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la rattraper. Ils arrivèrent devant le balcon du petit bâtard et celui-ci était occupé avec le doppler. Mandos grogna mais resta silencieux. L'homme tenait une arme de torture entre les mains.

-À présent mon cher doudou, je vais essayer un nouvel outil. Celui-ci ne m'amuse plus du tout.

-Vous êtes fou à lier, on vous l'a déjà dit ? Commenta le Doppler avec douleur.

-Non, les gens me trouvent charmant … une fois qu'ils me connaissent bien.

Le doppler était lié à une chaise et avait plusieurs traces de blessures graves sur le visage et le corps d'Haffelin qu'il avait pris comme apparence. Mandos grogna mais retint Ciri. Il agita ses doigts et la fenêtre s'ouvrit en silence. Ils descendirent silencieusement dans le dos de l'homme. Le doppler les remarqua et sourit dans sa barbe. Lorsqu'ils furent dans son dos, celui-ci nargua alors le petit Bâtard.

-Dites-moi, vous aimez les rencontres inattendues ?

Le bâtard ne comprit pas et se mit à rire, amusé.

-Hé hé hé. Oui, pourquoi ? tu veux me présenter quelqu'un ?

Il s'arrêta, sentant enfin la présence des deux. Il se retourna avec un sourire malade sur le visage. Ciri remarqua que Mandos avait comme disparu dans les ombres. Le bâtard s'adressa à elle avec son regard fou.

-Ah, te voilà … c'est gentil à toi d'être venue. Je t'attendais.

Elle dégaina son arme, prête pour le combat. Cependant, une flèche vola en travers de la pièce et le Bâtard se retrouva épinglé contre un mur. Il fixa l'objet mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appeler des renforts, quelqu'un se trouvait devant lui, une dague juste sous son cou.

-Salutation, cloporte. On aime donc faire souffrir ? Étrange, moi, j'aime m'occuper des personnes dans ton cas. Ciri. Libère le doppler.

-Je peux m'en charger.

-Je n'en doute pas mais on est attendu. Et les autres, en dessous ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

Elle libéra rapidement doudou qui regarda l'elfe étrangement. Celui-ci tenait toujours l'homme par le cou avec la menace de la dague. Ciri était en colère à la vue des blessures de son ami. Mandos vit la lame de la jeune femme frapper le visage du Bâtard sans tuer ce dernier.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

-Dame Ciri … Rappelez-moi de ne jamais être votre ennemi.

Il assomma le bâtard et le laissa tomber au sol. Cependant, on pouvait entendre la monter par les escaliers des membres de la pègre. Mandos regarda le doppler et lui présenta le bâtard du doigt.

-Prends son apparence et fuis.

-Merci, même si je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

-Mandos Cerbin. Un ami de Géralt de Riv.

-Et un de mes amis. Ajouta Ciri.

Le doppler savait comment jouer la comédie. Il prit l'apparence du Bâtard alors que les deux dégainèrent leurs armes. La jeune femme dit alors.

-Je suis navrée de vous mettre dans pareil embarras.

-Oh. Je ne refuse jamais rien à une amie.

Elle eut un sourire. Lorsque les hommes rentrèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir deux adversaires. Mandos sortit sa dague et leur fit un geste de la main pour venir. Deux s'élancèrent vers lui mais furent bien accueilli à sa façon. Ciri était assez grande pour s'occuper de ses adversaires, il avait les siens. Les deux descendirent les étages, affrontant les hommes présents. Certains fuirent pour appeler du renfort. Il était temps de partir.

Ils sortirent enfin de la maison avec Iorveth et Jaskier qui les attendaient à cheval. Ils prirent la route jusqu'à l'ile du temple. Ils avaient peut-être une chance d'échapper. Cependant, arrivé aux portes, ils durent abandonner les chevaux. Mandos regarda Iorveth. Celui-ci signalait qu'il était temps de partir. Ciri et Jaskier comprirent dans leurs courses que les deux elfes allaient devoir s'éclipser mais ce qui les empêchaient de le faire était eux.

-Partez. Si un membre du temple vous attrape, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

-Très sympathique, Jaskier, mais vous abandonner, hors de question.

-Je peux me téléporter. Commenta Ciri. Si besoin, j'utiliserais cela pour nous sortir de là avec Jaskier.

Mandos n'aimait pas du tout l'idée alors qu'il frappait à nouveau un garde du temple mais Ciri avait raison, s'ils restaient, ça n'allait pas être joyeux pour leur peau. Il se tourna vers Iorveth. Celui-ci comprit puisqu'il attrapa la tenue du guérisseur. Celui-ci visualisa Vergen. Mais avant de transplaner, il esquissa un sourire vers Ciri.

-Au plaisir, belle demoiselle. On se retrouvera, je le promets.

-J'espère bien.

Elle sourit alors qu'il commença à concentrer sa magie. Cependant, le survivant nota le changement d'expression lorsqu'il disparut. Elle avait l'air paniqué et terrorisé.

La sensation de transplanage fut plus désagréable que d'habitude lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur Vergen. Il tourna la tête vers Iorveth.

-Ciri est plutôt …

Mandos ne put terminer, sentant une froideur monter depuis sa poitrine. Ses jambes vacillèrent. Iorveth lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien. Le commandant le tenait paniquant. Le guérisseur sentit le sang monter dans sa bouche. Il baissa la tête et vit un carreau d'arbalète planté dans sa poitrine. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que les ténèbres ne le prennent.

* * *

 _ **... Bon ... Vous pouvez me détester. J'arrête le chapitre sur cette fin en espérant qu'elle attisera votre faim pour la suite. Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. Avec de la chance, je pourrais poster plus tot la suite.** _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Devinez qui a une suite pour ceux qui sont restés sur la fin de la dernière fois ? Yep! L'adepte de la folie et des coupures au mauvais moment d'une histoire est de retour avec notre survivant du monde sorcier.**_

 _ **Je vous ai dis que vous n'auriez pas trop à attendre. Par contre, il faut savoir que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement. J'ai presque fini de l'écrire en fait^^**_

 _ **Bon, réponse aux Reviews :**_

 _ **lala : Me détestes tu vraiment ou seulement sur ce chapitre ^^. J'avais prévenue que ça allait faire hurler en lisant le chapitre.**_

 _ **eragon95159: I will Keep some Ideas there ^^. Thanks for the reviews.  
**_

 _ **maudinouchette: j'aime le suspence, j'avoue. Et certains auteurs sont devenus maitres dans ce sadisme insoutenable. Mais, voici la suite, Biscuit ?  
**_

 _ **Deaths56 : Une catastrophe + une autre catastrophe = Fin du monde. l'équation est pourtant si simple, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se pose tant de question. Peut être que notre elfe favoris devrait vérifier si il est pas maudit.**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, pour ceux qui s'en apercevront, il y a une partie qui est issus du livre de J.K. Rowling. Il est difficile de réécrire à sa sauce ce conte donc, je l'ai repris au mieux. Il est entre " ", donc, on ne peut pas le manquer. Je vais donc, pour éviter tout souci avec les droits d'auteurs les considérer comme une citation de l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling. Merci de votre compréhension. ( Issus du livre 7, chapitre 21 : le conte des trois frère.)  
**_

* * *

 _ **Appréciez néanmoins le chapitre en vous souvenant que le monde du survivant est celui de J.K Rowling et celui du sorceleur de Andrzej Sapkowski.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 :**_

Il entendait le son de l'eau qui coule dans un bassin ou un étang. C'était comme des tintements de clochettes. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le lieu. C'était un immense jardin. Il était où ? Il s'assit et observa ce qui l'entourait.

\- **_Tu es enfin réveillé, maitre de la mort._**

Il se retourna violemment et trouva ce qui était semblable à une ombre cachée dans le sous-bois. Il ne pouvait presque pas distinguer qui lui parlait mais deux yeux sombres l'observaient depuis les ombres. La … chose … lui donnait froid dans le dos. Cependant, la personne émit un rire.

\- **_Tu es bien comme ton ancêtre. Tu te méfies et tu réfléchis._**

\- Mon … Ancêtre ?

\- **_Laisse-moi te raconter un conte. Il y a longtemps, dans ton ancien monde._**

« _Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la traverser à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la Mort et elle leur parla._

 _Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper._

 _Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné._

 _Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pourvoir de ressusciter les morts._

 _Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. À contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité. Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination._

 _L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. À présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirma-t-il._

 _Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères._

 _Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. À son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux._

 _Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères._

 _Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._ »

Mandos regarda avec étonnement l'histoire se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il releva la tête vers la personne, attendant une réponse sur le pourquoi elle lui racontait une telle histoire.

\- **_C'est un test, Elfe. Et … En réunissant les trois artefacts, tu es devenu le maitre de la mort._**

L'elfe regarda les alentours. Il avait l'impression que ça sonnait faux. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir un tel pouvoir. La chose tendit la main vers lui, comme l'invitant. Cependant, c'était comme avec les deux ainés. Il avait compris.

\- Je pense que je vais passer ce que tu m'offres. Je suis comme mon ancêtre, si j'ai bien compris. Je vais donc quitter ce lieu en vous rendant les objets et ainsi, vous pourrez jouer avec les mortels de nouveau.

Il sortit les artefacts de son sac : la cape de son père, la pierre trouvée chez les Gaunt puis la baguette volée à Dumbledore. Il tendit les trois objets vers l'ombre. Celle-ci avança avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

\- **_Tu refuserais pareil cadeau ?_**

 ** _-_** Sciemment et avec fermeté. Reprenez vos cadeaux car je n'ai pas demandé à être le maitre de la mort mais seulement moi.

 ** _\- Tu es bien étrange et cela, depuis ta naissance. Je t'observe depuis longtemps, enfant. Garde-les, tu les as gagnés comme tu as gagné de nouveau contre moi._**

\- Pardon ? … vous … Je … Aarrrrg ! Je déteste être manipulé !

Une personne se dessina et il vit apparaitre une femme. Celle-ci avait la peau plus pale que la neige et plus froide que l'hiver lui-même. Elle avait les yeux sombres sans iris et portait une longue cape noire flottant lui rappelant les détraqueurs. Les cheveux blancs flottant autours d'un visage fin de porcelaine. Comme l'on dit, la mort est douce mais il était sûr qu'elle pouvait aussi être terrorisante. Elle lui sourit en lui frottant les cheveux. Elle présenta alors une porte derrière lui.

\- **_Tu pourras retourner chez toi par là. Ils t'attendent, surtout la jeune femme. Mais sache que tu ne peux changer son destin. Elle doit faire ses propres choix._**

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- **_Laisse-la avancer mais reste prêt d'elle. Fait ce que ton cœur te dicte, petit corbeau._**

La mort disparut à nouveau dans les ombres. Il regarda les objets entre ses mains. Il était sûr que s'il les laissait ici, elle les lui renverrait. Il les remit dans son sac et commença à avancer. À cet instant, il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il fit une volteface et vit ses parents.

\- _Harry. Mon petit Harry_.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Les deux l'enlacèrent. Il sentit la chaleur mais aussi les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Il remarqua le sourire sincère de l'entité alors qu'elle s'évanouissait dans les airs. Son père et sa mère le serrèrent contre leur cœur. Il comprit. La mort l'avait choisi le jour même où Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient commencé réellement à interagir avec sa vie. Il savait dorénavant ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Papa … Je … J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- _Je sais déjà ce que tu vas demander. Je le ferais._

Il se tourna vers Lily Potter qui le serrait contre elle. Il remarqua alors les oreilles pointues. Une elfe ? Elle était une elfe ? Il voulait lui poser tant de questions mais il ne savait par laquelle commencer et s'il avait le temps de le faire. Sa mère prit alors les devant en lui souriant.

\- _Mon petit garçon. Ton père et moi, nous t'avons aimé à la seconde même de ta naissance et nous avions juré de tout faire pour te protéger. Mais, maintenant, vis. Et … Dis à mon frère que j'ai été plus qu'heureuse._

\- Ton frère ? s'étonna le survivant.

\- _Tu sais déjà qui …_ s'amusa sa mère. _Tu n'as pas hérité de ton père sur ce côté-là. En revanche, niveau féminin … je ne dis pas._

Les trois se mirent à rire. Mandos sentit qu'il était temps de partir. Il se redressa et passa la porte qui se referma dans son dos. Les deux esprits la fixèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que la mort ne réapparaisse. Les deux anciens sorciers la saluèrent respectueusement.

\- **_Allons-y … Vous n'allez pas rester dans l'entre monde plus longtemps._**

\- _Lady Mort. Nous vous suivons._

Elle les enveloppa dans son manteau et ils disparurent. Elle regarda par la suite la porte qui elle aussi disparaissait dans le vent du jardin. La mort renifla.

\- **_Un brave enfant. Les enfants sont toujours les plus braves et les plus purs. Et, Mandos Cerbin, je te dois un merci. On n'échappe pas à la mort et tu l'as rappelé à ces mortels stupides. Bonne vie, petit elfe._**

* * *

Il se sentait vide, sans force. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais même la lumière était agressive. Il tenta de bouger mais s'était comme déplacer un géant de dessus son corps.

\- Commandant ! Il se réveille !

Il entendit de nombreuses personnes autour de lui et beaucoup trop de murmure pour sa pauvre tête. Il réussit néanmoins à ouvrir les paupières et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder qui venait d'arriver. Les traits mirent du temps à se dessiner mais au bout d'un moment, il reconnut la personne.

\- Ciaran … ? réussit-il à dire.

\- Salut Mandos. Tu reviens enfin parmi les vivants ?

\- Combien … temps … ?

\- Deux semaines. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang et ta blessure était assez grave. On n'était même pas sûr que tu survives.

Une nouvelle personne arriva et la cacophonie s'arrêta. Ciaran l'aida à s'assoir dans le lit et il vit Iorveth. Celui-ci eu un soupir de soulagement.

\- Et dire que tu te plains que je me mets en danger.

\- … Pas … ma faute. Les ennuis me poursuivent. … Qui aurait pris le nom de l'hypogriffe qui m'a percuté ?

Iorveth se mit à rire et s'écarta de la porte. À cet instant, Mandos entendit le cri caractéristique d'une Hermione en colère.

\- **HARRY JAMES POTTER OU MANDOS CERBIN COMME TU LE SOUHAITES. J'ESPÈRE QUE TU AS UNE BONNE EXPLICATION SUR CE QU'IL T'EST ARRIVÉ SINON, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS REGRETTER DE NE PAS ÊTRE MORT**.

Plus d'un elfe siffla de douleur au volume sonore. La griffondor fonça contre son camarade pour le serrer contre elle. Elle lui donna, néanmoins, un coup sur le crâne. Une vrai petite sœur agaçante qui s'inquiète toujours pour lui. mais bon, c'était pareil de son coté de grand frère. Il grogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il repensa alors à Ciri et accessoirement Jaskier. Est-ce qu'ils s'en étaient sorti eux aussi ? Il tenta de se redresser alors que plusieurs l'empêchaient de le faire.

\- Faut que je …

\- Il ne faut rien du tout. Tu vas rester au lit jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé la potion. Puis, tu vas être gentil, tu ne vas pas utiliser la magie pour les trois prochaines semaines.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as failli mourir et ta magie a été très éprouvée pour te maintenir en vie, alors …

Il la regarda un instant avant de bien sentir les niveaux faibles de sa magie. Il détestait lorsqu'elle avait raison sur son état de santé. Et lui-même aurait ligoté celui qui avait sa blessure à un lit. Il se tourna vers sa camarade.

\- Faudra quand même que j'y retourne et tu le sais. Combien de temps ?

\- … trois jours. Mais tu devras utiliser au minimum ta magie pour les prochaines semaines. Donc, si tu dois retourner à Novigrad, tu ne pourras que le faire à cheval ou en bateau.

Il déprima un petit moment mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Puis, il se rendormit sans s'en apercevoir. La blessure l'avait mis à l'état de légume. Il ne pouvait donc pas se soigner lui-même. Et les potions, très peu pour lui. Il en avait trop pris avec Pomfresh mais bon, s'il le fallait. Lorsqu'il se réveilla la seconde fois, il entendit les discussions de plusieurs personnes. Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Draco, Hermione, Iorveth et Sirius. Mais il nota plusieurs choses. Premièrement, Hermione était dans une tenue plutôt … magicienne comme Triss. Ensuite, Sirius semblait être un riche marchand Niilfgardien. Draco, c'était le pire, il avait l'air d'un noble mais pas aussi ridicule avec le Pourpoint habituelle. Robe de sorcier anglais de la noblesse.

\- On fait une réunion sans moi ?

\- Tient ? De la balafre s'est réveillé. Rigola Draco.

\- Malefoy … Pourquoi une telle tenue ?

\- On va dire que ma nouvelle fonction m'oblige à être plutôt bien habillé.

Mandos haussa un sourcil et fixa Hermione pour avoir une explication. Celle-ci sourit amuser.

\- Draco a sauvé une personne sans le vouloir d'une tentative de meurtre. Celle-ci l'a nommé membres de la cour et Ambassadeur.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil en regardant le serpendard avant de comprendre qui le serpentard avait sauvé.

\- Et il ne le fait même pas exprès. L'empereur, rien que cela.

\- Je ne vais pas demander comment tu l'as deviné. Mais oui, il faisait une visite de l'académie où Hermione et moi sommes. Le lustre s'est cassé après un sabotage et j'ai … sauté pour empêcher une mort par lustre. J'ignorais que c'était l'empereur. J'ai juste vu le lustre se briser et la personne en dessous. Un transplanage ensuite, je me retrouve entouré de garde mais l'homme leur ordonne de me laisser. Que je lui avais sauvé la vie. J'ai attrapé le coupable par la suite en utilisant un des sorts de pistage. C'était l'un de ceux qui m'emmerdaient depuis notre arrivé. C'était … Amusant et gratifiant. Et le pire, même pas voulu.

\- De mieux en mieux. Commenta Mandos.

Il regarda la potion que venait de lui tendre Hermione. Il soupira en attrapant le flacon et l'avaler. Diantre qu'il détestait le gout. Mais sentir la blessure sur son épaule se cicatriser en partie, il n'y avait rien de tel. Il espérait seulement que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à Ciri.

* * *

 _ **Bon. On part à la chasse à la Ciri. Mais aussi, ceux qui connaissent the Witcher, vous vous doutez Qui va rencontrer Mandos la prochaine fois. heyyyy! Et dites vous que la suite arrive bientot.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Qui a dit que un bureau ne ressemble pas à un Corbeau ? ... Oh ... Mauvais lieu pour échanger avec Shéogorath, prince de la folie. Il faut dire que Mandos apporte un peu d'insanité dans le monde qui l'entoure (_** ** _hey!_** ** _). Et Voldy reste un fou dangereux. Bref! Mais chers Cupcake qui est partant pour la suite?_**

 ** _On rappelle que Mandos s'était retrouvé avec un carreau d'arbalète à un cheveux de rencontrer la mort. (_** ** _... Je l'ai rencontré_** ** _). On va donc voir comment il s'en sort pour la suite._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _eragon95159 : Radovid will have a BAD Times, i swear. And, Temeria FREEDOMMMMM (perhaps)  
_**

 ** _Lala : Alors, dans le désordre parce que je le veux, la promotion de Draco a été sponsorisé par la chance Malchanceuse de la famille Potter par transmission ( Ma malchance n'est pas une maladie pour la dernière fois. si tu le dis). Et puis je suis contente que la suite a été attendu et apprécié. Et pour Iorveth. tête de mule + tête de mule doublée d'un idiot = popcorn pour les spectateurs. _**

**_Alors ... J.R Rowling est l'auteur des contes de notre survivant du monde sorcier alors que Andrzej Spakowski a créé le monde du sorceleur._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 25 :_**

Mandos tentait, et le terme était bien tenté, de s'habiller. La flèche avait transpercé son épaule gauche. Un doigt au-dessus, c'était l'artère, un doigt en dessous, c'était les poumons et un doigt un peu plus au centre, son cœur. Il pouvait maudire celui qui avait réussi l'exploit de le toucher. Heureusement que les potions ont l'avantage de réduire le temps de convalescence. Quatre semaines c'étaient passées depuis le départ précipité de Novigrad et il ne pouvait laisser Ciri dans les ennuis comme elle était. Sa mère était venue l'informer de la réalité autour de Ciri. Celle-ci était chassée par la chasse sauvage et fuyait continuellement.

\- Donc, tu fais attention à toi.

\- Tu essayes de te reposer.

\- Tu ne joues pas les héros car personne ne peut te surveiller.

\- Tu envoies une lettre dès que tu arrives.

\- …

Hermione et Ginny, qui était venue, étaient pire que dix Molly Weasley. Il n'avait pas signé pour cela et les elfes de l'unité se fichaient bien de lui. Mais bon, ils restaient assez courtois, surtout depuis que les deux sorcières avec Iorveth avaient donné les tentes. Ciaran serra même la pauvre Ginny pour la remercier. Cependant et étrangement, Zabini apparut par transplanage et menaça l'elfe pour qu'il n'approche plus l'ancienne griffondor. La scène fut assez marrante. Mais revenons au deux filles mamans devant lui. Et Iorveth qui observait du coin de l'œil. Le fantôme de sa mère se posa à côté de lui en soupirant.

\- _Il n'ira pas te voir._

\- Pardon ?

\- _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

\- … J'ai des vagues souvenirs de mon inconscience, et entendre ce que j'ai entendu, c'est assez déroutant. Excuse-moi de ne pas aller lui sauter dans les bras en lui criant tonton.

Les deux sorcières s'arrêtèrent dans leurs tirades en regardant l'elfe terminant d'attacher ses armes. Il sentit à cet instant une main sur son front. Une veine palpita lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Hermione qui semblait vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Hermione … Continue sur cette lancée et tu auras un aperçu de mon mauvais côté.

\- Tu parles dans le vide.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je parle dans le vide que je ne parle pas à personne. Je vais bien, … Techniquement parlant.

Hugin vint le sauver d'une nouvelle tirade de mère poule. Il se leva pour rejoindre son cheval. Celui-ci avait été harnaché et chargé pour son voyage. Ciaran lui tendit un second sac.

\- On t'a mis de quoi subvenir pour ton voyage avec les autres.

\- Merci. Il faut que j'aille trouver Triss.

Il monta sur sa monture, cependant, il sentit le regard de Iorveth. Celui-ci se faisait violence pour s'empêcher de le suivre. C'était presque amusant à observer. Le survivant regarda le plus vieux avant de sentir qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait partir ainsi sachant ce qu'il savait. Le borgne avait fait plus que beaucoup en l'aidant, le suivant, lui donnant des conseils mais aussi lui apprenant de nombreuses choses. Il dirigea alors sa monture vers l'elfe. Celui-ci tendit la main comme il le faisait habituellement pour saluer le départ de quelqu'un. Cependant, Mandos avait une autre idée en tête. Il se baissa assez pour passer son bras autour du cou du commandant, surprenant ce dernier par la même occasion. Maladroitement, il tapota le dos du plus jeune. Celui-ci eut un sourire de renard avant de dire tout bas.

\- On se retrouva, Oncle Iorveth. Ma mère est contente que tu m'es trouvé et te passe le bonjour. Et j'ajouterais que tu es un crétin pour ne pas me l'avoir dit lorsque tu avais des doutes.

Il sentit le corps se tendre mais s'écarta et partit au galop, surprenant les deux elfes qui avaient proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Flotsam. Là-bas, Mandos utiliserait l'un des Navires de la ville pour descendre vers la valette et prendre la route pour Novigrad.

Iorveth resta planté pendant un long moment en regardant partir au loin de la ville le jeune elfe. Hermione siffla de frustration avant de se préparer à son tour pour transplaner pour Wizima. Elle aurait voulu transplaner avec son camarade pour avancer le chemin mais celui-ci avait précisé qu'il avait plusieurs personnes à voir sur le chemin et qu'il n'avait pas envie de réessayer le transplanage tant que sa magie était aussi faible.

\- Il le savait …

\- Pardon, Seigneur Iorveth ?

\- Mandos savait, je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais il sait qui je suis. Il sait que je suis le frère de sa mère.

La griffondor s'étouffa de surprise. Elle comprenait un peu mieux mais se demandait alors comment Mandos le savait.

\- Comment il aurait pu … ?

\- Deux possibilités, soit le clébard a parlé, ce qui m'étonnerait vu qu'il m'a fait un serment magique. Soit, … Il m'a entendu pendant son inconscience.

\- Oh.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami finir de disparaitre à l'horizon. Il avait donc un membre de sa famille qui était là pour le protéger. Mais elle vit aussi l'impatience du commandant Elfe plus celui-ci regardait la direction qu'avait pris Mandos. Elle se gratta la tête avant d'avoir une idée.

\- Je pourrais vous faire un Portoloin lorsqu'il sera sur Novigrad. Comme ça, vous irez avec votre unité.

\- … à réfléchir. Pour le moment, je vais me concentrer pour discuter avec des alliés sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Isengrim. Certains des commandants sont déjà de son coté, mais il y a encore une chance pour que je le descende de son trône sanglant.

La sorcière hocha la tête et attendit sa camarade. Celle-ci arriva et les deux partirent. Iorveth regarda le soleil se lever depuis les murailles. Oui. Il avait dû l'entendre, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

* * *

 _Il regardait le corps froid de Mandos, de son neveu. Le dernier trésor qu'il avait de sa sœur. Trop impétueux. Et le voilà, gisant dans un lit, luttant pour sa vie sans que lui ne puisse faire quoique ce soit à par prier. Le soigneur avait dit qu'il y avait une chance. Que le guérisseur sombre était fort. Mais, le voir ainsi, étendu dans le lit, on ne pouvait que voir qu'il était encore qu'un jeune elfe. Il semblait toujours trop maigre et à présent, il était blanc comme un linge._

\- _Encore une fois … Je perds l'un des miens … Mandos … J'avais une petite sœur. Même pas trois hiver qu'elle avait lorsque les soldats ont attaqué mon village. Les Dh'oines et leur stupidité. Je l'ai perdu avec ma mère … Mais toi … Tu étais comme un fantôme venu me hanter … Il n'y a pas d'autres yeux comme les nôtres. Je n'ai presque eu aucun doutes. C'était comme se voir dans un miroir. Tu me ressemblais tellement mais tu avais le regard de ta mère. … Tu m'as sauvé. Sauvé de moi-même. Du fou que j'étais devenu. Alors, je t'en conjure … Réveille toi._

* * *

Mandos regarda l'ancienne ville de Flotsam. Il s'en souvenait assez bien. C'était la première ville qu'il avait trouvée en arrivant dans ce monde. Ses deux compagnons le saluèrent pour repartir vers Vergen. La ville restait quand même un lieu où les Pogroms avaient massacré bien des leurs. Le guérisseur descendit de sa monture et attrapa la longe. Il se dirigea vers le port. Il remarqua les regards qui le suivaient. Plusieurs gardes se préparaient au moindre mouvement suspect à l'attaquer. Arrivant au port, il y avait plusieurs marchands. Certain le dénigraient du regard mais il trouva quelqu'un qui accepta de le prendre à bord mais le prix devait être payer de moitié d'avance.

Il s'installa par la suite sur le pont dans un coin. Hedwige se posa juste au-dessus de lui, sur les tonneaux et Hugin sur son genou, observant les marins. Néanmoins, pour éviter tous problèmes, il fit signer un papier au capitaine du navire mais aussi à l'un des soldats en tant que Témoin pour qu'on ne le dépossède pas de ses affaires. Le vieux capitaine sourit amuser mais accepta. Lorsque le navire s'écarta de la ville, le vieil homme s'approcha de lui.

\- Toi, tu dois être doué en affaire.

\- Je suis guérisseur, pas marchand. Mais étant un elfe, je sais les risques que j'encoure si je ne prends pas des mesures.

\- Tu me plais. Soit. On sera dans trois jours à la Valette. Vue que tu es blessé, je ne vais pas te faire participer aux manœuvres, en revanche, étant Médecin, tu peux t'occuper des bras cassés qui me servent d'équipage. Le prix de ta course sera alors réduit. Marché conclut ?

\- Ça me va, cap'taine.

Il serra la main de l'homme qui lui montra alors l'une des cabines où se trouvait déjà un médecin de bord. Celui-ci le fixa avant de lui présenter l'une des couches. Les deux travaillèrent ensembles le temps de la traversée sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre souci. L'elfe regarda sa carte, sachant parfaitement que la route allait être longue. Il entendit alors un soldat discuter avec son camarade. Celui-ci parlait de mouvements sur l'est de la cote. Il soupira. Il pouvait peut-être passer par Velen et remonter vers Novigrad. Il y avait un campement de Scoia'tael sur le chemin. Mais, ça signifiait passer par le marais et ça, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait faire. Surtout avec la présence étrange qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il y passait.

\- Vous allez à Velen ? Faits attention aux fantômes et soldats qui hantent le marais maudit.

\- Je sais me défendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, ce sont les chasseurs du feu éternelle. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment, ils vont considérer que le fait que je sois un elfe fait de moi un monstre à éradiquer.

Le soldat ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête en accord. Mandos lança sa monture sur la route tranquillement. Il s'arrêta dans plusieurs auberges sur le chemin mais aussi à la belle étoile. Et le voici dorénavant sur les marais de Velen, non loin de Perchefeux. Il regarda sa carte, espérant trouver peut-être une auberge non loin.

\- Eh ! regardez ce qui se ramène. Une oreille pointue qui va avoir une visite des cachots rapide.

Il se retourna pour voir trois soldats. Il plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur plus que prenante d'une personne qui n'avait pas pris de bain depuis au moins 3 semaines. Il regarda les hommes avant de descendre de sa monture. Il se tourna vers eux, le visage à moitié caché par sa cape sombre. Hugin gonfla les plumes, menaçant. Avec la tempête qui commençait, l'aspect en devenait inquiétant. Les hommes n'eurent pas autant de courage en se faisant fixer par deux iris d'un vert émeraude. Cependant, Mandos fut coupé dans son envie d'aller trancher des andouilles lorsqu'il repéra une toison blanche dans la ville. Était-il possible que … ? L'un des soldats s'approcha de lui mais la chouette atterrit sur la croupe du cheval et fixait sombrement les soldats. Plusieurs s'écartèrent de peur. Mandos attrapa la longe et rentra dans la ville. Néanmoins, un des soldats lui attrapa l'épaule blessé. Il grinça des dents avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme.

\- Quoi encore ? Si tu veux des soucis, demande, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire comprendre qu'on ne cherche pas le guérisseur sombre.

L'homme prit alors peur et le laissa passer. L'avantage d'avoir pris des cours de légilimencie avec Rogue pour enfoncer dans le crane de certains qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il remarqua alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs venait de monter jusqu'au château du fameux baron sanglant. Il n'était pas très rassuré de ce que cela signifiait. Cependant, il attendit très peu de temps avant voir de voir le fameux Baron passer avec son cheval mais aussi suivit par l'homme à la chevelure blanche. Là, plus de doute, il s'agissait bien de Géralt de Riv.

* * *

Géralt se sentait épié depuis le départ de Torchefeu. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était les sorcières ou quelque chose d'autre. Toutefois, la chose les suivait à bonne distance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village des marais, il vit les hommes pendus au bout d'une corde. Les chasseurs de sorcière avaient pendu des hommes de Culterrier. Il fallait dorénavant descendre dans le marais.

La troupe commença à avancer sur le chemin boueux et brumeux. Cependant, leur observateur les suivit aussi. Le sorceleur essaya de le voir mais la chose était presque indétectable. Pas de son, pas de visuel, pas d'odeur, juste la sensation d'être suivi. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Mais sa recherche fut coupée lorsqu'il entendit le sol gluant bouger devant eux. Des noyeurs n'allaient pas tarder à venir les voir.

\- Baron. Je pense que nous avons de la compagnie.

Les hommes sortirent leurs armes dès que la première créature apparut. Mais d'autres en sortir du sol, se préparant à les tuer ou les entrainer dans la vase. Géralt réussit à en tuer certaine mais une Guenaude apparut à son tour. Il devait se concentrer sur cette dernière en espérant que les hommes réussiraient à se débrouiller pendant ce temps.

Malgré cela, il vit l'un des hommes être happé par le noyeur qu'il l'entrainait déjà dans le sol gluant alors que le soldat hurlait qu'on l'aide. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir demander à Keira de rester pour l'aider. La sorcière aurait pu enflammer toutes les créatures.

\- Couvre ton visage ! Hurla alors une voix.

Le soldat obéit et quelque chose vola dans les airs. C'était une bouteille d'alcool qui enduit directement le Noyeur. Celui-ci fut assez surprit de se prendre l'objet dans la tête qu'il lâcha le soldat. La bouteille se bisa contre la peau et le liquide inflammable s'étala sur la créature. Une personne apparut des ombres et jeta une étincelle vers la créature. Celle-ci hurla de douleur alors que le feu la recouvrait. L'inconnu tira une épée qu'il enfonça dans la créature. Cependant, elle avait un côté plus faible que l'autre. Blessure ? Probablement.

Lorsque la dernière créature fut tuée, beaucoup se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui finissait de bander la blessure d'un soldat. Le baron se gratta la tête avant de parler le premier.

\- Merci pour l'aide.

\- Ce marais est maudit et vous y allez sans la moindre arme en argent à part un sorceleur. Intelligent, Dh'oine. Très intelligent. Dit la voix sarcastique.

Géralt se tendit. Il reconnaissait la voix. La personne se redressa et se tourna vers les soldats. Un corbeau se posa alors sur son épaule mais Géralt sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête en regardant la masse de plume. Une chouette blanche aux yeux curieux. Il sourit.

\- Mandos Cerbin … Si je m'attendais à te revoir galopin.

\- Euh … galopin … Tu n'as pas autres choses à me dire, vieux loup radoteur ?

Mandos retira sa capuche, offrant un sourire amusé. Les soldats comprirent que le sorceleur connaissait l'elfe. Géralt offrit une étreinte fraternelle avec le jeune homme mais celui-ci poussa un grognement de douleur et se tint le bras.

\- Soit plus doux … Les gardes du feu éternels ne m'ont pas offert des fleurs.

Beaucoup notèrent alors sous la cape le bras en écharpe. Géralt haussa un sourcil mais Mandos agita sa main de manière à dire qu'il parlerait plus tard. Il se tourna vers le reste de la troupe.

\- Et vous allez où ainsi ? Je vous suis depuis un moment pour parler au sorceleur mais je constate que je vais devoir attendre encore un moment.

\- Nous allons sauver ma femme.

L'elfe haussa les épaules et pointa de la tête à Géralt le chemin. Les deux marchèrent cote à cote. Géralt nota le changement chez le garçon. Il se souvenait parfaitement du gamin apeuré mais aussi suspicieux qu'il avait trouvé à Flotsam. Il avait à côté de lui quelqu'un de sûr de lui. Mais aussi, de réfléchit et peut être toujours aussi méfiant mais surtout pour se préparer au combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu depuis l'affaire du tueur de roi ?

\- … je suis resté avec Triss pour mon apprentissage. Un ancien grand sorcier m'a senti traversé les mondes la première fois et ait venu me proposer alors un apprentissage. J'ai alors visité plusieurs mondes où le temps coulait différemment avec un vieux sorcier complètement allumé. Je suis revenu ici car c'était chez moi. C'est plus ou moins les grandes lignes. J'ai eu des soucis avec mon monde d'origine mais je pense les avoir réglés.

\- Tu en as à raconter alors.

\- On peut dire cela. Et toi ? Tu as retrouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Tu es actuellement sur la voie ?

Le sorceleur eut une expression fermée. L'elfe n'ajouta rien de plus. Quelque chose devait déranger le sorceleur, mais quoi ? Aller savoir avec le loup blanc.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, très chers camarades un retour de notre loup blanc. Et un survivant particulièrement agacé ^^. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. c'est le pain des auteurs ^^**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà un retour sans plus attendre de notre sorcier favoris qui a retrouvé son ami loup Blanc. Bon, on commence la potion pour la fin du monde en mélangeant les deux plus attires problèmes de l'univers. L'elfe survivant increvable sur la droite et à ses cotés, Le sorceleur taciturne détestant les portails. Peut être que l'esprit de maraudeur de Mandos lui fera une petite blague mais pas tout de suite. Ils ont du boulot.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Lala : Explosif ? Je dirais même très acidement nucléaire.**_

 _ **Eragon95159 : Don't hate me for this chapter ... Yeah, i have think about the children but ... you will see. I want Mandos hate the three ones for many reason. but, don't worry ... i will try to change some part of the original story.**_

 _ **Bon, pour la suite, on rappelle que les oeuvres de J.K Rowling et Andrzej Spakwoski sont utilisés pour mon histoire et mes tribulations sont mes propres inventions.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et laissez moi une petite reviews, Pretty Please!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26 :**_

Mandos n'aimait pas l'ambiance dans le village abandonné du marais. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Il l'avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il rentrait dans les marais de Velen mais la présence était encore plus importante dans le village. On les observait. Et cette présence n'avait rien de bienfaisante. Ça lui donnait une envie de gerber ainsi que de fuir. Puis, là, il sentit une petite main. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le spectre d'un enfant. Il devait être le seul qui le voyait. Il en vit d'autres. Les enfants semblaient tous tristes, douloureux, maudits. L'un d'eux pointa la maison principale comme l'accusant. Il ne put s'y diriger puisque plusieurs membres du feu éternel venaient de faire leur apparition. Et il y avait une demoiselle parmi eux. Géralt se mit à son niveau et lui murmura les grandes lignes alors que le baron et la jeune femme semblaient bien décider à argumenter en plein territoire ennemi. De plus, l'un d'eux voulu faire participer Géralt à la conversation avant qu'un membre du feu éternel n'arrête la discussion.

Mandos sentait la présence observer. Non. Il y en avait trois. L'une d'elle s'intéressa à lui. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais alors pas du tout. Il la chassa de son esprit violemment ce qui étonna cette dernière. Le chasseur de sorcière prit alors la parole.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour une raison précise.

\- La chasse au papillon ou au noyeur ? Ou les fêtes des lumières ?

Géralt se retint de rire. Le gamin avait toujours la langue coupante. Les chasseurs n'aimaient pourtant pas son humour cinglant. L'elfe se tourna vers eux avec un regard sombre.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair. Je ne vous aime pas. Ne m'approchez pas et vous garderez votre tête sur les épaules.

\- Écoute-moi, l'elfe … commença l'un des hommes.

\- Il suffit. Je comprends votre désappréciation des nôtres, Guérisseur Sombre, Mandos Cerbin. Mais le feu éternel est …

\- Conservez votre langue. J'ai déjà écouté les sermons. Concentrez-vous sur ce qui va suivre.

Géralt était d'accord, dégainant déjà son arme. À cet instant, on trouva la vieille femme. Mais celle-ci n'avait plus du tout sa tête. Elle semblait enfoncée dans un délire profond. Géralt vit Mandos se baisser à son niveau et commencer à lui parler doucement. La fille voulut l'écarter mais l'elfe lui fit signe de se taire. Lorsqu'un rugissement retentit dans le marais, beaucoup savait que ce qu'il allait suivre n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Le survivant regarda la créature énorme charger dans la clairière. Il n'eut qu'un mot traverser son crane : Merde. Comme toujours avec Géralt. Était-ce un sport pour le sorceleur ? Surement vu le nombre d'ennui dans lequel il entre. En regardant la créature, il reconnut un fiellon. Pas la meilleure créature qui soit mais pas un Leshen, c'était déjà cela.

Mandos sortit plusieurs flacons à mèche. Il n'allait pas utiliser la magie face au feu éternel et encore moins dans son état. Il regarda Hugin qui décolla en comprenant son rôle. Le corbeau s'abattit sur la créature avec Hedwige pour lui transpercer les yeux. Même si difficile, les deux oiseaux s'en sortaient bien mieux que les soldats ou les membres du feu éternel. Géralt est hors catégorie étant sorceleur. L'elfe resta prêt de la femme à moitié folle, attendant patiemment avec ses armes en mains. Lorsque le fiellon se tourna vers lui pour attaquer, il envoya une première fiole. La créature poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de cabrer. Géralt en profita pour enfoncer sa lame dans la poitrine du fiellon. La créature hurla de plus bel. Mandos en profita et siffla en levant la main. Hugin attrapa la fiole au vol pour la lâcher dans la gueule du Fiellon. Celui-ci s'étendit au sol, se tordant de douleur avant de mourir.

Mandos grogna de soulagement avant de retourner son attention vers la vieille femme qui était franchement atteinte. Son esprit était une sorte de tumulte de douleur. Ne serait-ce qu'après lui avoir sondé l'esprit légèrement avec la légilimencie, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose pour elle. Il remarqua par la suite les enfants autour d'elle, tentant de la réconforter. Il pinça sa lèvre avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de la vieille femme. Il regarda les enfants avant de se concentrer sur cette pensée : « _je veux qu'elle les perçoive_. _Je veux qu'ils puissent lui dire au revoir_. » Il fut comme entendu car la vieille femme fixa les enfants et pleura. Elle pleura et commença à implorer leur pardon. Chaque enfant lui sourit.

- _On t'aimait bien grand-mère._

- _On est désolé de t'avoir laissé seule._

- _Merci d'avoir veillé sur nous._

Puis, un à un, ils disparurent dans une douce lumière. La vieille se trouvait encore dans son délire mais elle semblait avoir un brin de lucidité. Il aurait peut-être pu la traiter magiquement mais il n'en avait pas la possibilité à l'heure actuelle. De plus, il y avait les deux père et fille qui se disputaient de savoir chez qui la vieille irait. À nouveau, on demanda l'avis du sorceleur mais ce fut l'elfe qui répondit.

\- Votre père a fait un serment à lui-même. Regardez-le dans les yeux, fille du feu éternel avant de l'accuser. Il est un soulard, certes, mais on ne devient pas soulard comme ça. Et votre mère n'est pas non plus innocente. Ils sont tout aussi coupable l'un que l'autre.

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'en empêche ?

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

Tamara, la fille du baron vit alors le sorceleur attraper l'épaule de l'elfe qui venait de se redresser subitement. Il se tourna avec un regard sombre. Puis, il déclipsa son armure à la surprise de tous avant de retirer le pourpoint elfe. La, elle vit les marquages sur le dos de l'elfe. On pouvait parfaitement reconnaitre les traces de ceintures, les brulures, les cicatrices de coups. Puis, il remit sa tenue en fixant le vide. Il dit alors.

\- C'est un Dh'oine qui m'a fait cela. Un humain. Un gros lard mais lui n'avait jamais bu. Il faisait cela par plaisir. Il m'affamait, m'enfermait, me battait, m'humiliait. Paria, non voulu. Alors, oui, je connais les hommes de ce genre. Mais je connais aussi ceux que la guerre a rendu amère. Je connais ceux qui sont parti au front, espérant que leurs femmes les attendent à la maison. Mais quand ils rentrent, la maison est vide puisqu'un autre à séduit la belle. Donc, votre jolie bulle d'idéalisme du feu éternel, repensez là avant de venir me voir parce que même si je suis innocent, je connais plus d'un chasseur de sorcière qui apprécierait de m'attacher à un poteau pour voir combien de temps je mets à cramer parce que je suis un elfe. Géralt, je t'attendrais plus loin. Baron … je vous demanderais de venir me parler aussi.

Les hommes virent l'elfe partirent plus loin, voulant s'écarter d'eux. Géralt soupira avant de fixer sombrement Tamara. Celle-ci déglutit mais ne dit rien de plus, comprenant plus ou moins son erreur. Ou, comprenant que si elle faisait le moindre commentaire, elle aurait le sorceleur sur le dos. Les chasseurs s'éloignèrent, laissant le baron avec sa femme et l'elfe. Celui-ci revint, tirant Jeannot par le cou.

\- En voilà un qui voudrait te causer Géralt. Bref, Baron. L'ermite dont vous avez fait mention serait peut-être une de vos meilleures solutions mais je vous proposerais autre chose.

\- J'écoute.

\- Il existe plusieurs sorciers ayant élu domicile à Wizima mais aussi dans le territoire de Nilfgaard. Allez à Wizima et demander à la cours Draco Malefoy ou Hermione … Malefoy ou Granger. Ça dépendra si les deux ont décidé de s'avouer l'un à l'autre. Bref. Dites-leur que vous venez de ma part pour soigner l'esprit de votre femme. Mais je préviens. Ce sera long, peut-être pas concluant au début, mais elle retrouvera une sanité d'esprit. Puis, touchez encore à une bouteille d'alcool et je vous retrouve pour vous pendre par les entrailles.

\- … Vous êtes sûr … ?

\- Je les ai formés. Hermione sera dans quelque temps une guérisseuse aussi renommé que moi. Cependant, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience il y a peu qui m'interdit d'utiliser la magie pour le moment. J'ai déjà fait un premier travail avec votre femme. Les autres se chargeront du reste. Avec de la chance, un des frères Black pourra aider. Ils sont assez spécialistes dans la folie avec les antécédents familiaux.

L'homme remercia alors l'elfe, le serrant fortement. Géralt eut un sourire amusé en entendant les jurons colorés du guérisseur sombre. Cependant, l'elfe nota le regard de la jeune femme, forcée de suivre les chasseurs et s'éloigner de sa mère.

\- Pourquoi doit-elle vous suivre, Chasseurs ?

\- Elle a prêté serment. Elle a voué sa vie à la flamme éternelle.

\- Hn. bien. Mais, un instant, regardez-moi juste un instant.

Les chasseurs le fixèrent tous étrangement, croisant alors son regard. Cependant, Tamara se prit un copeau de bois dans le visage, lui faisant détourner les yeux quelques secondes. Les hommes repartirent sans un mot, comme sous un charme. Elle se tourna vers lui avec horreur.

\- Ils ont oublié votre serment. Aidez vos parents, Dh'oine. Et ne faites plus jamais la même erreur.

\- Vous êtes … ?

\- Un elfe, sorcier, attire trouble. Et vous me devez une dette.

\- Mais … les …

\- Ce sort va se répercuter à chaque fois que l'on vous demandera sauf si vous prenez un nouveau serment envers le feu éternel.

\- Je … merci.

Il grogna mais il remarqua le regard désolé qu'elle lui adressait. Presque de pitié et de reconnaissance. Il détestait ce regard mais il la vit s'approcher de son père qui portait presque précieusement la plus vieille. La jeune femme s'approcha et aida, tentant même de sourire à son père malgré tout. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir après tout.

Le sorceleur discuta quelque instant avec Jeannot qui avait des nouvelles sur les dames de la forêt. Celles-ci n'étaient pas très contente de ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout de l'intervention de l'elfe. Mais, lui, il trouvait bien drôle l'exploit d'énerver les moires. Puis, les deux se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Le sorceleur nota la tension dans le dos du guérisseur.

\- Tu les sens toujours.

\- J'ai une alliée qui les empêche de venir trop me déranger mais elles sentent ma magie et sont très, très, très intéressées pour me prendre. Je préfère que l'on quitte leur zone d'influence.

\- Je vais à Novigrad, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- … J'aurais voulu mais je dois d'abord retrouver deux unités de Scoia'tael. L'une se trouve sur Velen, la seconde, près d'Oxenfurd. Je te rejoindrais à Novigrad plus tard. Si tu croises Triss, préviens-moi. Hedwige restera avec toi.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, vu que l'on recherche Philippa.

\- … Hugin t'accompagnera donc.

Les deux prirent leur monture à Culterrier avant de reprendre la route. En cours de chemin, ils se séparèrent. Mandos soupira. Il aurait peut-être dû parler à Géralt de Ciri. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il entendit le son d'un battement d'aile et leva la tête. Un hibou grand-duc atterrit sur son bras avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. C'était le hibou de Draco. Et celui-ci avait semblerait il, un message urgent à passer. Il ouvrit le parchemin et reconnut un sceau d'ambassadeur sur le parchemin. Il fronça les sourcils, surprit. C'était pourtant bien l'écriture de Malefoy. Ah oui. Il avait sauvé l'empereur d'un lustre. Il avait donc été nommé ambassadeur pour cela et il utilisait ses compétences politiques à merveille. Voyons ce qu'il avait à dire.

" _Salutation Mandos Cerbin. Comme tu le sais, les Scoia'tael sont considérés comme des terroristes dangereux que bien des soldats chassent et tuent …"_

Sans blague. On n'avait qu'à regarder Flotsam ou les chasses dans Novigrad. Merci Malefoy pour l'enfoncement de porte ouverte.

"… _J'ai réussi à amener sur la table des discussions de l'empire leur présence. En toute honnêteté, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le bon moment mais il semblerait que plusieurs Scoia'tael ont épargné des soldats ce qui a facilité ma démarche. Un accord entre les unités et l'empire pourrait être mis en place sans que les non-humains se fassent avoir. J'ai réussi à faire voir l'intérêt d'avoir de tels alliés dans les rangs du Nilfgaard. L'empereur lui-même a avoué que la perte de soldats tels que les Scoia'tael fut une erreur. Et que son erreur de les vendre pour la paix fut la pire. Ce qui amène à faire des concessions. J'ai commencé donc à préparer le terrain …"_

Mandos avait dû mal à comprendre comment Malefoy faisait parfois pour être une telle bête politique. Draco était peut-être le fils de son père mais il était infiniment plus intelligent et serpentard que Lucius ne sera jamais. Peut-être la génétique Black ?

" _… J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Iorveth qui demande à plusieurs ambassadeurs de venir parler des termes avec lui et les habitants de Vergen. De ton côté, l'une des conditions non négociables est que les unités de Scoia'tael attaquent les soldats Redaniens derrière les lignes. En contrepartie et comme preuve de bonne volonté, plusieurs ravitaillements seront mis en place avec les oiseaux dressées par Blaise et Ginny. Il y aurait un autre point, mais pour cela, il faudra que tu rentres en contact avec la résistance Témérienne. Au plaisir et essaye de ne pas mourir ce coup-ci."_

Ça, il pouvait faire. Car qui dit résistance, dit Roche. Cependant, il devait quand même aller voir les différents camps avant en espérant que ce ne soit pas de ceux allié avec Isengrim. Heureusement, celui-ci avait établi son lieu de base plus au nord-est, en plein territoire Redanien.

* * *

Il arriva non loin du camp et entendit la flèche se tendre sur l'arc. Il soupira avant de retirer sa capuche et regarder l'endroit où se trouvait l'archer.

\- Salutation, Frère. Je suis Mandos Cerbin. J'ai des affaires pour Vernossiel.

\- Le guérisseur sombre ? Le camp est plus loin.

Il hocha la tête et avança pour rejoindre un endroit où se trouvait plusieurs tentes. Il entendait les discussions entres les Scoia'tael. Ces derniers se demandaient si ce qu'ils faisaient pourrait les aider à changer le monde ou protéger les leurs. Le guérisseur en avait déjà parlé avec Iorveth et lui avait montré les erreurs des jugements des Scoia'tael. C'était avec leur attaques qu'ils aggravaient leur situation et le traitement des humains. Mais se laisser faire n'était pas non plus la solution. Il fallait juste trouver le bon milieu mais aussi, le bon adversaire.

C'est pourquoi l'unité de Iorveth et plusieurs autres par la suite ne s'attaquaient qu'aux tueurs de non humains ou aux prisons. Vernossiel faisait partie des alliés de Iorveth dans le changement. C'était pourquoi il avait dans son sac plusieurs tentes sorcières. La femme eut un sourire en le voyant.

\- Mandos, salut camarade.

\- Vernossiel. Ça fait un moment. J'ai un truc pour toi et tes hommes. Quelque chose qui vous facilitera la vie. J'ai aussi à parler d'autres choses.

\- Pourras tu soigner plusieurs de mes hommes ?

Le jeune elfe hocha la tête avant de sortir de son sac sans fond les tentes. Plusieurs se demandaient ce qu'il y avait de spéciale dans les tentes jusqu'à rentrer dedans. Sirius y était allé peut-être un peu fort. Une cuisine, un zone repas pour huit minimum et un dortoir. Et cela, dans plusieurs tentes. Il y avait aussi un sac sans fond pour les transporter ainsi que des sorts sur les tentes pour empêcher qu'on les trouve si on veut du mal aux occupants. Il y avait quoi se ruiner. Mais Sirius avait eu des prix mais aussi en avait construit certaines avec les jumeaux et Regulus.

Après avoir soigné plusieurs des hommes de Vernossiel, il lui expliqua la lettre de Draco. La femme se frotta le menton, comprenant ce que cela pouvait entrainer. Elle réfléchit un long moment avant d'hocher la tête, ayant pris une décision.

\- J'enverrais un de mes hommes au camps Niilfgardien avec le signe de négociation. Si cela s'avère exacte, ça pourrait changer beaucoup de chose. Mais pour Iorveth ? Tu sais qu'à part moi, Ciaran et son unité, personne ne sait qu'il est vivant.

\- Je me demande toujours comment.

\- Simple, Ciaran ne me cache jamais rien.

\- En fait, je ne veux pas savoir vos performances au lit à vous deux. Rigola Mandos. Et si je dois apprendre que je dois jouer les sages-femmes, oubliez-moi.

Il regarda le soleil avant de soupirer.

\- Je dois y aller tant que le temps se maintient. Je dois rejoindre Oxenfurd vers le Sud Est.

\- J'ai appris que l'unité avait plusieurs hommes blessés là-bas. C'est pour cela que tu y vas ?

\- Entre autres. Je dois aussi trouver des informations sur Isengrim. Et selon mes infos, il y a une personne qui pourra m'aider dans la région d'Oxenfurd. Faudra juste que j'évite les redaniens de Radovid.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle et son unité le saluèrent sur le départ. L'un des hommes fut par la suite demander de rejoindre le camp Niilfgardien le plus proche pour discuter. Il revint le soir même avec un cheval et des victuailles. Il annonça qu'un des hommes, pour prouver la bonne foi, avait accepté de goûter à un morceau de chaque aliment que lui tendrait l'elfe.

* * *

Il venait de trouver les elfes et ces derniers étaient encore plus mal en point qu'il n'eut cru. Ils avaient même volé des cheveux pour transporter leurs blessés. Lorsqu'un des hommes le vit, il le salua avec joie. Normal, depuis qu'il était devenu le guérisseur sombre, il en avait soigné des personnes. Cependant, lorsque les plus âgés virent sa blessure à l'épaule, il eut du mal à leur expliquer comment il avait réussi l'exploit de se mettre à dos la garde du feu éternel. Lorsqu'il annonça que c'était pour une fille, il entendit rire plus d'une personne.

\- Et dire que je pensais que tu allais rester célibataire à vie avec ton caractère.

\- Euh … ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez même commencer des paris ?

\- … Si on te dit que oui, tu réagis comment ?

Mandos grogna en donnant un morceau de viande à Hedwige. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter leurs railleries à part avoir pris part à un combat. Cependant, Hedwige gonfla les plumes avant de décoller. Il la fixa tourner autour du campement. C'était le message subtil qu'elle voulait l'emmener quelque part. Toujours écouter sa chouette si vous voulez trouver un truc intéressant comme ce que vous cherchez par exemple. Il siffla sa monture et se hissa dessus. Un des elfes le vit se préparer à partir.

\- Tu peux rester pour la nuit. Elle va bientôt tomber tu sais.

\- Hn. Je sais mais j'ai une chouette qui souhaite me montrer quelque chose. Et je dois encore trouver quelqu'un. Je pense qu'il est dans les environs.

L'elfe haussa les épaules ne cherchant pas plus loin. Le guérisseur ne restait jamais longtemps dans une unité à part celle de Iorveth. Il avait soigné les blessés, il allait donc partir. Mandos s'enfonça un peu plus au nord, évitant préalablement les campements de Bandits mais aussi le sympathique spectre qui venait d'apparaitre en plein champs de récolte.

Hedwige semblait savoir où aller. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà trouvé le campement Témerien ? Il continua sa route jusqu'à entendre des mouvements dans les fourrés. Il resta sur ses gardes, se préparant au cas où. Hedwige se posa non loin, juste au-dessus de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Il descendit de sa monture et garda les rênes fermement dans sa main. Il continua d'avancer avant d'entendre un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne put voir que le poing filer vers son crâne. Il se laissa tomber, évitant à un cheveu l'assaut et dégaina son arme. Il regarda son adversaire. C'était un soldat. Et au vu des couleurs, soldat Témerien. Bon point, il avait trouvé les Témériens. Mauvais point, il allait y passer puisqu'il n'y avait qu'avec Roche et les stries bleus qu'il avait sympathisé.

\- Rends-toi.

\- … Vernon Roche se trouve ici ? J'ai besoin de le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas un elfe qui …

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est là. Hedwige ? Va le voir, ça m'évitera de passer par la bureaucratie des andouilles.

La chouette rentra dans la caverne. Le soldat s'élança vers lui pour l'attaquer. Cependant, il réussit à garder ses distances assez longtemps pour entendre une voix en colère rappeler à l'ordre le soldat.

\- Soldat ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez Là ?

\- Mais, monsieur …

\- Allez faire votre boulot. Bordel de merde.

Oui. Pas de doute, c'était bien Roche pour avec une langue aussi fleurie. L'homme se tourna vers lui. Il rengaina son arme avant de saluer avec un sourire de joker.

\- Salut oncle Vernon. Un plaisir de te revoir en bonne forme.

\- Mandos Cerbin. Le gamin chétif de Flotsam a décidé de manger sa soupe et grandir ? Plaisir de te revoir, Mandos.

Le soldat l'empoigna par l'épaule avec un sourire. Mais l'espion nota tout de suite la blessure. Il l'invita alors à rentrer dans la caverne alors que le temps devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le sorcier reconnut plusieurs soldats qu'il avait croisé sur les champs de bataille. Mais il entendit aussi Cyn grogner depuis un coin. Lorsqu'elle vit Roche, elle sembla revenir à la charge par rapport à quelque chose. Et vu le mouvement d'épaule du commandant des stries bleus, ce n'était pas le moment. Cependant, Roche désamorça directement la discussion en attrapant Mandos par l'épaule et le mettre en travers du chemin de la femme.

\- Regarde qui nous revient d'entre les ombres.

\- Un Scoia'tael ?

\- … bah merci, ça fait plaisir Cyn.

La femme fronça les sourcils surpris. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir mais le survivant retira sa capuche pour faciliter la femme. Celle-ci eut les yeux s'agrandir en le fixant.

\- Mandos ? Est-ce vraiment toi ?

\- Nan, je suis la réincarnation maléfique de Iorveth. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Elle grogna mais souriait. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de revoir l'elfe. Mais Mandos nota le regard étrange de Vernon lorsqu'il utilisa la comparaison. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû en fait puisqu'il était le neveux de celui-ci. Et Roche était tout sauf idiot. Il aurait réellement pas dû utiliser cette comparaison. La prochaine fois, il choisira La grande gorgone en comparaison. L'elfe se laissa tomber devant le feu comme un gros feignant. Roche s'installa à côté, lui proposant de quoi boire. Mandos s'en saisit et les discussions commencèrent. Lorsque Roche entendit le nom d'Isengrim, celui-ci devint plus sombre. Il y avait une profonde animosité.

\- Quelqu'un de pire que Iorveth, oncle Vernon ?

\- Iorveth a changé, et plus d'une personne le sait. On va dire que tu as mis un certain sens commun à cette andouille de premier choix. Isengrim, je le classe dans monstre assoiffé de sang. J'ai appris qu'il avait éliminé Iorveth lors d'un combat ce qui lui laisse le champ libre en tant que chef incontesté de la Scoia'tael. Et ça va entrainer un bain de sang. On n'avait déjà pas assez de Radovid et sa chasse aux sorcières.

\- Hn. Je sais. Je connais le personnage. Le plus gênant est qu'il a tenté plus d'une fois de me recruter. Pas de chance, je suis un électron libre.

\- … électron ? demanda Cyn.

\- … Euh … Comment dire … je suis chef de moi-même. Je n'ai ni de maitre, ni de vassaux. Quoique ma neutralité a été attaqué lorsque Isengrim a provoqué en duel Iorveth.

Roche comprit le sous-entendu. Il fit signe aux soldats de s'écarter pour permettre que la discussion reste entre eux.

\- Quel est le souci ?

\- Isengrim a fait appel aux différentes unités pour les rassembler sous un emblème. Cependant, l'un de mes amis a réussi à mettre sur la table des négociations la Scoia'tael. Mais, avec cette andouille, ça va condamner toutes possibilités.

\- Tu parles du Nilfgaard ?

\- Yep. Il m'a prévenu pour la Téméria. … Et au fait ? Anaïs ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- En sécurité pour le moment. Mais avec Radovid, tu comprends.

Cependant, Roche nota le chancèlement du jeune elfe. Celui-ci se tenait douloureusement l'épaule. Le sang commença à affluer depuis la blessure. Mince, il n'était pas encore dans un bon état. Et dire qu'il avait cette tendance à ligoter ses patients alors que lui-même fui l'infirmerie. Avait-il surestimé ses forces ? Il avait peut-être trop fait.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout avec ta blessure. Repose-toi ici. Cyn, mène cette tête de mule à une couche et ligote-le s'il n'y reste pas.

\- Bien chef ! Dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

\- … Vous avez de la chance que je sois ainsi car sinon, je ne me serais pas gêné pour vous changer en crapaud.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Aller. Suis-moi.

Mandos suivit Cyn qui l'amena à l'un des lits du camps. Il s'effondra dedans avant de tomber inconscient. La perte de conscience inquiéta le commandant qui demanda au médecin du camp de voir l'elfe. Celui-ci se demanda alors comment le jeune elfe avait survécu à une pareille blessure. La plaie s'était rouverte surement à cause de coup répéter dessus ainsi que le déplacement à cheval. Pour le moment, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger mais il avait un grand besoin de se reposer. Roche se marra pour une raison. Mandos était très, très têtu.

* * *

 ** _Petit elfe tétu à votre service. A la prochaine fois la compagnie et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires._**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonsoir la compagnie. Je reviens avec une suite que je suis sûre, plusieurs attendaient. On a laissé notre survivant avec notre espion témérien, J'ai nommé Vernon Roche ! On remercie sagement l'homme en bleu pour sa participation à l'évènement. Mais, on sait tous que Mandos ne restera pas longtemps attaché à un lit. Pomfresh a essayé, c'était un échec totale.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **\- Guest : ohh, it will be fun to try. Perhaps Mandos will prank some men. He is Prong's son.**_

 _ **\- Drrakos : I wish you didn't wait too long ^^.**_

 _ **\- raven AzulNoctuli : Sale gosse ? hmmm Nan, ne pense pas. Juste un impatient de lire la suite. Et je le comprends. J'ai quelques auteurs qui prennent le temps pour poster. Je souffre malheureusement parfois de procrastination profonde. Heureusement, j'essaye de poster le plus souvent possible.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que les deux mondes appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Andrzej Spakowski.**_

 _ **on vient de dépasser les 12,200 vues. C'est pas mal je trouve.** _

* * *

_**Chapitre 27 :**_

Géralt s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir Mandos. Cependant, il avait senti le sang. Un des officiers Scoia'tael avait surement gardé l'elfe ligoté à un lit jusqu'à ce que la blessure soit parfaitement refermée. Il avait d'autre chose à faire. Déjà, s'occuper du petit Bâtard afin de retrouver Ciri. Et pour cela, Dijkstra lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Vernon Roche. Avec de la chance, il trouverait, sur la route, l'elfe. Il regarda Hugin qui restait sur son épaule en fixant les alentours. L'animal était trop intelligent pour être normal et son collier vibrait légèrement en sa présence. Ce n'était pas un monstre, ni une illusion ou un sort mais un animal qui possédait un semblant de magie. C'était à se demander où est ce que Mandos l'avait trouvé celui-là.

Il arriva aux environs de l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Dijkstra. Il entendait des personnes discuter entre elle et monter des paris. Il arriva, trouvant plusieurs soldats de la Téméria regardant un match de Gwynt. Il fut surpris de voir Mandos mais aussi Roche. Les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, les cartes dans les mains.

L'elfe eut alors un sourire inquiétant lorsqu'il sortit sa carte et la posa devant les yeux du commandant Témerien qui poussa un juron très coloré. Il venait donc de perdre. Cependant, Géralt nota aussi l'épaule de Mandos. Celle-ci était bandé et le bras était tenu en écharpe. Il utilisait sa magie pour poser ses cartes.

-Gamin … Iorveth ne t'a pas seulement appris l'art des armes.

-Nan. L'art de la guerre comporte aussi le côté Tactique. Malheur à toi oncle Vernon. Je suis un très bon stratège. Il le faut avec ma chance des ennuis.

-En revanche, pour éviter les carreaux d'arbalètes, je ne dis pas …

-Ça y est, on décide de me pourrir l'existence. Dois-je donner ton adresse à la Scoia'tael ?

-Évite jusqu'à ce que l'on ait réglé les accords.

Les deux furent interrompu par le grognement du sorceleur. Roche se dressa pour accueillir son ancien ami. Mandos en profita pour siffler Hugin qui se posa sur l'épaule de son maitre. Géralt remarqua que l'elfe était étroitement surveillé par Roche. Mais bon, on peut comprendre. Le gamin était comme un membre de la famille du soldat.

-Salut Loup Blanc.

-Mandos … Tu étais donc ici ?

-Roche m'a interdit de sortir de la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'il considère que mon épaule est soignée. Une vrai mère poule avec Cyn. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

-Est-ce l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Commenta Roche.

-Naaaann. Juste l'elfe qui souhaiterait aller dehors parce qu'il commence à devenir claustrophobe dans une caverne.

Le commentaire fit rire plus d'un. Roche soupira, il n'allait pas pouvoir garder l'elfe indéfiniment dans la caverne et il le savait. Il regarda Géralt qui avait ce sourire amusé. Mandos se contenta d'aller préparer ses affaires alors que les deux discutaient pour une affaire personnelle. Lorsque Géralt revint Mandos était là à l'attendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Roche se tourna vers l'elfe.

-Ne me force pas à te chercher, on est clair ?

-Yep sir. De toute façon, je règle mes petites affaires et on rediscute pour tu sais quoi.

-Hm.

Les deux non-humains repartirent de la grotte pour rejoindre Roche au pont pour rencontrer son contact. Le sorceleur nota que l'elfe avait bien meilleure mine que depuis les marais. Mandos expliqua qu'il avait encore des blessures lorsqu'il l'a trouvé dans le marais. La suite fut assez simple à comprendre. En arrivant dans la grotte de la Téméria, Mandos s'était effondré, paniquant les Témériens dont Roche. Il avait été ligoté à son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de grogner de douleur.

* * *

Mandos s'était assis devant la maison du petit Bâtard. Géralt voulait s'occuper seul d'une affaire personnelle. Cependant, l'elfe avait une violente envie de rejoindre le sorceleur pour occire lui-même l'homme. Il fixa les portes de la maison pendant un petit instant avant de soupirer et retirer son bras de l'écharpe et le bouger pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement. Les potions avaient enfin fait assez effets et les sorts aussi. Les trois semaines étaient passées, il pouvait donc jouer, ou se défouler, au choix.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit Ciri. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle réussi à fuir ? Beaucoup de question mais aucune réponse. Par contre, il avait eu la visite de son père qui lui avait certifié avoir bien fais sa petite mission amusante dans le passé. Mais Ciri, malgré tous les efforts du sorcier elfe, restait introuvable.

Mandos posa la main sur le mur et comme le chemin de traverse, celui-ci s'ouvrit comme un rideau, le laissant rentrer dans la propriété. Il regarda le chemin du petit poucet qu'était Géralt. Le sorceleur n'avait jamais été doué dans la subtilité. Et à voir les cadavres, l'affaire personnelles devait être grave. Et s'il s'agissait de Ciri ? Mandos arriva dans la maison et entendit la fin de la discussion entre le sorceleur et le petit bâtard. Mais l'elfe sentit autre chose. Quelque chose grouillait dans la maison. C'était comme une présence en colère d'une dizaine de personnes concentrée en un seul lieu. Il arriva dans la pièce et eut du mal à ne pas paniquer en voyant le nombre de corps de femme éparpillées un peu partout. Mais il ne vit pas Ciri, heureusement. Par contre, il saisit en grande partie son étrange impression. Ou plutôt, la mort lui avait expliqué rapidement. En devenant le maitre de la mort, il pouvait dorénavant sentir les morts mais aussi les invoquer. Et à l'instant, il était entouré par une horde de femmes qui avaient été tuée violemment et qui désiraient vengeance.

\- … Géralt ? Puis je te proposer quelque chose au lieu de salir ton épée ?

-Toi ? Grogna alors Le Petit Bâtard.

L'elfe lui fit un très beau doigt d'honneur mais conserva son attention vers le sorceleur. Celui-ci l'invita à développer.

-Je connais des personnes qui se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de lui et l'entrainer à la damnation.

Le loup blanc haussa un sourcil mais vit alors Mandos tendre la main dans le vide. À cet instant, il sentit son médaillon vibrer, puis, des étranges spectres de femme apparaitre. Il attrapa sa lame mais les spectres étaient différents de ceux qu'il combattait habituellement. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers le petit Bâtard. Mandos lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir : les dames se chargeraient de l'homme. Le sorceleur suivit, voyant les femmes les remercier de la tête. Il arriva au niveau de Mandos.

-Nécromancie ?

-Plus compliquer que cela. … J'ai eu le malheur de plaire à la mort en accomplissant sans le savoir ses épreuves. Les dames vont bruler la maison. C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit.

-… Et tu prends ça comment ?

Mandos eut un arrêt et tourna la tête vers le sorceleur avec la mine défaite.

-Je suis maudit par ma malchance et ma bonne étoile en même temps. Pitié … Ne fais aucun commentaire et surtout, n'en parle à personne.

-Soit. Mais si j'ai un souci avec un spectre, je t'écris un message ?

L'elfe poussa un profond juron en elfique en avançant vers la sortie alors que le Sorceleur conserva son petit sourire amusé. Les deux repassèrent par la porte puis, Mandos se tourna vers son camarade curieux.

-Donc … tu m'expliques pour le Bâtard ?

-… Comment tu le connais en premier lieu ? Et il semblait te connaitre.

-On va dire que je lui ai laissé un petit souvenir lorsqu'on est allé le voir avec une amie. Elle s'appelle Ciri.

Mandos se retrouva alors attraper par le sorceleur violemment. Celui-ci le retourna pour le fixer dans les yeux, causant une certaine surprise chez l'elfe. Il remarqua alors le regard déterminé mais aussi inquiet du loup blanc. Ah oui. Ciri est sa fille et il doit surement la chercher.

-Sais-tu où elle est ?

-… Non. On s'est séparé sur l'ile du temple. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir qui peuvent t'aider. J'ai été transpercé par une flèche d'arbalète alors que j'utilisais la magie. Je me suis réveillé après des jours d'inconscience. Et c'était il y a plus de trois semaines.

-Et tu retournes à Novigrad pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Mais vu que tu la cherches, mes inquiétudes étaient fondées.

Les deux restèrent silencieux durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la ville portuaire alors que la maison brulait derrière eux. Cependant, l'elfe se marra un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il apprit par Hedwige que Fred et George avaient réussi à faire rentrer sur le marché, leurs blagues ou autres créations. Les chasseurs de sorcière étaient les principales victimes de ces blagues innocentes. Géralt fixa étrangement la troupe de chasseurs de sorcière affublée d'appendices animales aussi étrange et risible les uns des autres. Il remarqua le tressautement des épaules de l'elfe. Celui-ci se marrait copieusement. Il devait donc savoir ce qui avait attaqué les hommes.

-Ce sont d'innocentes blagues créées par deux de mes amis. Fred et George Weasley. À mon avis, ils en ont vendu à des Niilfgaardiens qui les ont testés sur le terrain. Je ne m'étonnerais pas de voir à un moment ou à un autre un marais portatif.

-C'est permanent ?

-Non. Ça dure, en moyenne, deux jours maximums. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est amusant.

-Et tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont s'attaquer plus aux sorciers pour cela ?

-… Hmmm. En ce moment, Sirius et Regulus préparent un terrain d'accueil pour les mages en fuite avec des zones repoussent moldu. Les sorciers de mon monde se sont fait chasser pendant des années, ils ont trouvé comment se protéger.

Le sorceleur comprit. Triss lui en avait touché deux mots. Elle n'avait pas pu activer ceux de sa maison car elle était hors de chez elle lorsqu'elle a été attaquée. Les chasseurs avaient envahi la maison. Elle attendrait alors que la situation se tasse avant de retourner dedans.

Cependant, une situation pareille ne se tasse pas comme ça. D'un côté, un roi atteint d'une folie plus que psychotique, de l'autre, une bande d'illuminés adeptes du barbecue de sorciers et non-humains. La joie dans les doux royaumes du nord.

Les deux arrivèrent enfin à la ville de Novigrad. Mandos soupira, sentant que les ennuis ne venaient que de commencer. Avec Géralt et lui dans la même ville, voir travaillant ensemble, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait une fin du monde à un moment.

Cependant, en rentrant dans le bar, il remarqua un nain de sa connaissance. Celui-ci releva la tête en voyant l'elfe rentrer. Zoltan ne le reconnut même pas pour le coup. Un peu normal vu la tenue qu'il portait mais aussi qu'il avait changé depuis Flotsam. Il portait à présent une tenue qu'Hermione avait qualifié comme un mélange entre la tenue de Legolas et Robin des bois avec un soupçons de jeux vidéos, Thiefs et assassin's creed. En y regardant, elle n'avait peut être pas tort. Et les couleurs restaient sur du sombre et du vert. la seule note de couleur restait le bandana ainsi que la ceinture blanche par dessus la tunique. Sa tenue était juste pensée de façon à pouvoir se fondre dans les ombres et se déplacer sans être gêné. Quoiqu'il ne la portait pas actuellement. IL avait dû piocher dans le sac de Iorveth et Ciaran pour le coup. Mandos resta dans le fond, écoutant alors la solution qui venait de s'offrir à eux. Et il eut un blanc en entendant la solution un peu … Loufoque pour retrouver un Doppler. Zoltan continua de le fixer et le pointa de la tête à Géralt.

-C'est quoi ça ? La surveillance Scoia'tael que tu as sur le dos parce que tu as fait des dégâts, Géralt ?

-Je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu encore, Zoltan. Mandos, soit gentil, arrête de rire.

-Trop tentant.

-Gamin ?

Zoltan l'attrapa et le fixa sous toutes les coutures avant de rire et sortir une chope de bière qu'il tendit à l'elfe.

-T'as plus poussé qu'une mauvaise herbe.

-Tu n'as juste pas de mémoire des visages, Zoltan. J'ai été avec Triss pendant un long moment.

-Oui, mais te voir dans une tenue Scoia'tael.

-Pas eu le choix en la matière. J'avais que ça sous la main ce matin. Tenue à Iorveth, pour être précis. Et je l'utilise aussi pour faire un jeu de chat et souris avec un traitre. Si tu peux t'amuser à faire passer une rumeur sur Novigrad que Iorveth mort-vivant s'y trouve, ça m'arrangerait.

Géralt ne posa pas la question. Il y avait surement une raison valable. Le sorceleur repartit en ville après avoir indiqué à Mandos où se trouvait Triss. L'elfe reprit sa tenue et repartit tranquillement en ville pour rejoindre le Marais putride. En arrivant devant, il remarqua plusieurs gardes trainer à chercher les sorciers. Il ignora en passant la porte et salua le videur de la tête.

Il entendit discuter plusieurs personnes ensemble et reconnut la voix de Triss. Cependant, il nota du regard un homme assez dans l'embonpoint. Et une tête pas très sympathique. Mais bon, il n'était pas là pour se plaindre de la tête des gens. Même si la tête en question lui rappelait Vernon Dursley.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que les discussions se terminent. Il commença à jouer avec la magie, déplaçant de quoi boire ainsi qu'un parchemin. Il avait une lettre à écrire aux autres. Hugin croassa, amusé. À cet instant, le petit groupe nota sa présence.

-Qui t'es toi ?

-Un client, ça ne se voit pas ? Sinon salut Triss.

-Mandos ? C'est toi ?

-En chair et en os. Contente de me revoir ? Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je te …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la rousse l'attrapa pour le serrer contre elle. Bon, elle était plus que contente de le voir.

-J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort. J'ai appris que la Scoia'tael avait été attaqué. Et tu n'as pas montré signe de vie pendant 5 semaines au bas mot.

Mandos grogna. Pourquoi les gens le serraient si fort ? Triss vit alors la grimace douloureuse et nota tout de suite l'accros sur la tenue de l'elfe. Il portait celle qu'il avait lors de la confrontation avec le petit Bâtard et Ciri. Et, même s'il l'avait réparé, on pouvait voir encore la zone où la flèche a transpercé. Elle le fusilla alors du regard alors que le jeune elfe sentait qu'il allait avoir à ajouter aux mères poules, Triss. Cependant, il réussit à détourner l'attention de la femme en regardant l'homme.

-Mandos Cerbin … Et vous êtes ?

-Dijkstra. Eh bien, si j'avais su que j'allais rencontrer le plus célèbre guérisseur des royaumes du nord …

-Vous, vous êtes un espion.

Cela surpris plus d'une personne dans la pièce. Mandos avait reconnu certain trait mais bon, ce n'était pas l'espion gentil tout plein mais bien celui qui travaillait dans des besognes pas très recommandable. Et puis, Géralt lui avait dit de se méfier d'un Dijkstra. Il se tourna alors vers Triss.

-Bon, je vais loger chez un ami vu que ta maison est hors limite. Sympa vu le nombre d'heure que j'ai passé à poser les protections.

-Garnement.

-Rousse enflammée. Bon, ce fut un plaisir mais je veux aller dormir et envoyer plusieurs lettres. Et …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une chouette, dénommé Hedwige, se posa sur son crane avec une enveloppe. Il regarda l'objet, reconnaissant l'écriture de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que le serpentard avait inventé ce coup-ci ?

* * *

 _ **Eh bien voilà pour le retour à Novigrad. Et on en sait un peu plus sur les pouvoirs de notre elfe sympathique. Laissez moi vos commentaires, ça me fais plaisir de les lire et de répondre aux questions.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonsoir Sorciers, sorcières, chasseurs, sorceleurs et créatures obscures. Je suis de retour ... Après un moment d'absence mais bon, on ne peut pas réellement prévoir ce qui va nous tomber dessus sous la forme de dossiers ou travaux à faire. Mais me revoilà avec notre survivant merveilleusement prêt à en découdre avec ce qui lui sera envoyer. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible et surtout avec Iorveth qui le tien à l'oeil. Sans mauvais jeu de mot avec notre Borgne Elfe.**_

 _ **Review :**_

 _ **Raven : Le suspense se travaille et je ne suis pas la seule auteur qui affectionne autant cela. Et non. Ce n'est pas une lettre de Toussain. Blood & Vines sera surement pour une suite d'aventure mais pour le moment, on a la chasse sauvage à défaire. On va faire un ennemi à la fois. Sinon, notre survivant voudra se jeter dans le vide. XD**_

 _ **Bon, je pense à la fin que je radote comme un vieux disque rayé mais harry Potter est né de la plume de J.K Rowling. Le monde de The Witcher est issus des oeuvres de Andrzej Spakowski.**_

 _ **merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris mon histoire et qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur. ça fait plaisir. L'histoire vient d'atteindre les 12.800 vues.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28 :**_

La nuit avait été longue pour Mandos qui avait dormi tranquillement chez un forgeron Elfe de la ville. Son esprit s'était concentré une partie de la nuit sur les nouvelles que lui avaient envoyé le Malefoy. Beaucoup de problèmes étaient apparu à cause des Hommes de Radovid aux frontières, entrainant des combats avec les nons humains qui étaient devenus des cibles des chasseurs de Sorcières en plus de leur cibles habituelles. Une troupe de Niilfgardian avait trouvé une caravane d'elfes fuyant vers l'est en charpie avec seulement très peu de survivants. C'était des civils qui ne participaient pas à la guerre. il avait donc passé sa nuit à réfléchir et prévoir ce qui était tactiquement possible de faire pour empêcher la réitération de cela. Et le faire dans le cadre des accords en cours de négociation. Draco avait le chic de le déranger spirituellement. Mais aussi les hommes de la pègre qui avaient appris que le guérisseur sombre dormait aux Thyms et Romarin. Heureusement qu'il connaissait plusieurs non humains qui pouvaient le loger en gardant le silence. et Hattori faisait parti de ces personnes de confiance et surtout, l'un des rares qui avait la confiance du guérisseur. Cependant, au petit matin, deux elfes se tenaient devant l'échoppe, l'attendant. Il les regarda étrangement, attendant la raison alors qu'il caressait doucement les plumes de Hugin. L'un des deux s'approcha.

-Mandos Cerbin, dit le guérisseur sombre ? J'ai un message à te transmettre, mon frère.

-… Et il est de qui ? Mon _frère ?_

L'elfe recula en fixant les yeux verts le fixer au plus profond de son âme. Il déglutit avant de tendre un parchemin. Mandos s'en saisit et commença à lire, remarquant du coin du regard les deux attendre sa réponse. Il lut le parchemin et se retint de le calciner dans ses mains. Cependant, une pareille opportunité ne s'offrait pas deux fois. Mais quand même, Isengrim devenait dérangeant mais surtout, qu'il l'appelle lui ? Le survivant s'était fait un nom depuis le temps de son arrivé. Il avait le respect de nombreux elfes, nain et non humain. Même s'il n'aimait pas le dire, il avait un certain poids politique chez les non-humains. Raison pour laquelle Draco le mettait dans les ennuis et à l'avant des négociations comme étant à la tête du mouvement depuis la _mort_ de Iorveth.

-Quand et où ?

-… Il se trouve au Nord, sur la route de Tretogor. Il ordonne ta présence le plus rapidement.

- _Ordonne_? Je viendrais lorsque bon me plaira. Je répondrais à son invitation seulement pour discuter.

Il était acide. Les deux elfes prirent peur puisque Hugin et Hedwige gonflèrent les plumes. Ils partirent mais Mandos remarqua alors un second groupe de Scoia'tael qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Ces derniers tentèrent de se cacher mais l'elfe transplana dans leur groupe, surprenant plus d'un.

-… Maitre Cerbin … Balbutia l'un d'eux.

-Vous, vous n'êtes pas avec Isengrim, je me trompe ?

Il étudia rapidement leur visage. Il avait raison. Certains tentèrent de justifier leur présence mais Mandos leva la main, invoquant le silence.

-Raison que vous m'espionnez ? Et rappelez-vous que le mensonge n'est pas une option viable, surtout avec moi.

-… Isengrim tente de rassembler de nombreux Scoia'tael mais on sait que c'est pour organiser une guerre ouverte.

-Et vous tentez de discuter avec ceux qui y sont invités pour revoir leur jugement. Je vous rassure rapidement, Isengrim aura bien ma visite mais aussi ma menace. … Je reconnais votre unité, vous êtes ceux de Glorfindel. Il vous a demandé d'espionner ?

-Oui.

-Dites-lui de contacter … non. Suivez-moi, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir qui pourrait nous aider pour faciliter les communications.

Les trois elfes regardèrent étrangement le plus jeune, surtout lorsque ce dernier monta dans les quartiers hauts de Novigrad. Il arriva sur la place des ambassades et se dirigea en premier lieu vers la maison de La Valette. La duchesse fut surprise de voir les elfes et hésitait à appeler la garde jusqu'à voir Mandos qui salua de la main.

-Mais c'est le petit Elfe qui a aidé Anais.

-Madame.

-Rentre, je pense que tu veux discuter loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

-Oui, Duchesse. Géralt m'a dit que vous étiez dans la ville en ce moment. Comment va votre fils ?

La femme sourit et invita les elfes dans le salon. Les autres en furent plus que surpris lorsqu'on leur proposa des collations et qu'on les accueillait avec un certain respect. Ils se tournèrent vers Mandos avec une expression étrange. L'elfe tourna la tête légèrement vers eux et leur offrit un certain sourire. Il n'allait pas tout dévoiler devant une bande de novice. La femme s'installa en face d'eux avec un sourire avenant.

-Donc ? … Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? J'ai, au fait, appris pour ton Commandant. J'en suis désolée.

-Hn. Oui, mais la question porte sur son agresseur.

-Je peux demander qu'on le retrouve si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Nan. J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut pour le trouver. Cependant, vous travaillez avec l'empire et vous devez connaitre les dernières informations.

La femme hocha la tête avec un grand intérêt. Elle savait des choses et ça arrangeait le guérisseur sombre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et demanda quelque chose au garde. Elle se tourna par la suite vers Mandos.

-Il se trouve chez l'ambassadeur actuellement. Mais, vous pourrez parler plus librement ici. Tu sais comme moi les enjeux politiques qui se tiennent en ce moment dans l'empire.

-Hn. J'en ai eu des échos intriguant.

-Et j'ai rencontré le seigneur Black et son frère.

Mandos releva la tête, comme attendant quelque chose à la surprise des elfes. La femme eut un rire léger.

-À l'heure actuelle, mon fils leur fait visiter la ville.

-Et Anais ?

-Vernon Roche tient sa parole. Je ne peux qu'être heureuse de la savoir en sécurité.

La voix de la femme était étrangement triste. L'elfe eut un sursaut en voyant une silhouette se dessiner derrière la femme, posant sa main sur l'épaule comme pour donner du courage à la duchesse. Celle-ci se redressa avec plus de conviction et l'ombre de l'esprit disparut comme il était venu.

-Mais bon, l'heure n'est plus à la lamentation.

Elle se rassit à sa place et attrapa sa tasse. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Plusieurs gardes rentrèrent. Les elfes crurent à un piège et dégainèrent leurs armes mais un blond avança en poussant les gardes. Mandos eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu as troqué deux gorilles pour une horde de carapace ?

-La fonction m'oblige à une certaine sécurité malheureusement. Sortez, c'est une discussion d'état.

Les soldats sortirent et les elfes se détendirent quelque peu. Mandos se dressa et le blond et lui firent une accolade.

-Ravie de revoir ta face, de la balafre.

-Et moi donc, Dragonneau.

Les deux rirent, surprenant plus d'un. Draco Malefoy se tourna alors vers les elfes présents et les scruta les uns après les autres avant de regarder Mandos.

-Donc ? Tu as donc bien reçu ma lettre.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Toutefois, j'ai une demande pour eux. Ils font partis d'une des unités en proie à la discussion.

-Tu connais les directives.

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin qu'ils puissent communiquer avec les autres unités alliées et tu sais qui. Je vais essayer de rencontrer d'autres unités ces prochaines semaines ainsi que faire passer le message parmi les sociétés de non humain. Mais tu sais comme moi l'épine que j'ai dans le pied.

-Je vois. Heureusement que ton toutou parrain se trouve dans le coin. Il a de quoi te satisfaire.

Les elfes ne comprirent pas tout de suite la discussion jusqu'à ce que Draco se présente comme l'ambassadeur du Niilfgaard attaché à l'empereur. Il leur donna les grandes lignes des accords qui étaient en train d'être passés entre des unités de Scoia'tael au nom des non-humains. En écoutant, certain comprirent que ce que faisait Isengrim mettait en péril les discussions et les pourparlers. Malefoy compléta alors leurs pensées en signalant que plusieurs unités avaient déjà rejoint la table des négociations et l'empire avait accordé un certain poids pour les non-humains. De plus, si Isengrim apprenait ce qu'il se passait, il allait tout faire pour empêcher les discussions à commencer par tuer les ambassadeurs en charge de l'affaire.

-Nous devons prévenir Glorfindel. Il sera content. Mais qui est le premier chef d'unité à avoir rejoint la table ?

-C'était le commandant Iorveth. Commenta Draco. Et c'est seulement à cause de notre andouille de Cerbin. Bref. Mon pote balafré, … j'ai hâte de pouvoir discuter avec toi magie mais je pense bien que tu as des petits trucs à faire ?

-Yep. Je vais trouver Patmol en ville. Il aura surement un oiseau à me donner.

Les elfes suivirent leur camarade. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la place où une exécution était en train d'être perpétuée. Sirius et Regulus se trouvaient sur la place avec leurs gardes. Régulus grogna fortement et de même pour Sirius mais ils ne pouvaient intervenir à la vue de tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils virent Mandos, celui-ci leur fit un salut de la tête et leur montra le cabaret de Priscilla discrètement. Les elfes rentrèrent dans le cabaret et Priscilla eut un choc en voyant Mandos. Il faut dire que les rumeurs de sa mort était toujours d'actualité pour certaines personnes. Et il n'avait pas encore pu faire le tour de tout le monde pour démentir l'information.

-Salut Priscilla, aurais-tu une salle privée ?

-Oui, suis-moi avec tes amis.

-Il y aura deux autres personnes. Ce sont deux hommes à la chevelure noire, frères. L'un d'eux à une chevalière avec un emblème d'étoile dessus.

-Je retiens.

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à l'écart des foules puis Sirius rentra dans la pièce avec Regulus. Celui-ci avait un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Mandos regarda l'ancien Mangemort avec un air déconfit.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ?

-… Les livres du feu éternels brulent très bien.

À cet instant, il sortit sa baguette et sortit alors du sac une femme qui avait vu de meilleur jour. Mandos eut un rire à la tête surprise des elfes. C'était la femme qui avait été condamné au buché. Regulus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Enfin, façon de parler. Sirius soupira et retourna son attention vers son filleul qu'il serra contre lui affectueusement.

-Que puis-je faire pour mon elfe favori ? Surtout après les cheveux blancs qu'il m'a donnés. Alors comme ça, on veut rencontrer la mort par soi-même ?

-Oh, c'est bon. Mione m'a déjà fait l'enguirlandage. Ne t'y mets pas aussi. Tu as des oiseaux postaux prêt ?

-Hmmm. Yep. Une seconde, je te pris.

Il sortit de la pièce avant de revenir avec un hibou grand-duc. Celui-ci avait une certaine prestance et regardait intelligemment les autres personnes présentes.

-Voici Hermès.

-C'est pour eux. Ce hibou est ensorcelé et dressé ?

-Oui. Draco a fait une commande à Ginny et Blaise assez importante.

-Et Nott ?

-Rentré dans les services secret de Draco. Techniquement, ils sont presque toujours en contact. Hermione aide mais tu la connais.

-Je sais.

Les deux sorciers durent retourner à l'ambassade et les elfes repartirent avec l'oiseau. Mandos fixa alors le ciel qui se couvrait de sombre nuage. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce que ça augurait mais il n'était pas devin. Cependant, il soupçonnait que la rencontre avec Isengrim n'allait pas être de tous repos.

* * *

 _ **Suite au prochain chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou si vous avez des incompréhension.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Salut la compagnie. Devinez qui est de retour avec notre survivant ? Eh oui, il faut parfois sortir de la tombe lorsque les trompettes sonnent. Alors, de retour dans le monde des vivants, nous allons continuer à suivre notre petit survivant dans les terres du Nord._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _maudinouchette : Sous entendu ? Recoupement ? Hmmm Je vois pas de quoi tu parles (sifflote sur le coté). Certes, il est vrai que j'utilise les sous-entendus et parfois, même lorsque je relis, je me pose la question de ce que je voulais dire. Les aléas de l'écriture avec un esprit digne d'un labyrinthe.  
_**

 ** _Eragon : Same too ^^_**

 ** _Bon, revenons à nos moutons et dragons ( où ça un dragon ? J'ai pas signé pour un dragon. On se calme Mandos). Je rappelle que le monde de the Witcher sort de la plume de Andrzej Sapkowski et Harry Potter de l'esprit de J.K Rowling. le reste, c'est ma sauce perso ^^. Bonne lecture et laissez moi des commentaires, c'est la nourriture de l'écrivain. _**

**_cependant, avant de vous laisser profiter du chapitre, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon histoire dépasser les 13.500 vues. Certes, c'est pas autant que certaines fics en anglais mais en tout cas, je trouve cela assez cool. QUe l'histoire continue pour le plaisir de tous._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29 :** _

Géralt écouta étrangement la demande de Mandos. Il lui avait demandé d'attendre avant de lancer son plan pour retrouver Doudou. Le guérisseur sombre avait un petit rendez-vous à faire.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non. Surtout pas. Isengrim sait que tu étais ami avec Iorveth. Mais de mon côté, j'ai un poids politique. Et si je disparais, beaucoup sauront qu'il aurait une main dans l'affaire. C'est pour cela qu'il me … demande de venir le voir.

\- Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps.

\- Maximum, deux jours. Si je peux, je rentrerais directement ce soir par la voie magique.

Le sorceleur acquiesça, comprenant l'idée mais aussi les raisons. Si Mandos ne revenait pas, c'était au sorceleur de prévenir la Scoia'tael. Géralt était connu parmi les non humains. Mais aussi, beaucoup savait son appréciation du guérisseur sombre. Cependant, il conservait ce mauvais sentiment vis-à-vis de la rencontre. Iorveth n'en était pas revenu en vie selon ses informations. Et Mandos se dirigeait lui aussi dans la gueule du loup. Quelqu'un rentra alors dans le cabaret. Géralt reconnut étrangement l'un des officiels Niilfgardien qu'il avait croisé chez la duchesse lorsqu'il cherchait Jaskier. C'était un blond, les yeux aciers et calculateur. Derrière lui se tenait un homme encaper, filiforme et les cheveux bruns. Les deux les fixaient avec le même regard. Géralt sentit qu'il allait y avoir des ennuis cependant, Mandos salua les deux.

\- Nott, Dragonneau.

\- De la balafre. Répondit le blond narquoisement.

\- Cerbin. Continua l'autre. Je suis prêt si tu veux.

\- Avant, Géralt, Voici Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott.

\- Ils sont de Nilfgaard, Mandos.

\- Je sais. Mais ils sont aussi des sorciers de mon monde. Nott m'accompagnera. Malefoy est puni avec ses tortues suiveuses.

\- C'est ça. Marre toi. Mandos, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles mais ça attendra.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Malefoy ne disait jamais ça pour rien. Mais Nott semblait rire au vu du sourire. Ah ? Hermione a-t-elle promis de castrer le blond ? Géralt se détendit lorsque le serpentard brun le salua avec respect. Draco soupira avant de grogner.

\- Hermione m'en veut. Et les chasseurs de sorciers commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop au Lord Black. Vu que les deux frères sont en ville, on veut éviter les soucis. Sirius me propose que l'on reparte dès que possible. Mais le hiérarque me tient un peu trop la jambe. Enfin, tu comprends, la politique …

\- Tu sais bien que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là pour beaucoup de raisons. Je ne le prends que seulement lorsque j'y suis obligé. S'amusa l'elfe.

Le serpentard soupira avant de regarder le sorceleur.

\- Géralt de Riv, sorceleur. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

\- Ah.

\- … Aussi communicatif que dans la description. Bien, malgré mon statut d'ambassadeur, n'hésitez pas à venir me solliciter si besoin. Vous avez aidé Mandos, et il nous a aidé en retour. Je pense que c'est logique que je vous aide.

\- Géralt, Accepte. C'est très rare que Draco propose son aide sans rien en retour. Commenta Mandos.

\- …

Le blond fusilla l'elfe du regard mais cela eut pour effet de faire rire Géralt. Nott et Mandos se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville. Géralt commenta que Nott n'allait pas passer avec la Scoia'tael. Mais, le serpentard sourit et son visage changea rapidement sous le regard du sorceleur. Il conservait les mêmes traits mais avait dorénavant des particularités elfe. Le sorceleur secoua la tête en soupirant. Hugin et Hedwige attendaient patiemment sur les montures.

Les deux partirent, profitant des brumes du matin pour rejoindre la route de Tretogor. Sur le chemin, même pas à deux lieux de Novigrad, Mandos arrêta les chevaux et tourna son regard autours.

\- Tu les sens ?

\- Hn. Oui. Ils ne sont pas aussi discrets que je m'y attendais. Mais j'ai amélioré mes sens avec des sorts.

\- Plutôt pratique.

Les deux ignorèrent leurs suiveurs jusqu'à la route de Tretogor. Puis, Mandos se tourna vers les arbres avec une pointe d'agacement et d'amusement. Il n'aimait pas être suivi de la sorte mais bon, faut savoir montrer patte blanche avant de rentrer dans la tanière du monstre afin d'endormir celui-ci. Il posa le pied au sol et fut imité par le serpentard. Celui-ci mit néanmoins la main sur son arme au cas où. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, laissant leurs chevaux attachés derrière un bosquet. Nott lança un sort de protection autours du bosquet. Cela évitera les vols probables des montures mais aussi une porte de secours.

Les deux marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'entendre les sons de plusieurs personnes les observant dans les arbres. Mandos releva alors sa capuche et tourna les yeux vers leurs observateurs.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympathique de votre part de jouer aux espions. Sortez, je suis venu voir Isengrim.

\- Je le sais, Mandos Cerbin, dit le guérisseur sombre.

Mandos se tourna vers l'elfe qui était sorti d'entre les arbres. C'était un elfe assez ancien avec une cicatrice barrant la moitié du visage. Cependant, il fixa Théodore étrangement. Mandos soupira avant de se mettre devant et fixer dans les yeux l'ancien.

\- Isengrim … Je te prierais de ne pas dévisager mes alliés. Voici Noctarius, un de mes amis de route. Je préfère avoir un témoin qui est attendu pour te rencontrer.

\- Allons, tu ne penses quand même pas que je t'ai convié pour te tuer.

Mandos se releva face à l'elfe. Celui-ci offrit un sourire mais il sonnait faux avant de l'inviter à rejoindre un campement. Le survivant grogna en voyant plusieurs autres commandants d'unité mais il sentit la peur chez certains en présence d'Isengrim. D'autres semblaient plus inquiets pour les leurs et voyaient Isengrim comme la solution. Isengrim travaille donc ainsi ? Il agit sur la peur de ses frères de races ou se place pour ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoirs comme la solution finale ? Cependant, plusieurs elfes en voyant son arrivé effectuèrent un salut respectueux. L'un d'eux s'approcha avant de tendre la main.

\- Mandos Cerbin, un honneur de vous revoir.

Le survivant fixa un instant le fantôme suivant le jeune qui s'étant placé devant lui. Ce dernier semblait triste et en colère envers Isengrim. Le jeune avait repris l'unité depuis peu. Il reconnut alors l'un des elfes de l'ouest qui restaient entre le haut Aedirn et la Redania pour faire le passage. Il pourrait donc le prendre en allier s'il est nécessaire. Il lui serra la main néanmoins.

Isengrim invita alors les différents officiers à s'assoir autour du feu. Il invita alors Mandos et Nott à les rejoindre. Il se leva alors face aux différents officiers.

\- Vous savez, comme moi, que les Dh'oines sont en guerre. Que nous autres, elfes, nains, non-humains, sommes en perpétuels danger. Les peuples du nord sont dorénavant faibles et se tournent vers nous pour nous accuser de leurs malheurs. Lorsque les sorciers et sorcières seront tous morts, ce sera vers nous que l'on se tournera. Il est temps d'agir ! il est temps de frapper et rendre aux Aens Seidhes les terres que leurs reviennent de plein droit.

Mandos grogna. Beaucoup étaient d'accord avec les arguments de l'ancien. Celui-ci continua, invoquant les massacres qui avaient entrainé la chute des Scoia'tael. Cependant, l'un des officiers amena alors quelque chose sur la table des discussions.

\- J'ai appris, par plusieurs de mes hommes, que tu avais tué Iorveth. Il était pourtant un Aen Seidhe estimé.

Beaucoup purent voir la crispation sur le visage du commandant. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à cacher sa colère. Mandos et Nott fixèrent l'ancien avec attention. Mandos se baissa vers son camarade.

\- _Il s'agit de Erestor bois sombres. Il est assez ancien et sage. Je m'étonnais qu'il soit ici mais je pense qu'il voulait entendre ce qu'allait inventer Isengrim depuis la mort de Iorveth._

\- _Parlant du borgne, quand confronte-t-on les deux ?_

\- _… On va devoir encore un peu attendre._

Isengrim reprit sa contenance avant de se tourner vers l'ancien.

\- Ne parle pas de ce traitre. Il a trahi notre race depuis qu'il a aidé ce sorceleur. On dit même qu'il a aidé le chef des Stries Bleus. Notre combat était honorable et il a perdu. Il était trop faible.

Nott nota alors la main de Mandos se crisper malgré son visage neutre. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir noté. Erestor l'avait vu ainsi que plusieurs autres commandants. Hugin gonfla les plumes sur l'épaule de son maitre. On pouvait presque sentir la colère dans le guérisseur. Nott nota autre chose, l'obscurité semblait augmenter plus les minutes avançaient autours de son camarade ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans son travail. Il pouvait presque comprendre le surnom de guérisseur sombre.

\- Maitre Cerbin. Vous semblez avoir plusieurs choses à dire mais je ne vous ai pas entendu.

\- … maitre Erestor. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup à dire. Mais il semblerait que si je parle ici, je ne pense pas en sortir dans un bain de sang. N'est-ce pas, Isengrim ?

L'elfe se tourna vers le survivant qui dégaina alors son arme et la présenta alors devant l'assemblée. Il s'agissait de l'épée de Iorveth. Le commandant la lui avait passé pour continuer à faire croire à sa mort. Mandos fixa alors le visage pâlissant du commandant balafré.

\- Sache, Isengrim, que je suis venu pour t'écouter. Cependant, comme tu le constates, je suis affilié à une autre compagnie. Peu le savait mais j'ai été sauvé par Iorveth et sa compagnie. J'avais donc une dette de vie. J'appartenais à son unité même si je voyageais sans attache.

Cela fit alors un sursaut dans l'assemblée. Mandos continua de fixer Isengrim dans les yeux, ne le quittant pas un seul instant.

\- Dois-je continuer ? Oui à ce que je vois. Oui, nous sommes chassés mais nous ne faisons rien qui nous permettra de nous en sortir. Nous répondons par la violence alors que nous ne nous attaquons pas au bon ennemi. L'espèce humaine n'est pas notre ennemi mais les préjugés, oui. Le feu éternel en est l'une des premières représentations. Iorveth l'avait compris à la suite de l'affaire du tueur de roi.

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Es-tu un véritable Aen Seidhe ou un pleutre qui se cache ?

Beaucoup regardèrent Isengrim en colère. Mandos eut alors un sourire plus qu'inquiétant en fixant l'ancien.

\- J'ai le respect d'humains et de non humains. Et cela depuis longtemps. Par contre, je sais que la guerre que tu veux mener, Isengrim, entrainera la mort des nôtres jusqu'au dernier. Ce sera le plus grand Pogrom que connaitra les nôtres.

Cela fit alors trembler plus d'un elfe dans l'assemblée. Beaucoup se mirent à hurler. Les voix s'élevaient de plus en plus fort les uns contre les autres. Les arguments volaient comme les feuilles en automne, balayées par les tempêtes. Nott mit la main à son arme au cas où mais Mandos posa sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant d'être la flamme déclenchant un massacre général. Le survivant se releva, fixant l'assemblée avec un amusement certain.

\- Sachez que … J'ai été appelé par Ciaran pour le duel de Iorveth et Isengrim. Ciaran n'avait aucunement confiance et il a eu raison. Lorsque j'ai trouvé le corps agonisant de mon commandant, ce n'étaient pas des coups d'épées sous lequel il était tombé mais des dizaines de flèches elfes. Alors ? Qui suis-je censé suivre lorsque celui qui veut nous unir tue ses frères de race pour les faire taire ? Isengrim, sache que je n'ai qu'un seul maitre, moi-même. Et à la différence de toi, je sais ce qui pourrait permettre aux nôtres d'avoir une vraie place ici-bas.

Mandos vit l'éclair de colère dans les yeux d'Isengrim qui dégaina son arme. Cependant, Nott s'interposa à la surprise de tous entre Mandos et Isengrim. Il avait dégainé son arme pour l'interposer avec celle du commandant. Mandos eut un sourire amusé.

\- Noct ? Peux-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir. Bonne baignade.

Isengrim et beaucoup ne comprirent pas jusqu'à ce que le commandant disparaisse avec Nott et le son d'une chute dans un étang se fit entendre plus bas. Nott réapparut à côté de Mandos avec un sourire amusé alors qu'Isengrim proférait des menaces, un peu plus bas.

\- Bon, on retourne à Novigrad. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

\- Yep. Dragonneau ne va pas être content si on est en retard.

\- Il le sera peut-être mais je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre à la différence de toi.

Beaucoup fixèrent les deux partirent en silence alors qu'Isengrim revenait au camp trempé et puant la vase. Plusieurs commandants se mirent à discuter entre eux. Ce qu'avait amené le guérisseur sombre les interpellait.

Les deux montèrent sur leurs montures et disparurent avant que l'elfe ancien ne décide de les passer par le fil de son épée. Les deux repartirent mais entendirent parfaitement les cris d'Isengrim. Mandos soupira avant d'agiter sa main et faire apparaitre comme une brume opaque. Les deux cavalières traversèrent l'épais brouillard sombre. Nott entendit alors le changement dans le terrain sous le claquement des sabots de sa monture. Les chevaux eurent un sursaut de surprise mais furent calmer par leurs cavaliers. Mandos s'arrêta alors que le brouillard se relevait aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Ils se trouvaient dorénavant dans l'un des criques en face de Novigrad. Le serpentard siffla à la prouesse magique. Son camarade devrait réellement lui apprendre ce petit tour.

\- On fait le Topo Mandos ?

\- Oui. Alors ? Tu as réussi ?

\- Prends-moi pour un novice. J'ai assez pour un moment. Et ton action a mis un sacré coup dans la fourmilière. J'ai parfaitement eu le temps de fouiller les têtes de chacun. Certains ont été secoués par ton discours.

\- C'est le but. Et ça va permettre à Iorveth de terminer de son côté sans qu'Isengrim ne tente à nouveau de le trucider ou mettre des embuches à chacun de ses pas.

\- Mais tu as tourné l'attention sur toi.

\- C'est le but. On a travaillé avec Draco sur le plan. Plus il se concentra sur moi, moins il verra ce qui sera sous son nez.

Le serpentard soupira en secouant la tête. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de faire de ces deux-là des amis ? Pourquoi les deux étaient aussi retord chacun à son échelle ? Bref, les deux remontèrent sur leur monture. Théodore reprit son apparence normale avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la ville. Les deux se séparèrent pour la journée. Mandos devait retrouver Géralt alors que Nott devait faire son rapport à Draco.

L'elfe se dirigea vers le quartier du théâtre. Il entendit les cris des rabatteurs qui annonçaient une toute nouvelle comédie. En remontant vers la place principale, Mandos nota Sirius qui lui fit signe de la main. L'elfe ne trouvant pas le sorceleur mais le sentant magiquement à proximité, se dirigea vers son parrain.

\- Sirius.

\- Je t'ai pris une place. J'ai à te parler.

L'elfe nota le sérieux dans la voix de son parrain. Il le suivit, notant Régulus assez sur les nerfs. Il s'assit à côté d'eux parmi la foule en attendant le début de la pièce. Sirius commença alors après avoir mit en place un charme de confidentialité discrètement.

\- Ton amie, Triss Merigold tente une fuite des mages de Novigrad mais peu réussiront. Actuellement, les chasseurs de sorciers sont de plus en plus sauvages. Elle a fait affréter un navire pour les mages qui partiront pour le Kovir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es au courant car plusieurs chasseurs l'ont découvert.

\- Exactement. Mais, je dois repartir pour le Nilfgaard avec Regulus demain. Je sais que tu aurais besoin de notre aide pour ça.

\- Nan, c'est bon. J'ai déjà mon idée sur la question. Mais il faudra terminer de préparer des zones sorcières pour celles et ceux qui se trouvent encore sur le territoire. Foutu _Dh'oine._

Sirius eut un rire amusé en regardant l'elfe juré puisque le départ des mages allait tourner les projecteurs vers d'autres victimes : les non humains. Et ça, ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'on entendit l'annonce du début du spectacle. Cependant, Mandos eut un blanc en entendant alors le nom d'un des acteurs. Sirius eut du mal avec son frère et l'elfe de ne pas rire vulgairement. Mandos réussit à calmer son hilarité.

\- Géralt de Riv en … Acteur … Ha ha ha ! Je sens que je vais transmettre ça a beaucoup de personnes.

* * *

 ** _On sait qu'un maraudeur avec une blague à porter de main ne peut être ignorer. Pauvre Géralt en fait. Je vous laisse, à la prochaine._**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Salut la compagnie ^^. Devinez ce qui est arrivé en avance ? Notre Survivant qui revient faire sa petite fiesta . Ou plutot, mourir de rire à cause de Géralt. Ce cher comédien ^^.  
**_

 _ **Reviews :  
**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Raven AzuNoctuli : Yeah, I know ^^. But look, a new chapter.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **eragon95159 : Thanks ^^.**_

 _ **Je rappelle encore et toujours que Harry Potter vient du monde de J.K Rowling et Géralt des mondes du sorceleur de Andrzej Sapkowski.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30 :**_

Le sorceleur fixait Doudou qui expliquait ce qu'il avait fait depuis que Ciri et un étrange elfe l'avaient sorti de chez le petit Bastard. Mais Géralt avait un souci. Rien de bien méchant, juste une furieuse envie d'aller raccourcir les oreilles à un elfe et à ses deux amis qui riaient encore même après que la pièce se soit terminée. Mandos se tenait contre le mur et chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête vers le loup blanc, il repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Mandos, continue à rire et tu termines en descente de lit pour Nekker.

\- … Désolé … He He He … Faut pas m'en vouloir … Mais … te voir dans une comédie … Hi hi hi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible.

Sirius et Regulus continuèrent de s'esclaffer avant de reprendre leurs respirations et réussir à se calmer. Les deux félicitèrent pour l'œuvre. Ça avait été un véritable succès. Sirius s'approcha alors de Priscilla et sortit un livre de légende. Mandos reconnut alors l'un des livres des légendes sorcières. Sirius eut alors un sourire assez amusé.

\- Ceci est l'un des livres traitant d'histoires d'un lieu reculé. Je pense que vous pourrez l'utiliser à bon escient.

\- Merci. Monsieur ?

\- Seigneur Sirius Black, maitre Marchand. Mon frère, Regulus Black. Nous sommes des membres de la famille de Mandos. Nous ignorions, pourtant, que son ami Sorceleur se trouvait sur scène. Ce qui fut assez amusant. Je connais un professeur de potion qui devrait prendre des cours avec vous, maitre sorceleur, sur l'inexpression, il ferait un carton dans ses cours.

Géralt fixa Sirius en se demandant le sérieux de la discussion. Mandos lui fit un discret signe de la main pour lui dire que c'était le comportement normal du sorcier. Celui-ci sortit une montre et grogna. Regulus eut un rire amusé et salua de la tête Mandos avant d'attraper son ainé et le tirer vers l'escorte qui les attendait devant le théâtre.

Doudou regarda alors Mandos avec plus d'attention et eut alors un sourire. Le guérisseur effectua alors une courbette face au doppler.

\- Je ne pensais jamais vous revoir. Et comment avez-vous survécu à la flèche ? J'ai entendu parler d'une des ombres qui ont envahi la place avait été transpercé avant de disparaitre par magie. Lorsque j'ai interrogé plusieurs personnes sous diverses apparences, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de vous.

\- Merci pour votre inquiétude, maitre Doudou mais j'ai eu de la chance en réalité. Lorsque j'ai atterri et que je me suis effondré, les soigneurs m'ont pris tout de suite en charge. Et certains ont fait appel à des sorciers que j'ai formés pour certains qui m'ont soigné.

\- J'ai quand même bien cru que votre cœur avait été transpercé. Beaucoup se vantait de ce tir.

Géralt abrégea la discussion et demanda alors à Doudou le service simple de se transformer en chef des chasseurs de sorciers et ainsi faire sortir Jaskier. Mandos soupira en pensant au barde. Mais il était bien le seul qui savait pour Ciri.

Les deux repartirent dans la ville pour rejoindre l'auberge de Jaskier. Cependant, durant le trajet, Géralt expliqua qu'il devrait partir pour la soirée pour aider Triss pour sauver un mage dans une des propriétés de Novigrad. L'elfe acquiesça et commenta qu'il devrait rejoindre le camp Scoia'tael de Novigrad pour préparer à partir aussi pour le Haut Aerdin avec les non-humains. Géralt approuva. Il était vrai que dès que les sorciers seront en sécurité, ce seraient les non-humains vers qui l'on se tournerait pour accabler de malheurs.

Mandos attendit que le soleil termine de se coucher. Les chasseurs de sorciers devenaient trop agressifs pour le coup. Lorsque l'obscurité prit la rue, il remit sa cape et sortit tranquillement dans la noirceur. Il agita ses doigts, faisant ainsi vaciller les flammes et baisser la luminosité et lui permettre de passer. Il n'allait pas toujours compter sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Il arriva dans la forêt rapidement et siffla. Un second sifflement lui répondit et il rejoignit alors le camp en toute tranquillité. Cependant, à peine posa t'il le pied dans le camp qu'il sentit quelque chose lui arriver dessus et une main lui frapper amicalement le dos.

\- Bonsoir Mandos, ravi de te revoir.

\- … CIARAN ?

Le survivant se frotta les yeux pour être sûr de bien voir. Puis, il reconnut en grande partie l'unité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Et surtout, aussi proche de celle d'Isengrim, c'était une demande à se faire frapper ou quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de nous revoir, Wedd.

\- … J'ai juste une migraine affreuse qui vient de se profiler à l'horizon en vous sachant dorénavant ici. Dites-moi que le revenant n'est pas là.

\- Il n'est pas là. Répondit le plus sérieusement possible Ciaran.

Mandos se tourna vers le second avec un regard sérieux. Ciaran eut au moins la décence de rire. Surtout lorsque le dit commandant sortit d'une des tentes qui avaient été monté. Iorveth eut presque un rire amusé en fixant Mandos la bouche légèrement ouverte. Cependant, il nota que Iorveth portait une tenue différente et surtout, cachait une partie de son visage. Il était vrai que pour beaucoup, Iorveth était mort et que c'était Ciaran qui avait repris la direction de la compagnie. Il y avait donc toujours ce jeu de chat et souris qui continuait. Les elfes s'installèrent alors dans l'une des tentes, dans la _salle à manger_. Beaucoup étaient surpris par la magie qui avait été utilisé. Iorveth attrapa un verre et en tendit un second à Mandos. Ciaran prit la place en bout de table pour voir du coin de l'œil Iorveth avec d'autres afin de ne pas faire d'impair et que le commandant dirige mais depuis l'ombre la discussion. Iorveth se pencha vers son neveu qui grognait en buvant le verre de vin.

 _\- Je vois que Sirius ne t'avait pas prévenu._

 _\- … Il aurait dû. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le dernier au courant._

 _\- Hmmm. Il y a peut-être Nott vue qu'il était avec toi mais aussi tous les espions d'Isengrim. Nous sommes arrivés par Portoloin. Bien que l'atterrissage aurait pu nous faire repérer, il n'y a pas eu de gros souci. Vernossiel nous a envoyé un message et a réussi à organiser un rendez-vous avec les différentes unités via les Hiboux. Les jumeaux ont, je dirais, commencé à nettoyer des fantômes une ancienne ruine elfique qui nous servira de lieu de rendez-vous._

 _\- … Et tu es venu pour me faire faire une attaque cardiaque c'est ça ?_

 _\- Entre autres. Je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu ne retentais pas le jeu de chat et souris avec les gardes._

 _\- Et toi tu en commences un grandeur nature avec le maitre des porc-épiques… Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Ciri. Elle a comme disparu littéralement. Ma dernière piste est le barde radoteur. Géralt et moi, on s'en charge. Mais il doit d'abord aider Triss et les mages. Malgré cela, tu sais ce que ça veut dire._

Le renard du nord prit alors un air assez sérieux. Ciaran hocha la tête et commença le _manège_ de commandant alors que Iorveth le guidait par des gestes discrets. L'elfe ordonna alors de sortir une carte. Il fixa Novigrad et ses environs et fit signe à Mandos de donner les informations qu'il avait déniché sur la ville. Ciaran nota le mouvement léger de Iorveth qui lui confirmait l'ordre. Puis, il ordonna que l'on trouve tous ce que l'on sait sur le nombre de chasseur de sorcières et surtout, le nombre de famille de non humain des environs. L'un des nains ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi et ne se gêna pas pour se plaindre.

\- J'aimerais comprendre. Mandos Cerbin est certes une personne respectée par la Scoia'tael mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Iorveth, qui fut l'un de nos défenseurs les plus acharné, a écouté ce gamin sortit de nulle part.

\- … Si tu ne tiens pas à l'écouter, tu peux sortir. Mais, l'avis de ce … _gamin_ comme tu sembles envier à l'appeler, est important à mes yeux. Et l'était tout autant aux yeux de Iorveth. Iorveth sait la valeur des idées et des remarques du guérisseur sombre. Et, pour ton information, si les foules des Dh'oines n'ont plus le sang des mages pour se repaitre, vers qui ces fous vont-ils se tourner ?

Cela causa un froid chez tout le monde. Iorveth regarda à nouveau la carte avec Mandos et les deux se mirent à argumenter en elfique en retrait alors que Ciaran commentait de son coté les observations qu'il avait surement fait en amont avec Iorveth. Les elfes et beaucoup participaient aux discussions qui devenaient endiabler. Cependant, une nouvelle personne rentra dans la tente et eut un rire amusé. Iorveth faillit plus d'une fois intervenir mais cela signifierait se démasquer et pour l'instant, il était hors de question lorsque les espions d'Isengrim soient trouvés ou que les personnes présentes à part la compagnie, prouvent qu'ils ne rejoindront pas l'elfe agaçant.

\- Eh bien, c'est la seconde guerre mondiale ici ?

Mandos se tourna vers Draco qui venait de passer la porte. Plusieurs dégainèrent leurs armes pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le sorcier. Celui-ci agita rapidement sa baguette, repoussant alors toutes les armes. Il s'avança alors vers la table des négociations avec son sourire amusé et narquois.

\- Eh bien, Cerbin, on s'agite comme un Gryffondor ?

\- Toi, tu as une lumière ?

\- Yep. Si les non-humains passent derrière les lignes du Nilfgaard, ils seront en sécurité. Les chasseurs de sorciers sont arrêtés par les soldats. Puisqu'ils sont l'œuvre de Radovid … vous suivez mon schéma de penser ? Non, c'est un geste du Nilfgaard avant que tu demandes. Beaucoup de compagnies ont été sauvé par les Scoia'tael ayant accepté le pacte. Sinon, voici donc les chefs d'unité Vernossiel, Glorfindel et Feanor ? un plaisir, Draco Malefoy, Ambassadeur.

Les non-humains furent assez surpris. Iorveth soupira en entendant la nouvelle. Il pouvait avouer que le sorcier avait toujours ce côté très énervant lors de ses entrées remarquées. Cependant, il était arrivé à point nommé. La soirée promettait d'être assez longue. Mandos aurait dû rester au thym et Romarin, même si ça signifiait tenir la chandelle pour Géralt et Triss. Ou peut-être aller plumer plusieurs marins dans l'esturgeon doré, l'auberge du port.

* * *

Géralt n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait appris mais encore moins ce que venait de lui demander Dijsktra. Aller récupérer un homme qui n'était pas arrivé à l'heure prévu. Bon, c'était peut-être inquiétant sur le chemin avec la guerre mais surtout les marais mais là, il ne pouvait pas chercher seul. Zoltan lui avait dit que Mandos se trouvait actuellement à l'esturgeon. Il était parti du camp Scoia'tael puisqu'il avait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Il rentra dans l'établissement en entendant jurer plusieurs hommes et marins qui se faisaient plumer par un elfe et deux jumeaux. Géralt arriva sur une scène assez amusante d'un elfe expliquant aux jumeaux pourquoi l'Hiérarque n'était plus regardé en face par plusieurs prêtres du feu éternel par sa faute. Lorsque le guérisseur sombre vit le sorceleur, il eut une envie d'aller se cacher.

\- Géralt … si tu viens me voir … ce n'est pas pour me demander de faire la causette.

\- Non. J'ai besoin de tes compétences pour retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Bien. Fred, George. Seriez-vous d'avis de venir me donner un coup de main. Comme ça, je pourrais terminer de voir ce qui pose un problème dans votre invention. Géralt, voici Fred et George Weasley.

\- Bonjour, oh grand loup blanc.

\- Comme le dit si bien mon frère, oh Blanc Bonjour Loup.

Géralt sentit une migraine en entendant les trois rires mais le sérieux revint rapidement. Mandos expliqua pourquoi il n'était pas resté au campement des non humains. Il y eut plusieurs soucis chez des non humains dans la ville et il était le plus à même de s'en occuper sans trop attirer l'attention. Fred et George étaient venu le rejoindre lorsqu'ils apprirent où il se trouvait pour lui donner un coup de main.

Les quatre sortirent de la ville pour rejoindre les marais de Velen. Velen était le dernier endroit où l'on avait vu l'homme ainsi que sa cariole. Géralt détestait bien une chose, être ordonné à droite et à gauche. Cependant, l'humour des jumeaux avait un côté rafraichissant. Surtout lorsque leur cible se trouvait être les chasseurs de sorcière mais aussi les soldats Redaniens détestables. Plusieurs prêtres du feu éternel s'étaient même vu toucher par des sorts de Babillage qui perturbaient leur discours bien ficelé. Et les babillages amenaient les croyant à remettre en question leur croyance. Surtout lorsqu'un des prêtres avoua devant une foule qu'il revendait de la drogue et utilisait des chasseurs de sorcières pour accentuer la peur.

Ils trouvèrent l'information que le chariot de leur contact avait été retrouvé plus en amont de la route mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Fred proposa de rester avec George au chariot pour réparer celui-ci et voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice ou autres qu'ils auraient pu louper. Pendant ce temps, Géralt et Mandos suivirent la piste du petit poucet qui, au lieu de semer des morceaux de pains ou des cailloux blancs, semait des chaussures. N'en furent ils pas surpris de se retrouver face à face avec un troll. Mandos invoqua Cornedru et lui demanda de prévenir les jumeaux.

Les quatre suivirent le troll qui avait été embobiné par le sorceleur. Fred regarda le troll et se tourna vers le sorceleur.

\- C'est comme un gosse quoi. Et vous faites ça souvent ?

\- Les trolls ne sont pas les plus dangereux. Lorsqu'on sait leur parler mais aussi que l'on fait bien attention à ce que l'on dit, on ne risque pas grand-chose. À part lorsqu'ils ont touché à la chair humaine. Là, on m'appelle pour … le tuer.

\- Joie comme métier. Mais vous préférez discuter. C'est ce que Mandos nous a dit. C'est mieux de discuter.

\- Et le pauvre cordonnier. Faire des chaussures pour eux, ça va lui prendre des siècles.

À cet instant, ils entendirent jurer les trolls ce qui ne semblait pas être normal selon Géralt à moins que quelqu'un ne le leur ait appris. Le sorceleur eut alors un rictus presque amusé et fit signe aux trois d'attendre quelques instants. Il avança dans la grotte et après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, ils virent revenir le sorceleur avec un homme chauve avec un monocle.

\- Talar, voici Mandos Cerbin et ses deux compagnons.

\- Ça fait putain du bien de voir des têtes amicales. Et voir l'un des guérisseurs les plus mystérieux en personne est une putain d'impression étrange.

Fred et George eurent un rire en comprenant accessoirement comment un troll avait appris à jurer. Si le gars jurait autant, c'était presque normal. Cependant, celui-ci expliqua qu'il était en mission secrète et c'était la seule chose qu'ils étaient en droit de savoir. Cependant, Talar fut content de retrouver en meilleur état son chariot. Mandos fixa alors quelque chose du regard. Il n'avait pas prêté attention mais remarqua alors du coin de l'œil un objet qu'il avait vu chez la Duchesse La Valette. Géralt se tourna alors vers Mandos.

\- Je dois aider Triss à faire évacuer les mages et je dois libérer Jaskier mais je soupçonne que je vais devoir rejoindre Yennefer. Peux-tu me rendre un service, Mandos ?

\- J'écoute ?

\- J'ai un autre sorceleur sur Novigrad, Lambert. Il enquête sur la mort d'un de ses amis mais j'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Peux-tu endiguer les … désagrément lorsqu'il devra rencontrer une elfe à l'auberge des sept Chats ? Pourras tu permettre une route sûr pour les mages ensuite à l'auberge de Priscilla ?

\- … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maitre Talar, vous vous dirigez bien dans cette direction ?

\- J'pense que oui, couillon. On fera donc route ensemble. Et tes camarades ?

\- On rentre à Wizima. À la revoyure, camarade, et essaye de ne pas voir la mort.

Mandos eut un rire jaune car la mort, elle était dorénavant collée à lui. Il maudit même sa malchance pour le coup puisque le spectre de la mort lui faisait signe depuis les ténèbres depuis quelques minutes. Géralt repartit et Talar finissait de ranger son chariot. L'elfe en profita pour avancer vers le spectre alors que les jumeaux transplanaient.

\- Un souci ?

\- _Oui mon maitre. Le vieux sorcier va essayer de nouveaux de vous faire revenir. Il tente déjà de prendre vos possessions._

\- Dumbledore est une plaie. Et Rogue ?

\- _Le maitre des potions ainsi que d'autres ne savent que faire._

\- Iorveth avait raison, j'aurais peut-être dû me charger du vieux fou. Merci pour m'avoir prévenu. Cependant, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Il croit encore qu'il y a des Horcruxe ?

\- _Exact. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mon maitre sournois._

\- Malheureusement, je sais que s'il va tenter de me ramener, il fera de même pour les autres. Donc, je n'ai pas de remord si c'est pour protéger les autres. Fais ce qu'i faire.

Le spectre disparut avec un sourire inquiétant et Mandos revint vers l'espion qui l'avait appelé pour dire qu'il était temps de partir. Le guérisseur nota la tension imperceptible de son compagnon de voyage. Il fixa les alentours avant de regarder Talar.

\- Je vous rassure, maitre Talar, je sais déjà que la Téméria passe des accords avec les Royaumes du Sud. J'étais présent lors du conseil où Radovid a eu la main mise sur les Royaumes du Nord. Et j'ai aidé Roche assez ainsi que plusieurs membres des Royaumes du Sud pour connaitre les accords. Alors mon ami ? de Bonne nouvelles ?

Talar le fixa, prêt à sortir une lame mais l'elfe avait la dague qui était apparu dans la main. Cependant, l'espion Témerien remarqua l'emblème sur la garde.

\- Vous connaissez l'ambassadeur Malefoy.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait formé en Magie de Combat et l'on a été ensemble dans le même lieu d'apprentissage. Je sais ce qu'i savoir. Cependant, pour la Téméria ?

\- … Les accords nous sont favorables au mieux. Même si l'on sera sous la coupe de l'empire, la Téméria aura son propre gouvernement, sa propre armée, sa propre administration.

\- Et Anais ?

\- Règnera comme elle aurait dû déjà à la mort de son père. Vous faites donc partis des elfes qui travaillent pour rentre le Haut Aerdin aux non humains et que les attaques s'arrêtent ?

\- Je fais partie même des fondateurs du mouvement avec Iorveth. C'est mon commandant. Enfin, c'était …

\- J'ai putain d'entendu cette histoire. Une merde totale pour un foutu monde. Pas que j'aimais ce fils de couillon, mais il avait ce panache.

Les deux se turent pour la fin du voyage. Talar laissa Mandos à l'auberge avant de continuer sa route puisqu'il devait rencontrer Roche et Dijkstra. Cependant, lorsque L'elfe vit un sorceleur faisant les cent pas avec colère, il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de Lambert. Il soupira. Géralt le faisait franchement faire des trucs vraiment étranges. Mais, il était inquiet pour Ciri. Depuis qu'il avait appris sa disparition, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune femme. Ils avaient passé un moment presque court ou long, on ne pouvait vraiment savoir, mais c'était comme une bouffée d'air frais. Il secoua la tête et avança vers le grognon.

\- Maitre Lambert de l'école du loup ?

\- Qui le demande ? Écoute, si c'est pour …

\- Géralt m'envoie. Il m'a dit que je serais peut-être plus utile que lui pour interroger une personne sans que vous ne tentiez de la tuer.

Le sorceleur ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Mandos salua respectueusement et rentra alors dans l'auberge pour trouver la personne que le grognon cherchait. Il vit une femme vidant son verre. Et rien qu'à l'odeur, il savait qu'elle était complètement soul. Il se tourna vers Lambert.

\- Me feriez-vous un résumer de l'histoire pour que je puisse poser les bonnes questions ?

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Parce que si je ne pose pas les bonnes questions, les informations qui passeront dans sa tête ne seront pas complètes ou n'auraient aucun rapport avec votre affaire.

\- Et je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Et surtout, pourquoi Géralt t'envoie.

\- Je suis Mandos Cerbin et j'aide Géralt à retrouver Ciri entre autres.

\- Attends. Tu es le gamin elfe dont il m'a parlé. Comment te croire ?

\- … Je dois dire quoi ? oh. Attendez.

Il siffla et Hedwige et Hugin vinrent se poser sur ses épaules en regardant le sorceleur qui eut comme un rire amusé. Il hocha la tête et raconta ce qu'il savait. Mandos hocha la tête et prit à l'aubergiste une cruche d'alcool ainsi qu'un verre. Il s'installa à la table de l'elfe et celle-ci mangeait des yeux l'alcool. Lambert resta en retrait et eut presque peur en écoutant les questions de plus en plus précises. Au début, il s'était fait passer pour un simple frère de race qui partageait un verre avec une consœur. Puis, les questions commencèrent. Et jamais Mandos ne quitta des yeux les yeux de la femme. Celle-ci commença à être de plus en plus paniqué. Le guérisseur sombre soupira à la fin et se tourna vers le sorceleur.

\- J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Peut-on discuter dehors ?

\- Je vais …

\- Vous n'allez rien faire. J'ai à parler avec vous avant que vous ne fonciez comme un griffon sur une proie. Dehors, maintenant ou vous me verrez forcer de vous y aider.

Hugin gonfla les plumes et Lambert grogna mais obéit. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Mandos sortit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe avant d'en sortir un souvenir.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai sorti de son esprit. Aucune protection ce fut donc aisé d'avoir ce qui s'est passé sans mensonge.

\- … pardon ?

\- Je vais vous l'enfoncer dans le crâne et vous verrez ce qu'elle a vu. Ainsi, vous saurez ce qu'il y a réellement à faire.

Lambert ne s'empêcha pas d'être prudent lorsqu'il sentit l'étrange orbe se poser sur sa tempe. Mais il vit tout. Et ça le mettait dans une rage certaine. Cependant, Mandos n'avait pas menti, il avait tout vu dans le moindre détail et cela expliquait les traces qu'il avait trouvé déjà sur les lieux.

\- Merci, elfe. Je vais tuer cette catin pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous évitiez d'aller tuer pour venger votre camarade. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je ne suis pas vous. Cependant, je vous conseillerais de bien réfléchir avant de faire quoique ce soit de stupide car sinon, je me verrais obliger de vous faire prendre une douche froide. Cette elfe est une ivrogne et le restera jusqu'à la fin. Elle se détruit de l'intérieur. Et si vous voulez l'avis d'un médecin, je ne lui donne pas un an vu son état.

Lambert leva les yeux vers l'elfe étrangement mais Mandos partait déjà pour rejoindre la ville. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir dans un lit et le Thym et Romarin serait le meilleur endroit pour crécher en espérant que Géralt n'est rien inventé d'étrange pendant qu'il était parti.

* * *

 ** _Petite quête annexe avant le gros des oeuvres pour notre survivant et une nouvelle rencontre pour notre survivant._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour la compagnie ^^. Qui est prêt à revenir à notre aventure dans les royaumes du Nords ? La guerre, les monstres, les elfes sympathiques et autres compagnons avec Mandos ? la dernière fois, on est resté avec la rencontre sympathique entre Mandos et un autre sorceleur de l'école du Loup, Lambert. Aujourd'hui, il va continuer sa quête avec Géralt à la recherche de Ciri.  
**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Eragon : I will see. But, Yeah, the war need to end. But, one step by step, my friends ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, Harry Potter est issus des mondes de J.K Rowling et Géralt et les sorceleurs sont issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31 :**_

Mandos fut sorti de son sommeil en entendant plusieurs personnes se disputer à l'étage inférieur. Il avait aidé avant Géralt à Faire évacuer les mages ce qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de magie pour le coup. Faire courir dans toutes la villes les gardes pour les détourner des vrais lieux où se trouvaient les mages. Géralt l'avait remercié mais il devait faire autre chose. Comme terminer un plan, s'il avait compris. Mais l'elfe avait bien vu que Triss était resté auprès du Sorceleur. Il devrait peut-être remettre en place les protections à la maison. Zoltan s'était absenté mais la porte de l'auberge avait été facile à ouvrir. Un peu normal lorsqu'on est un sorcier, on utilise la magie. Le guérisseur descendit en reconnaissant la voix d'un camarade disparu dans une prison. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il surprit plus d'une personne et surtout un Barde en collant.

-Mandos !

L'elfe se retrouva écrasé par Jaskier sous le regard amusé de Zoltan mais aussi de Géralt. Cependant, Jaskier se recula pour le regarder droit avec suspicion.

-Es-tu bien Mandos ? quel est ton véritable prénom ?

-… Celui de naissance ? Harry. Jaskier … Je ne suis pas un Doppler.

Le barde ne laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui souleva la tunique pour voir la cicatrice de la flèche. Le barde trembla et essuya rapidement la larme qui venait d'apparaitre au coin des yeux. Puis, avant même que l'elfe ne puisse se dégager de la prise du barde, il se retrouva à nouveau écrasé.

-Jaskier … Peux … plus … respirer.

Géralt et Zoltan riaient avec Priscilla mais si celle-ci se posait la question pourquoi Jaskier était ainsi avec le jeune elfe. Il fallut un moment avant que Jaskier n'explique pourquoi. Il s'installa à la table avec plusieurs verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de sa réserve. Mandos vérifiait qu'il avait toutes ses cotes après le traitement qu'il venait de subir. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être câliné mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'écrasement compulsif des émotionnels anonymes pas si anonyme dans le cas présent.

-Je remercie les dieux que tu es survécu.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'échappe à la mort. Commenta Mandos.

-Oui. Mais, lorsque Ciri et moi t'avons vu disparaitre, la flèche t'avait transpercé le cœur. Ciri a hurlé ton nom mais tu as disparu avec ton commandant.

-… et elle est où maintenant ?

-Comme je l'ai dit à Géralt, elle a disparu. C'est pourquoi Géralt cherche un navire pour partir à Skellige.

Mandos se frotta la crane surpris. Il regarda le sorceleur et soupira. Il devait l'aider à retrouver Ciri quoi qu'il en soit. L'elfe se gratta le crane en réfléchissant. Beaucoup de paramètres et peu d'informations, voilà dans quoi il se retrouvait actuellement.

-Je sais où je pourrais trouver des financements. Je vais partir pour Wizima pour plusieurs jours. J'en profiterais pour aller à la bibliothèque de l'empire pour voir Mione et son copain. Le matin se trouve quand ?

-Dans une heure si c'est ce que tu demandes.

-Bon, il me reste donc plus qu'à rejoindre l'escorte qui part pour le Nilfgaard. Géralt, on se retrouve dans une semaine. J'aurais l'argent, trouve le bateau.

Le sorceleur hocha la tête alors que l'elfe partit retrouver Draco ainsi que Sirius et Regulus. Les trois avaient dû retarder leur départ en raison de problème internes : la politique. Il monta alors que les rayons du soleil réveillaient la cité. Il arriva devant l'ambassade où déjà on s'affairait au départ. Les soldats ne le remarquèrent même pas avec le sort d'inattention qu'il leur avait lancé. Sirius se tourna vers lui surpris de le voir. Mais, après une petite explication rapide, les Black eurent un rire amusé et comptèrent une personne de plus dans leur convois en plus des mages qu'ils cachaient dans les caravanes.

* * *

Hermione était extatique en voyant Mandos dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui donna tous ce qu'elle avait acquis dans les bibliothèques. Malheureusement, la présence du guérisseur sombre semblait avoir eu des échos jusque dans les cours du coin. Mandos grogna en entendant les murmures alors qu'il épluchait plusieurs ouvrages sur le froid blanc, la chasse sauvage et le sang ancien. La seule chose qu'il avait été la prophétie du sang ancien et l'histoire de Lara Dorren. Il ferma le livre en regardant Hermione qui venait de s'installer en face.

-Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour faire disparaitre nos observateurs.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut admirer le guérisseur sombre. Tu sais que tu es le sujet de nombreuses rumeurs ?

-Je ne les écoute pas. Tu me connais. Moi et les rumeurs.

-Eh bien. Tu devrais.

-Ah. Répondit-il sans réellement écouter.

À cet instant, un des mages au service de l'empereur s'approcha de la table à laquelle ils étaient installés.

-Maitre Cerbin Mandos ? Je suis le maitre Phalaros et ...

-Maitre des éléments du cercle de Nilfgaard. Vous êtes un spécialiste des éléments bien qu'ayant de nombreuses connaissances sur les sorts liant l'énergie aux objets.

L'homme eut un mouvement surpris. Mandos soupira avant d'agiter la main et que les livres se rangent d'eux même. L'elfe nota alors les différents mages qui observaient non loin. Il soupira, comprenant ce qu'il allait suivre. Il retourna son attention vers le mage toujours surpris avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier.

-Je pense que vous et vos confrères voudrez savoir si les rumeurs me concernant sont avérées ? Je me trompe ?

-… eh bien. On dit de vous que vous êtes l'élève de Triss Merigold mais que vous avez acquis en très peu de temps des connaissances et pouvoir étranges.

-Montrez le chemin, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute façon. Et puis, je ne risque pas de revenir avant un moment alors, faisons que ces rumeurs disparaissent pour laisser place à de la certitude.

Le mage eut un sourire appréciateur et guida alors l'elfe vers l'une des places. Hermione secoua la tête avant d'envoyer son patronus à Draco pour prévenir de ce qu'il allait suivre. Les autres mages montèrent des barrières autours, laissant les spectateurs du spectacle en sécurité. Mandos marcha et sa tenue simple se changea dans sa tunique sombre et vertes. Il attrapa sa capuche et siffla Hugin. Le corbeau se posa alors sur l'arbre au-dessus de son maitre alors que celui-ci venait de cueillir une feuille de l'arbre. Le mage sortit son bâton de magie et se mit en position.

-Les règles ?

-… Je propose qu'aucun coup mortel ne soit porter. Et que ce sera au premier qui se rend ou qui assomme son adversaire. Cela vous sied-t-il maitre Cerbin ?

-Arrêtons à partir du troisième sang. Sinon, les blessures risques d'être irréversible si nous allons trop loin.

Le mage acquiesça. Hermione leva sa main et fit apparaitre trois boules de lumière. Lorsque la dernière disparut, ce fut le signal de départ. Le mage Nilfgaardien fit émerger du sol plusieurs golem de pierres ainsi que rendre le sol instable. Cependant, Mandos souffla alors sur la feuille qu'il avait dans la main et une étrange main verte émergea du sol pour s'infiltrer dans un des golems. Celui-ci s'arrêta et fut recouverts de plantes. Puis, Mandos roula sur le côté, esquivant l'une des attaques. Il sourit en posant alors la main sur le sol et deux gerbes de feux montèrent, se changeant en renard qui foncèrent vers le mage.

Celui-ci esquiva rapidement et conjura un bouclier assez solide. Puis, de l'eau de l'étang, il éteignit les deux créatures qui l'avaient attaqué. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne vit plus le guérisseur au corbeau. Il remarqua alors que la cour semblait s'être assombrie comme si la nuit était tombée avec la brume. Il tendit son oreille mais il n'entendit pas un son. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans une bulle de silence. Il chercha avec ses sens son adversaire. Il frappa alors le sol avec son bâton et les flammes partirent dans tous les sens autours de lui. Mais rien. Il ne toucha rien.

-La nature demande à être respectée, mon ami.

La voix était proche mais aussi comme éloigné. C'était comme un écho. Il chercha à nouveau jusqu'à sentir quelque chose juste sous lui. Il vit alors les vignes monter sur ses jambes pour l'emprisonner. Il baissa la main mais sentit alors une lame sous son cou. Il tourna les yeux plus que surprit voir même avoir peur. C'était son ombre qui était comme sortit du sol. Mais l'ombre prit une autre forme pour faire apparaitre Mandos qui souriait tel un chat. Le mage réagit et tenta d'expulser son adversaire mais sentit l'éraflure contre sa joue : le premier sang. Il vit alors le mage se changer en corbeau et voler quelques instants dans les airs avant de plonger vers le sol et se changer de nouveau. Mandos dessina alors avec ses doigts deux runes et des chaines apparurent du sol et rejoignirent les vignes. Le maitre Phalaros réussit à mettre à nouveau son bouclier et conjura alors de la foudre qui serpenta pour détruire ses entraves et attaquer l'elfe. Celui-ci, de nouveau, disparut dans les ombres comme si elles avaient pris corps avec lui. Puis, Phalaros sentit la seconde entaille et monta le bouclier. Un sort de vent. On ne peut ni le voir, ni l'entendre.

-Bien réagit. Cependant, c'est le second sang.

-Maitre Cerbin. Celui qui vous sous-estimera est un idiot. Je pense savoir que le duel se terminera sur votre victoire et ma défaite.

Mandos apparut alors face au mage, émergeant de la brume avec un sourire et sa main tendue. Le mage nota alors qu'il avait réussi néanmoins à toucher l'elfe en voyant l'entaille sur la joue. C'était une légère brulure qui avait surement dû le toucher lorsque le mage avait lancé son sort de feu autours de lui.

Il y eut alors un applaudissement et les deux se retournèrent. Le mage se mit directement en révérence. Mandos nota alors que la plupart des personnes s'étaient prosternées face à l'homme. Hermione lui fit alors comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Cependant, le guérisseur sombre ne se prosternait que seulement devant ceux qui lui avait prouvé leur valeur. Et ça, beaucoup le savait. L'un des gardes voulut le forcer mais l'homme leva la main.

-Voici donc le fameux Guérisseur au corbeau. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, maitre Cerbin Mandos. Votre réputation, à ce que je vois, n'est pas usurpé.

-Ma réputation ne m'importe peu. Lorsqu'on a besoin de moi, je suis plutôt d'avis à agir. Et lorsque je vois une injustice, votre altesse, je ne suis pas le plus maitre de moi-même.

L'homme eut alors un sourire amusé.

-Vous me rappelez un Sorceleur qui n'a pas crainte de me parler et n'a aucun respect de l'étiquette.

-Si nous parlons de Géralt de Riv, il fut un de mes professeurs. Ça doit se passer entre maitre et élève. Mais je pense que vous préférez quelqu'un qui parle franchement qu'un menteur qui vous adules en face mais qui insulte dans votre dos.

-Il est vrai.

Draco eut un rire amusé derrière. L'empereur invita à continuer la discussion tout en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône. L'un des sujets qui vint fut la Scoia'tael mais aussi les actions qu'avaient fait Mandos sur les champs de Bataille. Lorsqu'ils furent devant les portes de la salle, l'empereur se tourna vers lui.

-Je pense que nous aurons encore à discuter, vous et moi.

-On ne sait jamais de quoi est fait demain, altesse.

Il siffla et les deux oiseaux se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il salua, baissant seulement légèrement la tête avec respect. Hermione et Draco secouèrent la tête. Les formes d'autorités chez Mandos étaient pas franchement très bien placer. Mais qu'il montre du respect, c'est que c'était déjà un léger mieux.

L'elfe se dirigea vers les écuries et scella rapidement son cheval. Sirius lui avait donné assez pour payer le voyage tranquillement et aussi de quoi revenir en cas de souci. Mais bon, avec les portails ou le transplanage, ça allait être plus simple. Maintenant, il devait rejoindre Géralt à Novigrad.

* * *

Le voyage se déroula sans grands problèmes à part en passant dans les marais de Velen. Les moires étaient obnubilées par lui ou quoi ? Elles avaient envoyé leur créature pour le récupérer. Cependant, ça avait terminé très mal pour cette dernière. Le mage sombre était désappointé en arrivant à Novigrad. Cependant, on avait une accalmie dans les buchés des sorciers puisque la plupart avaient fui. Mais il fallait rester attentif avec les chasseurs de sorciers puisqu'ils avaient dorénavant de nouvelles cibles. Il posa sa monture dans la forêt chez les Scoia'tael en saluant au passage Iorveth et sa compagnie qui préparaient l'évacuation des non humains. En rentrant dans la ville, il trouva plusieurs harcelant des femmes elfes. Alors qu'un des hommes allait porter la main sur l'une d'elles, il s'interposa sous le couvert de sa sombre tenue.

-Dh'oine ? Es-tu stupide en peignant ainsi une cible sur ta tête pour les êtres de la haine ?

-Dégage, oreille pointue, sinon, je te les raccourcies.

-… Hugin …

L'oiseau n'eut pas à entendre plus puisqu'il plongea contre l'homme qui commença à paniquer. L'oiseau était vicieux. Mandos aida les femmes à s'écarter et regarda le groupe d'homme mis en déroute par un oiseau. L'un des commerçant qui observait se mit à rire en voyant le groupe de Badaud fuir. Il fixa l'elfe guérisseur qui soignait ses sœurs des blessures qu'elles avaient reçu.

-Eh ! l'Elfe ?

-Hn ?

-Bien jouer mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution.

-… J'aurais bien une solution mais je ne pense pas que ça plaira aux Dh'oines.

L'homme se mit de nouveau à rire avant de présenter son échoppe. C'était un marchand simple qui travaillait lui-même donc connaissait la valeur du travail acharnée. Ça se voyait à ses mains. Elles étaient abimées et il paraissait plus vieux dû à l'effort qu'il fournissait.

-Hésite pas à venir avec tes amis, je vous ferais un prix.

-Vous, vous avez été sauvé par un elfe.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Mais bon, c'est du passé. Et un seul face à une populace galvanisée. La peur reste toujours une carte maitresse. Les elfes n'ont pas demandé à l'être et qu'on ne vienne pas me voir avec les conneries qu'on nous sert.

Les différents elfes hochèrent la tête aux paroles du marchand qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine. L'une des femmes elfes regarda ses sœurs et s'approcha de l'homme avant de lui accrocher au poignet un bracelet. Mandos eut un sourire en commençant à partir.

-Dh'oine, si tu as besoin, avec ces paroles, tu viens de trouver une chance. Va voir les émissaires des marchands Black et dit leur que tu viens de la part du fils de Cornedru.

L'homme ne comprit pas réellement mais Mandos avait un sourire assez satisfait alors qu'il remontait la rue en direction du port. Il trouva le sorceleur avec un capitaine de navire qui empestait l'alcool. Géralt le fixa du regard, l'interrogeant. Mandos sortit alors une bourse avec de l'argent sonnant et trébuchant. L'elfe apprit alors que l'homme était le seul qui acceptait de faire la traversée jusqu'aux iles de Skellige.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Après ce verre !

L'homme reprit un verre avant de tituber jusqu'à son navire et ordonner le départ. Mandos secoua la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un bateau avec une outre à vodka à la barre. Géralt eut un rire en frottant la tête de l'elfe.

-Tu vas rencontrer Yennefer. Je te préviens, tu risques d'être … désappointé.

-… Merci de me prévenir. Mais elle me cherche, je la change en grenouille.

-Sauf si elle le fait en premier.

L'elfe rentra dans la cabine qui lui était alloué avant de s'écrouler dans le lit. Il fixa le bois au-dessus de lui alors que le roulis des vagues le berçait presque. Il pensa alors à Ciri, en espérant que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Il ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

* * *

 ** _La rencontre entre la sorcière et l'elfe va attendre le prochain chapitre. Mais, les prévisions météorologique annoncent Orage et Prise de tête ^^._**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Heeyyy! Qui a terminé cuit avec la chaleur actuelle comme moi ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'ai un chapitre pour vous ^^.  
**_

 _ **reviews :**_

 _ **maudinouchette : Nannn, je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ^^. Je ne vais pas faire confronter un serpentard à tendance griffondor avec une sorcière caractériel.  
**_

 _ **Raven AzuNoctuli: Je préfère Triss pour ma part ^^. Mais, chacun ses gouts, on est d'accord.  
**_

 _ ** _ **Bon, comme toujours, Harry Potter est issus des mondes de J.K Rowling et Géralt et les sorceleurs sont issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski et N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ^^.  
**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32 :**_

On pouvait dire qu'il avait presque tous vécu. Et surtout, il avait survécu à beaucoup de choses. Mais se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par les bruits de combats et sortir pour assister à ce qui rappelait étrangement un abordage de viking, il n'avait pas prévu de le faire de sitôt. Il fixa l'un des hommes des iles courir vers lui, la hache levée. L'arme fut lancée mais l'elfe l'esquiva et la rattrapa avec la magie. Il dessina rapidement avec ses mains plusieurs sorts qui partirent sur les assaillant. D'un second coup de magie, il lança la hache, coupant les cordes qui reliaient les deux navires.

Il chercha du regard le sorceleur mais celui-ci était déjà en combat contre plusieurs hommes sur le pont. L'elfe esquiva à nouveau une attaque et dégaina son épée. Il transperça le bras de son adversaire avant de l'envoyer sur ses camarades. Géralt semblait bien se débrouiller. Cependant, avec la tempête qui faisait rage et le combat nocturne, l'elfe se doutait bien que le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. Il entendit un craquement sous ses pieds et voulut se frapper le front. Les pirates repartirent sur leur navire qui commençait à s'éloigner. Une vague énorme monta alors sur le bâbord du navire. Il n'avait pas le choix pour esquiver cette dernière.

Il se concentra un instant et changea. Son corps se recouvrit alors de plume et il décolla vers le ciel. Il chercha du regard Géralt alors que le navire s'écrasait sur les pierres de l'ile. Bon, bon point, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Mauvais point, les pirates de Skellige leur avaient fait un accueil digne de leur réputation.

Il attira par magie ses affaires restées à bord ainsi que celle du sorceleur. Puis, il atterrit sur la rive et se retransforma. Il rattrapa les objets et tenta de repérer le sorceleur en espérant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à mourir dans un naufrage. Le guérisseur sombre soupira avant de se changer de nouveau en corbeau et voler dans la tempête, suivant les rives et morceaux de bois emporter par les tumultes de l'eau. Il n'était pas un oiseau fait pour ce genre de temps mais il n'allait pas laisser le sorceleur dans les problèmes.

* * *

Mandos était épuisé d'avoir parcouru la cote. Il fixa le village au pied du palais de pierre sous sa forme de corbeau. Il s'installa alors sur l'un des panneaux, tentant de sécher ses plumes. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Géralt mais lorsqu'il avait trouvé les restes du navire un peu plus loin de ce qui semblait être Kaer Trolde, il avait noté les pas d'une personne ainsi que les traces d'un cheval. Et vu qu'il avait trouvé les corps de presque tout l'équipage mais pas celui du sorceleur, il assumait qu'il s'agissait de Géralt.

Il fixa les personnes passant, espérant apercevoir une touffe blanche parmi la population locale. Il éternua un coup à cause du froid et du fait qu'il était détrempé. Un des marins le regarda étrangement et secoua son camarade.

-Eh ! Regarde ! Le corbeau sur le panneau.

-Est-ce un mauvais signe ?

-Il semble épuisé. Il a passé la nuit complète sous cette tempête ?

Mandos tourna la tête vers les marins. L'un d'eux approcha avec de quoi manger. Il avait, certes, faim, mais fallait pas abuser. Il soupira avant de décoller un peu plus haut pour observer les alentours. Il vola un instant avant de reconnaitre quelque chose près de l'auberge. Il s'approcha et reconnut sans problème Ablette, la jument du sorceleur. Elle était là avec les affaires et scellé. Soit quelqu'un l'avait récupéré soit Géralt était là. Il eut la confirmation en entendant les discussions entre les personnes des écuries.

-Tu as vu le sorceleur aux cheveux blancs ?

-Oui. Il est monté au palais du Jarl avec cette sorcière. Il parait qu'il a demandé à plusieurs du village de retrouver un elfe qui a dû s'échouer non loin. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Bon, Géralt ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était déjà cela. Et assez pour s'inquiéter et envoyer des personnes. Autant aller rassurer le vieux loup avant qu'il ne décide de faire un anévrisme. Il décolla de nouveau et monta jusqu'au château. Il ne pouvait pas passer en tant qu'elfe pour le moment. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit présenté par Géralt aux personnes présentes.

Il vola un moment avant de trouver une fenêtre ouverte. Il passa cette dernière et se retrouva non loin d'une des cuisines. Il suivit alors les sons de banquets ainsi que les plats. Il profita plusieurs fois que les personnes ouvrent les portes pour qu'il puisse voler. Il arriva jusque dans la salle principale et se percha sur le lustre chandelier de métal. Il pouvait voir toute la salle. Et il put aussi repérer Géralt. Mais, il dû s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tenue. Il avait l'air d'un clown. Enfin … on ne devrait pas dire cela mais Géralt, il le connaissait uniquement en armure. Alors le voir dans une tenue potable notant d'un certain standing. Et vue l'expression, il avait été forcé.

Il se sentit alors attiré par autre chose. Il tourna légèrement les yeux pour voir la personne à côté du sorceleur. Il pouvait avouer, c'était une très belle femme mais il y avait quelque chose de faux derrière cette beauté dangereuse. Il pouvait sentir la magie coulant dans les veines de la femme mais aussi ses intentions. C'était le genre de personne prête à tous pour accomplir son but. Il l'était aussi mais il y avait une certaine limite qu'il ne dépassait jamais. Bon. Comment prévenir dorénavant le sorceleur. Il réfléchit un instant lorsqu'il se prit une bouteille en plein dans le plumage.

Il tomba au sol et secoua la tête, toujours sous sa forme pour voir plusieurs hommes du nord rire et le pointer du doigt. Géralt venait en plus de sortir avec l'étrange femme en noire qui lui rappelait quelque peu Morticia Addams dans la série que regardait Dudley.

-Eh ! regardez-moi l'oiseau qui est venu s'inviter à notre banquet.

-Hjalmar. Arrête tout de suite.

-Mais, Cerys, on peut rire un peu avec.

Plusieurs jeunes lancèrent de la nourriture sur lui. Il en esquiva une bonne partie pendant un moment en tentant de trouver une sortie jusqu'à se prendre le plat en pleine tête. Il frappa plus durement le sol que la première fois, recouvert de sauce. Là, il commençait réellement à voir rouge. Les hommes du nord ne connaissaient-ils pas les légendes sur le corbeau d'Odin ? Non ? Ça ne sonne pas des cloches ? Ah oui … il n'était pas dans le même monde. Il se secoua et gonfla des plumes jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se mette entre lui et les futurs morts.

-Ça suffit. La pauvre bête n'a rien demandé.

C'était la jeune fille que le grand roux a nommée Cerys. À cet instant rentra alors Géralt et celui-ci semblait énervé après la femme en noir. Il le vit et s'approcha. Bon, c'était le meilleur moment pour redevenir bipède. Il marcha et causa les cris de beaucoup de personne lorsqu'il reprit son apparence Elfe en avançant vers Géralt. Mise à part le fait qu'il était couvert de sauce et qu'il fusillait du regard la plupart des personnes, il allait au mieux.

-… Mandos … tu …

-Le moindre commentaire rappellerait ce que je viens de vivre les dix dernières minutes et je serais d'avis de transformer quelques-uns en cible. Merci de t'être inquiété. Tu peux rappeler les chasseurs, je ne suis pas mort ni n'ai échoué dans un coin reculé. Par contre …

Il agita sa main, faisant disparaitre ce qu'il avait dessus et regarda sombrement les hommes du nord qui ne surent réellement pas comment réagir. Un ancien avança avec un torque autour du crâne et le regarda étrangement.

-Tu dois être l'elfe qui accompagne Géralt. Géralt a cru que tu avais été emporté et a demandé que l'on te retrouve.

-Merci, monsieur. Mais j'allais bien et j'ai même pu avoir un aperçu de l'hospitalité des hommes des iles sous ma forme animal. Je vais sortir avant de découvrir celle que vous réservez aux elfes.

-Mandos ! Grogna Géralt.

-… quoi ? Je dois être poli en plus ?

-Crach est l'un de mes amis.

-J'ai pris une bouteille de vin, de la sauce et un plat en fonte dans le crâne. Ajouté à cela, j'ai passé la nuit à voler pour tenter de te retrouver. J'ai le droit d'être en colère.

Le commentaire eut au moins le mérite de faire rire l'homme du nord qui lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Allons Géralt. Je peux comprendre ton ami. Au moins, tu n'as pas peur de tes convictions toi. Ni de tes commentaires. Je suis Crach An Craite, Jarl de Kaer Trolde.

-Mandos Cerbin dit le guérisseur Sombre.

Son nom mit alors un silence dans la salle et tous le regardaient comme s'il était un démon descendu sur les iles. Il eut un regard dubitatif et interrogea du regard le jarl qui avait dorénavant la bouche légèrement ouverte. La première personne qui réagit fut un des hommes qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Mandos.

-Par pitié, ne détruisez pas Kaer Trolde, maitre des ombres.

-Attendez un instant … Vous croyez quoi de moi ?

La plupart des hommes du nord se regardèrent les uns les autres avant que l'elfe n'entende les commentaires des quatre coins de la salle.

-On dit de vous que vous êtes le guérisseur sombre ou le cavalier des ombres.

-Que vous avez massacré un village complet de soldat à vous seul.

-Je vous ai vu retourner un navire et faire des ombres des adversaires.

-Stop ! !

Il se frotta les tempes, sentant encore plus la migraine monter. Il leva alors le doigt en voyant parfaitement que Géralt se marrait. Hermione avait peut-être raison sur le point qu'il devait faire attention aux rumeurs à son sujet. Du côté des non-humains, ça allait. Mais du côté humain, ça devenait parfaitement du n'importe quoi. Et encore, il était sûr que Draco s'amusait à accentuer les histoires à son sujet. Il se souvenait maintenant où il avait vu l'homme tremblant.

-Premièrement, pour l'histoire que j'ai massacré un village dans les royaumes du nord. Le village en question avait décidé de faire un massacre d'elfes et de non humain. Ensuite, ce n'était pas vraiment un village mais une garnison de soldats. J'ai … peut être … fait ce qu'il fallait pour leur apprendre. J'admets que la plupart ne pourront plus dormir sans vérifier que leurs ombres ne leur sautent pas à la gorge. Mais … Réellement, je suis guérisseur. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses cavaliers de l'apocalypse ou de la fin du monde. Et je me souviens d'une attaque par vos hommes d'une caravane de réfugiés. J'avoue, je n'étais pas de meilleur constitution ce jour-là. Je n'ai que protégé d'une attaque des civils.

-Mandos …

-Quoi Géralt ?

-…

Il pointa le sol pour voir les ombres danser autours de lui. L'elfe soupira et agita les doigts pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Il l'avait trop utilisé pour la journée. Mais, l'effet était là, la plupart le regardait comme quelque chose d'incroyable. Géralt lui frotta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Même long et attaché, ses cheveux considéraient que leurs combats contre la gravité était le plus important.

Crach respira avant de les laisser partir. Cependant, Géralt eut une demande étrange de la part du jarl. Ce dernier lui demandait d'aider ses enfants pour quelque chose. L'elfe ne fut pas très attentif à la question. Cependant, l'un des hommes s'approcha du sorcier alors que son camarade tentait de le retenir.

-Je te défis en combat, oreille pointue.

-Tiens. Le surnom ne m'avait pas manqué. On fait simple, le premier au sol est perdant.

-On va voir, elfe du nord.

Géralt ignora alors que Mandos regardait avec un intérêt certain l'escalier non loin et une envie folle de pousser la personne dedans. Il se contenta de sortir la lame. Il para le premier coup puis passa sous la garde de l'homme. Il tourna sur lui, balayant les jambes de son adversaire surpris par la vitesse. Il se retrouva alors au sol, la lame sous le cou.

-Fin du match.

Géralt secoua la tête. Ayant presque une déprime en regardant le caractère en colère de l'elfe. Et on pouvait le comprendre, la journée n'était pas la meilleure pour le sorcier. Les deux sortirent de la forteresse. Géralt avait rendez-vous avec Yennefer de l'autre côté de l'ile où un cataclysme s'était déroulé. Mandos la rencontrerait là-bas.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives prendre une monture ici.

-Non. J'ai mes deux formes. Je vais te suivre avec celle de cerf.

À la surprise des gardes, on le vit se déformer de nouveau et prendre l'apparence d'un cerf noir avec des bois imposants. Il avait fière allure sous cette forme. Il entendit alors un soupir d'admiration. Il regarda, bougeant légèrement les oreilles. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui l'observaient. Il gratta le sol et se tourna vers Géralt qui montait sur Ablette. Les deux partirent quoiqu'il fût étrange de voir un cavalier accompagné par un cerf.

* * *

Mandos fixa la forêt soufflée. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui avait carrément effacer une partie de l'ile comme si c'était normal. Il continua d'avancer, surprenant plusieurs druides au passage. Un peu normal, il n'avait pas encore repris une apparence humanoïde. Il commençait à comprendre Sirius lorsque celui s'amusait sous sa forme animale. Il y avait des réactions assez hilarantes. Géralt et lui entendirent alors les cris de deux personnes. Le sorceleur lui fit signe de rester en retrait. L'elfe se retransforma, fixant l'ancien avec un regard critique et surtout la tête de la question de pourquoi ?

-C'est Sac-à-souris et Yennefer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu … te retrouves entre deux feux.

-… Je vois. Je vais voir avec les druides pour me renseigner. Essaye de … je ne sais pas, les calmer. Je suis sûr qu'on peut les entendre du continent.

Géralt grogna mais il était d'accord. Mandos se dirigea alors vers plusieurs des hommes qui se trouvaient au campement, gardant le lieu.

-Bonjour, maitres du savoir des iles. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici si vous acceptez de partager cette connaissance avec moi.

Les druides furent surpris et le jaugèrent un petit moment avant que l'un d'eux n'explique ce qu'ils savaient du cataclysme. L'elfe se baissa près de l'arbre le plus proche touché. Il sentit la magie résiduelle. Ce n'était pas son fort de ressentir cela. Si seulement il pouvait avoir l'avis de la clique ou Luna. Il se redressa avec un sourire amusé et sortit le miroir. Il n'avait pas encore testé si cela fonctionnait entre deux mondes. Et Neville devrait être content d'avoir des nouvelles même si le temps ne devait pas être passé de la même façon. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir apparaitre la tête de son camarade. Non, ça allait puisqu'il semblait ne pas avoir trop grandi.

-Neville.

- _Mandos ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? Et les autres ?_

-Ils vont tous assez bien. Les frères Black sont devenus d'influent marchands. Ginny, Blaise, Fred et George participent au commerce à leur façon. Hermione, égale à elle-même, est dans l'une des bibliothèques les plus importantes du nord et Draco. … Je dirais qu'il a su s'adapter dans la politique du coin avec Nott comme agent des ombres.

- _Et le professeur Lupin ?_

-Lui ? Il est en ce moment avec un vieux druide qui l'aide à soigner son problème de fourrure. Tonk est avec lui. J'ai un service à te demander.

- _Je vais essayer de t'aider au mieux._

-Luna est dans le coin ?

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir apparaitre la blonde rêveuse de l'autre côté de la glace. Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes et lui montra le résultat. La Serdaigle sourit simplement.

- _La personne a été attaqué. Dans une mesure désespérée, elle a fait exploser sa magie autours d'elle. Tu as vu juste, la personne contrôle à un degré important sa magie pour réussir cela. Car il faut pour obtenir ce résultat de la concentrer, en un seul point avant de la relâcher. Comme quoi, il doit avoir expulser tous les nargoles avec la ferme intention de les détruire._

-Merci Luna. Je vais trouver l'épicentre.

- _Au plaisir, maitre des corbeaux._

Il rangea le miroir. Il se tourna alors vers l'endroit où était en théorie Géralt lorsqu'il sentit une traction dans l'air et il vit alors un violent orage naitre. Il n'avait rien de naturel. C'était comme une colère profonde qui déchainait les éléments. Il venait de se passer quoi ? Il avait juste quitté Géralt des yeux un instant. Comment ?

* * *

 _ **Oui, j'avais promis une petite rencontre face à face à avec Yen, mais j'ai pensé déjà de mettre dans le bain des iles de Skellige avant de faire sauter ces dernières avec les deux boute-le-feu. Hasta Luego ^^**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonsoir à tous, compagnons, elfes, sorciers et aventuriers ^^. On va revenir à notre petit Mandos qui va enfin rencontrer Yennefer et la tempête que cela va amener.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Death56 : Hey oui ^^. C'est le but car je voulais réellement un chapitre complet face à face avec la sorcière ^^. On va rire.**_

 _ **maudinouchette : Il n'y a pas de quoi et profites alors de la suite.**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **Harry Potter est issus des mondes de J.K Rowling et Géralt et les sorceleurs sont issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski et N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis.**_**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33 :** _

Mandos fixait le déchainement des éléments sur la forêt. Il pouvait même entendre les Druides jurer avec véhémence. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire quoi ? Il constata que Géralt avait disparu et Sac-à-Souris semblait en main avec la tempête montante. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui. Il reconnut sans peine la mort. Celle-ci avait le chic de venir au meilleur moment.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- ** _La femme a utilisé un ancien artefact maudit. Fais attention autours d'elle._**

-J'en prends bonne note.

L'ombre disparut avec amusement alors que l'elfe s'installa, rejoignant les incantations pour réduire la tempête. Il pouvait voir les vagues monter sur la côte avec dangerosité. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la magie combinée de tous permis de repousser la tempête. L'un des druides le remercia chaleureusement mais leur maitre, Sac-à-Souris était dans une colère incroyable. Il descendit alors la pente glissante pour retrouver Géralt ainsi que la sorcière.

Mandos poussa un soupir, sentant qu'il rentrait dans l'antre d'un monstre consciemment. Mais quand il y a une amie dans la balance, il n'y a pas de question à se poser. Il suivit alors le druide de loin. Il vit ce dernier ulcérer devant la femme alors que Géralt semblait un peu tiré entre deux côtés. L'elfe approcha, les mains dans les poches, cependant, lorsque la femme le vit, elle enflamma ses mains. Mandos sentit alors que c'était pour lui. Il eut juste le temps de monter le bouclier et tomba dans l'une des ses formes de combat. Géralt se mit alors entre les deux alors que déjà les ombres se matérialisaient autours du guérisseur sombre et que son épée était dans sa main.

-Yen ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

-… Est-ce l'un de tes amis, Géralt ? Un elfe ? Sais-tu qu'il pourrait être un … ?

-Continuez sur cette lancée, Dh'oine, et je vous fais savoir comment je m'occupe des personnes comme vous.

Elle alla pour reprendre l'argument mais elle sentit comme le froid et tourna les yeux pour voir apparaitre derrière elle, l'elfe avec son épée dégainé. Avec la tempête et les ombres finissant de s'écarter de lui, il pouvait paraitre dangereux. Géralt grogna et Mandos recula, rengainant son arme.

-Tu m'avais prévenu mais à ce point. Je pense presque que je vais te laisser avec la vieille sorcière pour retourner voir mon unité, Loup Blanc. Et peut-être chercher de mon côté Ciri.

-Mandos … s'il te plait.

Il gonfla les joues avant de hocher la tête. Il regarda Yennefer et lui tira copieusement la langue. La femme parut outrée par son comportement et écarta alors Géralt pour discuter avec lui. Cependant, elle ne put réellement s'écarter puisqu'un elfe pouvait mieux entendre et Mandos entendait parfaitement. À cet instant, Hugin arriva avec Hedwige et les deux oiseaux voulaient lui montrer quelque chose. Puisque les deux étaient en bataille de couple, l'elfe suivit les deux avant de se retrouver face à une souche recouvrant quelque chose. Il agita rapidement ses doigts, réduisant le bout de bois à l'état d'allumette et trouva ce qui était le reste d'une armure vaporisée. Enfin, la personne avait été vaporisé par magie. Il observa cette dernière avec attention.

-La chasse sauvage si tu te demandes, Mandos.

-T'as fini ta dispute conjugale avec la harpie.

-Hun hun ! Grogna Yennefer.

-Tiens ? Les crapauds ne m'avaient pas manqué. … Ce n'est pas Ciri qui a fait cela et …

-Bien sûr … commença sarcastiquement Yennefer.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de m'interrompre. Merci. J'allais dire que la personne était un mage plus ancien à la magie que je ressens.

La femme le fixa étrangement alors que Géralt s'approchait en écoutant attentivement les observations du jeune elfe.

-Je peux ressentir aussi qu'il a subi un sort d'un autre, plus puissant. Ils se sont séparés. Le mage a fait un portail pour Ciri qui l'a envoyé à Velen.

-Et comment savez-vous cela ? Parce que vous y étiez ?

-… Mettons un point dans cette discussion. Je ne vous aime définitivement pas. Mais … j'ai rencontré Ciri à Novigrad il y a plusieurs semaines. Je l'ai aidé avant que l'on soit séparé par les circonstances.

-« _Séparé par les circonstances_ ». Mandos, tu as failli crever d'une flèche dans l'épaule non loin du cœur. J'ai eu l'histoire au complet par Jaskier et surtout, par ton oncle.

Mandos se tendit et tourna son regard vers le sorceleur. Celui-ci croisa les bras, remarquant bien le changement de posture chez l'elfe.

-… Qui te l'a dit ?

-L'air de famille ainsi que toi lorsque tu dors. Tu parles en elfe mais je comprends le langage des anciens. Et je suis allé lui parler avec pendant que tu étais sur Wizima.

Mandos fit semblant de paraitre blesser avant de rire. Il regarda de nouveau Yennefer avant de soupirer et se relever pour étendre ses muscles.

-Pour faire simple, Ciri et moi sommes pareils.

-Pardon ?

-Nous sommes des sources. À la différence d'elle, j'ai beaucoup appris des mages. Je peux sentir les puissances magiques et depuis peu, les intentions. J'ai les grandes lignes de ce qui s'est passé par ici en ressentant les traces de magies autours. Ce que je sais, c'est que les deux se sont séparés ici parce qu'ils ont été attaqués. Ciri a terminé à Velen avant de remonter à Novigrad. Là-bas, elle se retrouve en affaire avec la pègre et la maréchaussée et disparait de nouveau.

La femme hocha seulement la tête. Elle se tourna vers Géralt pour lui donner rendez-vous à Loffoten. Mandos haussa un sourcil en voyant la femme disparaitre par un portail. Il se tourna vers le sorceleur et sortit une bouteille d'alcool.

-Tiens. Ça soulagera ta migraine et la mienne.

-… merci.

-Tu fais comment avec une femme pareille ?

-Yen est Yen. On s'y habitue avec le temps.

-À la tienne.

Les deux burent une gorgée de la boisson. Géralt sentit alors de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il eut l'impression que du feu venait de descendre dans son estomac et pourtant, c'était bien de l'alcool.

-Whiskey pur feu. Regulus Black commence à en vendre en grande quantité mais j'ai toujours une bouteille gratuite. Tu prends ?

-C'est si gentiment proposé que je ne vais pas refuser.

-Il me semblait bien.

L'elfe passa la bouteille avec amusement. Il n'était pas trop alcool de son côté mais appréciait un bon verre lorsqu'on lui proposait. Et un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas.

* * *

L'elfe se demandait franchement pourquoi le faire venir aider un jarl psychotique. Géralt aurait dû rejoindre Yennefer à Loffoten mais il avait été demandé d'aider les enfants de Crach. Mandos se retrouva alors à le suivre puisqu'il avait tous sauf envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la sorcière puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle serait tentée de le transformer en barbecue ou en tartare d'elfe.

Le sorcier fixa la maison avant de sentir un long frisson. C'était comme si quelque chose rampait autours de la maison du Jarl. Quelque chose de néfaste qui n'attendait que d'entendre les cris de souffrance du Jarl. Il regarda la brulure avec une envie d'attacher l'homme pour qu'il arrête de se mutiler. Géralt était allé chercher l'épée pour la ramener au frère défunt. Bref, une bonne intention en théorie mais le maitre de la mort n'avait pas aperçu d'esprit vengeur autour de l'homme. Le chaman admira alors les soins que l'elfe terminait de faire.

-Vous avez presque fait disparaitre la brulure.

-Mouai. Je ne suis pas appelé le guérisseur sombre parce que je tire un lapin du chapeau. Bon. Dh'oine, essayez une nouvelle ineptie de ce genre, et je vous présente à un dieu qui lui, n'est pas dans la stupidité.

Il se redressa avant de sortir de la longère pour se diriger vers le port. Il siffla et Hugin vint se poser sur son épaule. L'oiseau le fixait avec attention alors qu'Hedwige s'installa en face sur le poteau. L'elfe termina de sceller le parchemin ainsi que lui mettre un sort contre l'humidité.

-Voilà. Apportez les lettres à Iorveth et à Sirius. Je pense que Géralt va avoir l'excellente idée d'aller à la chasse au géant.

Hugin sembla rire alors que la chouette secoua la tête un peu déconcertée. Les deux oiseaux récupérèrent les lettres et décollèrent. L'elfe repéra alors le sorceleur revenir trempé. Et vu la tête, il était aussi sceptique sur le fait de rendre l'épée. Géralt arriva au niveau de l'elfe.

-Pourrais-je te demander un service qui nécessite tes nouveaux pouvoirs ?

-J'écoute ?

-Pourrais-tu aller discuter avec l'esprit du frère pour connaitre un peu plus l'affaire ?

Mandos haussa un sourcil. S'il réveillait un sceptre vengeur par accident à cause de la demande du sorceleur, il demanderait qu'on ne l'accuse pas. Il soupira avant de voir partir au loin les deux oiseaux et hocha la tête. Il prit le chemin par où était revenu Géralt, trouvant sur la plage, les restes de deux noyeurs éventrées. D'un mouvement de main, il récupéra les ingrédients intéressants et détruisit les cadavres. Ce genre de truc laisser à l'abandon ferait venir toutes les créatures marines du coin. Il marcha sur les rochers avant d'arriver sur la petite avancée de pierre où, techniquement le frère avait sombré.

-… Bon … Chez le petit Bâtard, il m'a suffi de faire venir les esprits déjà présents. Mais ici … Je ne sens rien. La mort aurait pu prévoir un manuel pour expliquer les pouvoirs du maitre de la mort.

Il grogna un moment, en regardant l'eau sombre. La tempête se préparait au loin et il n'allait pas rester toute journée à attendre que l'esprit se manifeste.

-Esprit du frère du jarl, je t'appelle.

Il attendit un instant en se disant que ça n'aurait pas été aussi simple.

-J'invoque l'esprit du défunt …

Le bruit des vagues continua sans laisser paraitre que cela est marché.

-Par la grande magie, je t'invoque. Viens à moi, esprit mort ?

Il soupira. Ça ne servait strictement à rien. Comment pouvait-il invoquer un mort ? il n'était pas nécromancien ni amuseur de foire. Il maudit presque la mort.

- ** _Parce que vous ne croyez pas en vos pouvoirs, maitre. Et, si j'avais expliqué, il n'y aurait rien d'amusant_** _._

Il se tourna vers le spectre qui était apparu à ses côtés. Bon, croire en ses pouvoirs. Non. Il y avait un piège ? Ça devait être aussi simple. Il se concentra de nouveau. Il avait bien réussi à invoquer l'esprit de ses parents. Alors, un gars mort au fond de l'eau …

Il laissa alors sa magie couler autours de lui. Il sentit presque les vagues se calmer à ses pieds. Il sentit alors comme une flamme, puis, des dizaines. Ces dernières se trouvaient dans la ville, derrière lui. Puis, il y avait comme une empreinte froide. Pas un froid mordant, enfin, pas toujours, mais plutôt comme une sorte d'espace froid. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il sentit exactement la même chose en face de lui, dans l'eau. Il y en avait une, puis, des dizaines. Il comprit alors. C'était l'empreinte des défunts avant d'être emmené dans l'au-delà. Il se concentra alors sur la personne qu'il recherchait et tendit la main. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui saisir le bras et sortir de l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant un esprit un peu perdu. Il avait l'impression de revoir Nic-quasi-sans-tête.

- _Que ? Qui êtes-vous ? J'étais avec mes ancêtres et …_

-Je suis Mandos Cerbin, le guérisseur sombre.

L'esprit se tourna vers lui et eut une étrange expression. Puis, une grimace de peur apparut sur son visage avant qu'il n'effectue une sorte de salut respectueux.

- _J'ignorais que vous m'appelleriez, maitre de la mort. Je …_

-Calme. Je respecte la vie des morts et leur après vie. Cependant, il y a une affaire qui concerne votre frère et vous.

L'esprit releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté. Il reconnut l'endroit où il était mort mais aussi son village natal plus loin. Il eut comme un sourire nostalgique. Puis, retourna son regard vers l'elfe avec inquiétude.

- _Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'à mon frère ? Il va bien ?_

-J'ai plusieurs questions, comment êtes-vous mort ?

- _La tempête. La tempête nous a surpris. Mon frère voulait que l'on termine ce que l'on avait commencé alors que je lui disais que nous devions retourner au port._

-J'ai compris que ce voyage en mer était pour vous réconciliez. Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

- _La vague nous a pris. Mon frère s'est retrouvé coincé dans des cordages. J'allais le rejoindre pour l'aider à sortir lorsque le navire a à nouveau subi le courroux de la mer. Le mat a cassé et je ne l'ai pas vu. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle avant que l'eau ne rentre dans mes poumons et que je sois emporté dans les fonds, ce fut le visage coupable de mon frère alors qu'il tentait de couper les cordes._

-Donc … il n'est pas coupable de votre mort. Alors, pourquoi se sent il coupable ?

- _Parce qu'il ne m'a pas écouté ? Il n'a pas réussi à me sauver ? Je l'ignore._

-Vous allez venir avec moi … Invisible. On va tenter de trouver ce pourquoi votre frère s'inflige des châtiments corporels à cause de la voix des dieux.

L'esprit se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivre. Cependant, Mandos sentit quelque chose le frapper violement lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le village. Il tomba au sol, voyant une paire de botte de fourrure arriver devant ses yeux et il entendait l'esprit hurler de rage à côté. Il réussit néanmoins à rouler, évitant un nouveau coup. En relevant la tête vers la personne, il eut un bug. C'était un spectre. Il portait les traces d'une malédiction et derrière lui se trouvait plusieurs autres spectres. Il entendit alors la mort à ses côtés, riant amusé.

- ** _Fait attention, petit maitre. Tes pouvoirs attirent aussi ceux qui veulent aller dans l'au-delà et ils ne te lâcheront pas jusqu'à ce que tu les ais guidé sur le bon chemin._**

-Et me le dire avant que je ne les use ? Et ils me comprennent au moins ?

- ** _Oui. Mais te voir partir sans s'occuper d'eux les a rendus … comment dites-vous, vous autres, humain ? Ah oui ! Frustré !_**

L'elfe maudit l'entité avant de fixer les spectres et presque entendre leurs murmures. Bon, il en allait avoir pour combien de temps pour ça ? Comme dirait un philosophe, et il ne savait plus lequel, _de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités_. À moins que ce ne soit la citation d'une des séries de Dudley ? Mais au moins, ça a le mérite d'expliquer sa situation actuelle. Surtout lorsqu'il écouta la première Doléance … Merlin et Arthur, il n'avait vraiment pas signé pour cela. Il pouvait juste être content en voyant la mort à côté de lui, donnant conseils et commentant sur chaque personne.

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve la prochaine fois. ^^**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Heyyy! Salut la compagnie,_** _ **elfes, sorciers et aventuriers. (sorceleur en fond de salle, Hola !^^). Voici un chapitre qui sort sympathiquement des entrailles mécaniques de mon ordinateur, vous envoyant dans un monde médiéval fantastique. ... Je devrais lui donner des vacances en fait ... Tout bien réfléchit ... Non.**_

 _ **Alors, je pense qu'à force, vous connaissez la chanson.**_ ** _Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Géralt de Riv à Andrzej Sapkowsk._**

 ** _Laissez moi votre avis ou des questions, c'est le pain des écrivains ^^._**

 ** _Petite info avant que je vous laisse lire, j'ai encore du mal à le croire mais l'histoire vient de dépasser les 16.770 vues lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre. Et le chapitre d'avant était seulement à 15.000. J'en suis tombée de mon siège avant de me souvenir que j'ai pas posté depuis un moment. ^^'. Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 34 :_**

Une demi-journée, voilà ce qu'il lui fallut pour répondre aux doléances de morts en mer et en combats du coin. Le fantôme du frère du jarl se marrait en le fixant avancer en pestant avec violence après la stupidité de certains. Il se demandait comment certains avaient dépassé l'adolescence vu la façon dont ils étaient morts. Et il pensait que les sorciers Anglais tenaient la palme de la stupidité, il avait trouvé des concurrents assez inventifs.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter, sinon, je vous colle dans une poupée pour le reste de l'éternité et vous donne à la première gamine que je croise.

\- _Navré, elfe, mais avouez qu'il y a de quoi rire à certaines des questions._

\- J'ai ri pour les dix premières, mais la suite était de trop. Quatre heures. **Quatre**. Il fallut que ce soit **Quatre heures**.

Le fantôme se contenta de hausser les épaules et attendre avec impatience d'arriver à ce qui fut chez lui. Il avait l'air d'un homme le jour de son mariage. Mandos grogna avant de passer le pas de la porte de la longère du jarl. Là, il eut une effroyable envie de tourner les talons et pousser un juron. Le jarl n'avait pas trouvé mieux, pendant son absence, de s'arracher l'œil. Le chaman le vit et s'approcha de l'elfe.

\- Les voix ont empiré. Son frère l'accuse de son crime.

\- … Je sens que je vais être vulgaire. Toi, restes ici, je vais voir Géralt. _Pest Dh'oine_ !

Le chaman le regarda étrangement parler dans le vide alors que le fantôme était plus qu'inquiet. Mandos trouva le sorceleur non loin, discutant avec Cerys. Il fixa les deux qui furent surpris de son arriver.

\- Géralt … Donne-moi une raison de ne pas transformer ce _Dh'oine,_ oh combien idiot, en légume pour sa stupidité ou invoquer mon entité supérieure caractérielle.

\- Un blême.

Mandos s'arrêta et fixa le sorceleur. Il avait loupé l'information à ce niveau-là ou le cours, au choix. A la différence du sorceleur, il n'avait pas appris par coeur un bestiaires des créatures. C'était plutot les types de plantes, les sorts, ect. La seule chose qu'il avait appris du Bestiaire était les ingrédients ainsi que les principales caractéristiques des créatures qu'il fallait rencontrer pour les avoir.

\- À vos souhaits ?

\- Mandos, le blême est un démon qui se nourrit de la culpabilité des personnes.

L'elfe eut alors une expression assez cocasse puisqu'il souriait comme un démon dorénavant. Les deux interlocuteurs reculèrent d'un pas puisque les ombres semblaient bien décidées à prendre vie. L'elfe passa alors ses doigts contre ses yeux, tentant de conserver son calme. Il ressortit et fixa alors le fantôme.

\- Je te conseille de ramener ta fraise expressément si tu ne veux pas terminer en damné, marin stupide.

Les deux autres se demandèrent à qui l'elfe parlait jusqu'à voir la porte légèrement givrée pour dessiner une silhouette. L'elfe soupira en secouant la tête et sembla se concentrer. Géralt mit la main à son épée en voyant se dessiner dans les airs les traits d'une personne. Cerys mit alors les mains devant son visage pour s'empêcher de hurler en reconnaissant un visage ancien de son enfance. L'homme salua alors les deux, comprenant qu'il était dorénavant visible. Mandos se frotta le front exaspéré et se tourna vers le sorceleur.

\- Bon, donne-moi les … points faibles de ce démon. On avisera avec l'ectoplasme ce que l'on fera pour aider l'un de vous deux puisqu'il semblerait qu'il y ait deux solutions.

\- Exact. Il y a la méthode des sorceleurs.

\- Qui est ?

\- On se met dans l'antre du blême avec la victime et on y passe la nuit. On débusque le blême et on le combat. Mais …

\- Mais ?

\- La victime a un risque de mourir dans le processus. Et vu la faiblesse du jarl, je pense qu'il pourrait avoir de grand risque que cela se passe.

\- Seconde option et toi, ne te transforme pas en esprit en colère.

Le fantôme eut l'herbe coupée sous le pied par Mandos puisqu'il voulait donner son avis de façon colorée et vulgaire. Cerys continua alors.

\- On peut aussi duper un blême. On doit le faire changer de victime en lui faisant croire qu'un crime horrible a été fait mais cela doit aussi être cru par la seconde personne.

\- … Je vois … Et aucun ne peut dire son plan à l'autre si on utilise la seconde option.

Les trois réfléchirent mais furent d'accord sur le point que la ruse devrait être utilisée. Cerys réfléchit et proposa qu'ils remontent à l'ancienne maison. Mandos fixa l'endroit, écoutant le fantôme commentant sur sa vie avec son frère et sa famille dans l'ancienne maison. Et puisqu'il était redevenu invisible et inaudible pour les deux autres, il n'y avait que l'elfe qui pouvait profiter du cours d'histoire. Cerys poussa un cri de victoire. Elle semblait avoir trouver une idée. Elle fixa les deux, mais ne pouvait pas en parler. Mandos grogna en comprenant ce que cela pouvait impliquer puisqu'il sentait le démon aux alentours. Il se tourna vers les deux.

\- Je vais voir en ville si je ne trouve pas des ingrédients pour un bannissement et peut être, une solution si vos idées ne fonctionnent pas.

Il repartit, tirant l'esprit dans son sillage qui semblait vraiment décidé à donner à chaque décision, son avis verbal. Mais, cette fois ci, l'esprit était dans l'incompréhension de ce que venait de faire l'elfe.

\- _Pourquoi partir ?_

\- Simple, Cerys avait une solution. Mais ne pouvait pas le dire face à nous deux. Ou, tout du moins, face à Géralt. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle va venir me voir bientôt.

Et il avait raison. Il s'installa à l'écart du village et quelques minutes plus tard arriva Cerys et le Chaman. La fille An Craite était quelque peu mal à l'aise avant de parler.

\- J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin que tu nous aides à faire passer le chaman dans la chambre à côté du foyer.

\- Pardon ?

\- … Tu es un mage, non ? Tu sais faire des portails ? Mon plan va être simple. J'ai demandé à Géralt d'allumer un feu brulant dans l'âtre. Mais, j'ai remarqué que celui-ci communiquait de l'autre côté et je suis sûre que Géralt ne l'a pas vu.

\- … Je commence à comprendre l'idée mais le plan ne m'apparait toujours pas. Enfin, si, mais j'ai peur de savoir ce que va faire Géralt.

\- … Je vais kidnapper le fils du Jarl.

Là, Mandos grogna comprenant alors le tout. Si Géralt pense avoir tuer un enfant, il se sentira alors dans un état de culpabilité qui fera changer de victime le Blême. Mais, le coup après va être infernal. D'un côté, il n'était pas d'accord, mais de l'autre, c'était la solution la plus vivable, rapide et surtout qui fonctionnerait. À cet instant, il vit l'esprit le fixer.

\- _Fais ce qu'il faut pour sauver mon frère. Et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas la mort d'un innocent dans cette affaire. Je sais que mon neveu ne mourra pas aujourd'hui mais que mon frère sera enfin sauf._

\- Bon … Cerys … Je vais aider. Maitre chaman, prenez ma main, on y va.

Lui et le chaman disparurent pour atterrir dans la salle à côté. Géralt avait bien allumé le feu. Mandos agita rapidement les doigts en se concentrant pour bloquer la porte mais aussi les sons qui pouvaient passer vers l'extérieur. Ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre cependant ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux attendirent un petit moment avant d'entendre les gardes. Aki, le frère d'Uldaryk s'agita dans la pièce.

\- _Le sorceleur ne le fera pas. Il ne voudra pas._

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'aider. Grogna Mandos en se frottant les tempes en cherchant une solution.

Le fantôme eut alors un sourire amusé en entendant ce que venait de dire le sorcier. Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le fantôme disparut et à cet instant, on entendit le cri de douleur du jarl alors que Mandos et le chaman récupérèrent le bambin babillant, balancé littéralement par Géralt. Le fantôme fit sa réapparition peu après alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte. L'elfe eut peur de comprendre en voyant le blême disparaitre mais aussi l'expression de Géralt.

\- … Vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait.

\- _Vous m'avez dit d'aider. J'ai aidé._

\- Homme des iles stupide. Je devrais faire gaffe à ce que je dis aux fantômes. Ce serait comme dire à mon père qu'il a le droit d'aller coller une attaque cardiaque à Rogue.

Mandos se dressa alors en sentant comme un frisson et l'impression qu'on venait de donner les clés du paradis au diable. Il se retourna pour voir une ombre disparaitre dans son dos. Il pouvait entendre les ricanements dans le vide qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à disparaitre.

\- Par la grande mère Magie … Je sens qu'un prof va me maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

Le jarl semblait aller un peu mieux depuis qu'on l'avait libéré du Blême. Mais, il se sentait toujours coupable pour son frère et un autre démon pourrait venir. L'elfe grogna en voyant parfaitement le fantôme attendre impatiemment. Géralt vit alors son camarade pousser dans la maison le jarl et fermer à clé derrière lui. Il se tourna vers le Chaman.

\- Vous ouvrez lorsqu'ils auront fini de discuter et …

Il fut coupé par un hurlement de terreur et les gardes tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte pour protéger leur chef. Il semblait alors qu'une seconde personne se trouvait avec lui. On pouvait presque entendre les discussions houleuses de retrouvaille de frère. L'elfe se frotta les tympans devenus douloureux par le son horrible qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda le bébé hurler pour avoir été réveillé ainsi. Il agita ses doigts.

\- Toi, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as été salvateur pour ton père. Bon, Aki. On laisse ton père régler ses problèmes et on va dormir au chaud ?

\- Mandos … tu causes à un bébé, tu le sais ?

\- Oui Géralt. Je sais aussi que j'ai une migraine similaire à ce que l'on pourrait ressentir lorsque notre crane est écrasé par un rocher de deux tonnes. Voudrais tu essayer ? non au vu de ta tête. Bref. On a quoi comme prochaine destination ?

\- Un géant à abattre.

\- … Je vais commencer à regretter de te suivre.

Le sorceleur esquissa un sourire. Les deux repartirent mais Mandos n'avait pas oublié que Géralt l'emmenait à faire le tour des contrats du coin. Et ça, le sorceleur aurait le droit à une petite surprise à la façon d'un elfe maraudeur. Géralt attrapa la longe d'Ablette en sachant qu'ils devraient de nouveau prendre le bateau. Mais, il remarqua alors le sourire malicieux de l'elfe.

\- Je te signale que je n'aime pas les portails.

\- … Tu sais … Il y a pire que les portails. C'est tellement pratique.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me feras pas passer par un portail.

\- Je promets que je ne te ferais pas passer par un portail.

Géralt sentit alors un frisson parcourir son dos en voyant le sourire de l'elfe lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa l'épaule amicalement comme pour enterrer la hache de guerre vis-à-vis des portails. Mandos eut un sourire lorsqu'il utilisa le transplanage et tous les inconvénients qui incombent à ce type de transport.

* * *

Sac à souris fixa l'elfe dorénavant présent dans ses appartements. Géralt l'avait déposé en maugréant alors que le jeune elfe n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter de rire malgré toutes les menaces qu'il avait reçu par le sorceleur. Il y avait une histoire de déplacement par magie. L'elfe était un mage, ou sorcier comme il aimait se faire appeler. Cependant, son titre était plus parlant au vieux druide. Le guérisseur sombre avait une réputation qui avait traversé la mer. Ce qui faisait que les deux avaient une conversation plus intéressante que Si Sac à Souris devait discuter avec Yennefer.

\- Donc, vous êtes un ami de Ciri.

\- … Oui. Je l'ai rencontré à Novigrad. Je l'ai aidé dans sa quête avant que l'on soit séparé.

Le vieux druide remarqua alors le regard du garçon dans le vide. Il ne fallait pas être un maitre espion pour comprendre les sentiments. Il était vrai que la jeune fille laissait une certaine marque chez les gens. Mais l'elfe était différent. Il avait ce regard des vieux guerriers ayant vécu trop de guerres.

Un corbeau les coupa dans leur discussion en passant la fenêtre. Sac-à-souris faillit détruire l'animal, croyant à nouveau à l'un des sorts de la sorcière, Yennefer. Mais l'animal vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'elfe avec un message accroché à sa patte.

\- Tiens ? Que me vaut le plaisir d'une lettre de Fred et George … oh !

\- Un souci, mon ami ?

\- Il semblerait.

Il vit l'elfe être contrit et cela se voyait. On pouvait même voir les nombreuses pensées déferlées dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers le druide.

\- Connaissez-vous les moires ?

\- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en entendre parler. Des créatures, retords, qui promettent merveilles mais qui donnent douleurs.

\- Oui. Ces femmes, appelons-les comme cela, sont devenu intéressées par plusieurs de mes amis. En particulier la jeune sœur de deux de mes amis. Elle a été attaquée par un Fiellon mais a su se défendre. Dans l'attaque, son camarade, voir fiancé, a été blessé.

\- Et pourquoi sont-elles intéressées par vous et vos amis ?

Mandos grogna. Il commença à écrire une lettre pour Géralt. Celui-ci était parti faire on ne sait quoi dans le coin. Surement explorer. Ou définitivement parti chasser le Géant des glaces avec le fils du Jarl. Il donna alors le papier au vieux druide.

\- Elles sont intéressées par ce qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Et la magie que nous employons n'ait pas commune. Maitre druide. Je reviendrais aussi vite que je le pourrais. Prévenez le sorceleur si il revient avant que je ne revienne.

Il ouvrit le portail et disparut dedans. Il se retrouva dans les territoires du Niilfgaard. Il était atterri devant une colonne de soldat qui sursautèrent violemment de surprise. L'elfe eut juste le temps de monter le bouclier contre la flèche d'un des soldats. L'officier rappela ses hommes.

\- Elfe, que veux-tu aux armées du Niilfgaard ?

\- Rien. Juste que je devais me rapprocher d'un lieu et celui-ci est le plus près que je connais.

Il ne dit rien de plus avant de partir tranquillement en ignorant les hommes. Il se changea en cerf et disparut dans la forêt pour rejoindre le domaine qui appartenait dorénavant à ses amis. Il sentit les protections importantes et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Ce fut Dobby qui l'accueillit.

\- Maitre Mandos est là ! Dobby est si content.

\- Salut Dobby. Puis-je rentrer ?

L'elfe hocha la tête et laissa entrer le survivant. Celui-ci trouva le manoir Black en bien meilleur état au centre de la propriété. Il remarqua que les terrains étaient remplis par les cultures sorcières mais aussi par des constructions. Blaise et Ginny s'amusaient avec Fred et George. Mais à voir les protections, celles-ci avaient été doublées après l'attaque.

Il arriva dans la maison et nota tout de suite sa camarade qui grognait après une personne qui refusait de rester au lit. Il se marra en voyant Zabini assit dans le fauteuil du salon. À part peut-être le bras bandé et le teint blafard, il semblait aller à peu près bien.

\- Eh bien, Zabini ? on décide de réviser le bestiaire par des travaux pratiques ?

\- La ferme Mandos !

Les deux saluèrent leur camarade. Fred et George sortirent de leurs laboratoires pour le saluer. La journée se passa sans trop de souci à part pour Blaise qui grinçait des dents pendant que Mandos s'occupait de la plaie de son bras. Le fiellon avait frappé durement le bras depuis l'épaule. Si Blaise n'avait pas eu le réflexe de reculer et monter un bouclier magique puissant, tout le bras partait d'un coup. L'elfe termina les soins ainsi que de marquer le nécessaire pour la suite des soins. Fred arriva alors avec du matériel. Hugin arriva un peu plus tard avec une lettre du sorceleur qui était rentré le chercher. Et puisqu'il était absent pour une bonne raison, lui donnait rendez vous ailleurs.

\- J'ai appris que tu allais surement chasser le Géant ?

\- Non. Géralt ne veut pas que je lui refasse un coup de cochon. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans une semaine à l'un des ports de Skellige. Dans le domaine de Lugos le dingo. Enfin, le dingue. Bref. Il fait plusieurs des contrats dont celui du phare avant d'aller à Loffoten.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … à cause de son ex. enfin, Yennefer est une plaie.

\- Hermione m'en a parlé. Commenta Ginny. Elle avait envie à la fin de la journée de transformer la femme en grenouille. Draco a réussi à la détourner de son objectif. Que comptes tu faire pendant ce temps d'attente ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Iorveth pour la semaine. On doit travailler sur deux trois points ensembles et de l'entrainement avec la troupe. Au fait, Merci Fred et George pour les anciennes ruines.

Les deux jumeaux levèrent seulement le pouce avec un sourire digne des plus grands blagueurs. Même si blagueurs, ils étaient plus que doué dans la sécurité. Et ils avaient permis d'avoir un lieu en sécurité pour les unités. Mieux que de vivre toujours dans une tente. Même si le confort des tentes avait considérablement augmenté avec les tentes sorcières. À l'heure actuelle, plusieurs compagnies Scoia'tael se rejoignaient dans ces ruines afin de se regrouper et discuter des prochaines directives. Les ruines étant devenu sécuritaire mais aussi, sûre, c'était le meilleur endroit pour construire un poste. Et puis, Mandos pouvait toujours mettre en place un portail de voyage entre les ruines et le Haut Aerdine. Avec la folie que prenait les chasses à la magie par le feu éternel, il savait que ça allait terminer ainsi. Sauf si on empêche définitivement d'agir Radovid et les chasseurs. Malheureusement, cela signifiait la perte du Nord par le sud.

* * *

 _ **C'est plutot bien pour s'arrêter, vous ne trouvez pas ? Aller, je vous laisse.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Salut camarades, Sorciers et Non mage à temps perdu. Qui est pour revenir aux aventures de notre cher Survivant sorcier, attire problème N°1 de tous les mondes ? (**_ _ **HEY !**_ _ **Désolé, Mandos mais tu es fiché). Alors ? Je vous ai manqué ? Bon, je vais pas vous titiller Plus et vous laissez apprécier les pérégrinations de notre Elfe favoris dans les terres du nord.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **\- Raven : yep, I see it and i still waiting to watch the first episode. And, you love Yen, not a Prob for me.**_

 _ **\- Lune Pourpre : hey ! Merci pour la Review. ça fait plaisir de l'avoir lorsqu'on se prépare à mettre en ligne. Et ne t'inquiète pas. j'ai pour principe de toujours terminer les histoires que je publie. (à part une que je dois reprendre depuis 0 depuis ... beaucoup de temps). Et celle ci, hors de question qu'elle finisse dans la corbeille des histoires non terminées. Et puis, ça te permet aussi de découvrir le monde du Witcher, comme tu le dis. Peut être te tenteras tu à y jouer ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, on connait tous la chanson mais il ne faut jamais oublié de remercier les auteurs de ses mondes : J.K Rowling qui a créé Harry Potter et Andrzej Sapkowski pour avoir Créé le Witcher. Bonne lecture et profiter pour laisser un commentaire.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35 :**_

Rogue avait un tic nerveux depuis le début du cours. Comme si quelque chose s'était glissé dans sa classe pour la perturber. Pourtant, Peeves courait plus loin, à entendre les cris de Rusard. Non. Quelque chose d'autre se trouvait dans sa salle de classe. Il passa entre les bureaux, regardant ses septièmes années faire leur potion. Cependant, un son brisa le silence de la classe et tous se tournèrent vers le tableau où la craie se mit à bouger.

- _Cornedru indique au Prince de sang mêler qu'il devrait aller voir la vieille bique avec ses élèves dans la grande salle. Et il lui dit salut._

Un frisson traversa alors le professeur de potion mais aussi un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait une chose très amusante se profilant à l'horizon. Il fit signe à la classe de mettre en stase leur potions avant de le suivre.

Il monta des cachots, croisant alors McGonagall quelque peu agitée. Celle-ci regardait très fréquemment derrière son épaule, comme s'attendant à ce que quelque chose apparaisse.

-Un souci, Minerva ?

-… Severus ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir cours ?

-Si mais quelqu'un signant Cornedru m'a signalé quelque chose avec le directeur dans la grande salle.

-Toi aussi ?

Rogue se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Neville était venu le prévenir d'avance et d'excuser les probables désagrément d'un Potter lâché depuis l'au-delà. Mandos devrait franchement faire attention aux expériences qu'il faisait. Et invoquer l'esprit de son père pour lui autoriser de mettre du chaos dans Poudlard n'était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée. Cependant, il se demandait toujours comment le fils de Lily avait réussi cela. Surement l'un des artefacts d'un autre monde ou sa chance légendaire.

Le professeur Jones arriva avec les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Il était aussi curieux puisqu'il semblerait que tous les professeurs aient reçu le message ainsi que les élèves. La porte de la grande salle était fermée et l'on pouvait voir des lumières par-dessous les battants.

-Qu'attend-on ? Le déluge ?

-Allons, professeur Jones. Un esprit lâché sur Poudlard ne vous inquiète pas ?

L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir longuement. Il apparut un sourire sur son vieux visage lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers les deux autres directeurs de maison.

-Nan. Il a parlé d'une vieille bique. Alors, je sais qui sera la cible. Le tout est d'observer tranquillement.

On entendit alors rire et quelqu'un traversa le bois pour les saluer. Rogue pouvait reconnaitre sans se tromper son ancien camarade de classe de Gryffondor. Celui-ci effectua une révérence.

- _Bien. Je vous souhaite bon spectacle. En espérant que vous tenez à vos mâchoires. Âme sensible ? Veuillez ne pas vous abstenir. Eh ! Severus ? Sois gentil … Dis à Lucy de la tronche en biais que son fils vient de demander en mariage une enfant de Moldu. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de prendre la réaction en photo. _

-Je verrais, Potter. Peut-on ?

- _Oh oui ! Le chaos vous attend. Bon spectacle. Tante Minnie … plaisir mais je dois y aller._

Le professeur Jones posa la main sur la porte alors que le fantôme terminait de disparaitre. Lorsque la salle fut ouverte, la plupart des personnes ne purent s'empêcher d'hurler de rire. Rogue dû même mettre la main à sa bouche pour conserver sa réputation de professeur sans cœur. Il maudit tout en bénissant James Potter et ses idées plus que farfelue en voyant Dumbledore dans une situation qui méritait d'entrer dans les annales de Poudlard.

* * *

Iorveth grogna en entendant le fantôme rire dans le campement. Pas que cela le gênait mais cela signifiait que sa sœur allait repartir dans le monde des morts. L'esprit soupira en voyant son mari arrivé avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. Lily se tourna vers ce qui était son frère.

- _J'ai été heureuse de te parler enfin. Protège mon petit garçon._

-Plus si petit que cela, je te signale.

Elle eut un rire en regardant la couche où dormait le guérisseur sombre. James soupira, ne voulant pas réveiller son fils. Les deux esprits partirent dans une douce lumière alors que commandant sortit de la tente pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il trouva Ciaran sortant de la tente de Vernossiel. Il haussa un sourcil alors que son second n'avait pas encore noté sa présence. Iorveth racla alors sa gorge, signalant son existence. Ciaran fut plus rouge qu'une tomate en voyant sourire son commandant comme un renard devant sa proie.

-On voit des trucs intéressant la nuit. Eh bien, Ciaran ? on ne trouve pas le sommeil ?

La décence permit seulement à Ciaran de rentrer dans la tente dortoir. Iorveth se retint de rire avec la sentinelle qui avait bien vu le manège. Le commandant attrapa une bouteille et proposa alors un verre au nain de garde. Les deux s'assirent en regardant la forêt silencieuse.

-Votre fantôme, il est parti ?

-Il devait rentrer là où il devrait demeurer. Et j'espère qu'il repose dorénavant en paix.

-… Et le guérisseur sombre ?

-Il va. Mais j'ai bien peur que Isengrim ne tente quelque chose contre lui. Les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes.

-On sait. Le gamin, Nott. Il est passé et vu ce qu'il a rapporté.

-Hn. Je sais. Et Radovid qui lance ses chasseurs contre les nôtres et tous ceux qui sont différents. Demain, on continuera les évacuations. Moins d'elfes, de nains, ou d'hafelin seront dans leurs mains, mieux on ira. Après tout, nous autres, Scoia'tael, avons fait le serment de les protéger et de leur offrir un endroit qu'ils pourront appeler maison sans craindre qu'on vienne les tuer.

Le nain hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa ronde. Iorveth reprit un verre et retourna dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Mandos. Il s'installa sur sa couche, fixant le tissu avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain, il entendit avec Mandos les éclats de voix des membres du campements. Mandos attrapa son arc et sortit alors que Iorveth prenait de quoi passer inaperçu. Plusieurs des hommes d'Isengrim étaient présents sur le campement. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Ciaran mais Mandos se mit en travers.

-Ma réponse à Isengrim avait été claire. Que faites-vous ici ?

-… il fait savoir que ceux qui ne sont pas avec lui sont des traitres à la race des elfes. Nous sommes venues prévenir que … qu'il faut fuir.

-Fuir ?

-Isengrim est comme fou. Beaucoup ont peurs.

-Il a déjà tué plusieurs qui s'opposaient ou sympathisaient avec des humains.

Mandos les fixa étrangement. C'était suspect mais il nota tous de suite la blessure à l'un des trois présents. C'étaient des jeunes au regard à présent hanté par la peur. Il regarda Ciaran du coin de l'œil et Iorveth qui s'était caché parmi les hommes au couvert d'une tunique à capuche ample. Les trois eurent une discussion silencieuse avant que le guérisseur sombre ne dise.

-Restez. Les autres, doublez les gardes. Levez les barrières magiques. On va devoir s'occuper de l'autre rapidement. Ciaran ? Quand la réunion de tous les chefs d'unités ?

-À la fin du mois.

-Essaye que cela se passe le plus tôt. Il faut que tous constatent la folie galopante de ce fou.

Iorveth hocha la tête à la décision de Mandos. Le guérisseur sombre grogna fortement en se frottant le crâne. Il retourna dans sa tente pour passer autre chose qu'une tunique. Iorveth rentra puis ferma le tissu. Le sortilège s'activa rapidement et la tente devint sceller avec l'extérieur.

-Que fait-on ? Oncle Roche ne peut pas nous aider. On se retrouve avec Isengrim d'un côté et Radovid de l'autre. J'ai vu mieux comme situation.

-Ombrage et Dumbledore ? Commenta Iorveth en regardant la carte.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant avant d'avoir une mine écœurée à la pensée. Surement l'image mentale d'être coincé entre une vieille bique et un crapaud. Mandos n'avait pas à devoir porter autant. Iorveth savait qu'il était temps de revenir au-devant de la scène et autant profiter de ce rendez-vous organisé entre les différents chefs d'unités. Seulement, il fallait que cela se passe le plus rapidement possible. Iorveth posa la main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

-Pars aider Géralt sur Skellige. Je te contacterais via Hedwige ou Hugin pour te dire quand la réunion sera.

-… Tu sauras surement gérer cette situation. Mais, méfie toi des trois. Pas que je ne fais pas confiance, mais c'est à cause de la traitrise d'Isengrim que tu as déjà failli mourir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne tombe jamais deux fois dans le piège d'un ours.

Il sortit et rangea sa tente d'un coup de magie. Iorveth rejoignit Ciaran, lui confiant alors les informations nécessaires pour jouer les chefs le temps de l'attente. Mandos siffla et Hedwige atterrit sur son bras. Il confia alors un message pour Roche.

-Reste avec Roche, ma belle. Il aura besoin de contacter les autres.

La chouette gonfla les plumes avant de décoller. Hugin se posa alors sur l'épaule de Ciaran. L'oiseau était assez intelligent pour ne pas mettre la présence de Iorveth en péril. Le guérisseur sombre siffla et son cheval arriva, harnaché. Il remercia les deux elfes à l'origine de cela.

-Bon, Skellige nous attend mon grand.

L'elfe transplana alors, tenant la longe de sa monture. Il était en retard au rendez-vous de Géralt mais le sorceleur avait surement dû faire plusieurs quêtes dans les environs. Il apparut non loin de la ville de Lugos le dingue. Il se concentra, se lançant alors un sort pour ne pas être regardé ou remarqué par les hommes du jarl. Il avança dans le village et rentra dans l'auberge. Il regarda la trace de sang au sol et soupira. Les hommes du nord avaient ce côté barbare. Il s'approcha de l'aubergiste. Celui-ci fit un bond en le voyant. Un peu normal, il ne l'avait même pas vu rentrer.

-Pardonnez-moi. J'attends un sorceleur. L'auriez-vous vu ?

-Ouep. Il a été emmené par les gars du jarl pour meurtre hier soir.

L'elfe sentit une migraine naitre. Encore plus en voyant plusieurs des hommes de Lugos le regarder. Il avait intérêt à sortir très vite.

-Et il se trouve ?

-Dans les cellules de la forteresse. Oreilles pointues.

-Merci, outre à hydromel. Vous voyez, moi aussi, je peux être malpolie.

Il sortit rapidement et relança son sort de désillusion. Il monta avec son cheval jusqu'aux portes. Seulement, Géralt semblait être sorti tout seul, comme un grand. Pourtant, on pouvait lire la colère sur le visage inexpressif du sorceleur. Mandos était capable de le lire seulement en voyant la tension sur les épaules du loup blanc. Il avait bien appris à traduire parfaitement le Rogue, alors, le Géralt de Riv est juste le niveau au-dessus. Le sorceleur sortit sans le remarquer. Il monta sa monture et suivit Géralt qui semblait ruminer la folle envie d'aller tuer quelqu'un.

-Problème avec la maréchaussée ?

Géralt fit un bond lui aussi et dégaina son arbalète avant de le voir et la ranger.

-Quand es-tu arrivé ?

-… il y a une trentaine de minute. On m'a dit que tu avais été arrêté pour meurtre. J'espère que tu n'es pas décidé à me tuer pour affuter tes compétences. Et cette chasse au géant ?

-… nous avons sa tête dans une malle en direction de Kaer Trolde. Seulement, Lugos veut voir son fils Jarl. Celui-ci est allé faire l'épreuve de la caverne des rêves. Il veut que je les rejoigne.

-Et le meurtre ?

Le sorceleur ferma son visage et l'elfe ne demanda rien de plus. Il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver en partenaire de combat avec le sorceleur.

Les deux prirent leurs montures pour longer la cote et rejoindre le drakar de Lugos la Beigne. Géralt proposa que Mandos reste à l'extérieur à l'attendre. Le sorcier le fixa sérieusement.

-Et tu penses que je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Et puis, je me demande ce que va être ma plus grande peur.

L'elfe savait parfaitement ce qu'était sa peur ainsi que comment la contrer. Il n'avait donc pas la tête à rester à attendre un sorceleur. Ils descendirent dans la caverne et Lugos distribua à chacun des herbes. Le guérisseur reconnut rapidement la plante. Celle-ci allait les mettre en transe. Il pouvait aussi sentir les nombreuses runes magiques autours d'eux et la présence des Brumelins. Ça voulait dire qu'une chose, ils allaient tomber dans un état assez cocasse. Il avala la plante et concentra son esprit pour le protéger d'intrusion extérieur.

* * *

Mandos soupira. Ils avaient dû passer la journée dans la caverne à vivre les cauchemars de certains des hommes. Savoir que Lugos était terrifié par son père, ça pouvait se comprendre lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage. L'elfe n'en avait eu que des échos mais un maltraité en reconnait un autre. Il avait reconnu dans Lugos la Beigne des traits caractéristique. Cependant, il se marrait encore de comment ils avaient détruit l'apparition. Un Lugos enflammé avait terminé en lapin après une métamorphose bien lancée. Il tenait encore l'animal dans la main en le présentant au fils. Ce dernier se retenait tant bien que mal à ne pas rire. Géralt pouvait presque avoir envie qu'on le fasse en vrai.

-Sachez que je peux aussi le transformer en plein d'autre chose. En femme, par exemple.

-Sans façon, l'image mental est assez dérangeante.

-En cloporte alors ? Ou en grenouille. Les gens veulent souvent la grenouille. Mais, jamais en rat.

-Mandos, lâche ce lapin.

L'elfe lança l'animal derrière et le transforma en verre en cours de vol. Le verre se détruisit au sol. L'un des guerriers le regarda avec une pointe de terreur mais l'elfe offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Je ne réserve cela qu'à mes ennemis. Mais, mes alliés ? Je serais plus prompte à tous faire pour les aider.

Il fut presque rassuré. Toutefois, Mandos savait que son pire cauchemar n'était pas encore arrivé. Et il savait que ça pourrait être très dangereux pour les hommes présents. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à voir se transformer le lieu. Il devint une forêt. L'elfe attrapa son arc et arma ce dernier avec une flèche. Il n'entendit qu'un rire inquiétant et le feu embrasa alors les alentours. Une voix profonde et hystérique parla.

-Tu ne pourras jamais les sauver ! Tu es faible !

À cet instant, le sol fut recouvert de corps à la surprise de tous. Mandos sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge en reconnaissant beaucoup de personne. Géralt eut du mal à ne pas réagir en voyant Roche ou Triss parmi les corps. Il vit aussi Iorveth empalé contre un arbre, tendant le bras vers Mandos, comme l'appelant à l'aide. Mais le guérisseur sombre tourna son attention vers une personne. Géralt eut du mal à ne pas comparer l'homme à une spectre ou une goule.

-Mon ennemi … Potter …

-… Tom.

Mandos ne riait plus. Il tira directement mais le corps devint ombre et fut remplacé par les détraqueurs. Il conjura directement cornedru et chercha alors de nouveau Voldemort. Celui-ci apparut juste devant lui mais Géralt trancha le bras avec son épée en argent. Mandos tira alors sa flèche dans la tête de l'homme qui prit alors l'apparence de l'elfe à la surprise de tous.

-Toujours été là. Dans tes cauchemars, tes rêves. À chaque instant de ta vie depuis cette nuit funeste, tu ne peux me détruire.

Seulement, Mandos eut un sourire. Il avança d'un pas en posant la main sur son double avec une expression inquiétante.

-Tu es, certes, ma peur, mais pas une fatalité. Et cela, depuis longtemps, disparais !

Il hurla les derniers mots et la grotte redevint ce qu'elle était. Lugos nota alors le regard de l'elfe plonger vers le sol. Géralt hésita à approcher. La voix du guérisseur sombre résonna alors dans le silence oppressant.

-Le pire démon que l'on peut avoir affaire. Je suis bien content de l'avoir tué. Je suis bien content qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à ce qui m'est proche.

-Cet être existait vraiment ? S'étonna alors Lugos.

Mandos haussa un sourcil et agita alors la main, faisant réapparaitre une image de Voldemort. C'était le souvenir de la mort de ses parents. L'homme menaçant la femme qui voulait juste protéger son enfant. La mort qui suivit puis la baguette scellant ainsi la prophétie. Géralt savait cette histoire. Lugos présenta alors sa main à Mandos.

-Je peux dire que je suis honoré d'avoir combattu auprès d'une personne comme vous.

-… Vous ne direz pas cela lorsque vous serez blessé et que je serais votre soigneur. J'attache très souvent mes patients récalcitrants.

La bonne humeur revint mais le cauchemar de Géralt n'allait pas tarder à montrer une autre face de l'horreur de la vie d'un homme.

* * *

 ** _Bon, finis pour aujourd'hui. Notre Mandos a déja pas mal de souci sur le dos actuellement. Et avec Géralt en camarade de route, on ne peut que se douter qu'il y aura plus d'embuche sur le chemin. Bonne journée et laissez une Review ^^._**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonsoir la compagnie ^^. ça faisait un petit moment, je me trompe ? Eh bien, merci d'avoir attendu patiemment pour la suite. Il faut dire que les dernières semaines ont été assez longue et remplis (regarde son bureau encore envahi des papiers du boulot).**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Lune Pourpre: Eh bien, certes, lorsque j'ai terminé de mettre le chapitre sur internet, tu as posté ta reviews. On peut dire que oui, c'était assez proche ^^. Et je te conseille vivement de jouer. J'ai adoré refaire le jeu bien qu'il semblerait nécessaire que je le recommence encore (à très envie de le recommencer mais sais que si je le fais, je ne vais plus dormir ^^).**_

 _ **Raven AzuNoctuli : Il faut dire que je l'ai trouvé en voulant faire toutes les quêtes monstres la secondes fois avant de faire les quêtes principale ... Et oublie pas que j'écris en français, je serais moins perturbé par un français qui commente en anglais XD!**_

 _ **Zialema : Zia ... ça fait plaisir de voir qu'une autre histoire, WItcher, va apparaitre. Et je sais que moi même, je vais être curieuse d'aller la lire. Un plaisir alors de laisser une histoire qui te donne autant d'émotions. (danse de la victoire en assommant Shéogorath derrière pour ne pas le laisser faire une fête du fromage sans l'auteur). Alors, bonne lecture**_

 _ **Comme toujours, Harry est la propriété de J.K Rowling alors que Géralt de Riv est issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski. Bonne lecture à tous et hésitez pas à laisser à la folle que je suis une petite Reviews ou des questions ^^.**_

 _ **\- " CUPCAKE POUR TOUS ! HASKILL ! IL Y A MOLY QUI ARRIVE POUR LE THE"**_

 _ **\- ... Je Devrais partir, vous ne pensez pas ?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36 :**_

Yennefer regardait l'arrivée des deux. Elle les avait attendu trop longtemps à son gout. Mais l'elfe semblait pensif voir même avec une pointe de colère. Géralt s'approcha d'elle et se mit de façon à ce que le guérisseur ne puisse l'entendre totalement. Il faut dire qu'il venait simplement de faire s'enflammer d'un seul regard un objet dans sa main avant de le jeter négligemment dans les airs. Elle reconnut un livre sur la chasse sauvage étrangement.

-Il a rencontré la chasse dans la caverne des rêves et ce qu'ils comptent faire à Ciri. Ça l'a amené à réfléchir. Laissons-le.

-En quoi son état t'inquiète ? Grogna-t-elle.

Géralt fixa Yennefer avec une pointe de colère. L'elfe était un ami et Yennefer semblait le considérer comme une sorte de monstre qu'il ne devrait pas approcher. Mandos les regarda à cet instant et s'éloigna à la surprise du sorceleur. Il entra dans la ville et observa les lieux de l'attaque. Ce qu'avait dit le spectre dans la caverne pouvait être cru ou non ? Il l'ignorait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un semblant de vérité dans ces songes. Ciri était en danger et il voulait l'aider. Il était hors de question que la chasse sauvage l'utilise pour leurs plans, quels qu'ils soient. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rentrer en rage en imaginant les elfes Aen Ael avoir entre leur main la jeune femme. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait sa colère grouiller sous sa peau et l'appel de la magie qui répondait à sa rage. Il pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait si il ne se calmait pas. Heureusement encore, que les elfes n'étaient pas capable d'utiliser l'Impérium dans ce monde. Il frissonnait rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si l'un d'eux pouvait le faire et l'utilisait sur Ciri.

Il regarda le village et remonta les pistes, observant les traces. Il y en avait tellement. C'était comme les colonnes de tueurs des villageois. C'était la même tactique. Le même mode opératoire. Ils tuaient tous sur leurs passages et faisaient beaucoup de dégâts. Ils détruisaient un maximum, comme pour effacer leur trace. Géralt lui avait parlé d'un village qui avait été rayé de la carte dans les marais, proche de Perchefeux. Il releva un morceau de bois, regardant les restes presque cendres en dessous. Il nota vaguement le mouvement derrière lui ainsi que les bruits d'un groupe de femme. Une des femmes le regarda, le visage remplit de rage.

Il ne se formalisa pas. Il pouvait comprendre l'état. Il avait vu le même dans le visage d'elfes et de non-humains après le passage de la haine. Il l'avait vu chez des sorciers après le passage des adeptes de Voldemort. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire et qu'il devait faire, c'était leur offrir son aide.

Il regarda l'une des maisons détruites et leva les mains en conjurant sa magie. À la surprise des femmes du village, celle-ci se répara sous leurs yeux. L'une des vieilles le regarda étrangement et reconnaissante. Il se tourna alors vers le groupe principal qui s'était approché.

-Je suis Mandos Cerbin, le guérisseur sombre. J'ai appris pour l'attaque. Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

L'une des femmes le guida aux différents endroits qui avaient été détruit par les flammes et la glace. Il remarqua tout de suite le sang contre le sol gelé, les marques de griffures contre les bois des maisons, les coups d'épées, les restes d'une bataille. Certes, il s'était fait connaitre sur les Royaumes du Nord assez rapidement en arpentant les champs de bataille avec Hugin sur son épaule. Il en avait vu, des villages détruit mais aussi le désespoirs qui se lisait sur les visages des survivants. Il y avait toujours ces mêmes questions : Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Pourquoi moi et pas les autres ? Est ce que je vais un jour me relever ? C'était pour cela qu'il arpentait les champs de bataille. C'était pour soigner ceux qui avaient presque tout perdu. C'était pour aider les soldats qui n'avaient plus la possibilité de marcher pour revenir dans leur camps. Et il ne faisait pas de distinction entre les deux factions ou les races. Il lui fallut un moment pour faire le nécessaire. Il avait bien vu la sorcière emmener Géralt dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il termina de réparer la dernière maison, il se tourna vers l'une des vieilles femmes en deuil.

-Je sais que le chagrin vous accable. Mais je recherche une jeune femme. Des cheveux cendrés, des yeux aussi bleu qu'un lagon. Une cicatrice au coin de la joue.

-… Elle était avec le veule avant que cela ne se passe.

-Le veule ?

La femme lui expliqua qui était le veule et ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pour retrouver son honneur qu'il clamait ne pas avoir perdu. On avait répondu la même chose à Yennefer et Géralt qui étaient alors allés vers le jardin de Freya. L'elfe suivit la route qu'on lui avait indiqué simplement. Seulement, lorsqu'il posa le pied dans le jardin, il sentit une magie sombre ramper autours. Il sentit l'arrachement au voile de la mort de l'âme, imposant à un défunt de retourner dans son corps. C'était comme sentir se tordre son propre corps. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait l'âme alors que la mort grognait dans son esprit de la cérémonie abjecte qu'il ressentait.

Les jambes partirent comme le vent et il arriva à la base du chêne du jardin où la femme était en pleine cérémonie nécromantique. Il pouvait voir les ombres noirs autours du corps en décomposition de celui qui devait être le veule. Mais il pouvait surtout voir l'âme se tordre, arracher au monde des morts et forcer dans son enveloppe de chair. Il ne pouvait que voir l'âme se faire déchirer par la magie, imposant alors les restrictions et les griffes qui déchiraient le corps. Il avait envie de vomir lorsqu'il constata que l'âme se décomposait, devenant presque comme un Inferi spirituel ou un spectre qu'on imposait dans un réceptacle.

-Il suffit !

Sa voix fut enveloppée de magie lorsqu'il arriva entre le corps et la sorcière, coupant le lien entre les deux. La femme fut propulsée plus loin, surprise de l'arrivée de Mandos. Celui-ci était fou de rage. Géralt recula en sentant la magie crépiter autours de l'elfe. Une étrange impression émanait dorénavant du lieu alors que l'elfe réceptionna le corps avec un respect hors du commun. Il posa le corps au sol pour lui fermer les yeux et faire disparaitre les traces du combat pour son dernier voyage. Yennefer se releva avec colère.

-Comment oses-tu ? C'était le seul moyen de …

-Taisez-vous, Dh'oine ou je vous tue. La nécromancie … comment oses tu souiller l'âme d'un défunt ?

Yennefer se tourna vers Géralt pour lui demander son soutient mais le sorceleur était d'accord avec l'elfe. Il voulait retrouver Ciri mais pas comme cela. Mandos sentit une autre chose, le jardin perdait de son énergie. La sorcière avait utilisé la nécromancie mais elle avait eu le culot de puiser dans la magie vitale d'un lieu aussi pure ? Comment osait-elle ? Il était un elfe. Un être lié à la terre et à la nature de part sa magie. Il sentait le désespoirs du lieu comme une complainte horrible. L'elfe posa la main sur le sol et Géralt ne put que voir le teint du guérisseur perdre des couleurs alors qu'il insufflait l'énergie nécessaire à ce que le jardin subsiste. On put voir les femmes du village arriver et comprendre les actions qui se déroulaient. Yennefer fut insultée et pointée du doigt par les prêtresses de Freya.

Géralt aida Mandos à revenir sur pied lorsque l'elfe arrêta. Il tanguait légèrement avant de fixer le corps mort au pied du vieux chêne. Il se baissa vers et posa la main dessus.

-Mon frère … Viens. Sors de cette prison de chair où tu as été entrainé, arraché du royaume des défunts.

Yennefer prit une étrange expression, voulant surement alors argumenter qu'il osait lui dire de ne pas faire de nécromancie et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et il n'allait pas lui expliquer non plus. Il entendait les cris de douleurs de l'âme à moitié attaché au corps décomposé. Sa magie agit sans même avoir à le penser, entourant les chaines et les brisant. Yennefer ne semblait pas comprendre et jurait après lui et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle faisait cela pour retrouver Ciri. Que le mort était mort et qu'il aurait pu fournir la réponse alors qu'il avait interrompu la cérémonie. Mais, une douce lumière émana du corps et un esprit sortit. Celui-ci le fixa reconnaissant. Mandos regarda alors Géralt.

-Pose-lui les questions. Je … vais méditer.

L'elfe s'assit contre l'arbre, écoutant l'histoire d'une oreille distante. Il entendait surtout l'agonie du lieu mais aussi la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait presque ressentir une caresse contre lui alors qu'il était appuyé contre le vieux chêne. L'esprit termina son histoire et regarda l'elfe avec respect et remerciement. Mandos se releva et tendit la main vers.

-Je te guide vers l'endroit où tu résideras pour les prochaines vies, Skaal.

- _Comment ?_

-Je suis juste celui que je dois être, guerrier.

L'esprit sentit alors comme une douce lumière et tourna sa tête dans une direction. Mandos haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant les portes d'une salle de banquet. Chaque personne allait à l'endroit qu'il méritait. Chaque action a un impact sur l'après. Seulement, avant de passer les portes, le jeune homme de Loffoten se tourna vers lui.

- _Comment vous appelez vous, seigneur ?_

-Mandos Cerbin, le guérisseur sombre.

- _Elle m'a parlé de vous … Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à vous. Je crois qu'elle vous appréciait et a très mal vécu votre blessure._

Il disparut mais laissa Mandos avec beaucoup d'interrogation. Mais hors de question de ramener le jeune homme du royaume des morts pour lui poser la question de remarqua alors le regard de Yennefer. Il pouvait reconnaitre celui de la peur dans ce dernier. Géralt s'approcha de l'elfe.

-Ça va ?

-Non … Ce qu'elle a fait … ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable. Géralt … Je vais t'attendre à Kaer Trolde.

-Merci d'être venu aider. On se retrouve dans plusieurs jours.

L'elfe avança et sentit Hugin se poser sur son épaule et frotter sa tête contre son maitre. Hedwige se posa sur son bras et demanda à être caressée. Yennefer se plaça devant lui mais il ne la regarda même pas. Avant même qu'elle puisse dire un seul mot, il transplana. Il apparut au pied de la forteresse, surprenant Cerys et Lugos la Beigne. Il haussa un sourcil comme ayant la vague impression de les avoir trouvées à un moment gênant. Il était pourtant atterri dans … un lieu loin des yeux. Mais bien sûr. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

-Je dérange peut-être ? une alliance entre deux clans ? ça ne me regarde pas. Bonne journée à vous.

-Attend ! Mandos ! Dirent les deux aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

-Vous n'inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien vu. Cerys, sac-à-souris se trouve dans les parages ?

\- Dans …. Dans … dans ses appartements.

Il repartit sans un mot. Il était sûr que les deux tremblaient dorénavant de terreur pour aucune raison. Mandos passa la porte des appartements du druide qui fut assez surpris de le revoir. Mais vu l'expression, il se doutait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il laissa l'elfe s'installer dans un coin tranquillement. Ce dernier s'endormit sans un mot quelque temps plus tard.

* * *

Géralt arriva à la fin de la semaine au moment des festivités. Il trouva Mandos assez morose, assit à une des fenêtres de la grande salle. Plus précisément, il était assis sur la poutre en face de la fenêtre, au-dessus de la fête. Le sorceleur haussa un sourcil puisqu'il savait que Iorveth avait la même façon de se mettre au calme en montant dans les hauteurs. Crach eut un rire en regardant avec Géralt l'elfe.

-Il est monté là-haut depuis ce matin. Même pendant la fête.

-Mandos ! Descends.

L'elfe tourna l'œil vers le sorceleur, sirotant son verre. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, causant le cri de plusieurs personnes mais se changea en corbeau pour redevenir elfe en face du sorceleur, son verre atterrissant dans sa main. Géralt savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait l'elfe. Il connaissait une bonne partie de ses réactions. Il savait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le sorceleur savait parfaitement qui était la coupable. Yennefer avait fait des choses qui avait rappelé des horreurs du passé du guérisseur sombre. Et vu la manière dont il avait réagi à la nécromancie. Et cela, de façon aussi viscérale, il devait avoir un rapport avec le trop de mort qu'il avait vu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai … parlé avec Yennefer.

-… Tu as rompu avec, je me trompe ?

Géralt ne bougea pas mais interrogea du regard l'elfe qui but son verre et le fit disparaitre.

-Je ne sens plus le lien magique entre vous deux. L'histoire de la ballade de Jaskier m'a donné un aperçu de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux. Et je pense aussi savoir qu'elle a brisé le sort, je me trompe ?

-Exact. Allons discuter plus loin.

Crach les guida dans une des pièces annexes et offrit une arme à Géralt pour le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour ses enfants. Le jarl se tourna par la suite vers l'elfe.

-Je sais que vous avez aussi aider, Maitre Mandos. Je ne peux que vous offrir que ceci. Ça remonte au passé des elfes qui vivaient sur ces terres, lors de la grande armada. J'espère que vous en ferez bonne usage. Elle est dans l'armurerie du château depuis des années.

C'était une épée avec une garde en forme de cerf. Mandos joua avec la lame un moment avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Elle était, certes, vieille, mais la lame était d'une beauté sans pareil.

Il voulut remercier Crach lorsque des cris remonta vers les deux hommes. Les trois partirent et ouvrirent les portes pour voir un immense ours déchiqueter l'un des bardes. Mandos en vit un autre proche de personnes tombées au sol. Sans réfléchir, il lança sa magie contre l'animal, l'expulsant contre le mur avec violence. Géralt fonça vers un autre des ours. Mandos en compta trop à son gout. Comment des ours de cette taille étaient rentrés dans la salle ?

Son regard se posa sur le sol où il vit plusieurs corps au sol d'hommes et de femmes ayant été frappés par les créatures. La surprise était l'expression la plus commune à part la douleur sur le visage figé des morts. Il remarqua plusieurs des Jarl affrontant alors un autre des ours. Il ne laisserait pas l'occasion à la bête de faire une nouvelle victime. Il dessina avec son arme dans les airs, compactant la magie. Deux gardes vinrent le protéger pendant qu'il incantait.

- ** _J'en appelle aux esprits des glaces, artisans des tempêtes. Frappez mon ennemi de vos serres gelées._**

Il frappa alors le sol avec son épée et des stalagmites de glaces poussèrent dans la salle, transperçant les ours à la surprise de tous. Géralt en tua une bonne partie aussi de son côté. Le dernier tomba sous les coups des armes des jarls. Mandos essuya sa lame et la rangea dans son fourreau avant de se tourner vers les victimes. Il vit deux des fils de jarls être au bord du trépas. La mort était proche. Il s'approcha du premier et leva la main.

- ** _Accio sac à potion._**

Le sac arriva à grande vitesse dans sa main. Il enfonça cette dernière dedans et sortit deux potions. Cerys arriva à ses côtés, comprenant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Il lui donna l'une des fioles et présenta le corps de Lugos la beigne.

-Fais-lui boire cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle se précipita avant qu'un des jarls ne proteste. Mandos posa la main sur le ventre du garçon, sentant la blessure. Il concentra sa magie et murmura.

- ** _Episkey._**

La blessure se referma rapidement sous l'impulsion de la magie et de la potion qu'il avait fait boire. Il confia une seconde fiole au père qui était à genoux à côté de lui.

-Donnez-lui ça, que je me charge des autres. Il a perdu trop de sang, ça le lui renouvellera.

Il arriva à-côté de Lugos qui avait le regard blême et Cerys qui tentait de le faire boire. L'elfe fixa l'inefficacité de la jeune fille alors qu'il concentrait sa magie sur la plaie.

-Faites-lui boire.

-Comment ?

-Buvez, et faites-le rentrer dans sa bouche. Vous savez comment.

Elle comprit et ne prit pas de gants en mettant le contenu dans sa bouche et embrassa le fils de Lugos le dingue pour lui faire boire la potion. Celui-ci reprit des couleurs mais pas conscience. Mandos vérifia alors le pouls après avoir terminé de refermer la plaie. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps, se dirigeant vers les autres blessés. Un des hommes le regarda.

-Que peut-on faire pour vous ?

L'elfe le fixa avant de redevenir ce qu'il était, un guérisseur, un médecin, un leader. Il pointa alors les soldats et servants présents.

-Trouvez de l'alcool pour désinfecter les plaies. Vous, descendez au village chez l'apothicaire afin de récupérer les herbes nécessaires contre les infections et les plaies. Vous, je veux que vous rameniez des draps propres que vous couperez et utiliserez pour bander les plaies. Ils doivent ne pas avoir la moindre tache ni la moindre odeur qui peut montrer la saleté. Vous les ferez bouillir dans de l'eau bouillante avant toute utilisation.

Géralt reconnut le caractère de Iorveth dans la façon de donner les ordres mais c'était précis et surtout, il y avait la connaissance derrière. Il pouvait laisser entre les mains de Mandos la guérison des victimes. Il fit signe à Cerys de l'aider à trouver le coupable.

Mandos fut aider du fils de l'ancien jarl qui n'avait pas été touché par l'attaque. Ce dernier était secoué et fixait une direction à intervalle régulier. Alors que l'elfe était en train de terminer de bander la plaie d'un des soldats, il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Dh'oine, j'ai vu des trolls plus discrets. Te sens tu coupable ?

-… non … et Oui. … je crois connaitre le coupable.

-… Et ça amènerait déshonneur à ta maison, je me trompe ? Pas si tu aides et prouve que tu as plus d'honneur que le coupable. Tu es attentif aux autres mais reste dans l'ombre d'une personne qui veut diriger ta vie, je me trompe ?

-… Cerys ou Hjalmar seraient de meilleur choix que moi. Je n'ai pas le charisme de mon père. Merci de m'avoir parler, maitre guérisseur. Vous m'avez amené à réfléchir. Je vais parler avec le sorceleur et Cerys sur l'heure.

Le jeune homme disparut alors que l'elfe termina sa tâche. Il se laissa alors s'effondrer sur la chaise en grognant. Il se concentra sur ce qui lui restait à faire et dona les directives aux servants présents alors que les guérisseurs de la ville arrivaient en renfort, enfin. Chacun se mit au travail et il dût soigner, ou déclarer la mort de beaucoup durant ce temps. Une des servantes arriva en catastrophe pour annoncer que quelqu'un avait mis le feu au Cellier et que c'était le même qui avait mis des champignons et du sang dans le vin selon le sorceleur. L'elfe secoua la tête. Le feu avait été vite maitrisé et Mandos n'arriva qu'au moment où Cerys, Géralt et Svanrige. Les trois étaient quelque peu roussis mais étaient en pleine forme. L'elfe observa le servant tenue par le col par Géralt et tourna son attention vers Cerys.

-Donc ? Le coupable est la reine moutarde, dans le cellier avec la torche. Ricana-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. C'est juste que ça me rappelle un des rares jeux auquel j'aimais jouer. Géralt, je te laisse avec la politique. Je vais terminer avec mon domaine de compétence.

Il retourna vers l'infirmerie improviser et observa rapidement les différents blessés. Il attrapa un carnet de son sac sans-fond et commença à noter pour chaque patient ce qui était nécessaire. Il lança un sort sur les feuilles qu'ils déposaient devant les lits improvisés afin que tous puissent comprendre sans poser la question. Il se rassit et vit l'un des serviteurs lui amener de quoi manger avec un regard reconnaissant.

-Merci pour mon frère.

-Je suis guérisseur avant tous.

Il vit d'autres personnes venir le remercier. Plus tard, ce furent les jarls. Il avait sauvé deux autres des héritiers. Le reste était mort sous les griffes des ours. Svanrige le remercia pour le conseil puisqu'il avait ainsi pu garder l'honneur de son clan. Sa mère était la coupable. Géralt frotta la tête, ébouriffant la tignasse de l'elfe qui avait retiré son bandana.

-C'est qu'il a grandi depuis Flotsam.

-En taille et en bêtise. Commenta Mandos.

Les deux rires même si ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu. Ils avaient besoin de détendre les tensions trop présentes actuellement.

* * *

 ** _Bon, voilà, c'est fait. J'ai fais ma blague sur le Cluedo ... Il fallait que je la fasse._**

 ** _Hésitez pas à laisser vos petits commentaires. Et je vous dis à la prochaine fois._**

 ** _(auteur en fuite à présent car vient d'entendre un bruit de moteur et Shéogorath qui rit comme un dément derrière)_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Salutation Camarade d'aventure, de sorcelerie, de révolution de ... (regarde son texte et le jette derrière son épaule). Fin du Blabla, j'ai un chapitre qui n'attend plus qu'a être lu.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **Zialema: Survivant un jour, survivant toujours. Notre cher Mandos ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir ce syndrome du Héros. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus sain, on se dira, d'aller soigner les gens que de partir en tête de cavalerie, l'épée à la main. J'ai parfois ... des moments de lucidité lorsque j'écris et j'essaye vraiment de mettre le lecteur dans la peau du personnage. (même si parfois, c'est un échec total mais pas grave ^^)  
**_

 ** _lala : Un mort revenu à la vie (Oo). Vrai, ça fait un petit moment ^^. Mais si c'est pour la bonne cause, il n'y a rien à dire. Lorsque je cherchais un boulot, j'étais pas trop à écrire. Alors, lire ? Encore moins ^^. Mais, que l'histoire te plait toujours autant, ça me fait plaisir._**

 ** _Raven AzulNoctuli : Tu as réussi à ne pas commenter en anglais cette fois ci ^^. Et je ne t'ai pas répondu en anglais non plus XD ! Merci pour le commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes le chapitre. Apprécie celui. ()  
_**

 _ ** _ **Avant d'oublier, Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling alors que Géralt de Riv est issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski. au fait, on est à 19.800 vue largement dépassé sur cette fic. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je la traduits en Anglais.  
**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37 :**_

Mandos se retrouva à prendre de nouveau le bateau. Seulement, avant de partir, il lui fut demandé d'aller voir les jeunes fils de Jarls qu'il avait sauvés. Il fut surpris d'être remercié et invité par les autres jarls dans leurs régions. Il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait offrir pareil remerciement. Il était simplement un guérisseur un peu retord qui était présent lorsque le moment s'en n'était fait sentir. Mais, bon, il avait le don d'attirer les ennuies, il pouvait attirer peut-être de la chance ? Cerys était la nouvelle reine des iles de Skellige ce qui était plutôt sympathique aussi. Il avait été invité à la cérémonie de couronnement. Mais il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations de puissances et les cérémonies. Heureusement que la nouvelle reine lui avait épargné la honte de monter sur l'estrade. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait menacé de parler de ses petites rencontres avec Lugos la Beigne. Il était un serpentard avec un masque de Griffondor, pas un enfant de coeur.

Géralt expliqua qu'il avait déjà vu la créature dont avait parler le mort de Loffoten. Il en avait acquis la certitude. Le sorcier fixa le sorceleur avec interrogation. Mais Géralt ne donna pas plus d'explication à part une demande étrange. Il était à présent habitué à Géralt qui préférait faire parler les actions que les mots. Mais, parfois, les mots sont plus coupants que les actions. Cependant, il ne le dirait pas car ce serait être Hypocrite.

\- Je veux que tu ailles à Kaer Morhen.

\- … Et je trouve ça où ? Je veux bien y aller, moi, mais faudra que je sache par où passer.

Le sorceleur soupira avant de sortir la carte et présenter le lieu à Mandos. Une forteresse assez éloignée, caché dans les montagnes. Il lui indiqua plusieurs routes possibles mais le sorcier devrait se débrouiller pour le moment. Et à peine arrivé, le sorceleur lui indiqua à nouveau le chemin à prendre.

Il passa néanmoins par le camp de Scoia'tael qui avait réussi à faire évacuer plusieurs familles de non humains loin de Novigrad. Les chasses au non humains avaient déjà commencé malheureusement. Iorveth lui annonça qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place une rencontre prochainement. L'ancien demanda de garder Hugin ou Hedwige pour prévenir. Mandos se frotta le menton en écoutant les dernières discussions. Plusieurs fermes humaines avaient été attaquées par le groupe de Isengrim, causant des répercussions sur les non humains de la région concernée.

\- Je passe voir Roche pour des infos et lui demandé s'il ne peut rien faire.

\- … Tu lui as dit au fait ?

\- Pour ?

\- À ton avis. S'amusa le plus ancien.

\- … Je ne vais pas causer une attaque cardiaque à Oncle Roche. C'est ton rôle.

Mandos avait dorénavant le sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. On pouvait noter que Iorveth avait exactement le même sourire inquiétant. La plupart des elfes firent un pas en arrière en regardant les deux. Ciaran secoua la tête, sachant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Les deux étaient infernal vis-à-vis de faire hurler les gens de terreurs.

Le plus jeune monta sur sa monture, demandant que l'on envoie une lettre à Hermione rapidement. Elle pourrait aider si l'elfe ne se trompait pas. Il avait ressenti la malédiction sur le lieu de l'explosion et Hermione était quand même l'une des plus intelligente personne qu'il connaissait. Elle trouverait surement une solution. Ou lui enverra les documents nécessaires pour l'aider.

* * *

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour trouver la forteresse des sorceleurs et avoir une horde de fantôme de sorceleurs, de spectres, d'esprits sur le chemin, il avait tous sauf apprécié. Surtout lorsqu'un des esprits coincés et maudits avait tenté de lui trancher la tête.

\- _Vous êtes sûr que je dois passer cette porte, elfe._

\- Bon. Je vais le répéter comme je l'ai dit aux autres esprits du coin. Soit, tu passes cette porte, soit je te botte le train. Bouge ton ectoplasme **immédiatement** !

L'esprit du sorceleur prit peur en voyant le tressautement du sourcil de l'elfe et surtout les tentacules d'ombres qui apparurent autours de lui. L'esprit disparut enfin mais Mandos avait dorénavant une direction à prendre mieux indiqué que ce que lui avait donné Géralt. Il avait eu de la _chance_ de tomber sur cet avant-poste de sorceleur remplit d'esprits de sorceleurs et d'enfants ayant été massacrés par des villageois armés de leur fourche. Il continua d'avancer avec sa monture, repoussant avec sa magie, les créatures qui avaient élues domicile dans la vallée abandonnée. Il regarda la forêt avec intérêt.

\- Si les autres étaient là, ils seraient d'accord avec moi que ce lieu pourrait faire un lieu parfait pour les mages et les non-humains. Et les sorceleurs pourraient avoir de la compagnie autre que ces trucs.

Il vit au loin la forteresse et continua son chemin jusque devant les portes. Il sentit le regard dans les ombres. Il regarda le trou et l'état de la forteresse. Elle avait vécu des siècles. Ça lui rappelait Poudlard. Mais les affres du temps n'avaient pas été gentils avec l'état de la pierre. De même pour les attaques. Les humains sont stupides en détruisant ce qu'il leur faisait peur. Les sorceleurs sont encore plus une nécessité avec la montée du feu éternel puisque celui-ci était assez stupide pour croire que le feu est la solution absolue. Sans blague.

Il rentra dans la cours et posa la longe de sa monture sur la selle. Son observateur était juste au-dessus de lui. Il continua son avancer, en l'ignorant mais se prépara à la moindre attaque. Il profita de porter une cape pour cacher la matérialisation de son arme dans sa main. Il vit l'éclat et roula juste à temps. Il mit son épée en travers de la lame d'argent qui l'avait suivi. Un sorceleur reste un sorceleur.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Elfe ?

\- … Hmmm … Je visite le coin. Je suis bien à Kaer Morhen donc ? Jolie coin, par contre, l'accueil …

Il se changea en corbeau, disparaissant alors de dessous le sorceleur avant de se poser sur le rempart au-dessus pour reprendre corps.

\- Bien. Géralt m'avait prévenu que l'accueil ne manquerait pas de rebondissement.

\- L'elfe de Novigrad ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il tourna sa tête et salua de la main Lambert qui venait d'arriver en entendant les bruits de combat. Le second sorceleur, encore inconnu, regarda son camarade et rangea son arme, comprenant qu'il était plutôt connu.

\- Maitre Lambert. Alors ? Depuis le temps ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je viens aider pour Ciri. Géralt devrait arriver dans les prochains jours avec … un truc. Si j'ai compris, Yennefer est déjà là ?

La tête que tira les deux hommes voulaient tout dire. Lambert présenta alors les deux. Le second sorceleur se nommait Eskel et était du même âge que Géralt. Mandos regarda avec intérêt la cicatrice barrant le visage du sorceleur. Celui-ci n'en fut pas très appréciateur jusqu'à remarquer la cicatrice sur le front, cacher par quelque mèches rebelles dépassant du bandana.

\- Bon. Le loup m'a parlé d'un vieux grognon rhumatisant à rencontrer.

Les deux se mirent à rire et guidèrent l'elfe jusqu'à la forteresse intérieur pour trouver Vesimir. Lambert expliqua comment il avait rencontré le guérisseur sombre. Eskel avait entendu parler de Mandos et surtout de ce que l'on racontait sur lui. L'elfe soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment écouter ces rumeurs. Ils arrivèrent au pied des grandes portes lorsqu'un violent fracas les surpris tous les trois. Mandos fixa le reste du lit au sol dorénavant et leva la tête vers le balcon.

\- … Rappelez-moi de transformer Géralt en cafard en me laissant avec cette folle.

Les deux hochèrent la tête en silence avant de rentrer. Mandos sentit encore plus de fantôme dans la forteresse et il frissonna. Merlin l'avait prévenu pour la cérémonie des herbes. Même si apportant des capacités aux humains afin d'être immunisé contre les monstres, la recherche des mutagènes avaient été mal faite et la mort venait souvent chez les enfants. Il savait que beaucoup se trouvaient dans ce cas-là et surtout ici. Il avança doucement, évitant de parler aux esprits présents. Il vit alors un vieux sorceleur.

Celui-ci le fixa étrangement et mit sa main à son arme. L'elfe soupira avant de sortir une lettre de son sac.

\- Tenez, c'est de Géralt et …

\- L'Elfe de Loffoten ?

Il allait définitivement maudire Géralt en voyant la sorcière avec sa magie active. Elle avait monté un bouclier autours d'elle et semblait plus qu'inquiète. Mandos leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention vers le vieux sorceleur qui terminait de lire le message. L'elfe nota bien le sourire hilare de Lambert et le micro sourire satisfait de Eskel.

\- Vous auriez un coin où je peux crécher en paix ?

\- Soit dans la forteresse, soit dans une des tours en ruines de la vallée.

Mandos jugea du regard Yennefer. Il était sûr qu'elle allait lui pourrir la vie s'il restait dans la forteresse même. Et puis, dormir dans une des vieilles tours pourrait être amusant.

\- Il y a une des tours de la forteresse qui n'est pas trop abimé ?

\- Je te montre.

Lambert et lui sortirent mais Mandos ne partit pas sans offrir un sourire de renard à la femme et regarder les cheveux de cette dernière. Il était fils de Maraudeur et alors ? il partit rapidement, en tirant le sorceleur qui remarqua le changement. Lambert explosa de rire lorsqu'ils furent en dehors. Mandos entendit le cri et attrapa le sorceleur pour transplaner sur l'une des tours. Celui-ci se tint le ventre, sentant son estomac désapprécier le voyage fortement mais lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'une Yennefer teinte en Rose, il remercia du regard l'elfe en sortant en même temps des pièces.

\- Tiens. Voir ça mérite une tournée à une auberge.

\- Mouais. J'hésitais pour la couleur. Peut-être que Jaune canari. Vert vase aussi. Ou encore …

\- Orange citrouille. Je la vois bien en citrouille. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Géralt t'apprécie autant. Tu es plutôt facétieux.

L'elfe regarda du coin de l'œil la pièce et agita ses doigts. Les pierres remontèrent à leur place d'origine et la porte se reconstruit sous le regard assez intéressé de Lambert qui voyait toujours Yennefer chercher les deux dans la cour en injuriant le ciel comme le pire des écumeurs des routes.

Lambert retourna alors son regard, sentant un changement et son collier vibrant. Il regarda étrangement ce qui était avant le reste d'une tour détruite en ruine. Le toit avait été reconstruit et une sorte de loft avait été aménagé avec une ouverture sur le ciel mais qui était protégé des intempéries par une vitre de verre. Il nota des objets apparaissant au fur et à mesure. Un tapis vert prit place au centre de la pièce. Et il reconnut sans peine un cercle de magie inscrit dessus. Des bibliothèques sortirent du mur et un foyer monta du sol. Il remarqua alors l'elfe terminer plusieurs sorts et des teintures descendirent des anciennes toiles d'araignées. Ça, c'était un sacré acte de magie. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil chez les magiciennes ou les mages.

\- Kreature !

Il haussa un sourcil en fixant l'elfe qui venait de dire un mot bien étrange et sans raison. À cet instant, une chose apparut du vide. Lambert se fit violence pour ne pas dégainer son épée et trancher la chose qui avait la taille d'un Necker. Mais en même temps différent. Ça avait de grandes oreilles avec un nez crochu donnant l'impression d'une grimace. Le truc le plus notable était les deux yeux globuleux. La chose maigrelette et petite s'inclina devant l'elfe sorcier.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, guérisseur au corbeau ?

\- J'ai besoin de plusieurs livres de Square Grimault. Je te fais la liste et je te laisse remplir mes étagères. Par contre, protège chaque ouvrage. J'ai une femme ici qui n'a pas à lire des livres de la haute et noble maison Black.

\- Autorisation de « voler dans les plumes » ?

Mandos sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de sourire et accepter. Il se tourna vers Lambert et Remarqua Eskel qui venait de passer la porte en la fixant étrangement. Il fit signe au deux de le suivre. Kreature était repartit avec la liste de papier. Mandos agita les doigts et une table avec plusieurs fauteuils apparut devant la cheminée qui s'alluma. Il attrapa alors son sac et sortit une bouteille.

\- Je partage un verre. À la santé de notre tranquillité … qui a disparu avec l'ex de Géralt.

\- … pourquoi pas.

Ils s'installèrent au calme alors que la sorcière continuait de vociférer dans la cour. Vesimir arriva plusieurs heures plus tard et nota les trois en pleine partie de cartes dans ce qui était une tour en ruine. Mandos proposa alors au vieux sorceleur de venir les rejoindre.

\- Et pour Yennefer, le jeunot ?

\- Il y a un sort sur la porte montrant qu'il n'y a pas de porte. Et des sorts pour empêcher l'apparition par portail. Elle va tourner un moment avant de s'apercevoir où nous sommes. Et surtout, elle n'a déjà plus sa couleur criarde. Mais elle a tellement peur que je sois le diable incarné que je ne me suis pas empêcher de lui faire des misères.

\- … Et Géralt en pense quoi de tout ça ?

Mandos offrit seulement son sourire de maraudeur en posant sa carte et présentant sa main à Lambert avec un regard perçant. Le sorceleur posa ses pièces en maudissant la poker-face de l'elfe.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, la prochaine bataille commence à se préparer. Et les crises de coeur aussi. à la prochaine.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Salutation camarades aventuriers et sorciers à temps perdu. Revoilà notre survivant dans ses aventures dans les royaumes du Nord en Téméria. Et la bataille arrive contre les membres de la chasse sauvage. Mais aussi, les retrouvailles entre Ciri et Mandos.  
**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **lala : Maaahh! Lambert est pingre ^^. Mais, l'intention était là. T'inquiète, chacun va avoir son petit passage et Iorveth et Roche vont devoir se voir. Ce qui va être assez amusant quand on y pense. Et Pour Yennefer et les livres, notre très chère sorcière va s'y tenter. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Zialema : Bon à savoir que je vais aussi avoir bientot quelque chose à lire ^^. Sinon, comme on se l'est dit, il est vrai que Radovid est jeune. Je vais essayer pour l'epicness ^^.**_

 _ **eragon95159: Truly, he will think about it. And, if you want to know ^^. Read.  
**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling alors que Géralt de Riv est issus des livres de Andrzej Sapkowski.**_**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38 :** _

Géralt arriva avec la créature qui tirait les crins d'ablette. Uma avait paniqué lorsqu'ils avaient croisée une des vivernes vivants dorénavant aux alentours de la forteresse. Il fut surpris en notant que plusieurs des murs de la forteresse avaient comme été restaurés à leur gloire d'antan. Il était sûr que Mandos avait fait le gros des oeuvres avec sa magie car son vieux maitre était trop vieux pour le faire tout seul. Et ni lui, ni Eskel et encore moins Lambert étaient venu pour le faire. Ils étaient si peu nombreux aujourd'hui. Il nota alors Vesimir dans la cour principale. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre de pied ferme et avec le sourire. Mais en s'approchant au plus près, il remarqua le pincement agacé des lèvres.

-Vesimir.

-Loup blanc.

-Laisse-moi devinez, Yennefer ?

Seul le regard permis de répondre à l'affirmation. Géralt soupira en avançant avec Uma. Cependant, il remarqua au pied de la tour, quelque chose. En s'approchant, il reconnut le lit. Son lit pour être précis. Bon, il comprit. Yennefer avait très mal pris leur rupture au point de jeter les lits par les fenêtres. Il se souvint aussi d'un détail et entendit pester à l'intérieur de la salle principale. Une personne se tenait dorénavant avec un arc dans la main. il grimaça en voyant même les ombres danser jusqu'en plein soleil comme des serpents enragés.

-… et je vous interdits dorénavant d'approcher ma bibliothèque ou je vous jure que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez, sorcière dégénérée.

-Vos …

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Allez voir les Coincés du cul pour voir si j'y suis. Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais moins stupide.

Géralt regarda passer Mandos avec une série de livre sous le bras après qu'il est rangé son arc. Il passa en coupe-vent à coté de Géralt mais on pouvait sentir la colère à chacun de ses pas. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le transplanage avait du bon comme du mauvais. Le coté bon, c'est qu'il donnait une sortie remarquée ou une entrée en fonction du moment utilisé. Le sorceleur regarda Yennefer disparaitre. Vesimir haussa les épaules et emmena Uma dans un coin. Seulement, Géralt se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature étrange. Il dégaina une de ses épées en croyant avoir affaire à une forme de Necker mais la créature le salua avec une révérence. C'était petit avec des grands yeux pleureurs.

-Euh … maitre sorceleur ? Je suis Winry … le maitre Mandos demande s'il est possible d'avoir votre visite dès que vous avez terminé vos taches ?

-Euh … Bien …

La créature disparut à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Vesimir un peu décontenancer par l'apparition étrange. Le vieux sorceleur agita alors la main.

-Ce n'est rien. Il s'agit d'une elfe de maison rattaché à la magie du gamin elfe. C'est une sacrée cuisinière. Par contre, méfie toi de celui ayant un nez crochu et répondant au nom de Kreature. Ce petit être est plus retors que bien des créatures. Yennefer en a fait les frais même si elle a réussi à emprunter plusieurs ouvrages de Mandos. Notre guérisseur sombre était plus qu'en rage. Heureusement, elle n'a pas pu les lire puisque l'elfe de maison les avait scellés par magie.

Le loup blanc secoua la tête, ne voulant pas comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait. Il remarque aussi qu'une bonne partie de la forteresse était propre. Et cela, était plus qu'étrange. Vesimir ne passerait pas son temps à Nettoyer. Il vit alors le balai bouger tout seul. Bon, il se doutait le responsable. il vit aussi un second devant une zone effondrée et claquer des doigts pour la réparer avec de la magie. bon, il semblerait que la forteresse des sorceleurs reprendrait du service.

Il rangea ses affaires au pied de son lit à coté de ceux d'Eskel et de Lambert avant de retrouver les autres pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider un peu. Il irait voir plus tard Mandos.

* * *

Le guérisseur sombre regarda le miroir qu'il avait agrandi. Il attendit avant de voir Regulus apparaitre de l'autre coté du reflet. Et vu la tête, le cadet black avait dû passer sa journée dans la bibliothèque à chercher des informations.

-Regulus.

- _Mandos. J'ai cherché dans de nombreux ouvrages. J'ai plusieurs pistes pour toi. Kreature va venir avec mes notes. … tu vas bien ?_

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Regulus eut un sourire crisper en voyant la salle de Mandos plongé dans l'obscurité ainsi que l'expression crisper du mage sombre. Il n'était pas surnommé le guérisseur sombre, ou le corbeau des champs de bataille pour faire jolie. Et le voir en réelle lui donnait une envie de fuite rapide. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté d'un miroir. Bien qu'il était sûr que Mandos trouverait un moyen de le tuer à distance si il lui donnait une raison. Sirius arriva à coté, une feuille accrochée à sa veste ainsi que de l'encre sur le visage. Lorsque le Gryffondor remarqua l'expression de son filleul, il eut plus qu'envie de rire.

- _Qui a décidé de titiller le dragon endormi ? Laisse-moi deviner, la sorcière de la cour impériale._

-Sirius … exact. Elle a tenté de prendre des connaissances de la librairie Black que j'ai avec moi.

Les deux frères changèrent d'expressions. On pouvait voir leurs expressions similaires montrant très bien qu'ils étaient frères et désappréciaient certaines choses de la même manière. Cependant, une personne les poussa du miroir et Mandos reconnut Remus. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, enfin, façon de parler.

- _Mandos ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas te faire de moral ou autre, mais je te demande d'éviter de contrarier cette femme et te mettre dans son collimateur._

-Trop tard pour cela, oncle Louny. Et elle va m'avoir bientôt dans l'os.

- _Je te demande de faire attention. C'est tout. Hermione t'a envoyé les documents que tu as demandé avec Draco. Et Fred et George te font savoir qu'ils ont déjà commencé à accueillir dans les ruines elfiques, plusieurs non humains qu'ils font passer au sud ou vers l'est._

L'elfe grogna encore plus, se rappelant de ce léger problème appelé Radovid. Faites que Roche trouve un moyen rapide de se débarrasser du roi fou avant que sa colère ne décide de s'en charger. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de voir quelque chose d'étrange. Son miroir de vision semblait vaciller. Ça voulait dire plusieurs choses, soit, le sortilège avait été arrêté par l'un des coté. Soit, quelqu'un tentait de le contacter. Et c'était plus qu'étrange puisque c'étaient des miroirs qui se connectait par deux, seulement.

-Je dois vous laisser. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui se prépare.

Les autres le saluèrent et leur reflet disparut. À cet instant, une rune apparut en face de lui, faisant sourciller jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux le survivant. Une personne apparut alors en face. Un vieil homme portant une vieille robe similaire au druide du moyen âge. Une longue barbe descendant jusqu'aux genoux ainsi qu'un regard or perçant comme celui des dragons. Le sorcier avala de travers et posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour saluer.

-Eh bien, mon jeune élève ? T'ai-je fait peur ?

-Euh … Maitre Merlin Emris. Un … plaisir.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches. Et je sais que tu trouveras. J'avais un dernier cadeau à te donner, maitre de la mort.

-Que me veut le roi sorcier ?

Le vieil homme se mit à rire avant de passer le miroir pour être face à Mandos. L'elfe eut un sourire crisper avant de sentir le bâton frapper ses genoux et se retrouver le dos violemment au sol. Il entendit rire le vieil homme, hilare de sa blague.

-Obligatoire ?

-… hmmmm, oui. Tu étais trop en colère. Ton krebin est même venu, inquiet que tu déchaines une catastrophe. Donc … maitre de la mort maintenant ? et dire que tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir être plus puissant. Que seul la magie curative et la magie des ombres t'intéressaient.

-Ce n'était pas voulu.

Le maitre de toute magie, Merlin Emris, Celui qui fut et sera l'incarnation même de la magie dans son état le plus pur. Celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur l'un des sièges devant la cheminée et se servit un verre. Mandos se redressa et s'installa à coté en soupirant. Son vieux maitre avait décidé de passer le voir à l'improviste. Il accepta le verre qui s'était matérialisé devant lui.

-Eh bien. Tu as donc ramené des amis si j'ai bien vu.

-Oui. On va dire que Dumbledore a tenté de me ramener sur son échiquier.

-Homme borné et dangereux. Commenta l'ancien. Il me rappelle parfois Mordred ou Morgana sans le coté mignon à reluquer.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne voudrait pas savoir.

Le survivant secoua la tête en voyant apparaitre petit à petit des objets dans la pièce. Il reconnut plusieurs objets de ses voyages et soupira.

-Merci de me les apporter.

-Tu ne viendrais pas les chercher si je ne te les apportais pas. Fais attention aux membres de la chasse sauvage. S'ils savent ce que tu es, tu seras autant une cible que Zirael. C'est pour cela que je suis venu aussi.

Mandos fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête en comprenant. Le maitre de la mort a un pouvoir plus puissant. Et qui dit pouvoir dit appât du gain chez autrui. Le vieux sorcier sourit et posa sa main sur le miroir. Il se tourna vers son élève.

-Le spectre du parjure de la mort erre encore et te cherche. Tu as détruit ses attaches et ton oncle son corps. Mais son esprit demeure. Et les esprits ne sont pas arrêtés par les mondes et les sphères d'existence.

-… Me laissera-t-il jamais en paix ? Bon, je pense qu'il serait temps que je le détruise pour de bon.

-Il est dur de tuer ou de laisser en vie. Tu es face à un choix qui peut être difficile. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des choses qui doivent être parfois faites. Comme pour la magie. Il n'y a ni magie blanche, ni magie noire. Seulement les intentions que tu mets derrières.

Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler au commentaire. Il avait encore du mal à voir en quoi les trois interdits pouvaient être bénéfique mais il devra apprendre par lui-même pourquoi Merlin avait dit cela.

-Passe le bonjour à ton autre professeure. Et penses à me voir plus souvent, sinon, je te montrerais pourquoi Arthur craignait mes mauvais côtés.

L'elfe eut un sourire crispé en agitant la main. Il avait déjà vu les mauvais cotés de celui qui était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier. À commencer par un incident d'appendice supplémentaire qui l'avait obligé à garder la tête dans un seau. Et à la différence de la Branchiflore, ça ne dure pas une heure. Pourquoi des branchies ? Il se le demandait encore.

Géralt rentra à cet instant et vit le miroir terminer d'onduler par le passage du vieux sorcier. Il remarqua l'elfe avachie devant la cheminée avec un verre dans la main. Il regarda dehors avant de retourner son attention vers l'elfe.

-Tu es au courant qu'il est seulement le début de journée.

-… Lambert, Eskel et moi buvons un coup en début de journée pour supporter les crises de colère de ton ex. Je ne suis pas agent du cœur. Et préviens-la que si elle recommence encore une fois à fouiller dans mes affaires, je lâche les morts du coin sur elle. Et je signale qu'il y en a une tripotée.

-Essaye de faire avec. Pour Ciri au minimum.

L'elfe soupira en posant son verre et attrapa son bandana. Il recoinça ses cheveux dans le tissu pour plus qu'il ne tombe sur son visage et tourna son regard vers le sorceleur qui le fixait encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un père sur le dos pour le coup. Il grogna avant d'acquiescer.

-Okay. Mais préviens-la. Elle dépasse la limite, et elle se retrouve face à un détraqueur.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'est un détraqueur ?

Le sorcier eut un sourire inquiétant alors que les ombres tournaient autour de lui pour récupérer des affaires et les présenter devant le survivant.

-Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils aspirent nos meilleurs souvenir et nous laisse seulement des cauchemars. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif irréversible. On devient fou rien que par leur présence. Surtout lorsqu'on se sent coupable.

Géralt pointa alors Mandos du doigt, désapprobateur.

-Tu apportes cette chose ici, je me charge de ton cas.

-… bon, et une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend toujours la forme la plus effrayante possible ? Ça, je peux ? Son point faible et mortel, c'est le rire.

-Non plus.

Le sorceleur secoua la tête alors que l'elfe retourna voir la créature avec plusieurs appareils et matériel magique. Il rentra dans la salle principale, trouvant alors Vesimir avec la créature. En regardant le fameux Uma, il promit de ne plus jamais se plaindre de la gueule de troll de Flint, il avait trouvé pire. Mais, à la différence de Flint, c'était une malédiction. Il s'assit devant et passa doucement sa magie en surface. Vesimir attendit son compte rendu en silence à coté alors que Yennefer avait envoyé les autres sorceleurs faire on ne sait quoi. Elle avait son plan et n'avait pas jugé important de l'expliquer aux autres.

Mandos continua, sentant les brides du sort qui fut lancé ainsi que les nombreux dégâts. Il sentait presque la personne de l'autre côté de cette apparence et cet esprit primitif comme consciente mais incapable de communiquer. Le survivant grogna en relâchant sa position.

-Alors ?

-… Celui qui a fait ça voulait que sa victime se rende compte de son état. Il est derrière mais il y a une barrière entre lui et nous.

-Vous avez appris autre chose ?

-Oui. C'est une malédiction de régression et déformation. Cela touche le corps et la magie ainsi que l'esprit de la personne. Je dis bien magie car il en possède en lui. Ce n'est pas Ciri. Trop masculin.

-Et il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire ?

Mandos croisa les bras en tentant de trouver quelque chose dans son esprit. Il attrapa l'un des livres qu'il avait ramenés et commença à le feuilleté. Vesimir le vit se concentrer et écrire sur un parchemin des informations en plus.

Il resta la journée complète à faire des recherches et marmonner des choses étranges. Il retourna vers Vesimir lorsque la journée s'acheva.

-Il y aurait peut-être un moyen mais je ne sais comment l'aider.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Chaque personne à un nom véritable. Enfin, il a un nom. Dans certains actes de magie, le nom est pouvoir. Si je suis capable d'avoir son nom, je peux alors invoquer son âme.

-Nécromancie. S'exclama alors Vesimir.

-Laissez-moi finir, par les culottes d'une sirène. J'appelle son âme pour qu'il puisse nous donner les mots exacts de la malédiction.

-Il n'y en aura pas besoin. Dit alors une voix derrière.

Mandos regarda Yennefer avec la puissante envie de faire de la combustion spontanée. Il croisa les bras avec agacement et nota alors Géralt trempé et aussi agacé que lui. L'elfe mima avec ses lèvres la question du pourquoi et le sorceleur se contenta de pointer du pouce Yennefer alors que celle-ci expliquait ce qu'elle allait faire. Mandos eut une expression étrange en regardant les sorceleurs se mettent en colère. Il se tourna vers Vesimir.

-Cérémonie des herbes ?

-Un … passage permettant aux enfants de devenir des sorceleurs. Commenta d'une voix froide Lambert.

-…

L'elfe fixa les différents sorceleurs et soupira avant de passer son esprit alors chez chacun. Il vit alors l'horreur de la fameuse cérémonie. Personne ne comprit lorsqu'il se retourna et frappa le mur violemment. Le mur trembla avec la magie qui s'était infiltré dans le coup. Il ne dit pas un seul mot et sortit de la pièce. Ce fut Eskel qui vint le voir alors qu'il pratiquait son esquive et ses attaques sur le pendule. Le sorceleur vit la lame sombre frapper avec violence le bois et celui-ci se fendit en deux par le dernier coup de lame.

-Oui.

-Viens, gamin. Vesimir emmène Uma pour tenter d'entendre la voix et utilisé d'anciennes façons pour la malédiction. Viens boire avec nous.

-… Soit.

Il suivit le sorceleur et s'installa avec les autres. Yennefer partit, les laissant seul. Mandos attrapa un morceau de pain ainsi que de la tarte qu'avait laissé Winry sur la table. L'elfe regarda alors les choppes être posé sur la table ainsi que l'alcool. Géralt sortit aussi le whisky pur feu que lui avait donné le guérisseur sombre.

* * *

 _ **Bon, le prochain chapitre est bientot terminé et va être posté dans les prochains jours. Restez à l'affut.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Salut la compagnie. Qui veut repartir avec Mandos dans les terres du Nord ? Plusieurs, me direz vous. Semaine dure, Weekend sous la flotte, la grippe, la flemmingite, la fatigue, mais rien qui n'empêche un nouveau chapitre pour recommencer une semaine, n'est ce pas ?_**

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _deaths56 :Le talent, ou l'entrainement avec Ombrage et les anglais peut être ? Ou sinon, il se prépare pour plus tard, au moment où elle s'y attend le moins et où elle pense être en sécurité. C'est un elfe retord et serpentard, rappelons le.^^.  
_**

 ** _Zialema : Que ta quête sur les terres du nord soit fructueuse, oh pirate adepte de la folie des D. ^^._**

 ** _Raven AzuNoctuli : L'exagération sur les mésaventures de Mandos avec Merlin, tout une histoire. Et oui, je sais pour les branchies. Mais, c'est un mandos traumatisé qui parle ^^. Qui sait ce qu'a pu lui faire Merlin. Et pour ceux qui veulent se donner une idée du personnage, je m'inspire beaucoup de celui de la série de BBC._**

 ** _JanderKing : I will try. And, sorry, i don't speak Portugues. Only Few sentence in Spanish. ^^. I understand but ... So, thank for the reviews._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39 :** _

Mandos regarda sa choppe et aussi les sorceleurs qui jouaient à un jeu plus qu'étrange de boisson. Bien qu'il en ait déjà entendu parler. Il était sûr que si Sirius était là, il participerait. Iorveth surement aussi avec Roche. Le guérisseur soupira en se redressa et agita les doigts pour que son assiette aille dans la cuisine sans aide. Lambert le fixa, les yeux légèrement embrumés par l'alcool.

\- Tu t'en vas, mon ami …

\- Lambert. Je vais me coucher. Essayez de ne pas être … trop à l'envers demain.

Les trois se mirent à rire alors que le sorcier rentra dans sa tour. Il trouva sur la poutre du rempart, juste devant la tour, Hedwige ainsi que Hugin. Les deux semblaient avoir des messages à lui transmettre. Il trouva alors les notes de Regulus comme promit. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et raviva le feu d'un seul regard. La flamme éclaira la pièce sombre. Le guérisseur relut les notes. Il était d'accord avec le Black sur la malédiction. Avec de la chance, si Vesimir revenait et qu'il arrivait à argumenter avec les autres, il pourrait tenter cela. Il soupira, retirant son armure et resta seulement en sous tunique et pantalon de lin avant de s'effondrer dans le hamac qui lui servait de lit.

Il alla pour s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs coups à sa porte. Il grogna en se redressa et attrapant une bougie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne mais il nota les traces de passage de quelqu'un complètement soul. Il leva les yeux et vit les trois qui semblait décidé à remonter dans les appartements de Yennefer pour faire, on ne sait quoi. Cependant, l'elfe ne voulait pas gérer une crise de colère de la femme.

\- Kreature ? Dobby ? Winry ?

Les trois elfes de maison apparurent devant lui. Il eut un rire en voyant les trois portant un bonnet de nuit avec leurs noms dessus. Et vu le regard du plus ancien, il les avait réveillés. Mandos eut alors un sourire plus que sadique. Son sourire inquiéta alors les trois elfes qui se blottirent les uns contre les autres.

\- J'ai trois abrutis souls qui font bêtises sur bêtises. Vous êtes en charge de les … mettre au lit. Permission d'un maraudeur pour lâcher le chaos.

Les oreilles de Dobby voulaient tous dire avec son sourire et ses yeux globuleux de fierté. Winry soupira en retirant son bonnet alors que Kreature grognait en voyant les trois cibles. Il remonta les morceaux de tissus qui lui servait de manche comme madame Weasley décidé à faire le grand ménage. Il fit alors apparaitre dans sa main, un journal et semblait prêt à l'utiliser.

\- Les amis des membres de la noble et grande maison Black doivent savoir qu'il y a des heures indues ainsi que des comportements inappropriés.

Mandos retourna dans son lit non sans entendre trois cris caractéristiques. Le sorcier plongea dans le monde des songes jusqu'au première lueur du matin. Il revint à la salle principale, trouvant les trois dans un état lamentable et gémissant après des petites créatures sadiques. Mandos nota très vite que les trois elfes avaient lancé les sorts pour nettoyer le désordre occasionné ainsi que préparer un petit déjeuné.

Le guérisseur s'aperçut alors les bottes droites absentes chez chaque sorceleurs. Peut être une nouvelle lubie de Dobby ? Il vit aussi Hugin s'installer sur la malle, juste à coté des lits des trois comateux. Yennefer arriva et le fixa avec un peu moins de haine que d'habitude.

\- Vous avez envoyé vos … elfes de maison, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Je dois donc vous remercier. Ces trois-là étaient décidés à passer mes robes.

Mandos cracha la moitié de son thé en entendant cela. Il se mit à rire en imaginant les trois en robes. Yennefer comprit rapidement la raison du rire et accepta de sourire car, en y repensant, c'était amusant. L'elfe regarda son corbeau et sa chouette attendre patiemment ses ordres. Il regarda Yennefer et lui présenta ses oreilles.

\- Un souci, elfe ?

\- Bouchez-vous les tympans. Ça réveille un mort. Ici, ça va réveiller des gueules de bois.

Elle obtempéra en voyant le corbeau gonfler ses plumes. À cet instant, il poussa un cri assourdissant qui fit tomber de leur lit les trois sorceleurs. Vesimir rentra à cet instant avec le corps de la créature à ses pieds. Il regarda les trois, maugréant au sol en se tenant la tête ainsi que la sorcière et l'elfe tranquillement installés à la table. Le corbeau s'installa alors en bout de table et attendit les morceaux de viande que lui lançaient le guérisseur.

Géralt grogna et maudit les petites créatures pendant un moment alors que Mandos tendait une potion sous le nez des trois comateux. Yennefer haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'agissait.

\- Voilà les andouilles, une potion contre la gueule de bois. Punaise, je pensais plus à avoir en refaire depuis que les membres de mon groupe de Scoia'tael sont revenus plus ronds qu'un tonneau. Ils avaient mis trois jours pour s'en remettre.

Il resta en retrait le reste du temps. Yennefer ne prenait pas le temps. Elle voulait retrouver Ciri en payant les prix les plus gros. Et actuellement, Mandos se demandait si ça n'allait pas être fatal pour la personne. Il s'assit dans un coin, tentant de rassembler son esprit et sa magie pour communiquer ou aider à la transformation. Mais, chaque parcelle d'Uma hurlait de douleur.

L'elfe comprenait alors le nombre de morts d'enfants dans la forteresse. Il comprenait pourquoi les sorceleurs avaient si mal réagit à l'apparition de cette table. Mais, il pouvait comprendre pour les sorceleurs. Il serait hypocrite de dire qu'il était contre. Seulement, entendre toutes ces voix sans distinguer celle qu'il avait besoin.

\- _Coalle … Coalle … Caniatad …_

Son esprit lui jouait des tours où il entendait des murmures agonisants. Il rouvrit les yeux, entendant alors les autres s'affoler. Il sauta sur ses jambes et s'approcha de la table au pas de courses. Il posa les mains sur la peau pustuleuse de la créature. Celle-ci répéta les mêmes mots avec la voix étrange qu'il avait réussi à capter. Le guérisseur sombre plongea alors sa magie dans la créature. Ses cheveux volèrent à la surprise de tous et ses yeux verts n'étaient plus que deux lumières étincelante et aveuglante.

\- **_Coalle Coalle Caniatad !_**

Sa magie entra dans le corps, plongeant dans les fils du maléfice qu'il voyait enfin. Il resta concentrer en sortant l'étrange substance sombre emmêlé par des chaines noires au corps. Il tourna la tête vers Yennefer qui comprit sans un murmure ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se concentra sur les chaines. Elle se serait contenté d'arracher la malédiction mais ce serait lourd de séquelle pour la victime. L'elfe avait extirpé le sort et les chaines, les rendait visibles et donc, destructive. Géralt vit les sombres liens disparaitre les uns derniers les autres alors que Mandos tenait encore l'étrange nuage au-dessus du corps d'Uma. Il tourna la tête vers le sorceleur et Yennefer gueula.

\- Il ne tiendra pas éternellement. Ouvre le phylactère !

Il obéit et Mandos abaissa les mains. Le nuage se précipita à l'intérieur et le sorceleur ferma le coffin. Mandos recula, secoué. Il avait senti de nombreux sorts dans cette malédiction et il rêvait actuellement de trouver le lanceur pour lui faire goutter sa médecine. Il leva la tête vers la personne dorénavant présente sur la table. Il se sentit mal. Ce n'était pas Ciri. Il le savait déjà mais une partie de lui espérait revoir la jeune femme aux cheveux cendrés. Géralt, pourtant, semblait le connaitre. Mandos n'écouta pas le gros de la discussion, plus concentré à soigner les dégâts de la cérémonie des herbes. Il jura un moment en sentant tous ce qu'il y avait à faire et il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Merlin lui avait ramené ses affaires. Plusieurs des instruments seraient grandement utile. Il leva les yeux vers un parchemin et une plume qui s'activèrent animé par la magie. Yennefer le regarda étrangement.

\- J'ai besoin de plusieurs personnes pour le soigner mieux. Maitre Vesimir ?

Le sorceleur leva la tête, attendant alors la demande de l'elfe.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer en détail la cérémonie des herbes. Il y a des choses qui me manque et la moindre erreur lui sera fatal.

\- Je … comprends.

Le message se termina d'écrire et se plia. Hedwige attrapa le parchemin dans son bec et le regarda.

\- Porte le message à Hermione. Elle contactera les autres.

Il remarqua Géralt se préparant au départ. Il grogna avant de l'interpeller.

\- Géralt, emmène Hugin. Si tu dois chercher de l'aide, il te guidera au camp. Mon oncle se fera un plaisir de nous aider.

\- J'y compte bien.

* * *

Mandos regarda l'aen elle inconscient dans le lit. Il continua ses préparations et tourna le liquide sa potion jusqu'à ce que celle-ci devienne turquoise. Il entendit un fracas infernal à l'étage inférieur et releva la tête avec Yennefer. Celle-ci referma le livre, curieuse. Sa main était déjà couverte de magie et d'étincelles.

\- _MANNDDDOOOOSSS ! C'EST NOUS !_

L'elfe grogna en reconnaissant la voix de son parrain ainsi que le bruit caractéristique d'un coup violent. Surement Regulus ou Remus qui avait frappé Sirius. Il agita les doigts, mettant en stase sa potion et sortit en baillant.

Il n'avait pas réussi à très bien dormir ces derniers jours depuis que Merlin lui avait annoncé que l'ombre de son ancien némésis était encore du monde des vivants. Et en même temps, il ne l'était plus. c'était un état entre les deux qui étaient dû aux horcrux. Mais il était sûr qu'une action extérieur avait aidé cette situation.

Il descendit les marches en repérant du coin de l'œil Yennefer qui le suivait. Il arriva en bas, trouvant Vesimir se tenant le cœur face à Sirius souriant sur le cadavre d'une Viverne à collerette. Le regard sans vie de Regulus voulait tout dire. Son parrain avait un sourire plus que content pour les inepties qu'il faisait. L'elfe soupira en regardant le cadavre avec intérêt.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où, celle-là ?

\- Non loin du nouveau terrain que l'on a acquis. Et vu que tu avais besoin d'ingrédients.

\- Hmmm ! Pas trop abimé. État très acceptable. Dois-je savoir comment tu l'as terminé ?

\- Regarde la tête.

L'elfe tourna autours du corps, ignorant le regard des sorceleurs qui regardaient la bête, l'elfe puis le sorcier. Mandos retint un sourire amusé en voyant le reste de ce qui semblait être un harpon ayant traversé la boite crânienne de l'intérieur. Il regarda Regulus, demandant la réponse sans élucubrations. Le sorcier arrangea sa tenue avant de soupirer.

\- Il a lancé une aiguille dans la gueule du monstre et l'a métamorphosé.

\- De plus en plus fou. Sirius, je vais commencer à croire que tu le fais exprès.

\- Mais non. Aller, montre-nous ta victime qu'on puisse t'aider.

\- Et Mione ?

\- Occupée. Dragonneau aussi. Zabini est encore convalescent et Ginny a décidé de lui tenir compagnie. Fred et George terminent de sécuriser une troisième ruine avant de venir.

\- Remus et Tonk ?

\- En Zericania.

\- Nott ?

\- Draco m'a dit que je ne voulais pas savoir et je pense que je ne veux pas savoir vu le sourire. Donc, tu ne veux pas savoir.

L'elfe secoua la tête. Au moins, il avait les deux ayants le plus gros répertoire de sortilège sombre et dangereux s'il y avait une bataille. Et avec les jumeaux, l'idiot qui tenterait d'attaquer serait pris au piège pour un long moment. Les jumeaux sont barjos pour résumer la situation. Mandos se tourna vers Vesimir.

\- Maitre Sorceleur, je vous présente le seigneur de la haute et noble maison Black. Maitre marchand de l'empire et membres de la cour impériale depuis peu. Son frère, Maitre Regulus, ombre et seigneur marchand associé à son frère. Plus spécialiser dans … enfin …

\- Je joue dans le marché parallèle et l'information. Lança Regulus avec un sourire qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes.

Sirius attrapa son frère en riant légèrement. Mandos les guida jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait celui qu'on appelait Avallac'h. Néanmoins, le guérisseur ne manqua pas de présenter l'apparence antérieur de Uma. Sirius eut une mine dégoutée avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Bon, je pense que tu es le plus à même de voir les dégâts. Je vais me concentrer sur la création d'enchantement pour réparer le reste. Et voir la forteresse. C'est assez vétuste comme coin. Et ceux qui ont aidé cornedru Junior doivent être remercier.

L'elfe eut un hoquet à force de rire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'allait faire Sirius. Quoique enchanter la forteresse et la réparer sans détruire le pauvre vieux dos de Vesimir, ça pouvait aller. Lui-même avait déjà réparé et ensorceler l'une des tours pour son confort, Sirius allait juste s'amuser pour le reste. Le guérisseur retourna à sa découpe d'ingrédients en agitant sa main.

\- Va t'amuser mais préviens Vesimir. C'est le plus vieux et non, ce n'est pas celui avec les cheveux blancs mais celui avec les cheveux gris.

\- Ça marche !

Regulus et lui arrivèrent devant l'elfe. Le fils Black regarda Yennefer avant de l'ignorer. Il sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Il sentit à son tour les traces de sorts qui avaient été lancé sur Avalac'h. Il tourna son regard vers Mandos en maugréant.

\- On a une malédiction similaire chez les Black. Les Flint n'ont pas toujours eu la gueule de troll.

\- Tu peux m'aider donc à réparer les dommages ?

\- J'aurais besoin de contacter Rogue pour une certaine potion.

\- Mon miroir est à ta disposition.

* * *

 ** _La bataille se prépare un peu plus. Et les frères blacks sont dans la place avec une forteresse reconstruite. On remercie Sirius même si on s'inquiète de ce qu'il a pu ajouter. On ne sait jamais._**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Salutation la compagnie ^^. En ce jour froid et humide, (en tout cas chez moi), je poste la suite des aventures de notre Survivant dans les terres du Nord. Mandos a tellement de choses à faire. Et il a laissé un black fou dans une forteresse à reconstruire. Tout va très bien se passer en fait ... Peut être ?**_

 _ **Bref ! Passons aux réjouissances. Et au Reviews.**_

 _ **Zialema : ... Sirius reste Sirius ... et devant Vesemir ? Oh, le vieux sorceleur est assez vieux pour supporter un sorcier fou, il en a vu d'autres (Géralt par exemple ^^). Et puis, Mandos est un serpentard. Certes, il gardera un oeil sur Yen, mais de là à faire une paix ? Maaahhh ... peut être si elle est sage ^^.**_

 _ **lala: Avallac'h et Mandos ... Hmmm ... On sent que ça va être un tournant mais, nuageux leur avenir est. (Note pour plus tard : Devrait arrêter de regarder Star Wars ^^)**_

 _ **Raven : ... Je sais pas non plus ^^. J'ai tendance à lire en anglais et parfois, j'écris sous la forme anglaise XD! Ou plutot, j'ai utilisé le vieux français. Trop de possibilité et trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre et feignante pour changer le mot ^^.**_

 _ **Bon, on recommence encore le message de notre survivant appartenant à J.K Rowling et les exercices de langages avec Andrzej Sapkowski et le monde du Sorceleur Géralt de Riv.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40 :**_

Mandos comatait après avoir passé un très long moment a réparé les dégâts causés par la cérémonie des herbes ainsi que par le sort de dégénérescence. Il n'avait pas vu les jours passés. Sirius et Regulus avaient réparé la forteresse en grande partie à la surprise de Vesimir qui n'aurait jamais cru revoir les murs comme au premier jours. Bien qu'il doive supporter les humeurs humoristiques de Sirius. L'ancien ne savait pas réellement comment gérer un Maraudeur. L'elfe grogna en s'étirant et descendant vers la cour principale. Il avait aussi des soucis de sommeil, la mort venait le voir en rage. Pas contre lui mais dans l'incapacité de trouver l'âme de Tom dans le néant ou les limbes. En clair, quelqu'un l'aidait à s'échapper du regard de la mort et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il pouvait s'agir de Dumbledore et son plan si bien ficelé. Ou peut être une autre entité qu'il avait dérangée. Plusieurs membres de la Scoia'tael étaient arrivés. Iorveth était venu discrètement. Ciaran faisait toujours office d'officier supérieur. Le chef de la Scoia'tael avait rencontré Géralt et accepta d'aider le sorceleur pour rendre la pareille. Mandos arriva à côté de lui alors que l'elfe jouait tranquillement de la flute sur l'un des remparts. Il se laissa tomber à coté en coinçant sa tête entre ses bras, affalé contre la pierre.

\- Alors ?

\- … crevé et une envie profonde de transformer un imbécile en reste pour Goule. Et toi ?

\- Roche est arrivé.

Mandos nota le regard de son oncle et soupira. La relation entre les deux était aussi similaire que la relation entre un chien et un chat. Cependant, Fierté grandement mise de côté, Roche avait quand même protégé et sauver le survivant. Et cela, Iorveth ne pouvait pas le contredire.

\- Tu veux que j'introduise la notion toujours en vie ou tu lui fais un tour à la maraudeur ? Et puis, il a vu ce que tu as fait par ma faute et considère ta mort comme une perte. Fierté mise de côté. Comme pour toi quoi. Vous êtes trop similaire. Si l'un n'était pas un anti humain notoire et l'autre un anti-créature, vous auriez pu être ami. Et vous pouvez l'être puisque vous avez changé chacun de votre côté.

Il se prit un léger coup à l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il se marrait. Roche et Iorveth avaient changé. Et ils avaient gravement changé lors de l'affaire du meurtre des rois et c'était un peu de sa faute. Il redescendit les marches, le laissant seul réfléchir. Il avait à retrouver Sirius avec les Jumeaux avant qu'une catastrophe ne se déclare. Régulus avait demandé une pause dans la surveillance de gosses.

Il regarda le sorcier conjurer du café à coté de Eskel. Le sorceleur regarda le liquide avec avidité puisqu'il avait plus ou moins aider dans la gestion d'un maraudeur et d'une paire de jumeaux. Et l'introduction à la caféine pour le sorceleur était devenu la bénédiction du ciel salvateur. Mandos descendit les marches, entendant déjà Cyn se plaindre qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez de matériaux pour le combat. L'elfe continua de descendre, cherchant les trois fauteurs de troubles lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

Il glissa alors dans une position de défense en conjurant deux lames dans chaque main. Il entendit alors un rire amusé et une personne sortit de l'ombre. Le survivant haussa un sourcil consterné en voyant le colosse qui émergea de l'ombre.

\- Eh bien ? Voilà un elfe qui a su manger sa soupe.

\- … Le sorceleur de la vipère. Letho si je me rappelle.

\- Tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps.

Les deux se regardaient pendant un instant avant qu'une explosion de couleur attire leurs regards vers le lac. Mandos regarda la colonne de fumée rose monter dans le ciel avec désespoirs. Regulus avait pourtant quitté la surveillance depuis 5 minutes. Ils avaient inventé quoi ? Il se tourna vers le sorceleur qui regardait étrangement le phénomène.

\- Géralt t'a envoyé, c'est ça ? Je me disais aussi. Au fait, merci pour la dernière fois. C'était de la folie ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Entre le Nilgaard, la Redania et les autres qui se disputaient comme des chiens autours d'un os. Un gamin elfe était une cible plus qu'évidente.

\- Et puisque tu étais coupable de la situation.

\- Mouais.

Mandos remarqua le rictus agacé. Il devrait peut-être arrêter d'envoyer à la tête des gens les évidences. On ne sait jamais, un jour, il reprendra un retour de bâton plutôt violent.

\- Faut que je rattrape des idiots avant qu'ils ne déclenchent quelque chose de regrettable. Et le lac est plutôt envahi de brumeux et noyeur.

\- … Des amis à toi ?

\- Plutôt, famille dysfonctionnelle. Je plaindrais la chasse sauvage s'ils se prennent au sérieux. Mais avec Sirius et les jumeaux. Même la patience légendaire des sorceleurs serait mise à rude épreuve. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Eskel.

Letho le suivit plutôt curieux. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre alors qu'ils descendaient le chemin de terre jusqu'au lac. À cet instant, plusieurs Harpies tombèrent du ciel en se tenant la gorge. Mandos remarqua tous de suite les branchies qui avaient apparu aux cous des monstres et il se marra. Letho le regarda plus qu'étrangement. Ils arrivèrent alors au lac pour voir Lambert terminer d'allumer la mèche d'un chaudron et s'écarter derrière un bouclier de rune où se trouvait déjà Fred, George ainsi que Sirius. L'elfe eut juste le temps de monter un bouclier pour lui et le sorceleur lorsque le chaudron implosa et une colonne de fumée bleu se répandit sur la surface du lac. Les brumeux qui avaient été attirés par les bruits furent recouvert de l'étrange fumée et beaucoup se transformèrent en papillon. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des monstres. Mais, étrangement, ils partirent de terreur.

\- Je veux ça en bombe. Faut que vous me donniez absolument la recette. Commenta Lambert. J'ai une envie de l'essayer sur des mauvais payeurs.

\- Nous pouvons te fournir …

\- Pour une somme modique …

\- Ou des ingrédients. Et maitre Patmol pourra surement …

\- Te donner plusieurs de ses enchantements.

Mandos soupira en secouant la tête. Il leva la main à cet instant et plusieurs ossements sortis du sol derrière les quatre. Letho regarda le phénomène étrangement et en silence lorsque quatre squelettes se tenaient dorénavant derrière les blagueurs. Un des squelettes posa sa main osseuse sur l'épaule du sorceleur et caqueta. Les quatre poussèrent un hurlement de terreur et reculèrent en dégainant leurs armes. Cependant, Mandos bougea à nouveau les doigts, faisant sortir du sol plusieurs lianes. Il regarda le lac avec un petit sourire. Les quatre terminèrent alors dans l'eau, couverts de vase. Les squelettes se mirent à rire alors que l'elfe bannit les ossements dans le vent.

\- Dites, vous quatre, on vous entend jusqu'au Nilfgaard et là-haut, il y en a qui ont la migraine. Et vous puez.

\- Merci Mandos. Grogna Sirius. On teste deux trois trucs.

\- Elfe des jardins.

\- Korrigan des choux fleurs.

\- Coincé squelettique.

L'elfe regarda les quatre qui maugréaient. Il regarda le tas de chaudron avant de les regarder plus sérieusement.

\- Si vous voulez les tester. Essayez plutôt d'être moins bruyant. C'est tous. Regulus et Eskel semblent être sorti d'un combat inégal avec des détraqueurs.

\- Oh …. Ça ? Je suis fautif. Commenta Fred. J'ai … possiblement … emmené un épouvantard dans une de mes malles. Je voulais le tester. Et Regulus est tombé nez à nez avec la peur d'Eskel.

\- … Letho … voici respectivement de gauche à droite : Sirius, Lambert … Fred et George. Si tu as des idées pour rendre la vie des gens infernale, parles en leurs. C'est leur truc. Au fait, Patmol ? Pour la forteresse ?

Sirius épousseta rapidement la vase de sa tenue, la faisant disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Il suivit son filleul pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ajouté avec un sérieux qui était surprenant. Personne ne pouvait croire que Sirius pouvait être sérieux pour quelque chose. Les deux remontèrent jusqu'à la forteresse alors que les jumeaux prenaient commandes des demandes des deux sorceleurs. Lambert était très intéressé par les potions et Letho voyait déjà l'intérêt des bombes qu'ils avaient créées.

En arrivant dans la cours, Sirius nota alors avec Mandos l'état de Roche qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

\- Un souci, oncle Roche ?

\- … Mandos … J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- … Cyn ?

Il regarda la femme tendre son arc avec une expression de terreur. Il releva la tête et repéra le sourire amusé de Iorveth qui descendait tranquillement de la muraille. Il arriva jusqu'au commandant des stries bleus qui hésitait à sortir son arme. Cependant, l'ancien elfe sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu qui enfonça dans la main du Témerien avec amusement.

\- Digère et viens me casser les pieds, chasseur. Si tu arrives à digérer l'information.

\- … Iorveth …

\- Je pense que c'est une discussion entre ancien ennemi, Mandos.

Roche le suivit du regard avant de regarder la bouteille et tenter de la jeter. Cependant, Mandos leva les doigts, évitant à la bouteille d'exploser au sol. Il l'amena jusqu'à lui en soupirant.

\- Oncle Roche … C'est moi qui fais cette préparation. Ce n'est pas un poison. Même si c'est lui qui te la donne. Je lui ai pourtant dis de venir en douceur.

\- … Tu le savais ?

\- Avant que tu ne t'énerves pour un rien. C'est mon oncle. Enfin, mon vrai oncle. Ma mère, c'est sa sœur. Mais, ça, tu devais t'en douter.

Vernon fronça les sourcils avant d'alterner son regard entre Iorveth qui était monté sur l'une des murailles et Mandos. Le commandant eut un regard de reconnaissance entre les deux. Il regarda alors Mandos terminer de servir deux verres et lui en tendre un. Après quelques secondes, le commandant accepta mais avait son regard interrogateur. L'elfe soupira.

\- La haine des humains de Iorveth vient de la mort de son village et surtout, de sa sœur. Ma mère a traversé les mondes pour atterrir dans celui où je suis né.

\- Et toi, tu atterris sans connaitre l'histoire à Flotsam. Tu te retrouves alors confronté à ce monde. Et il t'a découvert. Donc … son changement de comportement, c'est en partie à cause de toi. Et pourquoi ne pas … épandre mes entrailles au sol ?

\- Parce que tu m'as sauvé et que tu es comme moi.

Vernon renifla avant de soupirer. Il faut quelqu'un qui a passé par l'enfer pour en reconnaitre un autre. Il but son verre avant de tousser une gerbe de flamme à sa plus grande surprise. Mandos fit de même avec amusement. Sirius s'occupa de son coté de Cyn. Surtout avec deux elfes de la Scoia'tael qui se préparaient à tirer sur la femme si celle-ci tirait sur leur chef. Mandos indiqua d'un mouvement de tête Iorveth à Roche. Celui-ci grogna encore plus fort avant de prendre la bouteille des mains du guérisseur et rejoindre le commandant des écureuils sur le rempart.

\- Bon … en espérant qu'ils ne finissent pas soul.

\- _Tu sais, mon maitre … s'ils n'avaient pas chacun vécu ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils auraient été ami. Ils sont de la même tempe. Et puis, je pense qu'ils vont le devenir. S'ils étaient moins tête de mules._

Il regarda le spectre de la mort qui était apparue à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là ? Amis ? Que le créateur l'en préserve. Chacun d'un côté était devenu une figure protectrice du guérisseur sombre. Alors, que les deux se mettent en équipe, il était maudit.

\- _Vous pensez encore à la jeune fille. À Zirael._

Il tressaillit et regarda le spectre disparaitre en riant. Il eut une légère rougeur au coin de ses oreilles. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait trouver les gens en utilisant les esprits, il l'avait cherché. Mais rien. Cependant, plusieurs esprits qui avaient Rencontré Ciri de leurs vivants avaient parlé d'elle. Il connaissait son histoire. Pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il se sentait quelque peu voyeur en ayant autant d'information sur la jeune fille. La fille surprise de Géralt de Riv. L'héritière du trône de Cintra et Nilfgaard. Beaucoup de titre pour une jeune femme. Mais, ce n'était malheureusement pas tout. Elle était aussi la fille de l'espace et du temps, Zirael. Ce qui faisait d'elle alors la cible de la chasse sauvage.

Il retourna dans la tour et salua Yennefer d'un mouvement de la tête. La femme l'ignora. C'était déjà un net amélioration. Il récupéra plusieurs livres et repartit vers son antre. Il était épuisé. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber en maugréant sur le lit confortable et plongea très rapidement dans le sommeil. Il resta un moment planant dans le monde des rêves jusqu'à sentir une personne le secouer violemment. Il ouvrit l'œil pour voir Sirius.

\- Debout, feignant.

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Tu dors depuis hier soir. Et Géralt est arrivé.

Mandos ouvrit un œil plus alerte et regarda son parrain. Il ne descella aucun mensonge malgré le regard amusé du sorcier. Mandos regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que c'était la moitié de la journée. Oui. Il avait dormi longtemps. Il se redressa inquiet.

\- On a des morts ?

\- Si tu parles de Roche et Iorveth ? Non. Gueule de bois après une fin de soirée à raconter leur meilleur combat. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être de leur mauvais côté. Un dixième de leurs histoires est déjà effrayant. Et c'est seulement un dixième. Mais par contre, ils semblent avoir enterré une simili hache de guerre.

L'elfe se redressa et changea sa tenue. Il reprit son armure sombre, abandonnant la tunique sans manche qu'il portait ces derniers jours. Il comprit que le groupe s'était réuni dans la salle principale de la forteresse. Il suivit Sirius en silence en terminant d'accrocher les sangles. Les deux passèrent le pas de la porte pour voir un attroupement. Il repéra Géralt qui discutait avec Vesimir et Eskel. Le guérisseur vit plus loin Iorveth et Roche l'air passablement malade alors que Fred leur tendait une potion à chacun. C'est ça la gueule de bois.

\- Content de te revoir, Géralt. Alors ? Ta quête … ?

L'elfe vit un flou blanc apparaitre devant lui dans un portail. Il mit la main à sa dague par réflexe cependant, il sentit une claque assez cuisante sur sa joue le faisant reculer. Il cligna un instant des yeux alors que le silence s'était instauré. Il baissa les yeux pour voir des cheveux cendrés. Il baissa encore plus bas pour voir une personne qui avait la tête tournée vers le sol et il nota encore plus les taches d'eaux atterrissant sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque la dite personne l'attrapa et pleura contre son épaule. L'elfe se tendit violemment. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme qui le serrait ou était-ce pour les sorceleurs qui venaient de sortir leurs épées. Mais il la reconnut sans problème. Et c'était pour cela qu'il rougissait de plus en plus jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

\- Je … je t'ai cru mort.

\- Ciri … Je … Si je dis que je suis désolé, tu promets de ne pas me frapper ?

\- La claque, tu l'as déjà reçue. Estime toi heureux. Mais est-ce vraiment toi ou tu es un doppler.

La jeune femme releva la tête en s'écartant et posant sa main à son épée. Mandos eut un gros blanc. Sirius le nota tout de suite et poussa du doigt la tête de son filleul qui ne réagissait pas. Il eut presque un rire avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle qui était presque au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Mademoiselle la sorceleuse, je pense que connais un bon moyen de vous prouver qu'il n'est pas un Doppler. Il semblerait que son esprit est quelque peu … absent.

Vu que l'armure de l'elfe n'était pas totalement accrochée, le sorcier dégrafa d'un coup de baguette et Ciri put voir alors la cicatrice au niveau du cœur. Oui. C'était la même blessure. Mandos retrouva ses esprits et fusilla du regard son parrain, lui promettant beaucoup de souffrance.

\- Je ne suis pas un Doppler, merci. Et … je crois avoir mérité la claque. Mais … Cirilla, tu ne penses pas qu'un carreau d'arbalète avait suffi pour me tirer les oreilles ? dit-il moqueusement.

Ciri ouvrit et ferma la bouche avant de se mettre à rire et s'excuser en même temps. Elle se rapprocha et serra de nouveau l'elfe contre elle en souriant avec plus de joie. Cette fois ci, le survivant rendit l'étreinte en tirant la langue aux sorceleurs dans le dos de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne croyais pas Géralt lorsqu'il a dit que tu étais en vie. Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Là, ce n'est pas avec tes yeux que tu vérifies. Commenta une voie derrière.

\- Je suis bien d'accord … Notre catastrophe féminine a-t-il trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

L'elfe grogna en regardant les jumeaux. Mais, il repéra alors Yennefer et surtout l'éclair prenant forme dans sa main. Il écarta Ciri avec un sourire inquiet.

\- … Si tu veux bien … m'excuser, belle Ciri … Je dois survivre. Et je suis fort à cela.

Il disparut juste avant que l'impact de foudre ne frappe le sol où il se trouvait. Regulus arriva à côté de son frère et sortit plusieurs pièces en regardant plusieurs personnes poursuivre le guérisseur sombre. Ciri regarda les deux sorciers étranges bizarrement. Elle entendit alors le pari.

\- Dix pièces qu'il se planque jusqu'au combat avec la chasse.

\- … Nan. Il est aussi à Gryffondor. Je pencherais plutôt pour les faire courir. Maitre Iorveth ? Tu en penses quoi.

\- … Va crever.

L'elfe se tenait le crane toujours aussi douloureux alors que le commandant des stries bleus avait la tête contre la table en grognant des choses incompréhensibles. Sirius soupira. La potion n'allait pas tarder à faire effet. Et puis, c'était leur faute d'avoir vidé une bouteille complète d'un alcool sorcier. Les deux avaient parlé presque toute la soirée en buvant la bouteille de wiskey comme si c'était de l'eau. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner le matin des dégâts.

* * *

 ** _Voilà un chapitre terminé et livré. Bon Weekend à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une Review._**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Salut la compagnie ^^ Me voilà de retour de vacances et je vous dis, la région de Newcastle en Angleterre est à faire et refaire ^^. Mais bon, marcher sur les pas de J.K Rowling en écosse est aussi intéressant.**_

 _ **Donc, on va revenir à notre survivant et la bataille contre la chasse sauvage. Je rappelle encore et toujours donc que les deux mondes sont issus des livres de J.K Rowling et Andrzej Sapkowski.**_

 ** _Reviews :_**

 ** _-_** ** _deaths56 : Elle oublie parfois que la mort est assez proche de notre elfe. Elle l'apprendra à un moment ou à un autre._**

 ** _\- Lala : Merci lala. Contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire et de te faire rire._**

 ** _\- Zialema : T'inquiète, pour les deux sorciers vont faire leur retour dont un très bientot. Et Pour Mandos, Empereur ? Un Elfe ? ça va faire Jaser mais on ne sait jamais. On verra si il survit assez longtemps ou que la chasse lui survive assez longtemps. Et on ne parle même pas de nos deux amis Roche et Iorveth ^^._**

 ** _-_** ** _eragon95159 : Yeah, And we have The Black's Brothers. We don't know what they can do ^^._**

 ** _J'en profite pour ceux qui apprécient le monde du witcher et les crossovers pour faire une pub pour l'un des auteurs que je suis. Zialema a commencé une histoire sur le monde de Géralt avec One Piece._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 41 :**_

Plusieurs personnes se mordaient les lèvres alors qu'ils attendaient sur les murailles de la forteresse. Ils savaient que le moindre rires ou respiration trop forte pourraient leur être fatals. Et avec une personne ayant la magie qui pulsait autours de lui, il valait mieux être préparé à ne pas faire de commentaire. C'est ce que se disaient Iorveth, Sirius et Regulus qui se tenaient à coté de Mandos qui avait reçu de la part de Yennefer une nouvelle coupe de cheveux par éclair. L'elfe sorcier avait le regard sombre alors que Ciri s'excusait à côté.

\- Je suis franchement désolée. Yen est comme ma mère et … elle veut me protéger de tous.

Le regard vert tiquait avant que l'elfe ne retourne son œil vers la jeune femme qui s'excusait. Celle ci eut un mouvement léger de recul d'inquiétude.

\- … Elle me vole, elle me foudroie, elle tente de me tuer parce que je suis un elfe. Cirilla, ma chère, je suis le neveu d'un des écureuils les plus virulent des royaumes du nord. Et je risque de devenir comme lui avec Yennefer … je ne pense que s'il n'y avait pas la menace de la chasse sauvage … Yennefer s'inquièterait pour moi. À la limite, Eskel, Géralt et Lambert m'ont juste dit la menace habituelle.

\- Je ne les comprends pas. Tu es un ami très cher.

Elle repartit alors que le sorcier la suivait du regard avant de soupirer. Il entendit la respiration sifflante de son parrain et se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre.

\- Un commentaire, Patmol ? Ou je me décide de le faire pour ta personne ?

Sirius s'écroula de rire contre la pierre alors que Regulus montait un bouclier pour protéger son frère de l'aura sombre du guérisseur noir. On pouvait voir les tentacules de ténèbres entourer l'elfe comme un manteau de nuit. Iorveth regarda le phénomène en soupirant.

\- Mandos. Concentre-toi.

\- … après une épilation du chien et je suis tout à la chasse sauvage.

\- Non. Grogna Iorveth.

\- Je …

\- J'ai dit non. Et, vous, maitre Black. Arrêtez de rire, ça empire les choses.

\- Pire que son père. Par Merlin, les saintes culottes sales d'Arthur et celles des chevaliers de la table ronde. Un conseil d'un vieux chien baroudeur comme moi, Bambi, On ne rencontre pas une fille comme ça à chaque millénaire.

Mandos grogna encore plus, remontant alors sa capuche pour cacher son visage. On ne pouvait dorénavant plus que voir le bas de son visage. Et un rictus d'un sourire coincé y était accroché.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent lorsque les premiers portails apparurent dans la forêt. Mandos fixa attentivement avec Triss le moindre signal de la part des trois sorceleurs descendu. Plusieurs des elfes de Iorveth se préparait depuis les hauteurs avec leurs flèches. Les meilleurs archers restent les elfes. Le carreau de feu traversa le ciel. Triss regarda alors son élève avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Voyons voir si tu as appris tes leçons correctement.

\- Dis ça à Sirius, Triss. Mais pas à moi.

Les deux mages dessinèrent dans les airs les runes, marmonnant les mots de pouvoirs. Le ciel se teinta de rouges. Sirius siffla en voyant tomber du ciel comme des comètes de feu par centaine. Note pour plus tard, ne jamais laisser Mandos s'énerver au point de l'incinération violente. Regulus lui fit un signe de tête en sortant sa baguette. Ils étaient quand même les héritiers d'une des familles les plus sombres d'Angleterre. Ils avaient eux aussi leur sort de prédilection.

James avait dit une fois à Sirius qu'il le préférait comme un cabotin que comme un sorcier sérieux. Sirius était un maitre de l'enchantement et Regulus possédait plus d'un sort dans son répertoire sombre. Eskel écarquilla les yeux en voyant des gargouilles qui avaient été ajouté à la forteresse prendre vie. Sirius se mit à sourire comme un fou. Son frère le contenta de lancer plusieurs sorts sombres qui touchèrent les membres de la chasse. Leurs cris firent frissonner plus d'un.

Mandos sentit un changement alors qu'il se concentrait sur les Flammes du ciel. Il remarqua des portails apparaitre sur les remparts de la forteresse. Iorveth siffla et ses elfes commencèrent à descendre les créatures apparaissant. Iorveth se tourna vers le guérisseur.

\- Va aider à fermer les portails. On couvre.

Mandos hocha la tête pour s'élancer dans le vide derrière lui. Ciri sursauta en le voyant atterrir devant elle sur ses pieds alors qu'il dégainait sa lame. L'un des premiers membres de la chasse apparut fut accueilli par les lames des deux. Mandos incendia deux des chiens de la chasse qui avaient décidé de le prendre pour un jouet à mâcher.

\- Je me charge de la cour extérieure. Tu prends l'intérieur.

\- Ne m'ordonne pas !

\- Ciri ! Tu es une cible. Fais ce que je te dis ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore quelqu'un.

Elle sursauta au ton qu'il avait employé. Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre la direction qu'il lui avait ordonné de prendre. Il descendit rejoindre Lambert dans la cour intérieur. Celui-ci se battait déjà avec plusieurs des membres de la chasse qui avaient réussi à venir dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Le sorceleur campait sur ses positions mais l'elfe remarqua parfaitement que les membres de la chasse l'entouraient. Il dessina de nouveau des runes avec ses deux lames et celles-ci s'enflammèrent. Il posa le pied dans les ombres avant d'apparaitre entre le dos du sorceleur et l'une des lames.

Le cavalier de la chasse fut plus que surpris et ne put réagir à temps lorsque la lame enflammée traversa son armure. Mandos bougea de nouveau rapidement et leva alors les ombres du sol comme des lames tangibles. Deux autres molosses de la chasse furent alors empalés.

\- Merci pour le soutien.

\- Faut se replier. Iorveth nous couvre.

Mandos ouvrit un passage en expulsant rapidement le cavalier de devant lui alors que Keira, une des sorcières venait de saisir d'autres cavaliers pour les expulser contre les parois. Iorveth arma son arc avec ses camarades et les elfes tirèrent sur les cavaliers. Les deux rejoignirent Géralt qui criait de rejoindre la seconde cour. Il se tourna vers Mandos.

\- Prépare-toi à sceller les portes.

\- Ça marche !

Il transplana à côté de Vesimir qui se tenait prêt avec plusieurs bombes de Dyméthirium. Les portails qui apparaissaient dans la cour devenait une plaie. Mandos secoua la tête avant de se saisir de son arc et posa la main au-dessus de la caisse de bombes. Plusieurs d'entre elles se changèrent en flèche. Il tira alors, gardant du coin de l'œil la première porte où les autres membres rentraient les uns après les autres tout en contenant les attaquant.

Lorsque le dernier passa la porte, une flèche de feu traversa le ciel. Ce fut le signal pour le guérisseur sombre de lancer sa magie sur les anciennes portes et les claqua avec force. Plusieurs blocs de pierres se mirent devant en plus pour bloquer l'accès. Fred grogna en apparaissant à côté de son camarade. Celui-ci avait une respiration sifflante.

\- Laisse-nous un peu. George a préparé les pièges.

\- Rejoignez Eskel. Il va avoir besoin d'aides. Hurla Géralt.

Mandos hocha la tête avec ses camarades et les trois sorciers transplanèrent dans l'enceinte intérieur. Le guérisseur sombre pointa les soldats de la chasse qui combattaient les hommes de Skellige. Malgré le soutien des archers elfes, ces derniers étaient en difficulté. Les deux jumeaux rejoignirent le front. Mandos remarqua alors plusieurs cavaliers qui étaient montés sur les remparts et les membres de l'unité étaient en difficulté. Ciri apparut alors dans son champ de vision et nota son hésitation.

\- Va aider ton clan. Je vais aider Eskel.

\- Je …

Elle le poussa avec plus de conviction vers les remparts supérieurs. Il ferma les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

\- Sois prudente. Et s'il n'y a pas d'espoirs, je veux que tu partes.

\- Mais …

\- Promets-le.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. Il tourna sa tête vers les remparts et se changea en corbeau. Il battit des ailes jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de deux cavaliers qui venaient d'acculer un des archers à l'écart des autres. Il se changea dans le ciel et dégaina ses lames. Il frappa le corps des deux, enfonçant ses épées dans leurs dos. Il attrapa son camarade et l'aida à se relever. Un des cavaliers se tourna alors vers lui et il sentit la magie se concentrer. En soutenant son camarade, il ne pourrait pas produire un bouclier acceptable mais il pouvait transplaner. Iorveth lui fit signe, une grenade à la main. Mandos transplana juste avant l'impact du sort mais aussi de l'effondrement du mur sur le cavalier.

\- Toujours en vie ?

\- Pour le moment.

Iorveth hocha la tête avant de tirer à nouveau sur l'un des molosses. Mandos vit alors le repli des défenseurs sur la dernière ligne de défense. Iorveth grogna en ayant gardé du coin de l'œil le combat de Ciri contre le mage de la chasse. Le seul, jusqu'à présent, qui utilisait comme arme, les sorts. Il savait que le repli signifiait un nouvel assaut.

\- Iorveth ! Mandos ! Le bouclier de Yennefer tombe !

Les deux se tournèrent vers la bulle qui diminuait à vue d'œil. Mandos grogna avant de transplaner de nouveau à côté de la sorcière. Celle-ci perdait petit à petit conscience. Il devait la remplacer avant que le bouclier ne tombe. Sirius apparut à côté de lui, le bras saignant un peu.

\- Je remplace la grincheuse, toi, rejoins …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le bouclier lâcha. Mandos sentit alors un froid mordant le prendre et ne put que voir son parrain être pris dans la glace. C'était presque aussi froid que le souffle des détraqueurs. Il sentit son esprit être endormi par le froid. Il concentra sa magie rapidement et réussit à dessiner le signe Quen avec ses doigts. Le bouclier monta juste avant qu'il ne soit pris totalement dans la glace. Seulement, le froid lui avait pompé plus d'énergie qu'il n'aurait cru. Il vacilla un instant avant de réussir à se stabiliser. Il tourna la tête vers la cour en espérant que d'autres avaient aussi réussi à échapper à l'assaut du froid mordant. Il blêmit en voyant les statues de glaces des autres personnes mais aussi, l'entrée des membres de la chasse. Vesemir et Ciri semblaient s'être aussi échappé.

Mandos se saisit de ses lames tombées au sol. La mort lui souffla qu'aucun n'avait encore trouvé la mort, emprisonné dans la glace, mais qu'elle avait déjà récolté l'âme d'un des hommes de Skellige ainsi que l'un des elfes qui était tombé du rempart. Seulement, elle murmura qu'une dernière âme allait partir ce soir.

Le maitre de la mort la regarda avec effroi et tenta d'avancer malgré la fatigue. Il descendit les marches avant de se retrouver face à plusieurs des soldats. Ces derniers le regardaient surpris de sa présence. Il serra la garde de ses épées et ouvrit ses yeux. Sa magie crépitait dans son corps alors qu'il faisait à appel à la puissance de la terre autours de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir l'énergie émerger de ses Iris verts. L'un des hommes sauta sur lui mais tomba dès qu'il posa le pied dans le cercle au sol. Mandos, le guérisseur sombre, le spectre au corbeau, était prêt à défendre la maitresse du temps et de l'espace. Il avança vers le soldat au sol, continuant de se concentrer sur la pression qu'il exerçait. Seulement, il sentit la vague de magie le frapper, l'envoyant contre le mur. Il leva les yeux, en crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé à l'impact dans sa bouche.

\- _Carantir. Occupe-toi de ce … cloporte_.

\- _Si tu veux m'insulter, essaye dans une langue que je ne parle pas, tueur de roi_.

Il sentit la haine être diriger vers lui alors qu'il esquivait une nouvelle attaque de magie. Il regarda avec horreur Vesimir être attrapé par le colosse. Hugin battit des ailes en colère mais un des elfes frappa le corbeau. Mandos se dressa mais Imlerith le regarda et serra le cou du vieux sorceleur.

\- Valable pour toi aussi, un pas et il meurt.

Mandos regarda avec une boule dans le ventre. Sa magie avait lutté contre le froid blanc qui avait été amené afin de lui permettre de ne pas être changer en glace. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer magiquement. Et son arc était tombé lorsque le bouclier était tombé. Il resserra le poing avant de rengainer ses lames.

\- Non. Ne fais pas cela ! Ciri ! Fuis ! Mandos ! Toi aussi !

Le sorceleur fut soulevé encore plus haut. Seulement, le roi de la chasse se dirigea vers Ciri et grogna de s'occuper de l'Aen Seidhe. Le survivant ne put esquiver à cause de sa fatigue les deux soldats de le saisir et un troisième le frapper avec son poing gantelé dans le ventre. L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sentait chaque battement de son cœur dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui le frappait et celui-ci dirigea son second coup vers la tête. Le guérisseur sombre sentit son esprit s'assombrir. Seulement, il entendit une voix dans le résonnement de son esprit. Il vit alors le spectre de la mort juste à côté de Vesimir. Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Le sorceleur avait déjà décidé en frappant l'elfe qui le soulevait. Celui-ci se mit en rage lorsque le vieil homme lui cracha au visage et un craquement retentit dans le silence. Mandos sentit alors une traction violente dans l'énergie autours et tourna sa tête vers Ciri. Celle-ci hurla. C'était comme déchainer une tempête magique dans un espace confiné. Il sentait presque chaque fibre de son entité être martelée par la puissance. Seulement, sa magie répondit et les ombres se compactèrent autours de lui.

Une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui alors que les hommes de la chasse se tenaient le crâne. Il les regarda, comme absent de son corps. Il vit ses mains s'envelopper d'une lumière verte qu'il avait vu trop de fois et les hommes s'effondrèrent sans vie au sol autours de lui. Il entendit une nouvelle voix s'ajouter et la puissance de Ciri être maitrisée. Il regarda la jeune femme qui hurlait de rage, de terreur, de désespoirs. Mandos apparut en face d'elle et posa deux doigts sur son front malgré que sa peau s'arrachât à la puissance de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux avant de s'endormir.

Mandos se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un sage elfe. Celui-ci le regarda étrangement. Le guérisseur commença à vaciller de nouveau, tanguant dangereusement vers le côté. Il sentit une main le soutenir. Il regarda l'elfe qui l'avait attrapé. Il le regardait avec un regard de surprise mais surtout d'incompréhension. Les taches sombres apparaissaient de plus en plus autours de sa vision.

\- Restez conscient … vous avez goutté à la puissance de Zirael à l'état brute et vous n'êtes pas mort ?

\- … la mort … Ne peut me prendre.

L'elfe ancien le regarda encore plus étrangement alors que les autres commençaient à réussir à sortir de leur prison de glace. Il aida le guérisseur sombre à s'assoir contre l'une des parois. Iorveth arriva et le vit avec l'énorme bleu sur le visage. L'ancien s'agenouilla à côté de lui mais respira en le voyant assez conscient pour tourner la tête vers lui. Roche arriva à la suite avec Cyn et Letho. Le groupe se rassembla et ramassa ses morts. Mandos ne bougea pas alors que Regulus vérifiait rapidement l'état de la magie du guérisseur sombre. Le sorcier devint inquiet. La magie avait puisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Eskel arriva vers les sorciers, tentant de ne pas penser à la mort de Vesimir.

\- Comment va … ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- … Je ne vais pas être un menteur mais sa magie est abyssalement basse. C'est encore un miracle qu'il soit conscient.

\- Bambi … arrête d'ajouter des cheveux blancs à ma tête.

\- Rien … pu faire … pas … pu … le sauver.

Sirius grogna. Lui aussi avait du mal à ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pu échapper au sort du grand froid. Mais, Mandos allait encore se sentir coupable de la mort de Vesimir. Il détestait Dumbledore pour cela. Chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'un mort soit à déplorer, Mandos se considérait coupable. Se plonger dans la bataille jusqu'à l'épuisement. Iorveth grogna avant de prendre Mandos contre son épaule, surprenant ce dernier qui se tendit malgré la fatigue.

\- Mandos … tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ils nous ont battu mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Eredin est venu avec son armée et ses généraux. Pouvais tu empêcher cela ? tu étais déjà épuisé à réparer la forteresse et à soigner Avallac'h. Alors, ne porte pas le poids de cette défaite sur tes épaules. À la différence de tous, tu as réussi à ne pas être pris dans la glace. C'est déjà plus que ce que l'on avait réussi à faire. Tu t'es battu, tu as perdu. Relève-toi.

Iorveth sentit alors les mains du guérisseur lui saisir les bords de la tenue et les larmes coulant sur son épaule. Mandos avait beau avoir plus de 23 ans maintenant, il n'avait pas encore totalement grandi. Roche frotta la tête du guérisseur qui continuait de pleurer avant de s'endormir. Iorveth l'attrapa et le souleva pour le mettre au repos. Ils devaient à présent panser leurs plaies pour les prochaines batailles.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ... Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont voulu que Vesemir reste en vie. Mais, il fallait avoir ce dramaaaaaa! Donc, je vous laisse avec la possibilité de donner votre avis et on se retrouve bientot**_


End file.
